The Dark Conspiracy
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Harry's life after Voldemort is far from the peace and quiet he had envisioned. Throw in an OOC Severus Snape, Nargles, perverted vampires, a pregnant Hermione, a questionable Ron, Dragons and Slayers, unlikely traitors, a crash course in Wizard Bonds and mating rituals- yes, life for Harry can NEVER get dull. SNARRY. AU.
1. PROLOGUE : Boredom Strikes

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. In case you don't, well, Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious Ms. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. This work of fiction does not intend to discredit the genius that she is. The author does not make money nor receive recognition for this work, thus there would be no need to file a law suit. Thank you.**

**A/N: First Fic Ever! Be nice and enjoy – Eastwoodgirl**

**Summary: After defeating the Dark Lord, a very bored Harry Potter takes on the role of a Quibbler reporter. One night, while looking for Nargles, he accidentally runs into Severus Snape and finds himself right in the middle of a sinister plan to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and subdue all of Magical Britain into servitude of a renegade group called the 'Sangres'. Who are they and what are they planning? Will Harry be again able to save the wizarding world? How about Snape? What is his role? Amidst all the conspiracy, sexual tension and recycled insults, will they be able to find a way to defeat the oncoming evil and eventually find each other as well?**

**Warnings: Definitely AU/ OOC (Snape didn't die! I love him, hahaha!).There will be no bashing but I have to say that I don't like Ginny, so don't expect kind words for her. I will milk my creative license for all it's worth. HP/SS pairing (don't like, don't read) set after the defeat of Voldie, but is NON-CANON compliant. If you have any qualms with that, hit the back button. This isn't the fic for you. It might contain violence and slash later on but nothing definite for the moment. I'm very much fickle-minded you know. That's how women are. Although I have planned the first 8 chapters of this, it's still subject to change based on your reviews my dear readers. Enough of that, on with the story.**

**RATING: T ('Cause I'm paranoid that way)**

**0101010**

**PROLOGUE: Boredom Strikes**

Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Conquered-the-Dark-Lord was bored. Very much bored. It seemed that his life was just meaningful when he had a Dark Lord to defeat or a whole bunch of lazy-ass witches and wizards to save. But other than that he felt useless. He thought that after getting rid of old Voldie that he might have his life back but NOOOO…

For one, He and Ginny never got back together, something that he did not regret much. It was Ginny who told him that maybe they wouldn't work out together. Honestly, he did not want to deal with her being clingy and always trying to tell him what to do. Ron and Hermione got married right after the war ended after their graduation and were expecting. He couldn't spend time with them anymore as he just felt like an awkward third wheel. And besides, Ron was always busy with training as reserve keeper for the Chuddley Cannons. Hermione went on to Muggle University to study being a barrister. Another is that he did not get into Auror Academy, that crazy bat of the Dungeons made sure of that. Snape did not accept him to his NEWT Potions class with his EE grade from 6th year. He cursed the man in his mind. He thought of playing professional Quidditch instead but he did not want all the drama that came with it. Teaching did not seem to appeal to him anymore, although the DA was quite successful, he did not want to do that on a regular basis. His parents and Sirius left enough money for him to spend until he was a hundred and fifty; the Black fortune was considerable after all. But he needed to do something to occupy his time really bad.

What he was looking for came unexpectedly in the form of one Xenophillus Lovegood, father of Luna Lovegood and editor-in-chief of the Quibbler. Harry was minding his triple chocolate mint ice cream cone outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor (which was re-opened by another relative right after the war), very much looking bored when the blonde-haired man approached him. He offered Harry a job as a reporter. His first assignment: Nargles. Harry almost choked on his ice cream at the offer but since he had nothing to do, he thought that might as well take on the crazy assignment. He could do well with an adventure on his own. He shook hands with Xeno, as the man admonished for him to call and he was given his own pair of spectrespecs and a funny looking fedora. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Conquered-the-Dark-Lord was now Harry Potter, Quibbler Correspondent extraordinaire. He smiled ruefully. This was going to be fun.

**0101010**

**A/N: Please Review. I need to know if I should continue this or just flush my draft down the drain.. I know this is short but this is just the beginning. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Where Have You Been?

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: see PROLOGUE**

**A/N: Just in case you're wondering, this is set around 3 years after the defeat of Voldie in their 7th year, which makes Harry around 20 or 21 in this story. All mistakes are mine alone. I don't have a Beta for the moment because I still can manage it. Maybe later when I start to lose my head. Read and Review!**

**0101010**

**CHAPTER 1: Where Have You Been?**

It was a chilly October night. Harry heaved a heavy sigh. When he said yes to Xeno, he thought he was going to have fun pretending to look for Nargles whatever those were, if they did exist. Turns out, being a reporter wasn't all that fun and looking for possibly imaginary magical creatures can get taxing after a while. He had been raiding deserted meadows and back alleyways (rumored to be the favorite places of Nargles)for three months now to no avail. He went to speak with Xeno before he pulled out all the hair on his head.

"Hello, Xeno." Harry said, taking his fedora hat off.

"Morning Harry Potter, what brings you here?"

"I work here."

"Oh, yes, yes, I quite remember. What has it been, three months?" Xenophillus Lovegood smiled from behind his desk. Harry slightly grimaced. "Yeah, uh, listen, Xeno, about the Nargles…"

"Well, I trust you've gotten the story?"

"Well no, I was thinking maybe you can get another assignment for me? I don't think I can do this…" Harry murmured. Xeno looked at him quizzically.

"Why, dear Harry, I have complete trust in you. It is just a matter of time and I'm pretty sure you can do it. You see Nargles are very patient creatures, they test your will and endurance."

"But I've been looking for three months! Maybe they don't exist!" Harry exclaimed. _'This is crazy_," he thought to himself. Xeno took out a pair of spectrespecs. He looked like a bug wearing it.

"Patience my dear Harry." He smiled dreamily, much like how Luna did. Harry sighed dejectedly. His boss was bonkers. He was, even more so, for agreeing to this contract. It was too good to be true anyway. He put his fedora hat back on and exited the building for the Quibbler. It has been a long night. He was walking towards the apparition point when all of a sudden, he heard a noise, like two or more people arguing. He went towards the bushes where the sound was coming from and then he saw them. There were two men wearing black cloaks that were standing up with their backs toward him. A third man,(he assumed he was) was on the ground, looking beaten. Harry crouched down low and listened in. He knew, from having survived the war that one does not just barge in to meddle with other people's fights. The Sorting Hat might have put him in Gryffindor but he still had his Slytherin self-preservation. No matter what Snape said, he wasn't a complete dunderhead. He cast a quick '_Muffliato_' and trained his eyes and ears on the three men.

"You have tested our patience enough," one of the two men that were standing said.

"G-give me time!" the man on the ground spat out. From what Harry can see, he was already bloodied up. He lay like a crumpled sack of potatoes on the dirt.

"You've had three years! What more time do you need?" the other man who was standing said. He kicked the man on the ground.

"I-It's not easy to lure him in!" the crumpled man said. "He d-did not defeat the D-dark Lord for n-nothing!"

Harry's ears perked up. '_Oh no, they couldn't just be talking about...'_

"You are not trying hard enough!"

"I-I am t-trying! I-I need m-more t-time."

"That is why we gave you **three years**! You worthless scum!"one man said

"Oh, now don't tell me, you are still in love with him?" the other man laughed evilly. "He will not have you, especially not now when he sees what you've become..."

The two men grabbed the 'scum' by his armpits and threw him against the nearest tree. Harry expected them to take out their wands an curse the man but the two did not. Instead they beat him senseless with their fists. He had to give it to the crumpled man, not once did he scream or cry out. Harry drew nearer. The moonlight streamed brightly all of a sudden as a group of dark clouds went by. _'Great, I could see better'_ he thought. But what he saw surprised him. A startled gasp escaped Harry's lips as his eyes went wide. The two men who were standing weren't ordinary men at all. He saw the red eyes, the extended claws, the pale skin and the-the... FANGS. _'Vampires!'_ his mind screamed. Now he was Harry Potter, but vampires, in plural form, he doesn't deal with them at all. He remembered the ugly episode during the final war wherein he almost got bitten by a raving lunatic of a vampire. He shuddered at the thought. He switched his thoughts back at the spectacle in front of him, thinking of a way he could get out of the situation unscathed. He still couldn't see the third man, but he assumed that he was a vampire too, because if he wasn't, the other two would've already feasted on him. Harry heard them speak again.

"Now, do you still remember what you are living for? Or do we have to remind you?"

"I-I do..."

"You will not fail, lest we make sure you die a terrible death." one of the two vampires he saw said to the one on the ground.

"Y-Yes."

"Make sure you get him or else."

"I-I will..."

The two vampires, seemingly satisfied with the amount of blood on the third man's face, swished their cloaks and apparated out, leaving the third man behind with his head bowed down. Harry approached him cautiously, thinking he was out cold, but he was startled when the man shuddered, his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. "Harry Potter..." the man sighed. "You are the bane of my existence..." then the man laughed, a bitter laugh. Harry raised his eyebrows. He recognized that voice, that laugh... but it couldn't be...

The man was now trying to get off the ground, his face still bowed down, covered with long inky black hair. He brushed dirt off of his robes and his arms. Harry was rooted to where he was. The man then brushed the hair off his face with his pale but bloodied hands. Harry felt like he was hit by a bolt of lightning. _'That face..._' He stood up from the bushes, not caring anymore who saw him.

The rustling of the bushes startled the pale-handed man. He drew out his wand with his fast reflexes that saved him from the last war. He cast a quick "_Lumos_'. What he saw drew blood away from his face.

"Harry Potter!" the man exclaimed with much venom. "What-"

Harry inched forward. He already had his wand out now that he knew what, or rather, who, he was facing.

"Give me three reasons why I shouldn't curse you," Harry walked closer...

"Severus Snape" he spat out with equal venom.

**A/N: Now If I'm evil I would cut this right here but I'm not, sooo...**

He half-expected the man in front of him to curse him or spit out insults harsher that what he could ever come up with. After all, this man was legendary when it comes to getting on his nerves. To his surprise the man lowered his wand and turned his back on him. Severus Snape was really hard to figure out.

"Go away, Potter! It's not safe for your hide to be out here." Snape had an unrecognizable look on his face that looked like a mixture of pain, relief and constipation.

"Wait, Snape-!"

The man turned and apparated away before Harry could say another word. He stood frozen at that spot for quite some time, trying to process what he had seen and heard but it just made his head hurt even more. Harry sighed and turned to apparate himself home. He would figure this out tomorrow. He would need to find Snape and find out what the heck is going on. Again.

0101010

**A/N: I know I said I would only update when I've gotten 5 reviews but I'm really nice so I had this out for you guys as well, just to give you a little feel of what the story really is all about. As I have said I already have the first few chapters mapped out, so it's just a matter of encouragement from you guys for me to keep on posting. Just a simple logic: If nobody bothers to read or review, then why post, right? Now I have been really nice so I hope you would be nice to me too. If I get enough reviews I'll post more before Christmas. If not, then I'll just chuck my drafts and flush it down the loo. Ciao Bellas! Review! Review! Review! :-)**


	3. Chapter 2: Replay

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**010101010**

**Chapter 2: Replay**

Harry lay on his bed that night, unable to sleep. He just couldn't put his finger on what was actually disturbing him: the fact that Snape did not hex or insult him or the fact that a couple of Dark creatures managed to subdue one of the most fearsome professors in recent Hogwarts history. He has always thought of Snape as hard, cold and invincible; seeing the man get beaten, helpless, was a whole new perspective for him.

Harry disliked how Snape would push his buttons and pull his teeth, how the man would belittle him. But that doesn't mean he hated him to hell and back. Whenever he would seem to lose his temper, Harry thought of Snape as a once-abused child like he was. _Anybody who grew up with that kind of a childhood had every right to be bitter, _Harry thought, add that to the fact that James Potter was indeed a jack-ass to old "Snivellus" back in the day… Snape had every right to hate him. But Harry had long decided not to indulge the man. He didn't hate Snape with a passion; Harry was, for lack of better term, feeling quite indifferent and annoyed with Snape.

He tossed and turned that night, until around 2 a.m., he finally decided to give up trying to sleep. He went down 3 flights of stairs until he reached the library. Right after the war, he had managed to reconstruct his childhood home in Godric's Hollow and decided to live there. He had wanted to reconnect with his happier childhood memories, even if he couldn't remember them. Harry had bulldozed #12 Grimauld Place, too many painful memories; there now stands an orphanage/rescue center for abandoned / abused /unwanted children. It was a cause too close to home that Harry couldn't just let go of.

Harry pushed the library door open. Inside there were thousands upon thousands of priceless, leather-bound volumes. But he was not looking for a certain title to solve his current dilemma. He bypassed rows of stacked books until he came upon an ornate-looking cabinet. He pulled the doors open to reveal just the thing that he needed: his pensieve. Technically, it was Dumbledore's but since the headmaster died without an heir, Professor Mcgonagall was tasked to bequeath it to Harry as a graduation gift as per the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Pensieves were expensive and rare, thus the protégé was grateful to his late master for the thoughtful gift. Harry lifted the pensieve and set it on top of his desk. He then grabbed his wand from his back pocket and closed his eyes. He then brought forward his memory of last night's encounter with Snape. With care, he drew out the silver strand of memory from the side of his head and placed it in the waiting pensieve. The memory swirled slowly until it finally stopped. Harry held his breath. He then lowered his face on to the surface of the water-like substance. '_I need to see this again really bad,_ 'he thought. Maybe if he saw it again, whatever was bothering him would be put to rest. Then maybe, he could sleep until it was time to look for Nargles once more.

The scene began with 'memory Harry' crouching down low amongst the bushes. He paid no attention to his doppelganger and instead went on to listen behind the trees where Snape and the two vampires were.

"I-It's not easy to lure him in!" Snape said. "He d-did not defeat the D-dark Lord for n-nothing!"

It was obvious that Snape was in deep pain. One of the vampires, a man with wavy ice blond hair smirked.

"You are not trying hard enough!" he gave Snape a kick to the side.

'_Oww… that's gonna hurt'_ Harry thought. Snape coughed up blood.

"I-I am t-trying! I-I need m-more t-time."

The other vampire, this time with long auburn hair, tied up in a ponytail, spat on Snape.

"That is why we gave you three years! You worthless scum!" He too kicked Snape's side.

Harry was fuming. If there was one thing he hated more than publicity it was bullying. No matter what, those two thugs shouldn't have kicked Snape around especially since the dark wizard was already on the ground and defenseless. Harry shook his head and tuned back to his memory. Blondie (really creative nickname, if you ask me) was now smacking Snape's pale, bloodied face, taunting him.

"Oh, now don't tell me, you are still in love with him?" the man asked.

'_W-what?' _Harry wanted to scream. _'Snape? I-in l-l-love? With me? B-b-but - what the heck?' . _Harry's head was spinning. Severus Tobias Snape, greasy bat of the dungeons, ex-Death Eater, Potion Master Extraordinaire was in love no scratch that, at least interested in him? Him? Harry James Potter, The-Boy-who-had-too-many-hyphenated-aliases, son of James Potter, Marauder-in-Chief? _'I must've heard wrong'_ Harry tried to convince himself. Harry crept closer to 'memory Snape'. What he saw astonished him. Snape's perpetually cold, onyx eyes softened momentarily at the mention of Harry. If the young wizard wasn't staring at the man purposely, he would've missed it, for only after a beat, Snape's eyes turned back to their cold, lifeless gleam; the eyes of a hardened man. Then, Blondie, continued to speak.

"He will not have you, especially not now when he sees what you've become..."

'_Now, wait a second here…'_ Harry thought, _'I don't even know if I like him for what he was before… and what is he now anyway? I mean, how can Snape get any worse?' _

The two vampires were now throwing Snape against a tree. Harry cringed at the loud 'thud' it had caused.

Harry decided that he need not see any further He willed himself out of his memory and landed on his two feet back at the library floor, all the while shaking his head. He was now more disturbed than ever. Now he needed to do only one thing, forget about sleep. He glanced at the Muggle wristwatch he bought as a graduation gift for himself. '5:30 a.m.'

Harry took the pensieve back to its storage and closed the door. He headed towards the kitchen.

"Winky!"

A small female house elf appeared at his side with a loud crack.

"Yes master Harry Potter? How is Winky coming to serve you, sir?" the house elf asked with a clumsy bow. When his old and loyal friend Dobby, the house elf, died, Harry promised to him that he would care for Winky, Dobby's mate. Winky was with an elfling when Dobby perished during the war so both Winky and her elfling Donky were now bonded with Harry, as Winky refused to remain a free elf unlike her mate. Hermione did not speak to Harry for a month after learning this. SPEW was still fresh on the brilliant muggleborn witch's mind.

"Winky, no need to call me 'Harry Potter' all the time. 'Harry' would be fine." He smiled at his house elf. "Could you get me Fruit Loops and some milk?"

"Yes Master Harry, sir, I is getting your loopies." Winky said with a bow as she apparated out. Harry sighed again. After breakfast, he would need to go to Hogwarts.

**010101010**

**A/N: Still not that many reviews, I'm heartbroken :( Anyway since there were three people nice enough to leave me reviews, it made me happy enough to post Chapter 2. I thank lulucats144 for being Reviewer#1! Thanks a bunch! And also to bluebabe32 and carlislecrusher, even if they were too lazy to login. Next chapter is already done and ready to be posted, it contains the much-awaited HP/SS confrontation. If anybody else out there would be nice enough to review maybe I'll post it within the week. More reviews, faster updates! And it doesn't have to be really thorough and long. Just tell me if you like it or if not, please let me know that I suck at writing, NICELY. Also I want to know which characters you would like me to introduce to this story. I already have my line up but if the character you suggest isn't there, I'll try my best to include them. Please let me know in a review. That little button down there is your best friend. Go and click and be heard! Ciao, 'til next time. –Eastwoodgirl**


	4. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Or not. It's all J.K.'s… I'm just messing around.**

**A/N: I have received good news and thus, the urge to post early. Even if you guys don't seem to like it (lack of reviews). By the way thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read and alerted so far. Here goes. Longest Chapter so far! :) READ and REVIEW, Pretty please, with sugar on top? Thank you :)**

**010101010**

**Chapter 3: The Encounter**

"Good day, Minerva." Harry greeted his former head of house and headmistress. "I see you are doing quite well."

"You, on the other hand, young Harry, seem troubled." The formidable lady motioned for him to take a seat in front of her desk. She offered her former student tea, which the latter politely declined. Harry cleared his throat. "I shall need to know if Snape- err, Professor Snape is in his classroom right now. I'm afraid that there is something I would need to speak to him about." Minerva threw him an odd look. Harry hastily added: "for the Quibbler, of course." Minerva continued to give him the odd look. "Well, if you must know Harry, Severus is no longer teaching here-"

"What?" Harry spat out. "I mean, oh… I see…" Minerva smiled at his reaction. "Now if I may continue what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted," she gave Harry a reprimanding look while saying this. "Severus has opted for private practice after your class left Hogwarts, Harry." Minerva had a weird twinkle in her eye right then, much like Dumbledore's which was quite unnerving for Harry. Minerva continued, "He mentioned something about losing interest in educating young uh, well, in his words, dunderheads." Minerva smirked. Harry looked thoughtful. Minerva went on further, "I believe he now maintains an apothecary in Bowtruckle Alley." With that last bit of information, Harry perked up.

"Can I get his address then?" Minerva looked at him as if daring to ask if he was joking. Harry sighed.

"It's an important matter, Minerva," Harry began. "In uh, aid of the freedom of the press or something." He looked at his old professor, hopeful. Minerva snorted.

"Still no luck with those Nargles, Harry?"

"Err- nope," Harry said timidly.

"Oh, then Severus might be able to help you, then?" the former Gryffindor head asked with a knowing look on her fae.

"I believe so, yes,"

"Very well..."

Minerva had to stop herself from laughing at Harry's expression. She waited a beat and then finally relented.

"Certainly Harry," She reached for a piece of parchment and began scribbling. "Although I must warn you that Severus gave me this address for emergency purposes only. He will not be expecting your visit." She gave the rolled-up parchment to the young wizard. Harry looked bemused. Minerva looked like she would burst out laughing any time now.

"I will come prepared then." Harry said. He tipped his fedora and bid the amused-looking witch goodbye.

**0101010**

Five minutes later, Harry was standing in front of an old-looking building in Bowtruckle Alley. It did not have any sign outside so Harry had to triple-check the address written on the parchment. _'This better not be a crude form of joke, Snape,'_ he thought. Minerva would never give him a fake address on purpose, that's just not her, but Severus Snape, ex-double agent would, just to throw everybody off his tracks. He might even be living in disguise during the day, or something. _'Oh well, nothing to lose,' _Harry told himself. He warily approached a lacquered, wooden door that served as the entrance. He reached for the plain-looking knob, gave it a twist and a gentle push. His efforts were acknowledged by a soft tinkling of an invisible bell. He went in.

The space was clean, modest, adequately lighted, but there was a noticeable absence of windows; a striking contrast to the façade outside. Harry made his way through barrels of beetle eyes, jars of powdered bicorn horn and other ingredients for potions that he just could not identify. Potions really wasn't his strongest subject. That was a fact. He raised his wand and tapped the polished counter lightly to ask for the storekeeper or helper, whoever was available. A muffled "In a moment" was heard and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned back against the counter and propped his both his elbows on it as well. About a minute later, Harry felt a cold draft of air as the door behind the counter opened and then closed. A rich baritone was heard next.

"How may I help you?" Hearing the tone, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You know, if anybody heard you speak that way in class, the students would have a field day." He turned around and faced a surprised Severus Snape.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" the Dark Wizard spat out. "Leave Now!"

"Hello to you to Professor," Harry smiled. "My, my, touchy today are we? Well, I would be as well, if I were you, considering you were up all night."

"Get out of my sight this instant! You have no business to conduct in these premises." Snape made a move to throw him out the door but Harry had quicker Seeker reflexes than that of the ex-Death Eater's. He shot two quick locking spells, one at the entrance door and one at the door behind the counter.

"Now, we will speak, **Professor**." Harry said stressing on the last word.

"Do not refer to me as such; I am no longer your professor!" Snape said angrily. The older wizard tried to open both doors with a hastily whispered _'Alohomora' _but to no avail. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"You see, Severus Snape, that locking charm was tied to my magical signature." Harry held up two fingers, "now there are only two ways to get rid of them: One is if I die," Harry folded one finger. "And two is if I willingly remove them." He folded the other finger. "So if I were you, find a way to either kill me or make me want to leave voluntarily." Snape looked murderous. Harry continued.

"You see, **Snape**, I do have business to conduct here," Harry said, twirling his wand with his left hand. He stopped and eyed Snape. "With **you**." Harry shifted his wand to his other hand. Snape began to reach for his own ebony wand when Harry took three steps to close the gap between them. Snape froze at the close proximity. Harry grabbed Snape's wand hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Snape's eyes widened for a moment then sighed, "Very well then, Potter" he removed his hand forcefully from the younger man's grasp. "What brings you here to my humble establishment? What moved you to disturb the peace and quiet that I have been taking pleasure out of for three good years?" The dark wizard ranted. He then went back behind the counter. Harry followed him. Snape gave him a death glare.

"Since when has it become of importance to you whom I consort with? The last time I checked, Mr. Potter, I am of no importance to your person, much more so to your activities as a correspondent to that appalling piece of absurdity you deem fit to call a publication!" Snape smirked at Harry's fedora and the spectrespecs hanging on his left breast pocket. Harry drew closer, pointing his wand directly at the older wizard's heart.

"I don't know, you tell me, "Harry began heatedly. "You tell me why you have been talking about me with those- those vampires!" Snape was surprised at this gesture, but his face quickly went back to a raging scowl.

"How dare you threaten my person in my own place of business with your sorry excuse for a magical ability? I can end your miserable life now, Potter, and none would be wiser!" Snape took his own wand and pointed it at Harry's neck. Harry snorted.

"Yeah, that's probably why those guys almost killed you for not being able to do me in!" Harry yelled. "You could have killed me Snape, all those years, back in 6th year right after you off-ed Dumbledore," Harry paused. "But you couldn't. No matter how snarky you portray yourself to be, you can't even hurt a fly!" Snape looked shocked at this words but he quickly recovered.

"You don't know me, Potter. Do not pretend to know me!" Snape yelled. "Clearly, you do not know what you are talking about! You are a pathetic excuse for-"

"If there's someone who's pathetic in this room, it isn't me." Harry interrupted, furious. "You are a frustrating man!" With these words, both dark and light wizard reached a momentary standstill. Snape's obsidian eyes bore into Harry's emerald orbs. Their impromptu staring match lasted for about a minute until Harry finally relented. He withdrew his wand and sighed. "Look, just tell me what the heck is going on and I'll be on my way." Snape snarled again and continued to look murderous, but again, to Harry's surprise; the former Death Eater lowered his wand.

"You have five minutes to remove yourself from these premises, Potter." Snape again turned his back on him. "You are too much of an imbecile for your own good." Harry was at his wit's end.

"Will you quit doing that?" he yelled at the once-spy.

"Doing what, exactly, as you oh so crudely put it?" Snape asked him quietly, still with his back against the wizarding savior. The man's voice was pulled together and calculated.

"That! Talking like I'm the biggest crap, using all those big words! I'm not dumb you know!"

"You have a very peculiar way of showing your competence,"

Harry wanted to scream and strangle the man. Snape remained silent. But before Harry could say another word, a low but dark chuckle escaped Snape's lips. Harry thought he was hearing things. Snape then cleared his throat.

"Get out **now**, Harry." The deep baritone sounded smooth and strained at the same time. It contained just a hint of danger in it.

'_Did he just call me Harry?' _ The Boy-Who-Lived, thought. _'I'm hearing things again.'_

"No, tell me what you are up to and I'll leave." Harry stood his ground. He inched closer towards his former Potions Master. Snape growled.

"You are such a moronic, bumbling foolish Gryffindor, just like your no-good father…"

Harry saw red.

"I am not my father!" He drew his wand out again. "Stop insulting me-"

"Just leave, Potter." Snape's voice was barely a whisper.

"Or else what? You're going to chop me up and turn me into potions ingredients?"

"You're a retard." A little bit louder now.

"You're a git!" Harry yelled back.

"You're a moron!" Louder now.

"You already said that!" Harry screamed.

"You're still a fool!" Even louder.

"Oh yeah, you're a coward!" Harry burst out. Snape stiffened. He spun around so quickly that Harry lost his balance from the impact.

"**Never**. Call. Me. A. **Coward**!" Snape's eyes were now red, his pupils, dilated. His hands both fisted a good amount of Harry's robes. The spectrespecs lay on the floor, broken.

"What do you call yourself then?" Harry challenged him. "I heard what you were talking about - me." He grabbed Snape's arms. "Why couldn't you just admit for once that you really don't hate me, huh, Snape? That I am actually more like my mother than my father?" Harry pulled the other man closer by imitating what the latter did to his robes. They were only a few inches apart. Snape looked uncomfortable, but so did Harry.

"Why don't you tell it to my face-?"

"Leave now!" Snape released him. "I will not have you regret coming here."

Harry stood back as the man turned his back on him once more. He breathed deeply.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me why those vampires said that you lo-"

"I said, leave, Potter!"

"No!"

"Leave! Or else-"

"Or else, what? You're going to sic those two blood sucker friends of yours on me then? Oh, wait, they aren't your friends, they almost killed you, apparently because of me!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Leave!" Snape's voice rose once more.

"No! You're not going to get rid of me that easily, you coward!" Harry screamed his heart out. He expected the older wizard to curse him at that instant but the hex or whatever it was did not come. Instead, he heard Snape grunt.

"I don't think so, Potter…"

The older wizard spun around. Harry's breathing stopped at what he saw. He was speechless.

"How about now, Potter? Will you **now **leave me alone?"

**0101010**

**A/N: Oooh… CLIFF HANGER. Insert evil laugh. I got five reviews, still not much, considering the amount of visitors and hits that I got. Please review, it won't take you a minute to tell me how you feel about this. I would really appreciate it if you give me a hint if you like the direction this story is taking. That little button below? He's your best friend. Click and be heard! I'm still taking suggestions on which other characters you would like to see here. Please let me know in a review :) **


	5. Chapter 4: Intruder Alert

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, he'd be Bi.**

**A/N: Read and REVIEW, people! Please, author dying here! (To know what you think). Here's the much awaited reveal of what has become of our esteemed Potions Master. I wanted to wait before I get this out to purposely generate suspense but the suspense I generated is killing me myself, haha :) so, here you go, and you're welcome. REVIEWS are still very much appreciated.**

**010101010**

**Chapter 4: Intruder Alert**

"W-what?" Harry exclaimed. He took a step back from Snape. "Y-you're just l-like a-a-a…"

"Very erudite, Potter." Snape smirked. "Yes, I'm a-"

"Vampire!" Harry gasped. He took another step back but no more.

"Now that I have so effectively astonished and frightened you, you may now leave, Potter." Snape retracted his fangs and turned away from Harry, expecting him to leave immediately.

"No," Harry said. Snape looked back at him, surprised.

"What is that you said?" he asked the young man.

"I said, I won't leave." Harry looked very much troubled and concerned at the same time. Snape looked downright confused.

"No," Harry repeated himself.

"Whatever on earth do you mean boy?" Snape snarled.

"I am not a boy." Harry spat out. "I've grown up." Snape smirked.

"As I have previously said, you have a funny way of showing it."

"Stop insulting me, Snape!" Harry exclaimed. "And start telling me what the heck is going on!"

"I am a dangerous creature, Potter, and so are those who are after you. You need to leave!"

"Why are they after me?" Harry asked, slowly thinking. Then it hit him.

"I heard them say, y-you are after me too!" the young wizard exclaimed, drawing his wand and pointing it to Snape. "You're one of them!"

Snape actually laughed at that.

"You know, for someone who claims to be not stupid, you pretty much seem to be too slow." Snape pointed his own wand at Harry. But the latter did not seem to notice as he was rambling on.

"They said you had three years to turn me in, but you didn't… they almost killed you because you didn't turn me in!"

Snape frowned. Harry looked directly at the man's face.

"So why didn't you?" he challenged the Dark Wizard.

"It is none of your business, Potter!"

"I'm my own business, Snape" Harry spat back. He then furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to remember something. "They said you were in lo-"

Then two loud cracks were heard. Harry was startled but Snape visibly tensed up.

"Shut it Potter, if you want live past your 21st birthday."

"W-wha-?"

"I said, shut it!" Snape motioned for Harry to duck down behind the counter, the young savior, still very much confused as to why Snape wanted to be cozy all of a sudden.

"There are intruders." Snape said.

"They could be customers you know," Harry told him. Snape gave him an odd look.

"I am a transformed vampire, Potter," he began bitterly, "would you trust your own senses or mine?" Although the fangs weren't showing, Snape's eyes were still evidently red. Harry sighed.

"Yours then," Harry knelt beside Snape. "Geez, don't be snappy about it!"

"I'm **always** snappy!" Snape whispered impatiently. Harry would have retorted that he wasn't when Snape 'shushed' him.

"They are here for me," He said, not taking his eyes off the front door. "Listen, Potter, I need you to remove the locking spell on the door behind us. Will you be able to manage that?"

"Again, **I'M. NOT. STUPID!**" Harry said. "Sweet Merlin, Snape, you always know how to push my buttons!" Snape looked dumbfounded.

"I do?" he asked. Harry ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

"I'm not even answering that." He said quietly. He waved his wand and the back door unlocked. At the same time, a knock was heard on the front door. Snape tensed up.

"I need you to remove the locking spell on the front door as well, but not right before you apparate out." He told Harry.

"What? Why?" Harry looked confused. "I thought we were making a quick getaway?"

"There is no '**we'**, Potter." Snape looked at him like he was a five-year old. "You will go through the back door and apparate out to Merlin knows where and remove the locking spell on the front door just right before you do that."

"What about you?" the Man-Who-Conquered-The-Dark-Lord asked. Snape snorted.

"Since when did you care for me?"

"You know, I'm just trying to be nice to you."

"I don't do 'nice' Potter"

"You make yourself very difficult to like you know." Harry breathed. Snape, for the first time after they heard the knocks, took his eyes off of the door and shifted them at Harry. He looked like he was struggling as to what to say, but after a few seconds he looked away from the younger wizard and cleared his throat.

"Just do what I say Potter." He said gruffly. Harry sighed dejectedly.

"What about you?"

Snape, not taking his eyes off the door, stood up.

"I will hold them off."

"What?" Harry exclaimed "You'll let me escape and you'll let them hurt you again? Are you out of your mind?"

"Quiet, Potter!" the ex-spy reprimanded him. "I'm trying to keep you alive here!"

"I cast a 'Muffliato' when I came in" Harry said "Nifty spell that is, by the way," he acknowledged Snape, "so you don't need to bother whispering."

Snape snarled. "Do you want me to live?" Harry was taken aback by the direct question.

"Y-yes," he managed to supply afterward. Snape smirked, his trademark smirk in Potions Class that Harry had endured for 7 long years.

"Then get out! The longer you stay here the harder it will be for me to mask your magical signature,"

"But they are vampires, aren't they?" Harry inquired. "So-so they must know that I'm already here."

Snape looked at him once more. "You really don't read, do you, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I do, but mostly Hermione does for me," he said sheepishly. "But what has that got to do with my magical signature?"

"Well, if you read the premise of the Muffliato spell," Snape began, "you would know that aside from blocking sound and unwanted attention, it also masks magical signatures until you lift the said spell."

"Wow, that's genius!"

"Thank you," Snape said curtly. "Now remove your arse off this place!" he bellowed. Harry cringed at the too familiar tone of his former professor. He felt like he was being sent to detention. He moved towards the back door and glanced at Snape. The man had his mask on; the one he oh so begrudgingly wore whenever he went to Death Eater meetings in the past. Harry raised his wand and prepared to lift the locking spell. With a flick, it was gone. Snape readied his game face, as Harry turned to apparate.

"Will you be alright?" he asked the older man. Snape cleared his throat. "Leave, now Potter." He said quietly. Harry sighed. "Very well, then…" Snape gave him a nod without actually looking at him. The dark wizard's wand was in ready, waiting for Harry to leave so he can invite the intruders in and deal with them.

"You will have your answers soon." He told the young man, as Harry disappeared with a loud crack. With the younger wizard gone, Snape breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will be alright, Harry, as long as you are."

**010101010**

**A/N: Now who saw that coming? Snape the Vampire! Also, when do you think will they be able to properly discuss what Harry overheard that night among the bushes? He always gets interrupted, poor Harry. Anyway, don't you just love that sexual tension? Tell me if it's too cliché or what. Click your buddy, the Review Button, down below and be heard. I'm still open to suggestions and stuff guys. Right now I have already completed up until chapter 10. This story should go on for about 25-30 chapters, depending on reader response (that's you). Let me know if you want more, and I'll write more. I live to serve you. Ciao! – Eastwoodgirl.**

**P.S.: Prologue has been revised to include a full summary. You might wanna check it out to have a better idea of the plot. Thanks :) - Eastwoodgirl  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Dealing

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did own Severus Snape.**

**A/N: I refuse to believe that my hundreds and hundreds of readers do not care enough to leave me reviews. I have not received any complaints so far so I guess you do love me, right? *sniff, sniff :( Anyway, I have tweaked previous chapters here and there to make it more readable. Now on with the story.**

**010101010**

**Chapter 5: Dealing**

Harry apparated right outside Florean Fortescue's. If anyone would be following him, he did not want to risk them knowing where he exactly lived; the war may be over but there were still those nosy (fellow) reporters (Rita Skeeter surprisingly survived (well, that's a bug for you), a few annoying well-wishers that made him heir of vast amounts of fortune, loads of marriage proposals from witches and wizards alike (those increased after his 'formal break-up' with Ginny was published in Witch Weekly) and a few weirdos with alarmingly obscene requests ("Will you father my child, Mr. Potter?") So, paranoid or not, he kept Potter Manor under the Fidelius Charm.

He walked right up to Flourish and Blotts' right across the street. He entered the shop and gave a quick nod to Mr. Blotts (Mr. Flourish had perished in the war). Harry then proceeded to the stockroom at the back. He had at some point worked for the bookshop in the past when he was really bored; Good old Mr. Blots still allowed him access for scenarios like this. From there he apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

Harry traversed the short distance from the apparition point back to Potter Manor. As he entered the premises, a large, reddish-brown eagle owl swooped down on him and settled on his right shoulder. He smiled and stroked the fowl's feathers with his left hand. He felt incomplete when he had lost Hedwig years back. It took him a long while before he had managed to convince himself to get a new owl. Hedwig was his best friend and familiar; Rowan wasn't a replacement but he still thought of the endearing bird as a friend.

"Hello Rowan,"

Rowan, the owl, hooted upon hearing her master's greeting.

"I hope you feel like delivering a letter. I need you to go to Hermione's; would that be okay, girl?"

Rowan hooted happily and flapped her wings excitedly. Harry managed a small laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll just be quick in writing then you may go."

Harry sat down behind his desk and began writing.

**Dear Hermione,**

**How's the pregnancy coming along? The last time I saw you, you weren't showing yet. I heard Ron's starting now for the Cannons. I bet he is excited.**

**Anyway, I don't know if it is possible but I have a favor to ask of you. Will it be okay if I come visit you, say, tomorrow for dinner? I'll bring firewhiskey and dessert, those chocolate covered strawberries you love so much. Send your reply back with Rowan that is, if it's not too much of a trouble. Take care.**

**Love, Harry**

Harry quickly rolled up the parchment. Rowan took off immediately after he had secured the letter. Harry was then once again left to his own thoughts.

**010101010**

Snape had his patented Death Eater mask on. Harry had left but a few seconds ago. The ex-double agent readied himself as the front door burst open.

"Greetings, old friend." It was the ice blond from last night.

"Argen," Snape acknowledged him stiffly, his deep black eyes never leaving the newcomer's face. Argen smiled slightly and then stood aside to let his companion in. It was the auburn-haired man.

"Ferum," Snape delivered a curt nod to the other man.

"Where is he Snape?" Argen asked rather gruffly.

"I do not know what you are talking-"

'Slap!'

"How **dare** you lie to your own sire?" Argen spat. Snape's face garnered a red mark on it in the shape of a hand. The impact of the smack he had endured hurt, but he refused to show his vulnerability. Snape collected himself.

"As you can see Argen, I am alone. I do not sense any other signature, magical or not, other than yours, Ferum's and mine. So really I-"

'Slap! Slap!'

Now each of Snape's cheeks had a matching handprint. Argen circled Snape with hawk eyes and then strode purposely toward the counter behind him. Ferum remained standing by the doorway.

"YOU ARE LYING!" Argen bellowed. He spun on his heel back towards Snape and kicked the man violently from behind. Snape landed on the floor with a dull 'thud', his face down. Even before he can try to stand up, Argen had a boot-clad foot pinning the dark wizard's head down.

"You will **not** lie to me, Severus." The ice blond vampire said quietly but with much venom lacing his voice. He pushed his foot down firmly.

"Answer me!"

"Y-yes…" Snape managed to croak out.

"Yes, what?" Argen challenged him.

"Y-yes, m-my s-si-sire-"

"Now," the sire bent down and whispered in his childe's ear. "Where is Potter?"

"I-I r-really d-do not know m-my sire," the dark wizard said in a cracked voice. Argen growled and raised his foot; he was about to kick Snape further when Ferum stopped him.

"It seems that he is telling the truth, my sire."

Argen sighed.

"This is causing me a terrible headache," the blond vampire pinched the bridge of his nose as Ferum went to drag the prone but conscious form of Severus Snape. The red head vampire propped Snape up, the latter's body hung limply in his arms, head bowed down in submission. Argen was now playing with an athame in his hands.

"You know Severus, you are a Potions genius for coming up with the idea for that **vaccine** of yours, you are a dependable spy, " He walked towards Snape. "And quite a good … **lay**" the man smirked. "But you are quite forgetting the first reason why we had saved your life and kept you alive." Argen then used the double-bladed weapon to trace Snape's lips. The dark wizard's eyes widened. Argen seemed happy with that reaction as he smiled wider.

"Don't make us rethink our position; Right now I think you are already outliving your usefulness." He then slashed Snape's left cheek. The former spy for the light winced but refused to cry out. Blood dripped from his cut down to his chin and then to the floor. Ferum tightened his grasp on the bleeding man, lust evident in his once gray, now red eyes. Argen merely licked his lips, his amber eyes now a fiery scarlet.

"Severus," he whispered, cupping the man's chin with his right hand. Snape's expression remained blank.

"Y-yes, m-my s-sire?" The bloodied man raised his eyes to meet that of his maker. Argen gave him a heated glare.

"Bring me Potter before the month is up."

Before the childe can even reply to his sire, Argen plunged the blade deep, right in the middle of Severus. The ex-double agent's face registered surprise, and then pain, before everything in his world turned black.

**010101010**

**A/N: Another cliff hanger (sort of). I'm such a bad person. Anyway, I ended it right there because one, I don't really like this chapter and two, I'm losing heart in posting (a not so subtle nudge there). Well that's that for this. Next chapter we'll see what happens to Snape and two other characters enter the brewing conspiracy. Ciao- Eastwoodgirl.**


	7. Chapter 6: It Begins to Hurt

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dreams.**

**A/N: I will just continue to ignore the fact that nobody reviewed the last two chapters. Anyway, thanks to all those who alerted and favorited this story: ****lulucats144, aquakim, charlie94, Jasmine D. Snape , tirrou83 and Twilightgirl105****. I love you guys! :) This chapter is especially dedicated to you. Hope you enjoy- Eastwoodgirl**

**010101010**

**Chapter 6: It Begins to Hurt**

Harry sat alone at the head of his 12-seater dining table. Winky had just served him a late lunch, but his mind was elsewhere.

'_Snape' _Harry thought. _'I really can't figure you out, can I?'_ He excused himself from the table without touching anything. He had just barely stood up when he felt pain; sudden, burning, intense pain coming from deep within him and then spreading out rapidly to his extremities. He felt like his whole body was on fire.

Now, he wasn't the Harry Potter if he did not have an insane threshold for pain, but this, this was beyond anything he ever felt. And that was saying something. He wrapped his arms around himself as he dropped to the floor, his face was indescribable. His breathing became more and more labored every passing second. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, Harry let out a scream. He felt like he was being ripped apart into pieces.

"W-winky!" he coughed up. The small creature was beside him in an instant. Winky's saucer-like eyes widened even more upon seeing her master's plight.

"Oh no, Master Harry Potter, sir!" She gasped. "What is being the matter?"

"H-help… W-winky!" Harry was almost out of breath. The house elf tried to help her master into a more comfortable position back on the dining chair but they had settled for the floor.

"C-call… f-floo… R-ron…" was all that Harry managed before he gave in to the pain and passed out.

010101010

Hermione sat in the kitchen of #2 Ivy Lane, her hand rested on her swollen tummy. She was 6 months along and had already opted to stay at home for the rest of the duration of her pregnancy. According to her personal healer and good friend, Poppy Pomfrey, she and Ron were expecting twins. She sighed contentedly and smiled at the thought.

Today, Ron was coming home for lunch. She had just finished preparing his favorite meatloaf, a recipe from Hermione's own mother. The floo suddenly turned bright green; a tall and lean redhead stepped out.

"Hello, love. I'm starving." He kissed his wife's check and gave her belly a loving rub.

"Hello, Ron. How was practice?" Hermione returned the peck on her husband's cheek as he settled in a chair and began to dig into the food with gusto.

"It was okay. I'm still getting used to starting for-"

A reddish brown blur interrupted their conversation as it swooped in right between them.

"Rowan!" Hermione recognized the eagle owl. She only saw it maybe once or twice, but she knew who it belonged to.

"Blimey, isn't that Harry's?" Ron asked his mouth still full.

"I wonder how he is." Hermione carefully relived the owl of its burden and gave it a piece of meatloaf. Rowan hooted her thanks and took a perch on Ron's shoulder. Ron eyed the bird funnily.

"He must be waiting for a reply." Ron said as Hermione skimmed Harry's letter.

"It's a 'she' love," Hermione said absent-mindedly as her eyes were still on the parchment.

"Huh?"

"The owl, her name's Rowan."

"Oh," Ron sighed. "What does Harry say anyway?" Hermione rolled up the parchment.

"He says he has a favor to ask of me."

"Can't be those blasted Nargles now, can it?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione admonished him.

"What, Mione?" Ron asked, looking offended. "You said so yourself that it was a crazy waste of time for Harry to write and report for the Quibbler, much more those darn Nargles."

"I know Ron, but Harry's our best friend. We should support him no matter what he chooses to do with his life as long as he is happy."

"Yeah, next thing you know he hooks up with somebody like Snape-"

"Ron!" Hermione swatted him at the back of his head.

"Right, Mione. Whatever he wants. But if Harry goes bonkers looking for those imaginary thingies, don't let me say '_I told you so._'" Ron took another bite of meatloaf.

"I'll tell Harry to come over tomorrow for dinner," Hermione said ignoring her husband's last comment. She reached for a spare piece of parchment and a quill. She wasn't even halfway through her reply when the fire place came to life one more. An otherworldly distorted face could be seen among the glowing embers.

"M-master Wheezy! Master Wheezy! Master Harry is in pain! Oh, come quick! Master Harry is in trouble and Winky is be getting you for him!" a small voice gasped hurriedly. Ron choked on his meatloaf.

"Winky?" Hermione knelt by the fire place with Ron right behind her. "What is the matter? She asked the troubled house elf kindly.

"Oh, Mistress Grangy, Master Harry is told Winky to come get Master Wheezy. Master Wheezy is needing to come! Quickly!"

"Let me through, Winky!" Ron hurriedly threw some floo powder into the fireplace once Winky's face disappeared.

"Potter Manor!"

Hermione followed him after a few seconds. They both landed in the Potter Manor library. Winky was waiting for them. The poor house elf was in tears.

"Thanky, thanky, Master Wheezy, you come!" Winky exclaimed, bowing deeply.

"Where is Harry, Winky?" Hermione asked, leading them out of the library.

"Oh, Master Harry is being in the dining hall,"

Ron rushed ahead of their party and banged the doors of the dining hall open. Hermione gasped at what she saw. Harry was passed out on the floor; face down, pale and unmoving. Ron knelt beside his best friend.

"Merlin, Harry! What the bloody hell happened to you?" He exclaimed. Hermione looked worried as Ron gently flipped Harry over. Hermione held her breath. Harry's face was a picture of agony.

"Let's get him over to the sofa in the living room, it's nearest." Hermione said, her voice quivering slightly. Her husband nodded and lifted Harry with his arms. He has always refused to use the Levitation Spell on his best mate. Ron settled Harry on the sofa in the living room.

"Winky, do you have any pain-relieving potion around?" Hermione asked. The little house elf popped out then after a few seconds returned with a vial. Hermione uncorked it and began to tip it into Harry's half-open lips when the latter suddenly bolted up.

"Whoa!" Harry screamed, his eyes suddenly shot open. He looked disoriented for a moment until he saw who he was with.

"R-ron… H-hermione…" Harry croaked.

"Hey there mate, nice to see you to," Ron said. "But what in Merlin's name happened to you? Did the Nargles catch you instead?" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked him instead.

"P-pain…" Harry murmured. He then started trashing once more. Ron looked green.

"Hang in there mate!"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Ron, hold him, he might hurt himself!" Ron was effectively larger than his best mate thus; he was easily able to pin Harry down on the couch. Hermione kept trying to get Harry's attention.

"Harry, Harry! Stay with me!"

"Uhh... Her... mione... t-too m-much pain..."

"Steady there, mate!" Ron exclaimed, all the while checking with his wife on what to do. Hermione rushed out the living room to the nearest medicine cabinet. She rummaged through until she found a vial of anti-Cruciatus potion. It was a stronger form of pain reliever. Harry was already convulsing again when she came back. Ron was tight-lipped and looked like he was about to cry.

"Here," Hermione tipped the vial into Harry's quivering lips, her own hands shaking. Ron helped by steadying Harry while the latter attempted to swallow the potion with much difficulty.

"R-ron… M-i-ione..." Harry coughed. "S-sn-ape…"

"Mione, Harry's hallucinating, he's asking for Snape!"

"Be quiet, Ron!" Hermione admonished him. She took over Ron's position by Harry's side.

"What is it Harry?" she asked

"Sn-snape… b-bleeding… h-hel-help…"

Hermione crunched her brows.

"Oh, oh! Ron! I think he's seeing- I think Harry's getting a vision" she told her husband.

"But Mione, Harry hasn't gotten a vision since old Voldie died! Do you think that **h-he's** b-back?"

"No, I don't think so Ron…" Hermione's voice trailed as Harry had another, more violent seizure.

"F-find, S-snape… b-bleed-bleeding" Harry stuttered.

"Blimey, mate, what's up with Snape?" Ron asked, still gripping Harry's hand tightly. Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't bear seeing Harry this way, he's been through so much already... then it suddenly hit her.

"Ron, what if something happened to Professor Snape that's causing Harry pain?" she asked. "I mean, physically there seems to be no problem with Harry-"

"Except that he's under an insane amount of pain-"

"Right," Hermione interrupted. "So what if this 'vision' is causing him pain?"

"Love, how could that be even possible?" Ron raised his brows, looking at her quizzically.

"I don't know, but all I know is that we may need to find Professor Snape now!"

"Great. We get to see the git again."

"Ron!"

"What, Mione?" Ron expected Hermione to berate him for calling Snape a 'git'. His wife had this thing called 'respect' for Professors and other authority figures… even if that person is the greasy bat of the dungeons with the name of Severus Snape. She wouldn't hear a thing against them. But to his surprise, this time, Hermione wasn't piercing him with a steely glare. Instead, she was looking at Harry.

"Harry's reaching for something in his pocket!" she gasped.

Harry was indeed fumbling for something but was having a hard time due to his plight. Ron decided to beat him to it.

"A parchment?" he looked as his best mate and then at his wife, clueless.

"A-appari-tion, co-coor-di-di-nates…" Harry murmured just before he passed out.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione waved her wand quickly, checking her friend's vitals.

"He has just drifted into unconsciousness, Ron. I'll floo Poppy right now but her connection's busy. I'll try again later." Hermione then flattened the creased parchment they got from Harry's pocket. Ron switched Harry to a more comfortable position on the sofa. He then conjured a blanket for him and joined his wife in looking over the piece of paper.

"1503 Bowtruckle Alley," he read. There were apparition coordinates too.

"This looks like Professor McGonagall's handwriting," Hermione breathed. Ron looked at her funny. Trust Hermione to recognize a teacher's handwriting. Hermione just shrugged, seeing Ron's expression.

"Well, this could be where Snape is." She said.

"Snape." Ron breathed heavily.

"We need to find him Ron." Hermione told him, preparing to step outside to walk towards the apparition point as Harry's floo did not allow connection to but a few secured places.

"No, Mione!" Ron called after her.

"Ron, I know you don't like Professor Snape, but he might be the one that can help Harry!" Ron looked dumbstruck.

"I know Mione," he said slowly, hesitation evident in his face. Ron would rather kiss Aragog than voluntarily spend time with the git. Hermione sensed her husband's inner struggle. She sighed.

"I'll go, Ron, you stay with Harry."

"No," Ron stopped her. "We don't know what to expect." He glanced at her swollen tummy. "I'll go, love. You stay and help Harry. Call Poppy." Hermione stopped to look Ron in the eye.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Ron's face was that of determination. He looked at Harry's unconscious but troubled form.

"Anything for my best mate."

**010101010**

**A/N: And there we go, now we're on to something. Will Ron be able to get to Snape in time? And what's up with Harry anyway? Find out next chapter. Review if you please, thank you. I'll post again in a couple of days. Ciao- Eastwoodgirl**

**P.S. I'm currently working on two other stories: ****You'll Be Safe Here and ******Who Killed Harry Potter******, so updates on ****The Dark Conspiracy**** might be shorter (in length) or may take longer (time between updates). I'm just feeling my two other stories for now than this. I will post the first few chapters of YBSH before Christmas. It's HP/SS but not in the usual manner. WKHP will be up right before the New Year. Tell me if you want those two new stories or would you rather stay with TDC. You can let me know in a review (wink, wink) - Eastwoodgirl**


	8. Chapter 7: Bloody Bat and Pop Goes the

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to ****mnfm**** for reviewing the previous chapter. This update is for you. To the rest, read, enjoy and review.**

**010101010**

**Chapter 7: Bloody Bat and Pop Goes the Weasel**

Ron stood at the exact same spot as Harry did about an hour ago with a soft pop. The red head's face showed firm resolve and determination.

"Anything for you mate, but I better come out of this alive." Ron held his wand out. It was **Snape **he came here for, he won't take any chances. The wooden entrance door was slightly ajar. Ron pushed it gently to allow him entrance. A soft tinkling greeted him.

'_So much for coming unannounced,' _he thought. Inside it was now barely lit, as there were only a couple of candles burning; the absence of windows, evident. The acrid smell of pickling solution wafted directly up Ron's nostrils at his first inhale while inside. He crinkled his nose. '_Trust Snape to spend his time sniffing preserved animals.'_

The absence of adequate lighting led Ron into bumping into barrels and crates. While backing up from a barrel of frog livers, he crashed directly onto a display rack with a loud crash.

"Err- oops," he said sheepishly. "Snape is going to skin me alive." Ron then decided that he had already done enough damage in the dark. He cast a quick 'Lumos' and the whole place was bathed in a soft light. He now saw what looked like your typical apothecary. '_Typical Snape'_ he told himself. Ron then approached what seemed to be the counter. He drew his wand and tapped the surface lightly. He waited for a few seconds, a few more, and then a few more. When it was almost a few minutes after he rang and nobody answered, Ron grew impatient. He decided to go Muggle about it.

"Hello? Anybody?" Ron called out. "Professor Snape?"

Nobody answered him back.

"Yoohoo? Anybody home?" He repeated himself. Still no answer. He tried another approach.

"Professor Snape? It's Ron Weasley. I have George with me and he wants to ask you for product ideas…"

Still nothing. Ron huffed.

"Well, I guess no one's really here." He was about to walk away from the counter when he tripped on something.

"Stupid git! What-" Ron caught himself before he fell on the ground. He was about to kick whatever caused for him to almost trip. He stopped himself from doing so when he saw what it was.

A human hand.

Ron gulped. Now, he knew how many times Snape had threatened to turn almost all of his class into potions ingredients for just about any reason the old git could think of, but Ron did not think that his ex-professor would ever deliver on that threat.

'_Uh-oh'_ Ron thought. '_I knew I shouldn't have crashed into that display case.'_

He then wanted to just leave while he still can, but remembering Harry, Ron summoned up his Gryffindor courage.

'_I need to do this,' _he told himself. He swallowed the bile in his throat and let his gaze follow the rest of the hand. Whoever it was, apparently, the rest of him or her was behind the counter.

Ron had to stop and breathe at what he saw next.

The prone form of Severus Snape.

To be exact, the prone, bloodied, unconscious form of one Severus Tobias Snape.

Ron gasped.

"Merlin's underpants!" He rushed towards Snape then began poking the fallen man rather gingerly with a fingertip.

"Snape" Ron began with a whisper. Then "Snape!" Crickets, are you dead?"

When Snape won't answer to any of his ministrations, Ron then proceeded to check the dark wizard's vitals, just like how Hermione taught him. The man's pulse rate was no longer and his heart had but almost ceased to beat.

Severus Snape was inches away from death.

"Blimey, Snape, you can't die!" Ron yelled hysterically. He began to lift the older man's body into a sitting position, ignoring completely the pool of blood now soaking them both.

"I don't know how Hermione's mind works," Ron breathed heavily, pulling Snape up into a half-standing position. "But she reckons we need you to help Harry, so don't you dare die, you git!" He then half-dragged, half-lifted the unconscious man out of the apothecary. Ron knew a few minor healing spells from having endured the war but he was no medi-wizard. And Snape needed more than just a few minor healing spells. Ron held the bloodied man tight and apparated them both out.

**010101010**

Hermione sighed. Ron had just left to find Professor Snape. She immediately went back to Harry's side after her husband left and flooing Poppy. Poppy Pomfrey was also Harry's personal healer but she was currently delivering a baby. Hermione briefed the mediwitch on Harry's condition, telling her of her observations. Poppy told Hermione to continue monitoring Harry while she tried to get her hands untied and that she would be with them as soon as possible.

Hermione then had Winky transfer her best friend to the master's bedroom on the third floor. Harry was now lying on his king-sized four-poster bed still out cold, pain still etched on his face. His breathing was still erratic and labored, his pulse weakening every minute. Hermione bit her lip. She had a theory on why Harry was in this predicament but she needed to confirm it first, and for that she needed Poppy and hopefully, if he would consent, Professor Severus Snape.

"Hurry, Ron…" She looked at the vital sign monitor. Harry was slipping into the danger zone. Hermione grimaced and sighed. She then reached for her best friend's hand.

"Hold on, Harry," She whispered in his ear. "Poppy will be here soon, and so will Ron. Hopefully I am right and that Professor Snape is with him." She said that to comfort him but it was more for herself, actually.

The clock is ticking. Poppy is yet to arrive and they had yet to hear from Ron. Six minutes have passed since Ron and Hermione found Harry on the dining hall floor… Three minutes have elapsed since Hermione flooed Poppy Pomfrey… Two minutes since Ron found Severus Snape on his apothecary floor, bleeding to death.

The clock is ticking…

**010101010**

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Who do you think will get help first and will they make it on time to save both Harry and Severus? Review! Review! Review! 'Til next time -Eastwoodgirl**

**P.S.: This would be my last update for this story until after Christmas. I have already put up the first two chapters of my new story ****You'll Be Safe Here****. Check it out! Thanks. Enjoy your Holidays! Love – Eastwoodgirl.**


	9. Chapter 8: In Theory

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter. I even told Santa that I wanted ownership of it for my Christmas present. Sadly, Santa isn't real. OOPS, sorry was that a spoiler?**

**A/N: Hello how was your Christmas? Hopefully you had a stress-free holiday this weekend. We have reached the first turning point of our story here. Short chapter, I know but I was busy wrapping presents when I wrote this. By the way, thanks for ****fourteenandcounting**** for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Read and review!**

**010101010**

**Chapter 8: In Theory**

The floo in Harry's room suddenly flared up.

"Poppy!" Hermione squealed. "Thank goodness, you're here!"

Poppy Pomfrey, mediwitch extraordinaire stepped out of the fireplace, brushing soot from her pale blue robes.

"Where is he Hermione? What has that young man gotten into yet again?" She asked the pregnant woman. Hermione motioned Poppy towards the bed where Harry lay and began telling her what had happened from the time that she and Ron found Harry trashing on the ground, to Harry's convulsions and finally to her observations of the young hero. She also mentioned her theory. Poppy was checking Harry's vitals all the while. She then frowned in deep thought upon hearing Hermione's theory.

"That is possible," she began. "But we need Severus here to confirm that thought."

"Ron left about 5 minutes ago to get him." Hermione said.

"Very well," Poppy said. She couldn't find anything wrong with her patient aside from the fact that he was in deep pain and almost slipping into death's clutches. "I shall put Harry in stasis." The older witch then preceded to cast a blue spell, similar to the color of her robes onto the man lying on the four-poster. Harry glowed for a moment then he resumed sleeping.

"He's now in a medically induced coma," Poppy told Hermione, who nodded.

Suddenly there was a commotion downstairs.

"Mione, quick, call Poppy!"

"Ron, she's up here with me in Harry's bedroom!" A soft pop was heard.

Ron Weasley barged into the room carrying what appeared to be a heavy sack of potatoes on his shoulder; a heavy sack that had black hair, pale hands and blood all over.

"Oh, my!" Poppy gasped. She knew that form; yet another one of her favorite patients.

"Severus! Dear Merlin! Ron, what has happened to him? Quickly, set him down on the bed."

Ron, not so gently placed the bloodied wizard next to Harry. Poppy was busy with him right away. She diagnosed blood loss from a stab wound on his chest. She quickly patched him up and doused him with blood replenishers. A quick 'Scourgify' dealt with the rest of the spilt blood. Seeing that the dark wizard was also slipping into death's clutches, she put him in stasis as well. A soft blue light enveloped him, just like it did Harry for a few seconds, and then it was gone.

Ron sighed heavily, looking at the proceedings.

"I don't know what happened to him. I found him like that when I located the address Harry had written on that piece of paper in his pocket." Poppy nodded at that. Ron continued, turning to his wife.

"You were right, Mione, Harry was indeed having a vision of Snape." He then took a seat beside his wife by the bed. Poppy was still busy monitoring both fallen men's vitals. She furrowed her brows.

"That's odd…"

"What is odd, Poppy?" Hermione asked. Poppy did a series of complicated wand movements in the air. Then both men's vitals were displayed. Ron looked confused while Hermione put a hand to her lips. Poppy continued.

"Both Harry's and Severus' vitals are in the danger zone. But what is peculiar is that-"

"All of their vitals are **exactly** the same!" Hermione gasped. She looked at the older witch. "Poppy, I think-"

"So what's the deal anyway?" Ron interrupted. "It could be a coincidence if you ask me…" Hermione shot him a look. Poppy did too.

"What?" Ron asked. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Honestly, Ron…"

Then she glanced up again at Madame Pomfrey. But the older witch did not meet her gaze. She was busy fumbling again with the vital monitor.

"Oh, my, Hermione look!"

A few figures appeared in the air. Aside from body temperature, pulse rate, blood pressure and heart beat, magical core was also displayed. Hermione looked closely at the display on top of Harry's head, then atop Professor Snape's. She shook her head.

"This doesn't seem right, Poppy," Hermione stood up. "If I remember right, Harry's core is pure gold. So why is he registering as gold, silver and black?"

"Yes, I have that on file," Poppy told her. "On the hand, Severus here has a magical core of pure silver, but he's also registering as gold, silver and black."

"Hold on," Ron interrupted again. "Non-medically trained here, what is up with the colors?"

"Well, "Poppy began. "The strength of one's magical core is determined by a hierarchy of colors: gold, silver, blue, green, red, yellow and white. Sometimes, these appear as solid colors, but most of the time, they are mixed. Only in the strongest of wizards and witches do the colors gold and silver appear though. A magical person's core is determined at birth and never changes although our magical abilities fluctuate over time." Poppy then waved her wand on Hermione. A bluish green core with soft white spots registered on her. Poppy did the same with Ron. His' registered as a solid red with a distinct blue ring around it.

"Well, what does black mean?" Ron asked. This time it was Hermione who answered.

"It signifies a dark curse, like in dark creatures such-"

"Okay, that one's Snape." Ron declared, folding his arms.

"Really, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Poppy had just said that Professor Snape's core is pure silver." She then turned back to Poppy. "But what is black indeed doing in both of their magical cores?"

"And why do they register each other's core as well?" Poppy asked herself, thinking. She then sighed. "I really don't have an answer for that Hermione. This, too, puzzles me as much as it does you. Unless…" her voice trailed.

"Unless- oh, Poppy!" Hermione suddenly brightened. "What if my theory is correct?" The pregnant witch practically jumped, earning her a rare reprimanding look from her husband. Ron continued to look downright bothered.

"What theory are you talking about love?"

Both witches stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"That Harry and Professor Snape share a bond!"

**010101010**

**A/N: Who saw that, huh? Raise your hand. Okay, so are they or are they not? Find out next chapter. Review! Review! Review! Until next time - Eastwoodgirl**


	10. Chapter 9: Questions

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Also, I don't take hostages, humans or chapters.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read, favorited, alerted and critiqued my story. Especially to Rebecca (one anonymous reviewer) who judged the whole thing based on the prologue, which mind you, isn't even a legitimate chapter. Thanks for adding to my review total even if you did not like my bad grammar and punctuation. Seriously. Contrary to popular belief, I too make mistakes. I use only a spelling and grammar check and my brains to proof every chapter. Forgive the mistakes. They are mine alone. For those of you, who can bear with my sub-par English skills, enjoy the next chapter. As always, read, enjoy and review (if you please).**

**This chapter is dedicated to my chapter 8 reviewers: Xlr8, cl35 and Nick Monroe. **

**010101010**

**Chapter 9: Questions**

Ron looked horrified.

"Mione!" He exclaimed. "How is that even possible? It's Harry we're talking about here. He hates Snape!" Ron practically jumped off his seat.

"Calm down, Ron, it's still just a theory." Hermione told him.

"A crazy one at that," her husband huffed.

"I think that would explain the melding of their cores." Poppy said thoughtfully. Ron was about to voice out his protest again when Hermione shot him down with a well placed smack n the back of his head. "Look Poppy," Hermione pointed to both Harry and Severus. Both when where then surrounded by a cocoon of bright multi-colored light. Then it was gone, after a few seconds. Poppy breathed deeply and checked the men's vitals once more.

"Heavens!" she cried out. The vitals have registered major changes. Hermione read them.

"Harry's signs are back to normal." She sighed. "But his core remains to show gold, silver and black."

"Severus' are back to normal as well." Poppy said. "Thank Merlin," she lifted the stasis spell off the two sleeping wizards. "Now we just need for them to awaken."

"Don't you think we should bring Snape to another room, now the he's okay?" Ron asked testily. "Harry wouldn't like waking up next to that git."

"Ron!"

"Well, it's true Mione!"

"Not everybody feels the same way you do. And besides it will be easier for Poppy to monitor them if they are in the same room." Hermione told him.

"Hermione's right Ron. They both need to be at least in the same room so I can run some other diagnostic spells."

"Why?" Ron asked. Poppy sighed.

"I think Hermione's theory is true. That cocoon of bright light we saw may just confirm the fact that-"

"That's crap!" Ron cured.

"Just listen first, Ron." His wife shushed him.

"But Harry hates Snape. Snape hates Harry!" Ron yelled. "They can't be sharing a bond!"

"I-I don't h-hate him, R-ron…" a weak voice said.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed towards her friend. "You're awake!" Harry was just getting up from his bed when Hermione gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oww, okay Hermione. I'm fine now," Harry said with a small smile.

"You sure mate? You gave us quite the scare." Ron said.

I'm fine now, Ron, thanks to you guys." He looked around. "You too Poppy." The medi-witch smiled.

"Anything for my favorite patient. But I really didn't do anything." She gestured to the spot on the bed right next to Harry.

"S-snape? What is he doing here?" Harry asked, surprised and confused at the same time.

"See Mione? He hates Snape. We should get rid of the git."

"Ron, again, I don't hate Snape." Harry admonished him gently.

"But he's a git, I told you those Nargles would turn you loony! You're already fine Harry; you don't need bat face here!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded him, very much like how the original Mrs. Weasley would. Harry sighed, sitting up on the edge of his side of the bed.

"Do I dislike him, Ron? Maybe, yes. Does he annoy me? Most of the time. Yes. But hate is much too strong of a word."

"Fine. Whatever, suit yourself. I'm happy you're okay though." Ron stomped off leaving them in awe at his behavior. Hermione touched Harry's shoulder lightly.

"Sorry, Harry" she said.

"It's fine Mione. I guess he still hasn't grown out of his dislike of Slytherins, Severus in particular."

"Severus, Harry, dear?" Poppy asked with a smile.

"Uh, well, Snape then, I mean," Harry cleared his throat. "So who do I thank then?"

"Your magic, dear," Poppy replied. "Well to be exact, yours and Severus' magic."

Harry's face was a picture of utter confusion.

"Huh? I don't get it."

"Well Harry, we have a theory." Poppy began. "Hermione?" she asked the pregnant witch.

"Remember Harry when you were in pain? You kept asking us to find Professor Snape. You had a vision that he was bleeding."

Harry thought for a while then nodded. Hermione continued on.

"Well, he was indeed bleeding to death. Ron found him in the address you had on that parchment in your pocket." She showed him the parchment. Harry took it from her, his face registering recognition.

"Okay, so I had a vision then?" he asked both witches. Poppy answered him.

"Yes and no, Harry" she sat down on Ron's vacated chair. "It was a vision, but not just any other normal vision…"

"When it comes to me Poppy, you know that nothing is ever normal." Harry said sheepishly. "So what's the catch then?"

Poppy looked at Hermione, who looked at Harry then back at Poppy, who looked at Harry then back at Hermione once more. Then, they both looked at Harry. Harry groaned.

"Tell me, I promise I won't faint."

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, Harry, both Madame Pomfrey and I- well, we think that you had a flash of Professor Snape's plight and you felt it because-" she hesitated. But seeing Harry's impatient demeanor, she breathed deeply then continued.

"You didn't just see and feel his predicament, Harry. You lived it as well."

"What? Why?"

Hermione looked on to Poppy for support. The medi-witch nodded at her then spoke.

"Well. Mr. Potter, we think that you and Professor Snape share a true bond."

**01010101010**

**A/N: Aaaaaaand cut! Harry gets his explanation in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, comments, violent reactions and love letters, you know what to do. 'Til next time, beautiful people! – Eastwoodgirl**


	11. Chapter 10: True Bond

T**he Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I am an author, but I'm not insanely famous. So no, I don't own Harry Potter. Seriously, what makes you think that?**

**A/N: Two back to back chapters in a day! Yeah! And they say I hold chapters hostage for reviews… Tsk, tsk, tsk. For those of you who are interested, I update my stories every two days as my schedule allows. Reviews or no reviews. If for some reason, I will not be able to do so, I will let you know. This is still un-Beta-ed and probably will be like that until I finish. So please bear with me. All mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism/ reviews are love. Short chapter. Enjoy!**

**010101010**

**Chapter 10: True Bond**

"True… bond?" Harry asked. He looked at Poppy, then at Hermione and then at the sleeping from of Severus Snape. "I need to sit down."

Hermione stood up and offered her seat. Harry took it gratefully.

"This isn't a joke, right?" he had wanted to ask the ladies but it was more of a question for himself. Poppy took over.

"Apparently when Severus was hurt in a way, you were hurt as well. You received a flash of him because you were connected to him."

"Like, you mean in a soul bond?" Harry inquired.

Poppy nodded.

"Actually, that's just a part of it. It seems that your magical core has melded, as well as your life force." She showed Harry his core as well as Severus'. Harry sighed thoughtfully.

"What about the life force? What does that mean?"

Poppy continued on.

"You live off each other's life force, simply put. When one is in mortal peril, the other one will attempt to rehabilitate or even resuscitate the fallen partner or rather the proper term is, bonded, back to full strength or is stabilized. It could also go the other way. If the fallen bonded dies, the other may perish as well. It really depends on which of the two is stronger magically. But remember since you two share each other's magic, your portion of the shared core will fluctuate over time."

Harry stared at her blankly.

"She means that you were affected by Professor Snape's injury because you share your life force. And that your magic can heal both of you and the professor, which is what exactly, happened now." Hermione offered.

"So, if he dies, I die?" Harry asked.

"Err-"

"Wow."

"It can go either way. If one of you almost dies, the other may die as well or you can both heal back to your good old normal selves." Hermione explained.

"Okay, what else then?" Harry asked them, rubbing his temples. Poppy sat by Snape's side of the bed.

"Well, there are three aspects of a true bond," the famed medi-witch told him. "So far, we have touched the aspect of your interconnected life force. There is also the aspect of your shared magical core."

"Explain," Harry told her. This was becoming more and more confusing for him. He was just hunting Nargles, aimlessly at that, the other day. Now here he was, possibly bonded with someone who hated, well supposedly hated him with a passion.

"You will share magical abilities and gifts."

"Great, maybe I can do well in Potions now!" Harry said half-jokingly.

"You seem to be taking this all in a stride, Harry" Hermione complimented him. Harry just shrugged.

"It can't be worse, Hermione. I just learned that I can die if S-snape here dies and that I get better in Potions. Harry told her. "The next bad thing you can only possibly say is that I'd start falling madly in love with him because the third aspect of a true bond is a love bond." He added dead pan.

Nobody laughed. Harry blanched.

"See, Harry…" Hermione began

"No,"

"Harry, it's just a theory-"

"No, no NO!" Harry practically yelled. "I-I didn't ask for this!"

"Harry, we're not certain yet!" Hermione scolded him, trying to force calm into her best friend. But it was of no use, as Harry was already almost out of the door.

"No, Hermione! I can stand being tied to his life force, his magic, but –"

"You can't bear being romantically linked with a greasy git, Potter?" a deep baritone asked.

"S-snape!" Harry gasped. "I-I –"

"Forget it Potter." The dark wizard tried to stand up but Madame Pomfrey stooped him.

"Severus Snape, don't act like a wayward child! You need to rest, why, you were just on the brink of death a while ago!" Snape looked at her darkly and snarled. Poppy relented, seeing the unfamiliar red tinge in those obsidian eyes.

"Forget it, woman! I will not be detained somewhere where I am not wanted nor needed." He pushed past Poppy and made his way towards the door.

"Contrary to popular belief, Potter, I do know how to give credit where it is due." He stopped right in front of Harry by the doorway. They were just inches apart. Snape continued.

"And no, Poppy, I didn't just almost die." He smirked. "I'm already dead. Or at least part of me is. Good day to you and you as well Mrs. Weasley. Tell your husband that I shall not hold him liable for the destruction he has caused in my shop. But that the next time he touches anything that is mine, I will come and collect." He then strode out, his robes billowing behind him. Nobody moved after him.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. "I believe that he had just thanked us for saving his life."

"What does he mean that 'he's already dead'?" Poppy looked alarmed. "That man should be resting!" She looked at Harry for some kind of an explanation. The young savior stood frozen still by the doorway.

"Harry?" Hermione tapped her friend's shoulder lightly. This woke Harry up out of his stupor.

"I, well – I mean, he's a vampire."

**010101010**

**A/N: Confusing? Tell me what you think. Review! Review! Review! Until next time then! Ciao Bellas! – Eastwoodgirl**


	12. Chapter 11: Now I'm Confused

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**A/N: Short chapter ahead. I apologize for the inconvenience. But since I will be busy for New Year's Eve celebrations, I decided to post this in advance to tide you until the New Year. Regular posting will resume on January 2nd. Thank you very much for all those who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story as well as my other ongoing story, You'll be Safe Here. If you have time, check that one out as well. As always, read, enjoy and review.**

**010101010**

**Chapter 11: Now I'm Confused**

"A –what?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Vampire, Mione." Harry sighed and went back to sit on his bed, seemingly oblivious to both witches' astonished looks.

"And yes, I discovered it just a while ago, Poppy. And no, Hermione, I **wasn't** bitten by Severus. Not that I'm worried about that though." Harry said, addressing their unasked questions. He felt exhausted. Poppy pushed him back to lay down.

"That explains the black magical core," the medi-witch said. "But that doesn't explain why he has vitals. If he's one of the undead, then why on earth am I still getting a reading for pulse, blood pressure and heart beat? And wasn't he just bleeding?"

"Could it be that what you were getting was just Harry's vitals then?" Hermione asked.

"How am I still alive if he's **already** dead?" asked Harry. "Won't that make me dead by now too?

Poppy sighed once more.

"Right now, we can't tell for sure." She said. "But what is certain is that you, Mr. Potter are to stay in bed for a week." She seemed upset that a patient got past her hands in the form of Severus Snape; she didn't want another case like that in the form of one Harry Potter.

"No way, Poppy, I'm fine!" Harry protested.

"5 days –"

"Nope."

"3 days, that's –"

"Poppy!"

"Fine, rest for the night, off your feet, and that's an order!" the formidable witch told him. She then turned to Hermione. "Dear, I don't know if Ron will allow you but I need your help in looking into this matter. Our common friend, Mr. Potter here seems to have gotten himself in another… shall we say, complication." She nodded towards Harry, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'll talk to Ron, Poppy. Since I'm just staying at home all the time, might as well do something productive." She hugged and kissed Poppy, then Harry. "Rest well. Harry. Don't worry much about Ron. He'll come around." She then stepped outside the room and left.

"What about me Poppy?" Harry asked. "I would really like to know if I'm alive or dead…"

"That is why you need to talk to Severus."

"What? No way. Did you see him a while ago? He won't even stay in one room with me. I can't talk to him!"

"Fine, suit yourself, young man." Poppy turned to leave. "I will research on the bond for you to confirm it and to see what you can expect of it given Severus' unique condition. I have never heard of a human and a vampire sharing a soul bond, much less a true bond such as yours."

"Can't it be just a soul/ life force bond and a magic bond, and nothing more?" Harry asked her hopefully. Poppy looked at him.

"Those two **never** occur together in one couple **unless** it is joined by a love bond. Without a love bond those two other bonds may drive you into insanity. It's just too, shall we say, dangerous to share your life force and your magic with someone you loathe or despise, don't you think?"

"Very well," Harry groaned dejectedly. "I'll try and speak to Sev-Snape tomorrow then." Poppy smiled.

"You do that, dear." She said. "And it would do you good as well to start calling him 'Severus'"

"Err –"

Poppy let out a chuckle.

"It will all come naturally, Harry. Don't worry" With that, she turned to leave. Harry just shrugged and plopped down on his pillows. Then he closed his eyes and slept until early the next day.

**010101010**

Severus went home. Home to him meant Spinner's End: unplottable, unknown to many and password protected from the Floo Network. He needed sweet time away from them all, and this was just perfect. He just can't believe his luck. When Poppy removed the stasis, he was conscious immediately but he did not feel like letting them know he was awake especially with Harry lying down next to him. The thought gave him goose bumps.

'_Potter,'_ he corrected himself mentally. _'Call him Potter.'_

So, he had heard everything Poppy and Gran –no, Weasley, had said about the true bond that they were apparently sharing. He could not believe it. Of all the people he would accidentally get bonded to, it had to be Harry Potter.

'_He doesn't hate me… he doesn't hate me but, he doesn't like me either._' He thought ruefully. He did not have a clue in the world how it had happened. _'Hopefully Poppy will figure it out.'_ His thought flashed back to their encounter earlier in the day.

'_He's just trying to be nice… to care… but not enough to like me…'_

He had always known that the young savior would never even consider him, especially now that he was partly a dark creature. But his blatant rejection still hurt him a lot.

"If I could, I'd just kill myself and be done with it, Harry." Snape whispered to himself with a bitter smile. "But I can't even bloody stop myself from saying your name." He sat down in his favorite worn out couch in the living room. "I wish I could just be really dead without a care in the world." He then traced the soft skin of his neck with two slim, pale fingers. His fingers then toyed with two raised red dots. He exhaled deeply. "But I can't…" Silent tears fell from his eyes. Severus Snape did not cry. He brushed them hastily.

"Why on earth am I even crying for you?" He gruffly stood up and went towards his kitchen. He rummaged through the pantry in search for his best bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. He needed his head clear for tomorrow when he went back to brewing. But tonight he had just wanted to drown himself in alcohol in hopes of washing away his pain. He had just wanted to forget.

**010101010**

**A/N: OOC Snape, anyone? I know it's quite short but I ended it right where it should. I am still establishing the beginnings of the true bond in terms of how Harry and Sev interact with one another. So, I'm sorry if it's still rocky at the moment. Next chapter we shall get to explore more of their connection. Tell me what you think, review! - Eastwoodgirl**


	13. Chapter 12:Sensations and Confrontations

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm broke. I live off of the goodness of other people. If I did own this, I'd be living the life of luxury.**

**A/N: Longer chapter. Sorry for the delayed update. It's just that right now, I'm feeling my other stories more. Please let me know what you think. Thank you very much for all those who have read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story as well as my other ongoing stories. Please see my profile page for the complete list. If you have time, check those out as well. As always, read, enjoy and review.**

**010101010**

**Chapter 12: Sensations and Confrontations**

Severus Snape woke up the following day with a terrible headache. When he had opened his eyes, he found himself lying down on the floor, next to an empty bottle of Ogden's Best Fire whiskey. Right away, he felt a wave of nausea coming in. He conjured a bucket and threw up. The wasn't much to force back up so he was done in under ten seconds. He vanished the contents and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Mimsy!" He called his house elf. A small creature dressed in a white toga appeared before him.

"Yes, Master Severus?"

"Can you get me a hang-over and a pain potion?"

"Right away, sir." The little elf said with a bow. She returned a few seconds later with a couple of vials. Severus thanked her with a curt nod and apparated away. He then downed both potions and sat down quietly for a minute until the effects sat in.

He stood up after exactly a minute with a clear head. He was now ready to start brewing. He went to his fire place located in the kitchen and threw a generous amount of floo powder.

"Snape's apothecary!"

He reappeared on the other side of the floo connection a few seconds later and gracefully stepped out, brushing the soot off of his robes. He stood and surveyed the damage. Yesterday, while he was bleeding to death, he had wondered if he was hallucinating that Weasley had come by and trashed his place. Now he knew that he wasn't imagining things. There was blood, glass and pickling solution everywhere; he began to think about reconsidering his decision not to turn the youngest red head brother into potions ingredients. He sighed. He flicked his wand _'Reparo!' 'Evanesco'_ and '_Scourgify_' several times until the place was habitable again. He felt tired, but not so much. He had unintentionally wondered how Harry was feeling.

**010101010**

Harry woke up to a blinding headache and a sense of nausea. Either he had banged his head hard on the wall while he was sleeping or he had drunk a whole bottle of fire whiskey last night and forgot about it. He groaned loudly and was about to ask Winky for a vial of pain potion when all of a sudden, his headache miraculously disappeared. He shook his head. _'I guess it wasn't me then.'_ He thought, remembering what Poppy told him about feeling each other's pains and what-nots. _'Severus must've had one heck of a night... Wait, when did I start calling him Severus?'_ he asked himself. _'Is that part of the bond too?'_

Harry yawned as he stood to get up. He had a lot to do today and he needed to get started early. He took off his night clothes and stepped under the shower. He turned the water on the hottest setting his body can take and began to scrub.

**010101010**

Severus began weighing dried nettle leaves when he suddenly felt like he was coming down with a fever. His body felt hot like he was burning. Then, he felt tingly all over. But before he could even comprehend what he was feeling, it ceased. He sighed and went back to weighing dried nettle leaves. If he had thought about it a bit longer, he would have come to the conclusion that what he felt was similar to having a really hot shower and a good body scrub.

**010101010**

Harry felt refreshed after his hot shower. He slipped on afterwards into a pair of faded denim pants and a round-necked emerald green shirt with the sleeves cut off. It showed off his lean arms and brought out the color of his eyes beautifully. He then stepped into a pair of black Keds. Then, deciding to go Muggle for the day, he had forgone his customary lime green Quibbler robes and instead chose a denim jacket that matched his jeans. He rarely checked himself out in the mirror, but today he did_. 'Damn, don't I look good,_' he thought, laughing to himself. There he was garbed in Slytherin colors, checking himself out_. 'Won't Draco be proud…'_

He and the Slytherin Ice Prince called a truce and actually became friends after the war. The blond went on to play as seeker for the Applebee Arrows after their graduation. If Draco saw him now, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Harry then slipped his holly and phoenix feather wand in his back pocket. He was now ready.

**010101010**

"Five clockwise stirs, seven counter clockwise…" Severus recited the directions for the rat tonic he was making straight from his memory. After the last stir, he turned off the fire under his cauldron and let the concoction cool down until it was ready to be bottled. He went to his bathroom to wash off. He sighed. It was so easy to forget everything when he was brewing something. But when he was idle, he was like a fish out of water. Severus rinsed his hands; they were calloused and scarred. He toweled them off, thinking if he should start another potion or just catch up on his reading. A soft tinkle beckoned him to step out of his lab. Reading and brewing would have to wait. He checked the muggle wall clock he had. '8:15 a.m. an early patron.' He thought. He stepped out of his backroom to meet the customer with a professional and polite voice.

"How may I –" He stopped when he saw who it was.

"You! Again!" he snapped.

"Yes, me, again." A muggle-attired young man stepped forward.

"I know I should have warded this place." Snape told himself quietly. He looked at the young man in front of him. _'Damn, he's cute… No, wait, Potter is not cute. Get a hold of yourself, Severus!'_ he shook his head mentally.

"What is it now, Potter?" He spat out. "I haven't got all day!"

"Easy, Severus," Harry held up his hands, smirking. "I'm not here to wreak havoc, okay? I just needed to talk to you."

'_There's that devilish smile again,'_ Severus thought. _'W-wait, he-he called me Severus?'_

What did you just call me, Potter?" he forced out a growl when in fact he had just wanted to whimper.

"Severus," Harry said. "Sev-er-us." He mouthed slowly. Severus had forgotten to breathe for a moment there while watching the young man's lips move. Harry continued.

"What else should I call you? You told me not to call you 'Professor' since you no longer teach… 'Sir' is too generic, I mean I call the **old** minister that, and oh, that **old** muggle man that sells muggle newspapers in my area. And 'Snape' could actually mean your father or grandfather or your grandfather's brother or –"

"Enough!" Severus interrupted him, and then sighed. "Fine, you may address me by my given name. Are you quite happy now?" he crossed his arms, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Ecstatic." Harry smiled. Severus glared at him.

"What now, Potter?"

"Harry." The young man said.

"What?"

"Har-ry. Call me Harry." The green-eyed wizard said exasperatedly. "Geez, you really like being difficult, don't you?" he looked at Snape quizzically.

'_That expression just made Harry look more adorable'_ the older wizard thought.

"I refuse to address you as such." He then said with forced stiffness.

"Wha-why?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "You'd rather call me the same way as you did my father? You're impossible, Severus."

'_How in the world does he make my name sound so… sexy?"_

"Fine!" Severus spat out after thinking. "I shall refer to you by you first name then!"

Harry's smile widened.

"Great, then!" he said. "Now, say it."

"Say what?"

"My name, say it." Harry moved closer, his face challenging the other man. Severus can hardly breather, as the younger man was now only a few inches away.

"Ha –" he began with almost a whisper. _'Damn, he's too close, I can almost hear his heartbeat… or is that mine?'_

"Go on, say it. Again. You've already said it before, if I'm not mistaken. It can't be that hard to repeat it, right?" Harry's face was now level with his former professor's. The dark wizard gulped. He stared at the man in front of him and had found himself drowning in those emerald irises.

"Ha-Harry…" he had almost moaned, hypnotized by this wonderful young wizard in his presence. He drew closer; they were almost touching… that is until Harry's expression changed.

"There we go," Harry smiled and took a step backwards. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Severus was shaken out of his trance-like state. He snarled.

"Now what?" he asked angrily. '_That was close, too close…'_ Severus recovered his composure.

Harry nodded.

"Well, I just want to tell you that…" Harry paused and breathed heavily. "… I'm sorry."

"Severus' eyes widened. But the boy-who-lived wasn't finished yet.

"I mean, for all that's happened; My dad, Sirius, you, spying, watching out for me –"

"Stop –"

"No, wait," Harry pleaded. "Please, let me finish." His green eyes spoke to the ex-Death Eater's obsidian ones.

"I know you hate me for whatever I did or did not do…"

"I understand your plight but –"

"Just, just let me finish, okay?" Harry looked at him imploringly.

Severus had no choice but to do just that. Harry took another deep breath and continued.

"IwantyoutoknowthatIreallydon'thateyou –" he blurted out in one go.

"Come again?" The dark wizard inquired. Harry bit his lip.

"You know, I'm really not good at these things…"

"Just say it again. Your astounding proficiency in 'speed-speaking' is not amenable to mortal souls."

" I. Don't. Really. Hate. You." Harry said, carefully pausing after each and every word. He then looked at the other wizard. Severus's face was a mixture of utter disbelief and constipation.

'_He doesn't really hate me?'_

Harry continued.

"I'm lousy at apologies but since we now share –"

"**Potentially.** Potentially share –"

"Yes, potentially share an intimate bond. " Harry acknowledged. "I'm not gonna ask you to be buddy-buddies with me all of a sudden if you're not comfortable with that, but I was hoping we can call a truce? I really don't want you to continue hating me –"

"Potter, I don't –" Severus began firmly.

"Harry."

"Fine," Severus sighed. "I don't **hate** you **Harry**, okay?" he finished with a much softer tone. He was still reeling in from Harry's apology_. 'The great Harry Potter, apologizing to me? Maybe the world is coming to an end…_'

"Well –what? You don't really?" Harry blurted out, seemingly surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Yes. **Really**." Severus fought hard not to roll his eyes. "Yes, and I don't hate your father either. He was just a pompous, arrogant brat with too much air in his head. Black… well, he's another story. Now is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked Harry with a mock bow.

Harry held his hand out.

"Truce, then?" the young savior asked him with a smile. Severus stared at the hand for a moment. Never in his wildest dreams did he foresee this. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard somebody clear their throat.

"Ehem," Harry looked at him expectantly.

'_Oh, well'_

"Truce." He shook the pro-offered hand.

It was a start.

**010101010**

**A/N: There, Harry and Sev are already on first name basis (squeeeeeeee!) Now we can get to the good stuff. Please let me know what you think. Drop me a review. Please? It would make me happy a lot! :) Eastwoodgirl.**


	14. Chapter 13: Takes and Turns

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm tired of coming up with stuff to put here.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading up to this point. Enjoy the next installment!**

**Chapter 13: Takes and Turns**

**010101010**

Argen sat in a throne-like seat, his eyes, in a thoughtful gaze. He was in that state for a few minutes until one of his aides came in.

"My sire," a tall dark-haired man knelt on one knee at the blond vampire's feet.

"Rise, Kohl, what news do you bring?"

Kohl rose up to his feet, his head still bowed down.

"My sire, my sources tell me that the new minister, Amelia Bones is to deliver a speech by the end of the week in Diagon Alley.

"Good, good," Argen smiled. "We better make our move then…"

"Yes, I believe so, my sire," Kohl dipped his head lower. Argen looked at the man.

"This is most pleasant news, my childe. What else do you bring for me?"

Kohl clasped his hands nervously, his eyes never leaving the floor as he spoke.

"My lord, the same source has informed me that –that…" the dark-haired vampire hesitated. He was never one to like delivering bad news. Especially one directed at his master and sire. Argen scowled at his hesitation.

"Go on Kohl," Impatience lacing the blond man's voice. Kohl breathed deeply (well, breathed as vampires could possibly). There was no other way out of it, might as well get it over with.

"M-my lord, it seems that we have already lost Custos –"

"What?" Argen spat, his scarlet eyes filling with rage. "You'd better be wrong, Kohl!"

Kohl flinched at his master's murderous stare.

"I apologize, my lord. Unfortunately our source is certain –"

Argen stood up and grabbed the trembling messenger's robes.

"Who-in-Circe's-name-would-dare-help-that-wretched-man?" he began heatedly, lifting Kohl's petrified body off the floor in blind rage.

"M-my sire, p-please…" Kohl pleaded.

"Give. Me. His. Name." Argen hissed. "Who helped Custos?"

"My-my sire…"

"WHO?" Argen bellowed.

"J-Juven S-Salvatore, my l-lord…" Kohl stammered. Argen let out a growl. He threw his whimpering servant across the room in fury.

"That man is a thorn in my side! How dare he go against me? He should be bringing Salvatore to my side! "

"My lord, if I may," a firm but quiet voice interrupted.

"Ferum," Argen acknowledged the red haired man. "Pray tell, your thoughts regarding this most pressing matter." He said curtly.

"My sire, Custos is still your child. You hold part of his allegiance, most of it. My take on this is that he is just using his, uh, charm to get Juven Salvatore on our side."

Argen's eyes lost its red tinge.

"May you be certain, Ferum," he told the red head. "I am losing heart day by day on that man. We did not certainly foresee the complication his being a potions master has contributed to our plans."

"I agree, sire." Ferum nodded. "However, the hold you have established with Custos has been strengthened over time. Let us have faith that whatever measures we have taken to counter Custos' deviant manners would be enough to fully take over his mind and true allegiance."

"Again, may you be right, my childe," Argen said. "For if Custos defies me and warns Salvatore, he will ruin decades of planning. If that happens, mark my words, both of their heads will be served on a silver platter for the banquet on the next new moon."

**010101010**

Severus uncomfortably pulled his hand out of Harry's and turned his back on the young wizard.

"You have achieved your purpose. You may now leave me be."

"Actually Severus, I need to ask you something else." Harry began. "I need to know why you said that you were only part vampire. From what I know it's either you are or you aren't. I mean, what do you mean by that?"

The dark wizard looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Or two.

"I do not recall ever saying that." He raised his eyebrows. Harry shrugged.

"You did," he told the older man, then he sighed. "Well, not exactly. Poppy said you were just on the brink of death a few minutes back, and then you said you were not because you were already dead –"

"I am a vampire, Potter –Harry, of course I am already dead."

"Right." Harry nodded. "But then you said, 'at least part of me is.' Those were your exact words! So that means –"

"Since when have you become so observant?" Severus asked him, looking suspicious. Harry gave him a small smile.

"I'm not as clueless as you think I am." He told the man. "So, care to explain that part then?" Harry leaned on the counter, folding his arms. Severus scowled but then nodded.

"Well, very good observation, Po –Harry. I guess since you won't leave me be until I explain myself, might as well ease my burden a bit." He motioned for Harry to step behind the counter. With a flick of his wand, he locked the front door of his shop. Harry looked confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked Severus. The older wizard actually gave him a small smile.

"Why, I'm taking a leaf out of your book, Mr. Potter. Muffliato!" he cast the charm he himself had designed. He then turned at Harry.

"Follow me Ha-Harry" Severus told him. _'Damn, I should really get used to saying his name in front of him. I sound like a bumbling idiot,'_

They came through the back door and turned left towards an unmarked door that Harry hadn't noticed before. It led them to a private lab and reading room. Harry turned to look at the Potions Master.

"Wow, you're actually letting me inside your personal lab?" he asked, half-mocking, half-serious. Severus snorted.

"Don't think too highly of yourself," the master brewer said. "The answers you are looking for may take us a while, and it just so happened that this is the only place in my shop where there are comfortable seats." He pointed a t two plush-looking couches by the corner of the space. Harry took a seat near a low coffee table. Severus took the one opposite him by the fire. He stared at the young man in front of him, his lips drawn in a thin line. Harry stared back at him.

"Tea would be nice," said Harry.

"What?" Severus exclaimed, then cleared his throat. "Very well," he snapped his fingers and a tray of tea service appeared on the coffee table. Harry took a cup and poured a generous amount of the steaming amber liquid.

"Lemon?" he looked a t Severus with one eyebrow raised.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was asking if you would like lemon with your tea."

Severus looked positively mortified. Harry gaped at him.

"What? Nobody made tea for you before?" the young savior asked.

"I can very well prepare my own tea," came the gruff reply.

"Suit yourself." Harry passed him the cup, their hands touching slightly. Severus jerked his hands away abruptly as if electrified by their sudden contact, spilling tea all over the floor –and Harry.

"Oww'" Harry winced as boiling hot tea splattered on him.

"I-I'm sorry," Severus breathed, embarrassed at his reaction. He took his wand and cleaned up the mess he had created. HE then turned to Harry who was lifting the hem of his sleeveless shirt, his denim jacket already off of him. Severus swallowed at the sight.

"That tea was scalding hot. I think I may have gotten some burns." Harry said, taking his shirt off. "Do you have any salve lying around by any chance?" he winked at the Potions Master.

"I-I do," Severus managed to choke out. He quickly turned away from the half-naked young man and went to his personal stores.

'_Keep your cool, Severus. It's not what you think it is. He got scalded by hot tea, for crying out loud!'_

Severus went back to see the young wizard inspecting himself in the mirror next to the bookcase.

"Doesn't look too bad," Harry said.

'_Definitely not.'_ Severus interrupted in his thoughts. He then shook his head and approached the other man.

"He-here is the salve." He set it down the low table and stepped back before he did anything he would regret eventually. "I apologize again, Ha-Harry. It was an accident."

Harry took the tub of burn salve with him and stood again in front of the mirror. He spread a generous amount of it on the red blotches now forming on his pale but toned chest. He then looked at Severus from the mirror and smiled.

"Hey, no problem." Harry said. "If it happened before today, I would think that you did it on purpose –"

"R-Really?"

"Nah, you're too cunning for that." Harry teased, setting down the tub on the low table. "You're the type of person that never gets caught getting even. Scalding your nemesis with hot tea isn't the 'Severus thing' to do." He started putting his shirt back on.

"'Severus thing'?"

"Yeah, the Gryffindors actually name certain pranks and what-nots that your Slytherins do to them, after you. Only, they call it the 'Snape thing' –and usually, it has some really colorful words right after your name."

"I did not know I was well-lauded in the land of the ferocious lions." Severus said sarcastically. Harry was now back to being fully clothed.

"Where were we again?" he asked the ex-spy. Severus exhaled deeply.

"You wanted answers."

"Oh, yes," Harry murmured. He sat back on the couch looking expectantly. Severus ran a pale hand through his long tresses uncharacteristically.

"I guess I should start with the Sangres."

**01010101010**

**A/N: I know not much has happened in this chapter but this is an important interlude to what happens next. And besides, who doesn't love a shirtless Harry (wasn't explicit though –yet) and a possibly mortified Severus? Next chapter, which will be up in just a short while, we begin to meet the Sangres. Until then, please review! - Eastwoodgirl**


	15. Chapter 14: Memories

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing. I own nothing.**

*****WARNING: RATING HAS BEEN UPPED TO 'M' AS OF THIS CHAPTER DUE TO SOME EXPLICIT MATERIAL AND MENTIONS OF NON-CON. SCENES WILL BE CLEARLY MARKED. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

**A/N: Just in case you're wondering, "SANGRE" is pronounced as /sang/-reh **

**Chapter 14: MEMORIES**

**01010101010**

Severus sat down on the armchair across Harry and began his tale.

"As you can remember three years ago, I was discovered as a spy by the Dark Lord Voldemort himself." Severus said the name without flinching. "This was the exact same day as the Battle of Hogwarts wherein you conquered him. But not right before the battle, Walden McNair found out about my true allegiance and rattled me out." Severus closed his eyes at this point as if not wanting to remember at all, but he continued on.

"The Dark Lord does not take kindly to spies and traitors among his ranks, as I myself have seen firsthand. He devised the perfect way to punish me in his opinion –by feeding me alive to his snake, Nagini."

Harry gasped; his eyes widened, but remained quiet otherwise. Severus continued his story.

"The day of the battle, Lord Voldemort pretended to assign me to guard the secret entrance to the castle from the Shrieking Shack. I was to watch it alone. I agreed to the task but inside my head, I was suspicious. So I readied myself for whatever he may throw at me. I brought along all sorts of potions, elixirs, antidotes and replenishers. I hid it in the inseams of my Death Eater robes."

"That's genius!" Harry exclaimed, but seeing the other man's face, he refrained from speaking more. Severus went on.

"I apparated alone inside the Shrieking Shack and planned on lying low while waiting. But it was to be of no use as Nagini was already there. It all happened so fast. The next thing I know, I was on the ground, wandless, with that massive snake ripping me apart." Severus shuddered at the thought. Harry held his breath.

"How? I mean, you –did –you?"

Severus looked at him then up the ceiling. The patterns of the moldings suddenly became interesting.

"Nagini managed to tear into my left leg but no more. All of a sudden, the blasted snake stopped whatever it was that Voldemort ordered her to do and fled. I think it was Voldemort himself who summoned her –"

"Might be the time he realized that all of his other horcruxes have been destroyed. I kinda might've told him that. And I'm telling you, he really got pissed; he started hissing in Parseltongue, calling Nagini. But even before his pet snake reached him, Neville chopped that blasted snake into pieces." Harry said. Severus stared at him.

"I should probably thank you then." he said stiffly.

"Nah, thank Voldie. He's the one that called her off," said the young man. "Oh, and Neville too, he whacked that snake really hard, I heard the head flew all the way into the depths of the Forbidden Forest." Harry winked at him. "I didn't do anything really –"Severus just stared at him. Harry shrugged.

"Well, continue then," he told the gaping man. This snapped Severus out of his trance. He moved on with the story.

"Anyway, after Nagini left, I was bleeding rather profusely. I had already lost a lot of blood and I was no longer thinking coherently. I tried to reach for the blood replenisher I brought with me. I blindly groped the insides of my robes until I found one hidden vial. Without even checking the contents, I uncorked it and tipped it in my mouth. I had just managed to swallow before I passed out." With this, Severus stopped momentarily and massaged his temples.

"Where does this 'Sangres' fit into this?" Harry asked curiously.

"I was just getting into that," Severus said. He stood up and walked towards the nearest shelf. When he turned back to Harry, he had a vial in one hand and on the other…

"A pensieve?" Harry asked, looking at the familiar object in his ex-professor's hand. Severus nodded.

"It would make more sense if I showed you these memories." He gestured at the vial in his hand. The pensieve was set on the low table. The vial was uncorked and the memories poured into the viewing contraption.

"After you then, Harry"

Harry took his wand out and leaned on the silvery surface of the memory. He then felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into a vacuum. Moments later, he landed on his two feet on the dusty floor of the Shrieking Shack. He gazed around until he found what he was looking for.

'Memory Severus' was on the ground, writhing in pain. Harry grimaced at his bloody state. _'No wonder he had passed out,'_ he thought. But that hasn't happened yet in this memory. Whoever owned this memory must've walked in on the scene with Severus reaching for the vial in his robes. Upon looking closer, Harry saw that instead of the rust-colored potion that was the blood replenisher, the fallen man managed to grab a wine-tinted concoction that was unfamiliar to Harry. Of course, Severus, no longer in his right mind due to immense blood loss, did not even notice the difference. Harry watched in horror as the man drank the unknown potion in one gulp just before passing out. As soon as Severus went out cold, the door to the Shrieking Shack opened with a loud bang. Harry was surprised to see Blondie whom he remembered from the other night.

Blondie went straight to Severus' unconscious form. He knelt down next to the dying man and checked the pulse, muggle style. Seemingly satisfied with his findings, the blond lifted Severus up into a sitting position and held the body against the wall.

"This gets rather disturbing." A voice behind Harry whispered. It was Severus, the real, live version of him. Harry was so engrossed in the scene before him, that he did not notice the other man join him in the memory.

"Whose memory is this then?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "Certainly it is not yours…" Severus looked at him and back at the scene.

"I find this curious observations and incessant questionings of your to be quite –"

"Annoying?" Harry supplied.

"Refreshing, actually." Severus smirked at him. "I would love to continue this conversation but –"

"What is Merlin's name is he doing?" Harry suddenly blurted out. Severus turned his attention back at the scene.

"Ah, well…"

The blond man had his back turned against them, but Harry could still see what was going on. And what he saw certainly qualified as 'rather disturbing.'

**A/N: Somewhat explicit scenes ahead. Read at your own discretion**

**010101010****010101010****010101010****010101010****010101010****010101010****010101010**

The blond man drew Severus' face toward him and began assaulting the dark wizard's thin, pale lips, with his own full, blood-red ones. His hands attacked Severus' robes with such viciousness that the poor cloth was reduced to shreds. Then, while still fully clothed, Blondie laid the unconscious, naked wizard on the floor and began trailing his mouth from Severus' lips, down to his neck. He then began sucking on the soft, tender skin on the side of Severus' neck, his hands continuously roaming; down the naked man's pale chest, raking their way down to his nether regions. After some time, full red lips followed the trail of the wandering hands. Severus remained unconscious all throughout. The blond man then stepped out of his own robes and cloak and stood up. Then straddling Severus' legs with his own, he lowered his head once more –this time, baring his fangs. Blondie effortlessly flipped Severus onto his stomach…

Harry, who stood frozen while watching the whole thing, let out a faint growl at what he saw next**. **

Blondie began thrusting from behind Severus; his breathing came in loud grunts as he drove himself into frenzy. And with a guttural growl, he sank his fangs into the delicate crevice of Severus' neck before finally climaxing and permanently marking the still, unmoving wizard.

**010101010****010101010****010101010****010101010****010101010****010101010****010101010**

That memory ended there. Harry was at a loss. He had just practically watched Severus Snape, his former professor, ex-spy and Death Eater –a fearsome, respected man, get violated in front of his very eyes. Surely, it was just a memory but still… why was he feeling… guilt? Rage? Harry felt like he wanted to tear somebody apart with his bare hands.

He chanced a glance at the man beside him. Not to his surprise, Severus' eyes remained closed; he held his breath until Harry spoke.

"Sev –"

"Do. Not. Speak. Of. It." The older wizard told him abruptly. He then opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"There is more to this memory that you should see."

**010101010**

**A/N: Yay! another chapter in one day! Tell me what you think! Until next time! – Eastwoodgirl**


	16. Chapter 15: Thy Name Is Custos

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I must not tell lies…**

**A/N: Read and Enjoy! Reviews are very much welcomed!**

**Chapter 15: Thy Name is Custos**

**010101010**

Harry stood quietly as the memory began to cloud and their surroundings disappeared into a swirl of colors. He was still reeling in from shock at what he saw. Severus on the other hand, seemed undisturbed by the fact that he had just witnessed himself get violated. Harry thought the man had a very convincing mask put up.

The next part of the memory began in what looked like a darker version of the Gryffindor common room; A giant four-poster bed sat in the middle of a huge room with heavy red hangings and thick black padding on the walls. The floor was covered with a similarly colored carpet seemingly made out of fur. The room was barely lit as only a single flickering candle was floating in the air.

In the middle of the bed, a man lay resting, pale and unconscious. It was Severus.

Another man entered the room; it was Blondie. He was closely followed by a red head. It was the other man Harry saw the other night.

"How is he Ferum?" the blonde asked his companion, sitting on the bed.

"Well, my sire." The one called Ferum replied. "Although, something bothers me…"

"What is it?"

Ferum also sat on the bed.

"I can tell he is one of us now… and yet, he still reeks of human blood." The red head said quietly, staring at the sleeping man's face.

**01010101010**

Hermione was hunched over numerous tomes, reading, then taking down notes. It was in that state that Ron found his wife. It was the day after they had found Harry.

"Mione, what are those?" Ron asked. Every inch of their dining room table was completely covered by books and spare pieces of parchment. Here and there were glimpses of their actual breakfast spread: eggs, sausages and toast.

"Research." Hermione told her husband without looking up from her work. "Poppy and I are trying to research the origins and the full extent of Harry's bond with Prof –"

"Not again!" Ron slapped his forehead. "I told you Mione, that's not possible –"

"Merlin, Ron! Will you quit that?" Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "You saw the light, the cocoon of magic cured Harry and Professor Snape, the vision –Harry's life force, connected to Prof –"

"That's bullocks, Hermione!" Ron protested. "There's gotta be some other explanation to all this!" He gestured his hand around their dining room. "This, Mione, is utterly crazy! Harry cannot be connected to that git –"

"Will you stop your childish ranting, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione glared at him.

"Me? Childish?"

"Yes, you," Hermione sighed heavily. "Look, Harry himself had said that he doesn't hate the professor –"

"Must be those Nargles –"

"Ron!" Hermione threw a book at him, which Ron caught with his superb Keeper skills. "Will you just grow up? You can't have a personal vendetta against Professor Snape all your life! The man hasn't done anything wrong to you personally –"

"Personally, my ass –" Ron muttered to himself. Hermione did not hear him.

"-if there's any one who should, it's Harry. And if Harry says he's okay with him then back off!"

"Fine, Mione." Ron said, laying the large book down the table. "But don't expect me to be buddy-buddies with that git all of a sudden!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really, Ron, you don't have to. Just think that we're just doing this to help Harry here. All the signs we have witnessed ourselves, confirm a true bond. Now, we just need to know how it came about and how it affects Harry, as Professor Snape is a vampire –"

"A what?" Ron asked, looking surprised. "What did you say, Mione?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh, I forgot you left before Professor Snape woke up –"

"He's a WHAT?"

"V-vampire, love" Hermione said with a small voice. "But don't worry, Harry knows –"

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?"

"Harry's fine with it, RON!" Hermione yelled. "And besides Professor Snape wouldn't hurt him. Harry trusts him and so do Madame Pomfrey and me!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Mione. Do your research and stuff to help Harry. But if I hear that you go anywhere near that –that vampire, I will see to it that you never leave the house, you hear me?" Ron kissed her on the cheek rather stiffly.

"Ron –"

"I'll be out in the shed. Send George over when he comes." He then closed the back door with a bang. At the same instant, a freckled red-headed twin stepped out of the floo.

"Hello –"George Weasley cheerfully began to greet them with a huge grin on his face, but all he got in return was the loud bang. He looked onto Hermione. "Was that ickle Ronniekins?"

"Hello George," Hermione stood up to peck her brother-in-law's cheek. "Yes, he's headed towards the shed. He asked me to tell you to follow him in there." She said dejectedly, going back to her seat. George looked befuddled.

"Weren't you just, err –"

"Arguing," Hermione finished his sentence without looking up from her current reading material.

"Okay, I'll just go and –"

"Talk to him."

"Right, I'll see what –"

"He's up to."

"Well, see –"

"You later." Hermione said. George smiled.

"Wow, are you sure you're Hermione? For one second there I thought you were Fred, with better coloring, of course."

Hermione looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, George,"

"Hey, no problem, sister. I actually missed having someone finish my lines." He moved towards the back door. "Whatever it was you were arguing about, I'm sure Ron will come around." He then stepped out.

"I sure hope so, George." Hermione told herself as the door closed once more.

**01010101010**

The memory shifted again as Harry and Severus remained still. They were now in a dark throne room-like area, very much like that of Voldemort's but with a different man sitting on the gilded chair. It was Blondie again. A knock was heard.

"Enter," the blond vampire muttered. A huge set of doors opened, allowing entrance to two figures, a red head and a dark-haired man. Blondie smiled upon seeing them.

"Ferum," he nodded at the red haired vampire. "Our guest has awakened, I see,"

"Yes, my sire –"

"I demand to know what I am doing here!" the dark-haired man spat out heatedly. Ferum looked at him with surprised eyes and slapped him.

"Do not disrespect your sire!" Ferum admonished him. Blondie, meanwhile, just looked on, apparently amused.

"Hush, Ferum," he told the man. "he is still unaware of who I am. We must be forgiving for his ill manners. He went to the dark-haired man's side and whispered.

"Rise, my childe, I am Argen." The blond man said. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The dark-haired man looked surprised but replied nonetheless.

"Severus Snape" he said, his voice barely audible but firm. "I would like to know what has become of me and how I came to be here." Severus, not wanting to get assaulted again, bowed this time, rather stiffly. Argen smiled.

"See, Ferum? He is learning."

"I see that, my sire," Ferum agreed hastily, giving Severus a dark look.

"Sire?" Severus asked. Both men looked at him quizzically. Argen shifted his gaze at Ferum.

"What have you told him?" Before Ferum could even answer, Severus interrupted them.

"He has mentioned –but I need not be told," he said, earning glares from both vampires. "I mean, I know I am different now. I-I am like y-you." Argen coughed. Severus continued, looking at the blond man.

"Y-you are my s-sire?" he asked. Argen approached him.

"Yes, I am your maker…" the man hissed. Argen closed the gap between them with a stride, his lips now hovering near Severus' own. The ex-Death Eater gulped.

"But why –"

'Slap!'

"Never-question-me, Severus." Argen said curtly, his left hand still poised in the air from having smacked his newest childe. He then turned his back on him and sat back on the throne-like chair. He eyed Ferum, who nodded, and left. He and Severus were now alone.

"You, Severus Snape, " Argen began, "Are an intelligent man. We have saved you from mortal peril… think, why would we do that? We dark creatures are no good-doers. What would move me to turn you?" he looked at Severus with one eyebrow raised. Severus held the gaze for about a minute, never uttering a single word, until he sighed and finally relented.

"I-I am quite familiar with your –our kind, my sire," he addressed Argen who smiled again.

"I am aware of that. You are quite familiar with our customs and traditions… that is **not** a coincidence…"

Severus sighed.

"You chose me then? What do you need from me?"

Argen's eyes brightened.

"We have been watching you even before the Dark Lord's demise –"

"Y-you work for him?"

"Our kind does **not **work **for **wizards. We do not resort to menial jobs and such. Tut, tut, Severus, I thought you knew that.

"Apologies, my sire,"

"Our kind has remained neutral, at least those under me – the Sangres…"

"Sangres?"

"Yes, Severus, the Sangres; the most powerful of our kind. We have chosen you to help us fulfill our goals…"

"G-goals?" Severus looked clueless. "I am just a –well, was a Potions Professor, an ex-Death Eater, surely, you want somebody with –with money and –and power, like somebody from within the ministry?" Severus ranted on. _'What goals are these vampires talking about? For Merlin's sake, why did they do this? They have turned me into a –a monster! I should have died in the war, not become one of the undead! I bow to no one… well, except to Dumbledore… and the Dark Lord –even if it's just for show, that man's creepy – and Poppy, that witch is even scarier than Minerva on catnip… Now I'm answering to this, this vampire who is apparently my sire? Why? WHY ME?'_

Severus shifted his thoughts back to the man in front of him who looked half-amused and half-exasperated.

"Finished ranting in your head, my childe?"

Severus looked mortified.

"Y-you can read my thoughts?"

Argen smiled.

"I am your sire; vampires may be natural occlumens but your mind is of no obstacle to me." He then frowned. "Although, I must say that the thoughts I am getting from you are quite –fragmented."

Severus sighed in relief.

"I apologize my –"

Argen waved him off.

"I like how your mind works, Severus." Argen approached him again. "You are, shall we say… amusing, at the very least." He raised his left hand once more. Severus thought that he was getting slapped again for his cheek. But to his surprise, the blond vampire caressed his face.

"I will find **many** uses fro you, childe… You belong to the cause now, your magical prowess, your intellect, your cunning and determination… but first and foremost, you now belong to **me.**" Argen's eyes were red, his fangs bared. Severus could not help but be hypnotized at the spectacle.

"Y-yes, m-my sire…" he breathed. Argen touched his lips with a long, pale, finger.

"You shall call me **Argen** in private, Severus."

"Yes…"

"Argen," the blond vampire groaned, his lips now barely touching the dark-haired man's. "Say it Severus,"

"A-Argen…" Severus whispered. Argen smiled, looking him deep in the eye.

"Yes, my childe… and you shall be named…" he pressed his lips against Severus who stood frozen.

"Custos."

**01010101010**

**A/N: Painful chapter for me to write. I don't know why. But, yay! Third chapter in a row in one day! I love you guys so much even if you don't review (wink, wink). Anyway it's never too late to drop me a line. Or two. Until next time! – Eastwoodgirl**


	17. Chapter 16: Neither, Nor

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far along! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Neither, Nor**

**01010101010**

'_There's that nagging feeling again,_' Harry thought as he watched Argen claim Severus' lips. _'I –I feel like I want to punch the bastard or something…' _He then shook his head. Severus, who stood beside him watching the memory, saw the conflicted look on Harry's face.

"Is something the matter?" he asked the young savior. Harry looked at him.

"Err, no…"

"Resume your observation then," Severus quipped. For a moment there, he thought that he saw a pang of rage, or even jealousy, come across Harry's eyes.

'_Yeah, right. As if…'_ Severus thought ruefully. When he went back to watching the memory unfold before them, Argen was done assaulting his being. Memory Argen led him in the parlor. Memory Severus took a seat across his sire obediently. He had just wanted to run and escape these –these crazy vampires but he knew it would be fruitless. As far as he knew, a childe can never go against his sire, lest, he 'dies' trying. The thought made him shudder. Argen was now looking at him with bright amber eyes.

"Now, Severus –Custos, you shall know of our cause… as I have promised you,"

"Yes, my sire," Severus' eyes widened in horror as he saw the man take a sip calmly from a goblet of what he knew to be human blood. His now heightened senses can smell the scarlet liquid even from a distance. Argen smirked.

"Ah, I almost forgot," the blond vampire poured another goblet of blood from a crystal decanter. He then proceeded to hand it to his childe.

"The blood of an innocent virgin, Custos –the first sip is always the sweetest."

"Th-thank you, my sire." He accepted the goblet and licked his lips, but warily took a sip. He almost choked at the tangy and slightly metallic taste that was foreign to his tongue. Argen saw his reaction and frowned.

"Not good enough for your palate, childe?"

"N-no sire. I –I guess I'm still not used to it –"

"A vampire takes to blood like a fish does to water." Argen looked at him thoughtfully. He set his goblet down and stood up.

"Ferum!" the blond vampire called. After a beat, an auburn-haired man was peeking through the door of the parlor.

"You called, my sire?" Ferum asked stepping in. Argen smiled.

"It seems that your theory is possible, childe," Argen addressed the newcomer. Ferum gave him an odd look, then at Severus, who was all the while confused.

"Si-sire?" Severus asked uncertainly. Ferum smiled at him. Argen moved closer.

"Custos, I believe you have some explaining to do." Argen traced Severus' lips with a pale finger.

"But –but, what about?" Severus asked his maker. His muscles clenched at the touch Argen was giving him; it was as if he wanted to purr and throw up at the same time. Argen removed his hand. Severus expected him to answer, but instead, his sire spoke to Ferum.

"The signs… I cannot fully control his mind, he has no blood lust, he has no complete submission under me… And yet he transforms, I can access his thoughts somewhat, his senses are heightened, he has a regulated fear of me…"

Ferum nodded.

"I need to test one thing if I may, my lord,"

"Go on," Argen said, not taking his eyes off of Severus this time. The ex-spy stood frozen, not sure of what the other two were going on about.

Ferum on the other hand walked behind Severus with a knife in his left hand. Severus gulped. Ferum leaned in and whispered.

"Fear not, Custos. This shall not hurt a bit." He then plunged the knife deep into Severus' right shoulder. Deep red blood oozed out as the ex-spy grunted in pain and made a move to grab his shoulder. Argen's eyes registered shock at what he saw.

"Vampires do not bleed!" The blond sire gasped. Ferum grinned as he took the knife out of Severus' shoulder and licked it clean.

"Because he is not a vampire, sire –"

"Wha-what?" Severus managed to blurt out, still trying hard to stem the bleeding in his shoulder. These vampires could've just cut into his finger to check if he bled, but nooo… the just had to skewer him to just see. _'What are they talking about? Surely, I am a vampire, I –I have fangs! I have the red eyes! I have the disgusting –feeling of –of lust towards my sire! I –I love, well, not really, but I thirst for blood! Surely I am one of them. What on earth are they talking about?' _Severus screamed in his mind. The pain he was feeling in his right shoulder caused him to lose his balance. Luckily, he fell on a couch and not on the floor. Argen looked at him, seemingly fascinated.

"You're right, Ferum… a vampire, he is not, at least not fully…" Argen sat beside Severus. "Tell me Custos, you are a most esteemed potioneer… how on earth did you manage to…" he lifted Severus' face up.

"… to come up with a potential vaccine for vampirism?"

Severus eyes shot up.

"Va-vaccine?"

Ferum nodded.

"That is the only explanation why you exhibit certain vampiric traits and yet, remain, shall we say, alive… you must have found a way to counter the effects of the cursed bite."

"I'm –I'm –"

"A half-vampire, Custos," Argen snarled, his eyes red. "Tell me what you did!"

"I –I do not know!"

"Do not lie!" Argen bellowed, hitting Severus on his face. Ferum remained standing, looking at them calmly. Argen continued. "I will not let you ruin decades of intricate planning! Tell me what you did! That vaccine must be destroyed!" Severus remained looking clueless.

"Sire," Ferum began, "Custos seems rather uncomfortable for the moment" he then gestured towards Severus' bleeding shoulder. "It may be more beneficial if we let him heal himself first." Argen sighed.

"Very well, Custos, what do you need?" he asked the bleeding half-vampire impatiently.

"My –my wand, sire… my r-robes…"

Argen snapped his fingers. A few moments later, an aide came in with the requested items. Severus carefully took off his robes to inspect the cut. It was already partially healed –must be a side-effect of his vampirism –but he still felt dizzy from the blood loss. He reached into the inseams of his Death Eater robes to find the vial of blood replenisher he had stashed in there. Then, he frowned, remembering he had already drank his last bottle that night in the Shrieking Shack. Still, his hands groped absent-mindedly; and to his surprise, he found it clasped on a familiar rust-colored potion inside a crystal vial –his blood replenisher. _'That's odd,'_ Severus thought as he ripped the robes apart with his bare hands. Argen and Ferum shared a look.

"What is it, Custos?" Argen asked curtly. Severus gave him a confused look then went back to examining the rest of the vials.

"Anti-Cruciatus, Pepper-Up, Draught of Living Death, Shrinking Solution… Blood Replenisher… then… oh, Merlin!" Severus exclaimed. He was missing one potion. If his memory served him right, he only took one potion that day in the Shrieking Shack. He must've switched vials unknowingly. If his blood replenisher was here then it must be… there was only one potion that he had, that he created, that would even remotely resemble the blood replenisher –in taste, consistency and color –it was…

"Merlin," Severus gasped as he had realized what had just happened.

"It –It worked!"

**01010101010**

Harry scrunched up his face in a mixture of awe and confusion at what he saw in the memory. He turned to the 'real' Severus beside him.

"You made a vaccine for vampirism?" Harry asked him. "Given your talents, I'm actually not surprised…"

Severus was caught off-guard at the praise but he quickly recovered.

"Don't be, "he said quietly. "As you can see it was not completely successful." Severus bared his fangs and then quickly retracted them. Harry shrugged.

"Still, that's genius Severus." Harry told him. "If you developed it further –"

" –it would have catastrophic results." Severus finished for him.

"Huh?" Harry looked confused. "I don't get it. I mean, won't it be good to finally prevent vampirism from spreading further?"

"That's what I thought at first."

"Then why the sudden change of heart now? You could develop the vaccine into a cure and – "

"Wipe out an entire magical species." Severus sighed heavily. "It is an interesting concoction, Harry, but let us not put more thought into it, okay?"

Harry looked at him thoughtfully.

"Is that why this –this **Argen**, "Harry said the name with much venom, Severus noticed. "Is that why they took you, to prevent you from further developing a cure?" Severus looked at him.

"Yes and no, Harry. Yes they want to prevent me from developing a cure and eventually distributing it…" his voice trailed as he looked at Harry and stared into his eyes. "… but that's not why they turned me in the first place." Harry blanched.

"M-me?" he asked, disbelieving. "B-but –"

Severus breathed deeply.

"Let's get out of this memory and I'll tell you.

**01010101010**

**A/N: So that's why… hmmm… Wow, am I nice or what? FOUR BACK TO BACK TO BACK CHAPTERS in ONE DAY! Hooray! Let me know how it is going for you so far. It would be nice if you could review this for me and tell me what you think! - Eastwoodgirl**


	18. Chapter 17: Going Out

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. It's all Jo's. I'm just a poor girl… nobody loves me… :P**

**WARNING: The usual applies. OOC-ness… sorry, can't help it :)**

**A/N: Thanks very much for those who read the previous chapter and reviewed. Special mention goes to my dear ****Tokugawa Blitzer ****and**** lgilbert1982****. I always enjoy reading your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks again! As always, I hope you all enjoy this next installment (one of my longest)! Reviews are love!**

**Chapter 17: Going Out**

**01010101010**

Harry landed back on the floor of Severus' lab after he had willed himself out of the memory. Severus was by his side shortly thereafter.

"My, that was… something," Harry said uncomfortably, still reeling in from all that he had just seen. And to think, that there was more. He shook his head. Then all of a sudden, a chime was heard. Severus looked up.

"Ah, time flies…" he then glanced at the antique clock by his book case and then at Harry. "I'm afraid it's way past curfew, Harry. It's almost midnight."

"What?" Harry glanced at his own wristwatch. "Wow, I can't believe it took the whole day." He sighed. "Well, I guess we can continue it in the morning." Harry made a move to exit Severus' private space. "Thanks Severus," he spoke as he grabbed the door handle that would lead him back out to the outer area of the apothecary. The older man looked at him funny.

"Whatever for?"

Harry hesitated then grinned, "For accepting me" he looked him in the eye. "For letting me in… for… trusting me." Harry held that gaze for a moment as Severus stood there, unblinking, unmoving. After a beat, Harry's serious face broke into a smile.

"I guess I'll go see you in the morning, Sev –" he pulled the door open.

"Wait," Severus called after the young man. Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

'_Ask him to stay, ask him to stay the night…'_ Severus' mind shouted at him.

"Can you –"

"Yes, Severus?"

'_Darn, why is it so hard? Damn it, Severus, just ask him already!'_

" -"

"Huh?" Harry let go of the door. "Come again?"

'_Great going, Severus, really great.'_

The former spy sighed.

"I was just wondering if you'd rather stay the night here. I usually sleep here as well during long nights of brewing. I mean, it's quite late and who knows what could be out there to get you at this moment –"

"Oh," Harry said, looking quite surprised. "That's very… nice of you, Severus,"

"But you don't have to if you don't –"

"No, no," Harry waved him off. He smiled. "That would actually save me time coming here. Thanks."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

'See, Severus? That wasn't so bad.'

"Yeah, right," Severus muttered.

"What was that?" Harry asked him.

"No-nothing." Severus said. "I guess, we'll have to transfigure something into a bed." Harry grinned.

"Already done that," he gestured to the two twin beds lined up on one side of the room where the two couches once stood. Both beds were done with deep green and white linen.

"Slytherin colors?" Severus couldn't help but smirk. Harry smirked back.

"Just paying respects to my host." He mock-bowed at Severus.

"Excellent transfiguration, Mr. Potter. Twenty well-earned points to Gryffindor."

"Why thank you, professor," Harry chuckled then saluted him. "My very first twenty points from you."

Severus looked at him, furrowing his brows.

"About that, Harry, I –" he frowned. Harry looked at him, concerned.

"Severus, if you're going to apologize to me for being mean in class, then don't."

Severus looked surprised.

"But –"

"It's just an act. You had to be mean to me in front of those Death Eater spawns. But I can tell that you really don't want to do it –I can't forget how many times you've saved my arse in the past." Harry told the shocked wizard. "I can tell. Again, I'm not as oblivious as you think I am. During the final battle when I was knocked out, I spoke with Professor Dumbledore, in a dream. He told me about your plan, your difficult part in staging his death… and I know I haven't told you this before but, I regret ever calling you a coward."

Severus just looked at him.

"Still, Harry, there were times that I have to admit, I did go overboard. You do look a lot like James Potter and well…"

"Hey, there were times I'd forget too, you know, so no problem." Harry yawned, getting into the bed farther from the door. "I guess we should sleep. I'm getting a feeling that tomorrow would be an even longer day. Good night Severus." Harry closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. Severus stared at him.

"Goodnight, Harry."

**01010101010**

Hermione sighed. Ron still hasn't come back from wherever he and George went to –and it was almost midnight. She had been at it, trying to figure out the origins of how Harry's and Professor Snape's bond came to be since breakfast. She had been up all day aside from the long nap she took right after dinner; Still, she hasn't made any progress. She glanced at the Weasley family clock and saw Ron's hand pointing to 'Somewhere Safe'. Hermione decided to call it a night. She'll talk to her husband in the morning. She rubbed her belly gently as she turned the lights in the kitchen off. She was about to head upstairs when she bumped into a side table on her way.

"Ow, what –" Hermione caught herself before she fell on the floor. Unfortunately, she was unable to do the same for the contents of the said table. Hermione breathed deeply and knelt on the floor gingerly to pick up the books that scattered on the floor –she'd used her wand, however, she had conveniently forgotten it upstairs. It was in that situation that something caught her eye.

"Oh, here -!" She excitedly flipped through a very ancient, very thick book. She skimmed it, and after a few minutes, her eyes lit up.

"I can't believe it, it's here all along!" She exclaimed. "I need to tell Harry and Poppy!"

**01010101010**

Bright lights woke Severus up, the following morning. He felt a headache coming on from all the glare. He squinted, trying to adjust his vision. Since turning, his eyes had become more sensitive to light, especially sunlight, so he slept most of the time with all the curtains drawn and all the lights out.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was only then that he remembered that he didn't actually sleep in his room –at least not, technically. He sighed as he _'Noxed' _the candles that were still burning brightly and glanced at the other bed that would normally be out of place in his private lab.

'_Harry must've kept the lights on after I fell asleep.'_ He remembered putting the lights out right before he turned in for the night.

Before Severus could even move another muscle, Harry's sleeping form stirred. The younger wizard rubbed his eyes and smiled upon seeing the older man.

"Morning, Sev," Harry yawned sleepily. He then stood up to stretch. "Wow, I haven't slept that well since forever." He then proceeded to return his bed back into its original form with a flick of his wand. He then gave Severus' bed the same treatment. They now had two identical-looking couches to sit on.

"Do you always sleep with the lights on, Harry?" Severus asked suddenly.

"Huh?"Harry looked at him, seemingly bothered by his question. "Well, yes, since Sirius died, I –sorry, about the lights I mean."

"Why?"

Harry paused.

"It keeps the nightmares away." He then breathed.

"Oh." Severus did not know what to say after that awkward pause. Good thing, Harry cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Um, so… breakfast? I know a really good place where we can get coffee and croissants. I usually go there during my… err… Quibbler stake-outs,"

Severus looked at him.

"Are you asking me out?" he blurted out.

'_Merlin, Severus, that didn't come out right.'_

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Like you mean, out? On a date?" he asked the older wizard for clarification.

"Err –" Severus looked even more uncomfortable. "Of course that's not what you meant –I mean, I meant –"

"Yeah, so will you?"

"I beg your pardon?" '_Did I hear him right?'_

"I said, will you go out with me if I asked you?" Harry smiled, holding his hand out.

"What?" Severus spat out. _'Is he really doing what I think he is? Asking me out? Hypothetically, but asking me out? Could the world get any crazier?' _He looked at the younger wizard. _'Merlin, why does he have to give me that blasted smile of his? God help me.'_

Harry noticed his inner struggle and gave out a soft chuckle.

"Relax, Severus. It was just a question. I'm not going too fast, aren't I?" he joked.

"Err –"

"Come on," Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the other man's hand. "Let's go get that coffee." He dragged the speechless man out the lab and out the apothecary.

**01010101010**

Minutes later, Severus was seated across Harry in a muggle coffee establishment, dressed in a black sweater and blue denim jeans that Harry insisted he wore. They were both enjoying a tall cup of the bitter brew –with Severus refusing to put neither cream nor sugar no matter how much coaxing Harry did –and a buttered croissant.

"It's good that the sun doesn't burn you," Harry said from across the table. They were settled in a discreet corner not far away from a window. The early morning sunlight streamed through the glass. Severus inhaled the strong scent of the hot brewed coffee –it was heavenly, a welcome break from his usual tea.

"It is quite charming here," he told Harry who smiled.

"Glad you approve." Harry set his coffee cup on the table. "So tell me about this plan. Why do these –these Sangres," there was that biting tone again, "Why do they need you?"

Severus just stared at him. Harry sighed and fingered the wand that was concealed in his pocket. He cast a quick 'Muffliato.'

"The Sangres are a renegade group of vampires –composed mostly of radicalists. Their aim is to prove that vampires are superior to wizardkind. "

"Like a rebel group of some sort?" Harry inquired. Severus nodded.

"They have been watching, bidding their time. They had hoped that we would destroy ourselves from within our own ranks during the first and the last war with the help of Voldemort's twisted ideals. But when you foiled that plan, they had to find another option: take over the Ministry directly."

"But what has that got to do with me? Are they out for revenge?" Severus gave him a small smile.

"No, not revenge. But think, Harry. Who do people trust? Who do they look up to? Who do they believe?"

Harry sighed dejectedly.

"They want me to take over the ministry for them? They're crazy!" Harry yelled. Good thing he casted the Muffliato spell. "And what makes them think I'd do that?" Severus took another sip of his coffee and cleared his throat loudly. Harry glanced at him.

"Oh, you're supposed to capture me then, break me and then turn me, then convince me to kiss up to their asses? Is that about right?"

Severus nodded, seemingly amused at the young savior's antics.

"Wow," Harry exhaled. "Too bad, they didn't count on us being friends and all."

'_Friends?'_ Severus asked himself. "Well, they thought that we were sworn enemies. Apparently, news of my true allegiance has not reached their overly sensitive ears."

"I get that. But why you? Why not just send one of his lackeys to do me in? Why bother turning you just to get to me?"

"I have a theory," Severus said. "They did not explicitly tell me the reason but I can only guess."

"Explain."

"When a vampire turns a human, they form a sort of bond –that of a sire and a childe. Argen did not want his potential weapon under the control of just anybody. He needed a powerful childe of his own to turn and control you."

"I see, aside from Voldemort and Dumbledore, who are both dead, you are one of the strongest wizards available to them. But what I don't get is how you are able to defy him. I mean, won't helping me bring them down conflict with your bond?"

"Ah, that's where my being half a vampire comes in." Severus smirked. "I was indeed lucky that day he turned me… in a manner of speaking of course,"

"So, he can't completely… own you then?"

"No, Harry. He doesn't 'own' me. Not at least the side of me that remains human."

"That, now, confuses me." Harry scratched his head. "So there are two sides of you?" Severus nodded.

"Yes. Severus, which is my human side is under no control however, it could be potentially bonded to you; and Custos, my vampire persona under Argen's control."

"So in other words, he still controls part of you then, correct?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes…"

"And you're part human, which means, technically, you're still alive?"

"Yes,"

"So you're bonded to your sire… and to me as well?"

"Well –"

Harry looked feral all of a sudden.

"I can't accept that! Nobody should have control over you, not him! I'll kill that bastard; I don't care if he's already dead!"

That Severus looked shocked was an understatement at the very least. He continued to stare at the younger wizard who seemed possessed all of a sudden. Harry noticed his look.

"What?" He turned to Severus and seeing the man's face, he calmed down. Severus didn't know what to think, say or feel. He looked up and said a silent prayer to Merlin, or whoever was listening in hopes that the world would not end so soon. When he turned to look back at Harry, the younger wizard was already calmly taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why doesn't that git turn me himself?" Harry asked in a controlled voice. Severus sighed.

"That I'm afraid is a part of the plan that I am not privy about. Yes, that is an option should I fail since Argen is a powerful being. But I do not know why he didn't plan to turn you himself in the first place." The former Death Eater lifted his cup and finished the rest of his coffee.

"Don't worry Severus, we'll figure it out."

Severus looked at him once more. Harry met his gaze.

"I said, don't worry." His emerald eyes bore into his obsidian ones. Severus just nodded. He couldn't help but feel calmed and assured by those words.

**010101010**

**A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know :) In the mean time, if you have extra minutes to spare, you can check out my new story, ****Never Say I Love You. **** The first chapter should be up later in the day. Thanks again! - Eastwoodgirl**


	19. Chapter 18: We're In This Together

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original concept of bonds and such. The topic has already been tackled in numerous stories so much that I no longer know who to credit with coming up with the original idea, so forgive me. I'm merely adding my own interpretation and of course, the ubiquitous twist. Peace.**

**A/N: No, Argen is not a dead-ringer for Lucius Malfoy. He sort of looks more like an aged Christian Bale with ice blond hair XD. Just a short interlude to move the plot along. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: We're In This Together**

**010101010**

It was around eight in the morning when Poppy's floo flared.

"Oh, Poppy, quick!" It was Hermione, her eyes bright and her hair still bushy.

"Goodness, Hermione!" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed. "Did you water break? Are you having a contraction?"

"No, Poppy, I've found it! It was in a book I've found in the Black Library! I borrowed it sometime ago for a bit of light reading –"

"What is it dear?" Poppy lead the overly-excited witch in her sitting room.

"I've found the origins of a true bond!" Hermione then brought out the ancient-looking book she had accidentally discovered last night. Poppy hurriedly took the old volume from her and began to read the pages she had marked:

"**A true bond is the most powerful binding ever to be discovered to have existed. It actually predates the time of Merlin. As is widely known, a true bond is composed of a soul/life-force bond, a magic bond and a love bond. A soul bond is formed through a mutually-fulfilled life debt; A magic bond is established through an intimate sharing and exchange of magical knowledge, such as that of master-apprentice relations; A love bond is, on the other hand, formed through mutual appreciation, not necessarily of the romantic kind, but, as is common with most true bonds, that of agape or selfless, unconditional love. Even so, with that being said, most participants of a true bond eventually develop romantic feelings over time. This shall be further explained on the succeeding paragraphs..."**

Poppy let out a deep breath. She then smiled at Hermione.

"Good job, Hermione! Now we just need to show this to Harry and Severus to figure out if they did fulfill **all **of the merits of the three types of bonds forming a true bond –"

"I tried to floo Harry a while ago but he's not in the manor." Hermione supplied. "Winky said he hasn't been home since early morning yesterday.

"Have you tried Severus' place?" Poppy asked. Hermione looked gleeful.

"Oh, yes, that's probably where he could be then!" Without another word, she grabbed the book from Poppy and rushed towards the floo.

**01010101010**

"Can I ask you something, Severus?"

The coffee and croissants were long gone. Harry and Severus walked towards the apparition point from the coffee house. After they left their table, they did not speak to each other at all, until now.

"What is it?" They continued walking, although they slowed their pace down.

"How –how do you feel about me?"

Severus stopped.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I –I was just, you know, erm, wondering…"

Severus stood there just gaping at Harry. He did not expect such a blatant question coming from the younger man. Harry sighed.

"Never mind, I guess I heard wrong." The younger wizard walked on ahead, leaving Severus rooted on his spot. When the older man saw Harry's retreating form, he woke up out of his stupor. He quickly followed.

"What is it that you've heard?" he called out. Harry looked back at him as he approached, seemingly surprised.

"That night I saw you –you were getting beaten up by those –those vampires." Harry began. "They said that –"

"Harry, behind you!" Severus exclaimed all of a sudden, his eyes widening. The dark wizard lunged at Harry.

"Wha –" Harry had barely time to react as Severus leaped onto him and pinned him down the ground.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry exclaimed. His back was against the paved sidewalk. Severus was directly on top of him, covering his body, looking quite agitated and uncomfortable. But the ex-spy did not meet his eyes. Severus' sight was still trained on the spot behind where Harry once stood. From his position, Harry labored to follow the man's line of sight. He saw nothing.

"Severus?"

Upon hearing Harry's voice, Severus shifted his glance back toward the young man. Then, realizing the awkwardness of their positioning, he stood abruptly then held his hand out to assist Harry, which the latter took advantage of.

"What was that Severus?"

"I –I –they –"

"What?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Let us head back quickly," came the gruff reply. Severus grabbed Harry's hand and hurried towards the apparition spot.

"You saw something there, am I right?" Harry asked him. Severus' focus remained, his face, grim. He eventually nodded.

"They are getting impatient," Severus said darkly. "When they turned me, I was solely given the task to hunt you down –"

"You mean the Sangres?"

" –now they are sending others to come and find you –"

"Sev –"

"Listen Harry, that right back there a while ago –that was a turned wizard –"

"You mean –"

"I felt it, alright? He was after **you,** he was about to throw a curse at you –"

"But –"

"You didn't bloody see it, but I damn well felt it!" Severus spat out angrily. "Merlin, I can't let that happen again!" They had reached the apparition point. Severus let go of Harry's hand.

"I've tried to keep them away for three years, **three years**, Harry! I've fed them some cock and bull story about a wizard's powers maturing at age twenty one. Luckily Argen bought it or we may be both dead by now and the world, run by vampires!"

Harry looked at him, confused. Severus was still ranting.

"Three years, I've pretended to enjoy being molested by that old bat so that I can prevent this from happening. I'm not going to fail now!"

"Severus…" Harry didn't know how to react after what he had just heard. Severus had been apparently protecting him –and the wizarding world –for three years now. _'Severus had been protecting me all these years, from –from that hideous vampire Argen and his not so merry band of blood suckers… but why?' _ Harry thought to himself. He looked at the man in front of him with renewed appreciation. Severus met his gaze.

"I –we, we need to be more careful." He said, then seeing the look on Harry's face, he continued. "I know you want more answers, Harry, but it needs to wait. We can't go back to the apothecary. The Sangres would already know that I am helping you and that I have warned you of their motives."

"We can stay at my manor," Harry offered/ Severus shook his head.

"Listen, Harry, the more time you spend with me, the more dangerous it gets for you. I suggest –"

"I'm not going without you Severus!" Harry spat out. "Stop –stop –sacrificing yourself, okay? Especially for me. It's me they want, not you." He grabbed the older man's hand. "I don't know why you're doing this –protecting me –but if it endangers you anymore than it does me, then I won't allow it. We – we are bonded." Harry sighed. "I know you may not like it, but I know you know that something has changed between us two after that incident the other day." Severus stared at him as if wanting to protest but he kept his mouth shut, seeing the determined look on the wizarding savior's face.

"If those –those Sangres need to be destroyed, we're doing it together, Severus."

"Harry –"

"No, Severus. I'm not a damsel in distress who needs to be coddled. Not to discredit what you've done for me all this time but, I can protect you as much as you can protect me –"

'_Harry Potter is actually saying that he would protect me?'_ Severus thought in his head. Harry must've heard him for his next words were:

"And if it comes to that, I will protect you."

Severus stood there in complete and utter silence. Harry continued.

"You're coming to live with me in the manor while we figure out this bond and plot on how to wipe out those bastards. Especially Argen," Harry said his name as if revolted by the mere thought of the offending vampire. Severus opened his mouth to protest once more but Harry gave him a smoldering look.

"And that's final!" Then without warning, Harry pulled Severus into a hug and apparated them both away.

**010101010**

**A/N: Short I know, sorry. My hand's still all wonky. But thanks for putting up with me anyway :). Oh yeah, I've just put up a poll for this story on the profile page. Please check it out. And don't forget to leave me a review! Thanks. Until next time – Eastwoodgirl**


	20. Chapter 19: A Lame Joke

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: MA rated content below. Sort of. Read at your own discretion**

**Chapter 19: A Lame Joke**

**01010101010**

A few moments later, Severus was standing right in front of a memorial; a man and his wife, and their one-year old boy.

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow," Harry said, releasing the other man from his embrace. Severus looked murderous.

"You could have at least warned me before you apparated!" he snapped.

"If I warned you, you wouldn't come," Harry smirked. "Now come on!" he motioned for Severus to follow him down a path that would lead them off the main road. Severus followed the dark-haired, emerald-eyed man reluctantly. After a few minutes, they halted in front of a towering wrought iron gate. Severus' eyes widened. Harry grinned, seeing his expression. Harry then took out his wand and tapped it once to unlock the gates. Once it opened, he beckoned the older wizard to stand beside him. Harry then placed his pal on the space directly in front of the gates. The air surrounding his hand momentarily flashed a bright green. Severus looked on, seemingly interested but said nothing. Harry on the other hand caught his eye.

"Do what I do,"

Severus nodded slowly and imitated Harry. The young wizard then cleared his throat.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter Manor, hereby allow entrance and residence to Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince. May he and I, cohabit your abode in peace and prosperity." After saying those words, Harry's hand glowed green once more, but this time, so did Severus'. The dark wizard felt an unfamiliar tingling sensation course through his body.

"There we go," said Harry, smiling. "You are now keyed in to my wards." Severus looked puzzled.

"You didn't just key me in, didn't you?"

Harry's grin grew wider.

"'Course I did."

"Did –did you even think of the **wording** you have used?" Severus asked, shocked at Harry's nonchalant attitude. "You gave me access **and **residence, Harry! That means –"

"You are now under the Lord of the Manor's protection." The younger wizard finished for him. He then sighed. "I **knew** what I was doing, okay Sev?"

Severus exhaled deeply. _'Wait, did he just address me by that ridiculous nickname?'_ Before Severus could even protest Harry's use of his shortened name, the young savior was already walking up towards the front door. Severus followed him quietly. When they had reached the entrance, Harry opened the door and stepped aside.

"After you," he bowed, asking Severus to step in ahead of him. The ex-spy stepped in and was immediately arrested by what he saw. The manor was done in updated Victorian style elegance; wood paneling and carvings adorned the huge space, as did tons of priceless heirlooms. Harry saw the awe in Severus's face and smiled.

"Welcome, Severus, to Potter Manor."

**010101010**

Hermione walked up to a discreet-looking establishment.

"So this is the place…" The bushy-haired witch breathed as she moved to enter the dark lacquered wooden door.

"Professor? Harry?" Hermione called out. The space inside was dark and cluttered. No one seems to be around. _'Where on earth could they be?' _she thought. Sighing, she turned back outside to leave, when she bumped into something –or to be more appropriate, somebody.

"Watch it where you're going –" a snobbish voice said firmly. Hermione looked up and saw pale gray eyes staring back at her.

"Malfoy."

**010101010**

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked, eyeing Hermione suspiciously, Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"The same thing could be asked of you, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes momentarily widened at her accusatory tone, but he then recovered.

I don't know abut you, but this happens t be my godfather's apothecary. And I'm here to visit him." The blond-haired young man smirked. "What's your alibi for snooping around?"

"I am not snooping around! Hermione exclaimed. "I am looking for the Professor and Harry because I need to speak with them –"

Draco's pale eyes shot up.

"Potter! What would Potter be doing here? My godfather hates him!"

"It's actually none of your business, Malfoy." Hermione turned to leave. They're not here anyway. But if you do see Professor Snape, well, tell him I've found out about the **truth**." She then disapparated, leaving a confused Draco behind.

**010101010**

After about a coupe of hours later, after they had their lunch prepared by an enthusiastic elf, Harry was showing Severus to his rooms. They walked up three flights of stairs and down a hall until they reached the end of it, culminating with two perpendicular rooms. Harry turned to his companion.

"Well, here you are, Severus, our rooms…"

"Our? **Our **rooms?" Severus asked, sounding flabbergasted. Harry smirked.

"Well, that didn't sound right, did it?" The young lord of the manor let out a small chuckle, leaving his companion all the more apprehensive. Harry saw the look on his face.

"Relax, Severus. I'm not going to make you share your bed with me… at least not yet…" Harry teased. Severus' mouth was agape. Harry turned his back on him with a big amused grin on his face. He then cleared his throat.

This is your room, " Harry said, pointing to a door at his left. "This is mine," he said, pointing to his right. "I hope Winky fixed yours to your liking. You can stay there and freshen up or take a nap until dinner time. I've already asked Winky and Dinky to pick up your things for you from your house –"

"Dinky?"

Winky's and Dobbys elfling."

"Oh," Severus remarked, remembering Harry's other former over exuberant house elf. "Really creative name…"

"Could be worse," Harry told him with mock seriousness.

"Oh? How so?" Severus asked curiously.

"Donky. I could call him Donky."

Severus' face screwed up in a look of utter disbelief and painful amusement.

"That's the lamest joke I've heard, Potter."

Harry laughed.

**01010101010**

Severus woke up with a knock at his bedroom door. He looked outside the window. The sky was already dark. 'I must've overslept,' he thought. He sighed as he stood up to answer the frantic knocking. He took a deep breath and opened the door slightly.

"Hello, Severus," the voice breathed.

It was Harry.

"I –I must have overslept." Severus said. "It won't take me long to get dressed for –"

All of a sudden, Harry pushed his door wide open.

"I don't think I need you dressed for this, Sev." The younger man snarled. Severus looked confused.

"Ha –Harry? I –"

The rest of his words disappeared in his throat as Harry suddenly had his lips on him. Severus' eyes widened in surprise as the young man began delving into his mouth, seeking entrance. Severus ad been kissed before, but not with such intensity and want as Harry did. The older man could not help but moan as Harry's tongue finally gained control of his mouth. It met with his own and together they performed some sort of a frenzied dance, nipping, tasting, sucking lightly.

"You taste so sweet, Severus," he heard Harry say. He then felt the young man's hands snaking their way from being wrapped around his neck, down to his chest as the kiss deepened. Severus gasped as Harry then began undoing the buttons of his robes. He pulled out of their kiss to look at the young man. His gaze was met by lustful, emerald eyes.

"Harry?" Severus swallowed as Harry was finally able to remove his shirt. Harry then pressed himself against the older wizard. Severus thought he could feel the straining erection in Harry's pants rub against his upper leg.

"I want you, Severus. I want you now.

**010101010**

Severus woke up with a start. He was lying on his bed. Alone. He glanced at the window. The sun was just about to set. He sighed and cursed himself inwardly, remembering his dream.

"Stupid, bloody dream!" he said under his breath. He chanced a look down at his pants. The bulge he found there was no dream at all. "Stupid, bloody Potter. You really are the bane of my existence, you know? Even dreams of you make me want to strangle myself to death!" he spoke to the ceiling. Severus indeed had had dreams like that before, but never did they play out so… so vividly. "I wonder if it had something to do with the bond?" he thought to himself. He then shook his head. "This was a bad idea. Now I won't be able to look him in the eye without thinking … Ugh, Merlin, Severus, quit thinking about it!" He scolded himself. "Have you gone mad?"

'_Probably, since you __**are**__ talking to yourself,' _said a little voice in his head.

"Shut it!" Severus slapped his forehead. "Merlin, I've really gone off the deep end."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Severus?" It was Harry.

'_Think potions, think potions…'_ Severus berated himself.

"Severus, are you up yet? Dinner's ready!"

'_The Draught of Living Death contains the essence of belladonna…'_

"Severus! I know you're up! If you don't answer me, I –"

'_Three clockwise stirs… four counterclockwise, then –'_

" –I will come in there myself and carry you bridal style all the way down t the kitchens!"

'_Damn. You.'_

"I will be right down!" Severus yelled back. _'That Harry Potter sure knows how to get to me.' _He then glanced between his legs. _'Hey, maybe pudding would do us good, don't you think?'_ His mind huffed in response as he exited his private chambers and made his way down towards the dining hall.

**01010101010**

**A/N: So… what do you think? Reviews are love! Until next time! – Eastwoodgirl**

**P.S. Oh, and if you have time, please do check out my other new story Look At Me. It's just a little one-shot that I made while ruminating the purpose of my existence. Heheh. If you can read and review that too, that would make me soooooo happy I could die tomorrow. Ciao!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Unexpected Guest

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who continues to put up with all my craziness.**

**Chapter 20: The Unexpected Guest**

**010101010**

Harry was already seated at the head of a moderately long table when Severus arrived. The young man smiled at him as he entered. Severus looked down as he slid into a seat to Harry's right.

'_The properties of aconite help stabilize the base for Pepper-Up potion in such –"_

"Hey, Severus, are you okay?"

'_It must also be noted that the amount of powdered mint leaves directly corresponds to –'_

"Seeeev… hello, are you there?"

'_And furthermore, the addition of bat liver makes it easy to –'_

"Sev!" Harry screamed. Severus looked up from his 'think about potions' trance and found himself inches away from the younger wizard's face. He backed off in surprise. Harry was leaning over the table staring directly at him. Severus swallowed.

'_Merlin, can this be any more difficult?'_

Harry looked concerned on the other hand. He grabbed the Potion Master's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Severus stared at the offending hand as if it suddenly had seven eyes and grown eight hairy legs. Harry missed the look.

"Are you alright, Severus? Are you not feeling well?"

'_If you only knew…'_

"I'm fine, Harry," Severus managed to say. He then withdrew his hand from Harry's grasp. "I'm just starving I guess,"

Harry's face relaxed into a smile.

"That's what I thought –"

Severus started to pick up a spoon when the kitchen floo suddenly flared up.

"Harry! Mate!" A panicked voice yelled from the kitchens. Harry stood up to meet the unexpected dinner guest.

"Ron? What's the matter?"

"Mione –"Ron panted. "Can't find Mione –"

"Whoa, breathe," Harry told him. "What happened to Hermione?" He approached the red head newcomer who was dusting off his orange Chuddley Cannon Keeper robes.

"Mione's gone, Harry! I went to Poppy and she said that my wife went to- to that –that monster's place! But when I went there to check, she wasn't there!"

"Calm down, Ron," Harry touched his best friend's shoulder. "Where exactly did Hermione go?"

"I warned her not to go there, blimey, he may have already gotten her! Who knows what he'd do to her?"

"Who?" Harry asked, looking absolutely clueless.

"Who?" Ron asked flabbergasted. "WHO? Harry, who else but that greasy –"

"Harry, what on earth is that noise?" A deep baritone suddenly interrupted.

"That vampire!" Ron shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the owner of the voice. Harry turned around and looked quizzically from Ron to Severus and back to Ron again.

"That's Severus, Ron." Harry told his friend lamely. "And Severus, you have something dripping on the side of your mouth that vaguely looks like –"

"Blood!" Ron screamed. "P-probably Mione's! I-I'll show you, you git!" The red head suddenly drew his wand and pointed it at the older wizard who looked completely stupefied. "Unhand my wife, you monster!" Ron was about to throw a curse at Severus when Harry stepped in the way.

"Just a minute! Ron, what do you think you're doing? Severus would not hurt Hermione –"

"So, he's **'Severus' ** now then, eh?" Ron snarled, still not removing his wand in the air. "What did he do to you Harry?"

"Nothing Ron –"

"Honestly, Weasley," Severus spoke for the first time since coming to the kitchen from the dining hall.

"Shut up you -you vampire!"

"Really smart, Weasley, really smart –"

"Shut up, you monster!"

'Slap!'

Everybody stopped.

"Don't –ever –call –him –that!"

It was Harry. His hand was still poised in the air after having it connect with Ron's face. Ron looked utterly surprised. So did Severus.

'_Did Harry just do what I think he did?'_

Severus' mouth remained agape. Ron's however, curled up into a taunting smirk.

"He's turned you in too, hasn't he?" Ron muttered darkly. He then turned to Severus. "I will save them from you, you beast!" Ron then proceeded to raise his wand once more.

"Confrin –"

"Expelliarmus!"

Ron's wand flew from his hand. Harry's on the other hand remained in the air.

"Harry?" Both men turned to the young savior in shock –but, for different reasons.

"Harry, you did not have to do that –"

"Blimey, mate, why did you attack me? Are you out of your –"

"Stop!" harry yelled. Both men halted.

"Severus, for the nth time, I can and will protect you, no matter what! You are now under my protection, okay?" Harry looked him directly in the eye. Severus was dumbfounded. The dark wizard nodded slowly but said nothing. Harry turned to the red head. "And Ron, Hermione's not here nor did Severus hurt her, okay? Yes, he's a vampire, but he **doesn't** drink blood. And not that you need to know, but we're having cranberry sauce with the turkey for dinner. That isn't blood on his lips, it's cranberry sauce! Cranberry sauce!"

"Harry, mate I –"

"I care about Hermione, Ron, and I will help you find her." Harry began heatedly. "But if you cannot stop acting like a stupid, childish git," he approached Ron and began to pace around him dangerously. "If you cannot prevent yourself from insulting **my** **bonded** –"

Severus choked all of a sudden, but nobody else seemed to notice. Harry wasn't done yet.

"If you continue threatening his life –"

Both Ron and Severus took a deep breath –again, for entirely different reasons.

"I will do everything in my power to stop you." Harry finished, his wand pointed directly at Ron's heart. Ron held Harry's smoldering gaze and pushed his friend's hand away forcefully.

"I don't know what he did to you, mate," Ron said, backing away from Harry. "But I'll make sure that I get him for it." He then eyed Severus. He neared the floo, shooting the other two wizards a murderous glare. Severus, he gave an extra menacing scowl and a cutting motion across his neck. For Harry, that was the last straw. The young lord of the manor held his palm up. Severus recognized the bright green glow surrounding it.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter Manor, hereby revoke the permission granted to Ronald Billius Weasley, to access your premises expressly."

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "You can't do that! I'm your best friend! Not that git!" But his protest was of no use as Harry continued on.

"He is a threat to the life, liberty and happiness of those who reside in your abode. He shall no longer be admitted unless granted entrance by **all **of those who live here."

The bright green light surrounding Harry's palm expanded and pushed the offending Weasley towards the nearest exit, which was the floo.

"I'll get you for this, you vampire!" And with that, Ron was gone. Harry sighed as he lowered his hand. Severus let out a low whistle.

"What?" Harry asked him.

"**Billius**, huh?"

Harry smirked.

"Says the man named **Tobias**,"

Severus did not have anything to say to that. Harry laughed at the man's stoic expression.

"Come on, Severus, we'll need to find Hermione. Ron may be a git but Hermione's like my sister. She's a smart witch and I know she's somewhere safe right now, probably surrounded by books. But we need to find her anyway and talk to her to see if she has anything dug up yet regarding our bond."

Severus nodded quietly.

'_He did –did he really choose me over Weasley?'_ He glanced at the young savior who coincidentally was now looking at him.

"Wha –what?" Severus stammered. Harry smiled and reached out to touch the older man's chin with a finger.

"To be honest, it does look like blood," Harry then proceeded to wipe the dribble on the side of Severus' face and slip the finger he had used in his mouth to lick it clean. Severus froze. But inside, his mind was screaming

'_I –I –ugh! Potions, Severus! Think about Potions! Not his –damn! Not his lips!'_

Severus looked like he was now constipated. Harry noticed the look on the older wizard's face.

"Alright, Severus?"

'_Where was I? Oh, yes, the lacewings should be stewed for twenty-one days under over low fire…'_

"Severus, are you sick?"

'_The beetle eyes must be sick –no sucked –ugh, no, kissed, Merlin –crushed! Yes, crushed into –'_

"Severus, can you hear me? I'll kiss you if you don't –"

'_Damn.'_

When Severus woke out of his ranting, he was staring at a bemused Harry Potter.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Harry asked, touching his upper arm lightly. Severus managed a small smile.

"Just hungry, I guess." He then walked ahead of Harry towards the floo.

**010101010**

**A/N: Sorry, really can't do without these A/Ns. If you knew me personally, you'd understand why. Just please skip this part if it bothers you. Thanks :)**

**So, what do you think? Does Ron really hate Severus that much? Well, only one way to find out… And where has Hermione gone to? What about Draco? What is his role in our brewing conspiracy? And why am I asking all these questions? Well stay tuned for the next chapter of The Dark Conspiracy. [Intro suspense music]**

**Also, if you have time, please do check out my new story, Before I Let You Go. It's the companion piece to Look At Me. Please read them and tell me what you think! Thanks! -Eastwoodgirl  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21: Figure It Out

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: Nope. Still wonky. My hand that is. Anyway, ultra-long chapter ahead (in my standards of course :)) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Figure It Out**

**010101010**

Harry and Severus were about to leave to find Hermione when the floo flared up once more.

"Oh, Harry! Thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Mione!" Harry met up with his pregnant friend. "Where have you been? Ron was here looking for you a little while ago –"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking surprised. She then shrugged. "Go figure. He abandons me for a day and a half and then –"She then shook her head. "Anyway, I need to speak with you Harry, you too, Professor."

"Mrs. Weasley, if you can refrain from calling me 'Professor'. As I no longer teach –"

"Well, I can, " Hermione gave him a small smile. "But call me Hermione."

Severus was about to open his mouth to protest, but Harry cleared his throat.

"That sounds like a fair enough deal, Severus."

Hermione beamed.

"So, you're on first name basis now?" She gushed. Harry smirked. Severus did not know what to say to that so he just nodded. Hermione clapped her hands together.

"I'm glad –" She then proceeded to open her bag. She took out a very large book. Severus looked curious. Harry, on the other hand, looked wary.

"Uh, what's that Mione?"

Hermione then held the book up. It covered about half of her body. Both men leaned in and read the text that was magically highlighted.

"Origins… of a true bond?" Harry read out loudly. "Wow, so it really does exist then?"

Hermione nodded.

"And see, Harry, there are three conditions that must be fulfilled to establish a true bond. First is –"

"A mutual life debt, fulfilled," Severus' voice came in quietly as if in deep thought.

"Come again?" Harry asked him. But it was Hermione who answered.

"A life debt, Harry," Hermione breathed as if explaining what a life debt is, was an everyday occurrence. "It means that you've gotten saved by each other at some point in time. It usually starts with a pact or promise to protect one party.

Harry looked confused.

"I know Severus has tried to save my ass a number of times… but before today, I can't remember if there was a time that I did save him."

"Nagini," Severus supplied. "Voldemort called her off because of you. I would've died if that blasted snake stayed a second longer,"

"But then, it was your being turned into a vampire that saved you, wasn't it?" Harry asked him. "So that means…" The young savior's voice trailed off. "Oh, no, no, no! I'm claiming credit for saving you, alright! Not that –that vampire git!" he spat out. Hermione, who was unused to this sudden emotional outbursts of her friend, looked alarmed. Severus caught the look on the brilliant witch's face and silently mouthed 'it's a long story'. Hermione nodded and quickly cleared her throat.

"Well, yes… then the second condition would be an intimate exchange of magical knowledge –"

"You mean like teaching and learning Occlumency? " Harry asked, already recovered from his earlier outburst. "I mean Severus and I –"

"That old codger…" Severus muttered darkly. "He refused to teach you… he knew this could happen!"

"You mean, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry inquired. Severus nodded.

"He said he had his reasons not to teach you, reasons he cannot disclose to me."

"Wow," Harry breathed.

"That could add up," Hermione suddenly said. Both men looked up. "Well, Harry, think. If you were magically bonded to Professor Dumbledore; the man knew you had that connection with Voldemort. If you had access to his magical powers –"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Harry said. "So, what's the third condition?"

A pregnant pause came on next. Hermione nervously looked at Harry, then at Severus who was still reading the book. Harry stared at them both.

"What, Mione?"

This time, it was Severus who answered for the muggleborn witch.

"Mutual love."

**01010101010**

Hermione left about an hour ago, after promising Harry to blast Ron's childish arse for threatening Severus. Since then, both me she had left at the manor had not moved nor spoke. Severus pretended to be engrossed in the pattern moldings adorning the ceiling of Harry's sitting room. Harry on the other hand kept staring at the glowing logs in the fireplace then, at Severus, then back to the logs. The large book that brought about their eerie silence lay in the middle of the room atop a low table. Harry did his 'glancing exercise' one more time and then made the first sound of the past hour. He cleared his throat.

"We'll have to talk at some point you know," Harry told the older wizard from across the room. Severus eyed the younger man warily then let out a sigh.

"I suppose,"

Harry stood up.

"I –I don't get it, Severus," he said as he began pacing the length of the room. "How? –I mean, how –"

"The beginning of your fifth year," Severus supplied to Harry's unfinished question. Harry stopped and looked at the other man. Severus met his gaze.

"I –I have always loved your mother, Harry. At first, I only agreed to protect you because of her memory –she was my first and only true friend. I thought I had loved her then, but the more I thought about it, the more I realize that she will always be just like a sister to me." Severus sighed and stood up as well. He walked towards Harry and then past him. He stopped right in front of the fireplace. "I hated James since our school days; and the fact that you looked just like him didn't help me forget our animosity at all. There were times that I'd hate even just seeing you –I was blinded by my perception that you were just like your father." He stared into the fire. Harry saw the bright orange flames reflected in Severus's black irises.

"I am not my father, Severus,"

Severus smiled but did not look at the younger man.

"No, perhaps not." He then took a deep breath. "You aren't exactly like Lily as well. I mean, yes, you have her eyes, her determination, her fierce loyalty, her unwavering capacity to love…" Severus turned to face him. "But you are so much more, Harry." When Harry continued to stare, Severus looked away once more. "You never had a happy childhood harry –you were bullied, you never felt loved or appreciated or wanted until you went to Hogwarts, you were –"

"Just like you?" Harry asked as he approached Severus. He stopped just a foot away from his former Professor. Severus did not look at him, but shook his head.

"You will never be like me, Harry, nor I, you,"

"But –"

"A man's character is not always defined by what we accomplish. Sometimes it is more of what we choose **not** to do." Severus looked at him once more. "When I began giving you those Occlumency lessons, it gave me insight to who you really were outside of Potions class. We both had almost the exact same experience, Harry, and let me tell you, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up like me. But you didn't." Harry met his gaze. Severus continued.

"You went beyond what was expected of you, you showed those around you what love and forgiveness meant and how great power can be drawn from them. The more I get to see how alike and how different we are at the same time, I can't help but develop admiration for you; not as Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, or even as Lily's son. I –I learned to admire you as yourself, nothing more, nothing less." He closed the gap between them and tilted Harry's chin up with his hand. "That admiration then just grew into something more without me realizing it…" his voice trailed off. Severus then let go off Harry whose eyes were wide in shock at the older man's revelation.

"Severus, I –"

"No, Harry. It was entirely my fault. It shouldn't have happened that way. Believe me when I say that I did all that I could to hide and suppress those –those feelings –"

"Don't," Harry interrupted him, his expression grim.

Severus stared at Harry.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, don't –stop –don't push it away – don't. Don't push me away."

Severus' mouth was agape.

"Harry?"

The younger wizard looked down at his feet.

"Did you feel that way about me unconditionally, Sev?"

"The older man looked surprised at his question but eventually nodded.

"I did. I do." He corrected himself. Harry looked up. Severus continued. "I understand if you feel uncomfortable about it, Harry, I –"

"You –you loved me and- and protected me even if you thought I had hated you,"

Severus stopped. Harry sighed.

"You didn't tell me. You continued to love me even if you thought I hated you,"

"Harry, I-"

"I have never hated you, Severus. Never. I thought I did at one point, but no. Yes, you've annoyed me like hell but I've never really hated you –"

"Harry, I –"

"You annoyed me –because –because –you'd always put me down. No matter how hard I try to be good at Potions, you always have something to criticize about me; the way I chop my boom slang skin, the way I stew my lacewings, the way I powder my bicorn horn –" Harry chuckled darkly. "I remember one time in third year when you even gave me detention for breathing too hard."

Severus looked uncomfortable.

"Harry, I'm really –"

"I had always envied Malfoy before, you know?" Harry continued, not seeming to mind Severus' troubled expression. "You'd always praise him; how perfect he was, the way he did his potions. If I didn't know he was your godson, I'd thought you had a crush on him or something."

"Harry, please –"

"You know what, Severus? All my life I just wanted to be normal, to have friends, to be good at something, to do well in school, to love and be loved in return –"

Severus looked at him quizzically. Harry smiled.

"I figured back then, that since I can't be good enough for you, might as well mess things up deliberately –you'd always notice me more when I botch up my potions than when I actually manage to get them right."

"I did always wonder why you do so well in theoretical exams and yet you perform abysmally in practical…" Severus said quietly, then realizing what Harry had just said. "Wait, you did –you did that on purpose so that I would –I would notice you? But –"

"Hey, it works all the time," Harry teased. "You'd look at me, speak to me, spend time with me in detention –"

"I –I don't get it. You –"

Harry looked at the older man meaningfully.

"I had always wondered if you'd ever see me beyond my father's face or my mother's eyes."

"You –"

"Since the first Potions class, when you made fun of me with those advanced questions only a fifth year or Hermione would know. You were just so – so passionate…" Harry's face reddened slightly. "At first I thought it was just a stupid childish crush –I never knew how those really go so… But over time, I –I don't know…"

Severus looked as if he was hit by a water balloon in the face.

"But, in the end of your fifth year! In your sixth year, when – when you thought I killed Dumbledore –"

"It just made me conflicted, you know? Sirius hated you with a passion. Then you went off and killed Dumbledore, then you ran away without any explanation –"

"You went after me. I thought you wanted to kill me." Severus said quietly. Harry smirked.

"Have you ever thought why I never even hit within a foot away from you? I didn't get the best Defense OWL score of my year for nothing."

"You didn't even try to hit me on purpose?" Severus asked.

"Oh, I did," said Harry. "But deep within me, I knew that I didn't want to. It broke my heart that it had to be you. Over time, especially after I graduated, I thought that the feeling would eventually die down. It thought it did, after not seeing you for so long. But after the other day, when I saw you again… I guess –I guess that it really didn't." Harry then sighed heavily as his eyes locked with Severus'. Severus looked like he had wanted to say something else but decided against it. Instead the older wizard, approached the younger one.

"Harry, I –"

Harry smiled at him.

"Come on Severus, spit it out…" Harry closed their gap further more with one stride.

"Harry…" Severus whispered, his mind going in a daze as Harry's face was only mere inches away from his.

'_Come on, Severus just say it!' _said his mind_._

'_No, ugh, you'll mess it up!" _said another voice in the Potions Master's head.

'_Just say it, damn it!'_

'_No, you'll scare him away!'_

'_Duh! He almost already said it to you himself!'_

'_Subtlety, Severus, subtlety!'_

'_Go for it!'_

'_No!'_

Severus had had enough.

"Quit it, okay? I'll say what? I love you Harry Potter! There! I've said it, now will you two stop bothering my mind of the rocker?" he blurted out suddenly –too late for him to realize that he had just said those words out loud. His face then turned as white as a sheet. He looked at Harry to see if the young savior had heard that. Harry had a knowing look on his face. Severus paled even more. Harry grinned.

"I love you too, Severus Snape," Harry said as he leaned in for a kiss. Severus stood there in shock as the younger wizard captured his lips.

'_Merlin, he tastes even better now than in any of my dreams…'_ Severus thought.

'_What dreams, Sev?' _another voice piped up.

Severus halted.

'_Wait, Harry?'_ Severus pulled away from their brief kiss. "You can hear my thoughts?" he asked the young man out loud, flabbergasted. Harry smirked. Severus' mouth hung low.

"B-but –but, since when?" Severus blurted out. _'Merlin, he can hear my thoughts. But why can't I hear his?'_ he asked his mind. Harry continued to give him that cat-ate-the-canary smile.

'_Oh, I don't know Sev, probably since we got here? And you __**would**__ hear my thoughts if you'd stop tuning me out by reciting potions ingredients and procedures.' _Harry's mental voice teased.

"But –but –" Severus continued to stutter out loud. Harry just continued to smile.

"So care to tell me about that dream, Sev?"

**01010101010**

**A/N: Hard chapter for me to write. I hope you like. My hand still hurts from CTS but I was just so happy when I woke up this morning so I decided to update for you. Please let me know what you think, leave me a review! Until next time! –Eastwoodgirl**


	23. Chapter 22: Gotcha

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and subscriptions to this story. I'm sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 22: Gotcha**

**010101010**

Harry woke up the following morning with a huge smile on his face. He never thought that he could sleep as peacefully as he did the night before. He remembered the cause of his elation and grinned.

'_Sev, are you awake yet?'_ he tried to converse with his bonded over their mental link. Turns out, they could consciously control information being passed on through their heads. Severus took advantage of his Occlumency skills and immediately filtered his thoughts. Harry smiled ruefully. _'Darn, I shouldn't have told him that I could hear his thoughts, now I wouldn't know what his dream about me was,'_ True enough, Severus completely shut off that part in his mind once Harry began asking him about it. The older man then curtly bade him goodnight and went to his rooms. Harry had no choice but to follow suit.

Sighing, Harry jumped off his bed and threw on his robe over the silk boxers he slept in. He quietly slipped out of his room and tip-toed to the door right across. He grinned mischievously.

'_Sev,'_ he tried their mental link once more. _'I know you're awake. I'm right outside your door. If you don't answer me, I'll tear this down and come inside –then I'll get to see if you really wear an old grey nightshirt to sleep like what the Gryffindors say –'_

'_Damn you.'_ An irritated voice came on. _'And for your information, I do not own a single nightshirt!'_

'_Oh really?' _Harry laughed mentally. _'Can I see what you're wearing then?'_

'_No!'_

'_Alright, Sev, I know how you feel about me going too fast… so I won't force you, but could you at least tell me –'_

'_NO, Harry! And if you ask me one more time, I'll hex you!'_

Harry let out a loud chuckle. He then yelled.

"Sure thing, love! I'll see you downstairs for breakfast!"

"What?" Severus poked his head out of the bedroom door. He was already dressed in a long-sleeved, surprise-it's-black shirt and hey-another-surprise black trousers. Harry looked at him.

"How come you're already put together?" he teased the older man. Severus folded his arms across his chest.

"I always look like this, Harry, is there any problem with that?"

"No," Harry smirked. "But it might be nice if you looked a bit more… relaxed from time to time." He winked at Severus and then proceeded to go downstairs, leaving the older wizard in a thoughtful mood.

**010101010**

Harry sighed and took his usual position by the head of the table. Winky had already laid out their breakfast spread. He glanced at the doorway expecting Severus to come in at any moment.

"Odd," Harry breathed after a few minutes. "He was just right behind me." He then shrugged. He was about to unfold his table napkin when a pleasant voice interrupted him.

"Good morning, Harry, what's for breakfast?"

Harry glanced up briefly, then went back to unfolding his napkin.

"Just the usual –"

He stopped. He glanced back up at the owner of the voice. His mouth opened in shock.

"Who –who –"

"Really, Harry, who's doing a bad impression now? Although I must say that your owl impression is pretty inspired." The owner of the voice smiled as he took a step forward. Harry just continued gaping.

"But –but –"

"What, is there any problem?" The man gestured at himself. Harry pointed a trembling finger at him. The man smiled.

"You mean this?" He gestured at his clothes. He was wearing a very plain, boring-as-hell, white, round-necked t-shirt, a pair of torn, faded, has-seen-the-wash-one-too-many-times, blue denim jeans, and a pair of Slytherin green high-cut Chuck Taylors. The man smirked.

"I thought you'd love it, Harry. Do I look relaxed enough for you?"

"B –but, Sev –"

Severus continued to smirk.

"What, Harry? Spit it out."

Harry swallowed and breathed.

"You –look –amazing" the younger man said, blushing. Severus sat down to Harry's right and leaned in.

"Thanks love," he then kissed the younger man's cheek briefly. Harry continued to look stumped as Severus began loading his plate with food, ignoring the look on Harry's face.

'_Gotcha,'_ Severus thought, carefully placing his mental shields up and smiling to himself.

**010101010**

A few hours after breakfast, with the shock of having Severus kiss him and seeing the man wear a garment in another color other than black having worn off, Harry sat in his library perusing the ancient tome Hermione had left the night before. Severus was somewhere around the manor exploring the new potions lab Harry had set up for him. Harry was skimming through the section about magical bonds when a soft pop was heard.

"Master Harry!" Winky exclaimed, her eyes, wider than usual.

"What is it, Winky?" Harry sighed, putting the heavy book down.

"Sir, there is an unfamiliar bird trying to get past our wards –"

"You mean an owl?" Harry asked. Only three owls knew his address: Rowan, Pigwidgeon and Nutcase –Xeno's owl. All three were able to bypass the wards. Harry stood up. Winky shook her tiny head.

"No, sir, it is not being an owl," she said nervously. "It is being a black bird with sharp yellow eyes. It looked like –" Winky swallowed at this point, then whispered. " –it looked liked being evil it is, sir."

Harry began to pace thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, Winky, I'll see to it. Carry on with your work." With that, the little elf popped out.

'_Sev, are you busy?'_ Harry tried calling his bonded over their link.

'_I'm just about done with bottling the Calming Draught I've made Harry –'_

'_Could you meet me by the front door in five minutes?'_

'_Sure, I'll be there,'_

Harry closed off his end of the link as he proceeded to the main doors of the manor and opened them to step outside. Exactly five minutes later, a black t-shirt clad Severus joined him. Harry gave him a look.

"What's the matter with your white t-shirt?" He asked the older man. Severus shrugged.

"Black really is more of my color." The older man looked ahead. "And besides, white reflects light which –"

"Upsets the stability of powedered daisy roots when added to the base of the Calming Draught." Harry finished for him. Severus looked astonished. Harry smirked.

"Magical bond, remember?" He then proceeded to smile. "Although I must say that it should have been more useful back then in Potions class…"

"In your dreams, Potter. There will be no cheating in my class," Severus said gruffly.

"Of course, **Professor**," Harry teased. "Sorry, professor…. Oh yeah, by the way, I found this in the library." Harry then proceeded to show him a small object in his hand. "I was wondering if you knew what this was?"

Severus eyed the glinting object in Harry's hand. His eyes went wide.

"That is a rare crystal phial… made from the tears of an ice phoenix! How? I mean –"

Harry grinned.

"Here Sev, it's yours, catch –" The younger wizard then tossed the precious artifact about 20 feet up in the air. Severus looked mortified as he held out his hand to try and catch it –catch it, he did. The Potions Master's eyes widened even more.

"Harry! How could you do that? What if it broke? What if –"

Harry laughed.

"Relax, Sev, you caught it in time –"

"What if I didn't?" Severus then proceeded to pocket the rare phial before Harry came up with more hare-brained ideas.

"Oh, you will, don't worry," Harry winked at him. "I know **I will**,"

"Wh-what?" Severus asked him, still reeling in from the shock of one, now possessing a rare artifact, two, having caught the said artifact after it being tossed about 20 feet into the air and three, thinking about what Harry had just tried to imply. Harry just smiled.

"Magical bond Sev. If you wanted to change careers, just let me know. You can probably sign up for the Cannons as Seeker. They badly need one, I've heard."

"What?" Severus took time to process that. Then, "Oh…"

Harry pretended to pout.

"What, not happy with you faster reflexes now?"

Severus smiled at him.

"Of course, I am. It would be rather helpful when I need to avoid an exploding cauldron…"

Harry just shrugged. There were really some things that you can't get out of Severus's head. An awkward silence came along. It was Severus who broke it.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

Harry looked up seemingly searching for something until he found what he was looking for.

"That," he gestured towards a black speck from a distance. Severus followed the young man's gaze and let out a quiet gasp. Harry glanced at him.

"I take it that you recognize that bird?"

Severus did not answer him, nor did he acknowledge that he heard Harry's question. He purposely strode towards the edge of the wards in a manner that reminded Harry of his 'Professor Snape' persona. Harry had to break out into a slow jog to catch up with his bonded. Severus stopped just right by the gates. Harry did so too and looked at the man expectantly.

"Sev?"

"Argen,"

"No, Sev. " Harry said impatiently. "I'm Harry. How could you think I'm that git? I don't even remotely resemble him –"

"No, that raven, " Severus ignored him. "it's Argen's … but –but how? Why? I –" He moved closer to the gates, eyeing the bird warily. Harry sighed.

"Only one way to find out," Harry held his palm out and opened the gates. Before Severus could even stop him, Harry approached the bird, holding out his arm. To Severus' surprise, the seemingly hostile raven took a perch on Harry's arm as Harry moved to untie the rolled up piece of parchment from its leg. As soon as the bird was relieved of its burden, it took off. Harry stepped back inside the wards. Severus was immediately beside him.

"How could you just do that without warning me, Harry? For all we know that could have been a trap! How could you be so careless?" The older wizard reprimanded him. "What on earth would I do if he got to you?"

Harry eyed him.

"Relax, Sev, okay? I'm fine –"

"Fine? Harry, it's Argen we're dealing here with! You do not know how his mind works –"

"Sev –"

"He's a ruthless monster, Harry, I would know! He may act civilized but he plays low and dirty –"

"Sev, I'm –"

What if he hurts you, Harry? I can't let that –"

"Severus!" Harry shouted, causing the older man to stop ranting. "I'm sorry, okay? I should've been more careful, I don't know –scan the bird or something next time, but I'm fine, okay?" He reached for the older man's hand and placed it at his heart. "I'm still here, in one piece. And if that git ever decides to mess with me, I promise you I won't let him hurt me, nor you, okay?" Harry then held Severus's gaze.

'_Trust me.'_

Severus visibly relaxed after that and said nothing else. Harry smiled.

"Now let's see what this git wants." Harry unrolled the parchment as he and Severus walked back towards the Manor.

**010101010**

_**Juven Salvatore,**_

_**We have never been formally introduced, but I am sure that my dear childe Custos has informed you adequately.**_

_**I am requiring your presence at the Ministry function to be held by the end of the week. As you know, the new Minister of Magic shall be making her address to the public in Diagon Alley. It would be most beneficial if you could come as I assure you that failure to do so will result in a messy debacle, which I do know you wish to avoid. No need to send for a reply. Custos will explain the reason for your benefit, I believe. I shall be waiting for you and him at the back alley behind that wizarding bank. I am told you are wise. May you decide as such.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Argen**_

**010101010**

Harry furrowed his brows upon reading Argen's letter.

"Juven Salvatore?" he looked at Severus quizzically. They were now seated in the library.

"He means you. That's how he addresses you Harry. It's Latin for 'young savior'." Severus explained. Harry looked amused.

"Wow, like a super hero code name?" He smiled slightly. "Well, that sure beats 'Boy-Who-Lived' or 'Man-Who-Conquered-The-Dark-Lord' in my book any day." He then glanced back at the parchment. "So, he's inviting me to… to a ministry ball in Diagon Alley?"

Severus sighed.

"No, Harry, I'm afraid that he is summoning you."

**010101010**

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Next chapter we shall know more of Argen's missive. In the mean time, please tell me what you think. Until next time -Eastwoodgirl**


	24. Chapter 23: Summons

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I've forgotten to put one of these in the other chapters. Forgive me. I do not own anything or my name isn't J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: To those who are wondering, no this remains to be un-BETA-ed. If you are interested with putting up with my craziness, please PM me :) I need a BETA who actually reads the stuff that I do among other things (I also need a nanny, a secretary, a new boyfriend… nope, I did not just say that). Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 23: Summons**

**01010101010**

"Summoning?"

"Summons," Severus sighed. "A summons is when a head vampire issues a direct challenge to usually, a fellow vampire of lesser stature, who he deems threatening to his position. It is usually done to decide supremacy over a clan…" The older wizard's voice trailed off. "…Or in this case, the whole of Wizarding Britain. It is an equivalent of a wizard's duel. This is dangerous, Harry. It means that he is already aware that I have warned you of the Sangres' intentions. He may no longer want you as an ally, but instead –"

"So, he wants a show down in front of the Minister of Magic then?" Harry asked. "That's sort of not his thing, right? I thought he was all for under the table tactics and such –"

"He is," Severus interrupted. He grabbed the letter from Harry's hand and began to skim it. He then looked back at Harry.

"This isn't just a regular summons, Harry,"

"Then what the heck does he want exactly?"

"I do not know," Severus exhaled deeply. "But something tells me that Argen has planned something much more sinister than just challenge you and show that he is stronger than you in front of the Wizarding public… and something tells me that we will be seeing him this weekend whether we like it or not."

"Oh, I'll see him," Harry grinned and stood up, grabbing the parchment back from Severus. He then proceeded to scribble something at the back of the letter. Severus eyed him warily.

"Harry, it will be dangerous –as I've said, a summons is done between two vampires –no wands allowed. Argen maybe a few hundred years older than you technically, but he still maintains the physical body of a man in his prime; he is quite agile, and powerful and –"

"So am I," Harry smirked, rolling up the parchment. "Winky!" he then called for his house elf. A soft pop announced the tiny creature's appearance. Harry turned to her.

"Will you owl post this for me? I wouldn't want to risk Rowan."

"Yes, Master Harry." The elf nodded then vanished together with the letter. Severus was standing, biting his lips when Harry turned to him. The younger man approached his bonded.

"Sev," Harry said, touching the half-vampire's arm lightly.

"I'm just worried about you, Harry,"

"I know, Sev –"

"I can't let anything happen to you –"

"Nothing will happen," Harry smiled. "Besides, Argen is just **one** mean vampire. And I –" he then proceeded to envelop Severus in a hug. "-Have you. He might be your sire, Sev… heck, he may even control a part of you… but I know **you** belong with **me.**

Severus sighed.

"I don't know Harry," the older wizard pulled away from Harry's embrace. "This is all happening too soon… in my mind, this wasn't supposed to even happen."

"Well, you know me, love, nothing ever happens to me the way that it should be," Harry gave him a small smile. "I'm not exactly what you would call normal, am I?"

Severus continued to have that worried look in his face.

"I just can't sit back and watch this unfold. My senses, my instincts are telling me something." He then returned Harry's smile. "I mean, I do trust you Harry. If there is anyone who could overcome anything in this world, it will be you. I trust you with my life. I have and will walk any battle with you by my side… but," the smile then disappeared. "I –I don't trust myself…"

Harry looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Severus swallowed nervously.

"I –I won't… I can't fight him with you, Harry. I –I can't be by your side on this one."

"Huh? I –I don't get it, Sev," Harry's face was a picture of confusion. Severus shook his head.

"Argen, he –he controls part of me –"

"And? You're only half-vampire. Your human side **is** bonded to me. And if I have anything to say about it, by the end of the week, that git's control over you will be neutralized –"

"A summons is a complicated ritual, Harry. But the simplest concept of it is that a childe –always fights for his or her sire's honor –"

"But –"

"I know he doesn't control me fully, Harry, but he has the capacity to subdue me and my vampire abilities –he, I'm afraid he may turn me against you. This weekend will be a new moon –the time of the month when vampires are at their strongest –"

"Like what full moon does for werewolves?"

"Yes. And when Argen is at his fullest potential –I'm just afraid that he may be wont to release the monster in me," Severus buried his face in his hands. "Merlin, what a mess, I can't believe this!"

"Are you saying that he can override our bond?" Harry asked, disbelieving. Severus looked at his bonded.

"Possibly. A true bond is the strongest binding for wizards… but for vampires, it is between a sire and a childe. And luckily for me, I'm half and half" Severus muttered sarcastically. "But even if it is not certain, I would not risk it. What if he corners us, then turns me in? You'll be defenseless in his turf, Harry. I can't let that happen. What's worse is what if he makes me attack you –I –that's not an option. We won't go –"

"What about his threat then? What if he attacks people if we don't show up –"

"Harry, I –"

"Sev, I **have** to show up. Maybe it's you who needs to stay behind –"

"No! I –I can't let you do that Harry. I won't allow you to walk into his trap alone!"

Harry sighed dejectedly.

"What's the use of having a true bond then? If it can't help us get rid of the Sangres –"

"It can. I can pass on my wizard powers to you Harry,"

"In… what, three –four days, counting today? I know we're good Severus, but we're not **that** good."

Severus looked thoughtful.

"Not if we used the bond. Yes, it will take a while if we train you the traditional way. But if we use our link –it may just work. We just have to finish the transfer before the new moon."

Harry looked at him.

"That may work in saving my ass, Sev, but what about you? What if you're right? What if he completely manages to override our bond with that of yours as sire and childe? What –"

"Don't worry about it, Harry, I'll be fine –"

Harry gave him a piercing glare.

"Then why do I feel like it's not going to be fine? Sev, remember what I said about sacrificing yourself for me?"

"Harry, I insist –"

"We're in this together, Sev. There must be another way to rid you of that monster's control there must be something else in this god forsaken world, that's gotta be stronger than a bond between a sire and a child for vampires!" Harry yelled frustratedly. Severus was about to tell him to forget it when the half-vampire was hit again by a sudden thought.

"There –there might be a way, but –"

Harry's face lit up.

"You mean, there's a bond stronger than a sire and a childe's between vampires?"

"Yes, but –"

"What is it Sev?" Harry asked him excitedly. "Tell me!"

"Harry, we can't do it –"

"How will we know we can't do it, if you won't tell me what it is?"

Severus sighed but did not speak. The older wizard sat down and buried his face in his hands once more. Harry knelt down in front of him and rested his hands on Severus' knees.

"Sev?" Harry asked quietly, sensing his bonded's conflicting emotions. "Come on, you can tell me…"

Severus looked up and met Harry's gaze. He then grabbed both of the young savior's hands.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered, never taking his eyes off of his younger bonded. "Do you love me?"

"Sev, of course. I –"

Severus shook his head.

"No, Harry, I –I need to know before I tell you… Do you honestly love me? Do you see a future with me even if I'm –I'm like this?"

Harry's face momentarily registered shock at the question, but eventually, he smiled.

"Are you proposing to me, Severus Snape?" He teased. "Now, who's moving **too** fast?"

Severus' face was split between frustration and joy.

"Just answer the goddamned question, Potter," came the not-so gruff reply.

"Yes! Geez, no need to be snarky, **Professor,**"

"Don't call me –wait, what did you say? Did you just – did you –"

"Yes!" Harry said, laughing all of a sudden. "If you're asking me if I love you, my answer is yes. I've been in love with you since forever. If you're asking me if I see a future with a sexy half-vampire, my answer is still a yes. If you're asking me to marry you –"

"Wait," Severus suddenly covered Harry's lips with a finger. "We'll need to do this right, Harry. After all of this is over, I'll go and propose to you the right way. I'll get the ring and go down on one knee and beg and let you whip me and make an honest man out of me…" He smiled at Harry's bewildered expression. "…But not now."

Harry looked confused.

"I can wait, Sev. But why are you asking me if I see a future with you then? And what has this got to do with neutralizing Argen's bond with you?"

Severus looked uncomfortable once more, but he quickly composed himself right away to answer Harry's question.

"The only vampiric bond that can overpower that of between and childe and a sire, Harry, is a bond between –mates."

Harry froze.

"You –you mean –"

Severus sighed more.

"I may have to take you as my mate Harry, before the new moon."

Silence came on. Severus tried to access his link to Harry's thoughts but, to his surprise, he was blocked out completely. The younger man's face remained stoic -Severus could not read him at all.

"Harry?"

The younger wizard jerked all of a sudden as if waking up from a trance.

"Harry, we don't need to do it. I'm sure we can come up with something –"

"Do you need to turn me –turn me into a vampire for it to work, Sev?"

"N-no, vampires take human mates all the time –but I have to be transformed to do it and – there will be blood involved –but –it's not like how humans do it, Harry. No –this is a bad idea, I –"

"Then let's do it."

It was Severus' turn to freeze at Harry's words.

"Wha-what?"

Harry turned to him with a determined look on his face.

"Let's do it, Sev."

"But- but Harry," Severus protested. "I don't want you to this –your first time –our first time together… Merlin, not like this! I –I want it to be special for you –"

Harry's face relaxed into a smile.

It will be special, Sev," he stood up, grabbing the older man's hands, egging him to stand as well. "It **will** be special –and think, we're doing it to save you and the whole of Magical Britain –"

Severus suddenly paused at what Harry had said and looked at him darkly.

"I beg your pardon? No –no, we're not doing it." He muttered gruffly. Harry's face registered puzzlement.

"But Sev, I thought –"

"Well, you thought wrong, Mr. Potter!" Severus said, raising his voice. "I knew you'd see it this way, I shouldn't have told you –I can't! I won't –we won't! We won't do it to save anybody's ass, okay? They can all die and go to hell for all I care!"

"Sev?" Harry asked uncertainly. He did not know why, nor did he expect Severus to blow up all of a sudden.

"It was a mistake telling you –when I knew your **hero complex** would just act up once more – 'I have to shag the vampire to save the world' –yeah, right –"

"Whoa, wait," Harry held his hand up. "That is not what I meant, Sev. Haven't you heard me? I love you and –"

"No, Severus said firmly. "This is something personal for me, Harry. Not as a wizard but as a vampire. I don't expect you to understand that, but we're not doing this. I'm not taking you as my mate for that reason –or any other like it. We'll find another way."

"Sev –"

"Drop it, Harry. It's not happening." Severus turned his back on him. "Taking a mate is something –special for a vampire. It's more than love, Harry. It's beyond commitment. It's not like marriage where in you can get a divorce if you don't feel like it anymore. It spans beyond one lifetime. It may be hard to understand for you now." He then turned to face Harry once more. "I want you to be my mate, Harry. But not now. You are not in the right mindset. Just forget what I said –"

"But –"

"I said, drop it!" And with that, Severus stormed out of the library, leaving a perplexed Harry behind alone to his thoughts.

**01010101010**

**A/N: Hmm… well, that changes things. Anyway, I hope that I'm not jumping around too fast. I just kind of wanted to improve the pacing of this story because it felt dragging for me, personally, at one point –and there's still a long way to go!**

**Still, I'd like to know what you think. Reviews are more than love. They are commitment.-Eastwoodgirl**


	25. Chapter 24: Meanwhile

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: Just watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 for the 50****th**** time (no kidding, I keep count) and sad to say, I still don't own it, no matter my devotion.**

**Chapter 24: Meanwhile**

**010101010**

Argen stood by a tall stained glass window. The thick curtains were partially drawn as the dim moonlight streamed through. His amber eyes mirrored the night sky as he looked on thoughtfully.

"Sire," a quiet but nervous voice stole his attention. He looked at the cause of his interruption.

"Kohl, rise my childe. What news do you bring?"

Kohl swallowed nervously as he handed a piece of rolled up parchment to his sire and hastily backed away. Argen snatched up the yellowing piece of paper and frowned.

"This is the missive I have sent Salvatore! Did he not get it?" The blond vampire asked angrily. Kohl let out a deep breath.

"He –he did, my lord,"

"Then –what is this –doing –here?" Argen bellowed. Kohl flinched at his master's tone but spoke on.

"Sire, I –I believe Salvatore has sent you a reply –that came by Wizarding owl post –"

"What?" Argen asked, surprised. He certainly did not expect that. He gave Kohl a glare and then proceeded to turn the parchment he was holding over. A short, untidy script was indeed written on the back:

_**Bring it on, you git.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**A.k.a. Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered-The-Dark-Lord, Quibbler Correspondent (At Large, if I have something to say about it,) Lord of Potter Manor, The Chosen One, and apparently, according to you, Juven Salvatore…**_

_**P.S. I bow to no one. Especially not to an ugly old pervert like you.**_

_**P.P.S. Severus is mine. BACK. OFF.**_

_**Xxx**_

Argen crumpled the note angrily.

"Who does he think he is? How dare he disrespect me? He cannot disrespect me! This –this changes –everything!" Argen yelled, throwing the small crumpled paper at Kohl. "What does he mean Custos is his? Custos may have already warned him –turned against us –but that man only belongs to me and no one else!" The blonde's amber eyes were now a violent shade of red.

"Si –sire, if I may," Kohl volunteered. Argen eyed him with a feral look in his pale face.

"What –is –it –Kohl?"

Kohl took a deep breath. He really hated delivering the bad news. But being the most junior of Argen's children (except for Custos, who was his master's newest childe), he was stuck with the dreaded task. Maybe he can get lucky again and get away with it unscathed. He bowed his head.

"Sire, our source has confirmed –not only did Custos inform Salvatore of our plans –but he also seemed to have formed a –what wizards call –a true bond –"

"What?" Argen spat out. "This cannot be!" Argen grabbed a fistful of Kohl's robes. "Custos is mine! He is a vampire! He cannot form a bond with another wizard. I will not allow it!" He then tossed a whimpering Kohl aside.

"Ferum!"

"Yes, sire?" A calm redhead vampire entered the room.

"Find Salvatore –do not wait for the ministry function –I want him dead! He will be of no use to us if he is unyielding. I want Custos back here!"

"My sire, I –"

"You heard me, Ferum! Salvatore cannot have a bond with one of my own –especially Custos – he's mine!"

Ferum furrowed his brows.

"Not to be disrespectful my Lord, but you seem to favor Custos among us, all of a sudden –"

Argen gave him a smoldering gaze.

"You are not to question me, Ferum!" Argen paced around him dangerously. "You will get Salvatore before –before he strengthens his bond with Custos –I shall not lose hold on any one of my children!"

"But do we have to kill Salvatore, my sire?" Ferum asked, bowing his head. "What of our plans? Surely years of planning –"

"What –do you not understand –about killing Salvatore?" Argen eyed his second-in-command menacingly. "He is now a threat. Our plan changes. We attack the ministry directly. No matter if the serum Custos is making is finished or not."

Ferum's face registered surprise but he did not voice it out. Instead, he bowed his head lower and stepped back. "Kohl!" Ferum addressed the black-haired vampire who was still on the floor.

"Y-yes?" Kohl had just began to upright himself.

Ferum eyed him pointedly. Kohl nodded hastily and left the room. Ferum then turned to his sire.

"My lord," Ferum then approached the blond vampire. "Why do you seem to value Custos more than our plan now? Is there something that I must know?" He then proceeded to touch his sire's shoulder lightly. Argen eyed Ferum's hand warily then shrugged.

"Leave me alone, Ferum," Argen snarled impatiently. He turned his back on the redhead.

"Sire, if you need me now, I –"

"I have no need of you. It is Custos that I shall need for our plan to commence. If we cannot turn Salvatore… Custos shall take his place as my mate."

Ferum's eyes widened but he did not say a thing. Argen continued.

"I have waited long enough to find a worthy mate –hundreds of years –to meet a powerful being. After Salvatore, Custos is the most powerful magical being –I shall need his full loyalty. I should've done it before, if only I didn't think that Salvatore would be cooperative. But this development on their bond changes everything. I cannot let them consummate it or everything we have worked so hard for will all fall apart. If they realize the full potential of their Wizarding bond –they will become unstoppable. We cannot let that happen. We shall need to break them." Argen said with a tome of finality in his voice. He then sighed. "Just let me know if you have already managed to subdue Salvatore. I have plans for him before he is killed. That will teach him not to disrespect me and not to meddle with what is mine."

Ferum looked like he had wanted to protest but he kept his mouth shut.

"Very well, my lord, as you wish," he curtly nodded before he let himself out of the room, leaving Argen alone to his thoughts.

'_I know what you're thinking, Salvatore,' _Argen mused, resuming his place by the window. _'You are indeed wise. But the thing is, I will always be one step ahead of you… Too bad I will have to kill you, if not, then both you and Custos will be sharing my bed with me,' _Argen smiled mischievously. _'Perhaps, that could be arranged before I dispose of you…'_

**01010101010**

Draco Malfoy sat by the fire in the Malfoy Manor library. He has still yet to get a hold of his godfather. He sighed as he thought back to what that mud –muggle born Granger, well, Weasley, had said.

'_What is Uncle Severus doing speaking with Potter?' _he thought. _'He's been around and away for three years and now that he's back, he doesn't even come to visit. Now he's consorting with Potter? I thought they hated each other. Something does not quite add up…'_ True enough, Draco and Harry had declared a truce… even enough for them to be considered as 'friends'. But old habits die hard for Draco. He still called the raven-haired man 'Potter' no matter how much coaxing Harry did.

The blonde then stood up and approached an ornate-looking desk. After the war and upon his father's incarceration, the young Malfoy has taken the mantle of the Lord of the Manor (aside from his Seeker stint for the Arrows, of course; they were starting the season with a heavy line up and they were bound to crush the Cannons –those oranges were a big joke in his personal opinion, especially Weasley). Draco sat behind what used to be his father's desk. He rested his elbows on top of it as he stared off into space thoughtfully. All of a sudden, a soft pop was heard.

"Master Malfoy," a house elf bowed. "There is someone at the door to see you."

Draco frowned. He glanced at the antique clock by the mantelpiece. It was past dinnertime.

"Who is it?" he asked the house elf suspiciously. He did not receive guests –certainly not at this hour.

"Sir –I –" the house elf stammered. "He –he refuses to give his name. He –he says, he is but a concerned friend, sir,"

Draco sighed. If he had not been idle…

"Let him in,"

The house elf popped away. After a few minutes, Draco heard the door to the library open. He stood up from his seat to greet his uninvited guest.

"Good evening, you must already know that I am Draco Malfoy," he said snidely as he eyed the newcomer. The man had black hair and black eyes and a complexion even paler than Draco's. The man dressed elegantly but he still had that certain edge to his demeanor –and certainly, he was no 'friend' of Draco's or his family. It was the first time he has seen this guy. The stranger nodded.

"Yes, I have come to warn you. I –I have a message."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You claim to be a friend; you claim to warn me about –an impending danger, I assume?"

The stranger nodded.

"But not for you; for someone –someone you know –"

Draco held his hand up.

"What makes you think I would care about **that** person?" Surely, he was curious as to whom the person was and what danger is to come upon them, but Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin through and through. He did not involve himself in the problems of other people if he can avoid it. The stranger looked at him curiously.

"I know he matters to you. You need to warn him and his bonded –"

"Wait, who?" Draco asked. "Who are you talking about anyway?" This was already giving the young lord a headache.

"I am speaking about Custos –"

"Who? I do not know anybody named as such,"

"Of course," the stranger smiled, rather creepily. "You would not know of his vampire name –"

Draco's eyes widened.

"Who –who's a vampire?" He back away from the stranger nervously. _'Who are these people? What do they want? Vampires?'_

The stranger bared his fangs.

"That, I am, Draco Malfoy," he then retracted them. "And so, is Severus Snape, your godfather."

Draco paled.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Draco had half a mind to garb his wand and blast this intruder out of his property; but for some reason, he couldn't move. _'Wait, did this guy just say that Uncle Sev is –is a vampire?'_ He glanced back at the black-haired stranger. There was certainly no hint of a smile now playing on the man's thin lips. Draco swallowed nervously.

"Who –who are you? And what did you do to my godfather?"

The stranger then smiled slightly.

"My name is not important, young Draco. You must warn your godfather. His and his bonded's life is in danger from the Sangres –"

"Sangres?" Draco asked curiously. "And –what –who are you talking about? My godfather is bonded? He is bound to no one –"

"Ah, but that is the truth." The stranger said meaningfully. Draco just continued to stare. The stranger then shrugged.

"He is bonded to Juven Salvatore –but of course, you know him by another name –"

"Who?" Draco demanded. "Who is he bonded to?"

The vampire shook his head.

"Wizards have forgotten the dead language –"

"Latin?" Draco inquired. "Then –then Juven Salvatore is a –Latin name?" He then racked his head for the English translation. "Young savior?"

The stranger's eyes brightened.

Draco's on the other hand, widened even more. He only knew of one person who went by that moniker.

"Ha –Harry Potter?" he gasped. "My godfather is bonded to Harry Potter? But –but –" he then eyed the vampire, who stood watching him, looking amused at his reaction. Draco had had enough. He then drew his wand once more and pointed it at the dark creature.

"Who really are you and what are you talking about? Who sent you? Why are you warning me? What –is your name?"

The vampire looked unthreatened by Draco. He pushed the blonde's wand away.

"We shall talk, but put that toy away,"

Draco looked as if he wanted to protest but he finally relented. He lowered the wand but continued to eye the vampire warily.

"Give me your name, vampire and just tell me what you want!"

The black haired stranger gave him a macabre smile.

"My name is Kohl. And I want to warn you."

**010101010**

**A/N: Now, Draco gets involved more in our conspiracy. And who would have thought Kohl would…? Anyway, next chapter, we'll know more about this development. And sorry no Snarry interaction on this one. I needed to break off the tension for a while and besides, this was a necessary interlude for our story to move forward. Snarry will resume next chapter. Still, I'm dying to know what you think, Please review! -Eastwoodgirl**


	26. Chapter 25: Beware, The BlueEyed Mole

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: I'm back! Yeah! Wow 25 chapters. When I first started this story, it all ends here. But luckily, you guys made me want to write more. Thank you for your support and understanding.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Severus would not be wearing that much black… or anything else at all for that matter.**

**Chapter 25: Beware, The Blue-Eyed Mole  
><strong>

**010101010**

Draco leaned back casually against the chair behind his desk.

"So, you're saying that this –this Argen wants to kill Potter and abduct my godfather in an ambush –but you can't tell me why –and they can't know it's you who's warned them?"

Kohl nodded briefly.

"I do not know if you are aware, young Draco, but we vampires cannot go against our sire."

Draco's eyes shot up.

"So how come you're telling me then? Aren't you going to spontaneously combust now or something?"

Kohl's black eyes gleamed.

"My sire does not wish for me to inform Salvatore or Custos of his plan; but I am in no direct order not to inform someone else. And since I have not told you of our motives, I do not technically go against my clan,"

Draco looked thoughtful.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this," he eyed Kohl apprehensively. "May I ask you of your own **personal** motive?"

The black-haired vampire smirked.

"Your line of questioning impresses me, young Malfoy. I chose wisely of whom to warn indeed."

"So care to tell me why you are doing this? And why me? Why not one of Potter's other friends –"

Kohl held his hand up.

"My own personal reason, I can tell you without fear of ramifications, but if I did, I would then have to kill you." He gave Draco a pointed look. The blonde made a move for his wand but relaxed upon seeing the vampire's face break into a macabre smile. "Your other questions, I can address freely." The dark creature stood up from his seat by Draco's desk.

"Beware of the blue-eyed mole," he said cryptically, staring off into space.

"Mole?" Draco asked. "Are you saying that there is a –spy among Potter's circle?"

Kohl made no move to answer his question, instead, the vampire made a move towards the door.

"If you believe so," And with that, Draco's uninvited guest turned to leave, leaving the blonde young lord behind, gaping at his final words.

**010101010**

Harry sighed. It was already dinner time. And since their heated argument earlier, Severus hasn't come down from his rooms yet. Harry knew he had unintentionally offended his bonded greatly –not that he had not tried to make up with the man, for he had done everything he could: bang on his door, asking for forgiveness, try to offer him lunch, coax him out, and pretending to be in mortal peril –anything but the proverbial kitchen sink. But nothing worked. He had hurt Severus deeply. And as much as he hated to admit it, he truly did not fully understand the effect of his words on the half-vampire.

Now, he sat alone at the head of the dining table. As always, Winky had prepared an enticing spread, but the young lord of the manor was too preoccupied with his predicament to even think about food. He did not even notice as a brown barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his empty plate –not until the said owl started nipping his fingers.

"Ow –quit doing, hey –Nutcase?" Harry eyed the offending bird, surprised. His eyes then traveled down to his previously empty plate.

"Great, what does he want now?" Harry sighed dejectedly as he opened the letter from his boss.

**Greetings, Young Harry Potter,**

**A pleasant day or evening, as the case may be. I have a request to make of you that is of utmost importance and urgency. It is regarding a matter that must be discussed in private. I would appreciate it if you make it to my humble office tomorrow night at seven. Please send your reply with Nutcase. (I do hope it's affirmative though).**

**Sincerely,**

**Xenophillus Lovegood**

**Quibbler Editor-in-Chief**

Harry read the letter over and tried not to roll his eyes. _'As if I have a choice,'_ he thought ruefully. He was under contract to be available for any assignment for the Quibbler –unless he was in mortal peril. Sometimes Harry would think if Xeno had somehow hypnotized him to accept the job –the man's eyes were like the early morning skies and twinkled infernally, much like Dumbledore's own blue ones –for when he thought about the offer now, only somebody crazy and or extremely bored, would take up an assignment looking for Nargles.

Harry quickly summoned a quill and scribbled his reply on the back of the note. He then tied the parchment back onto Nutcase's leg and watched the overly excited owl fly into the night. Once he was completely alone again, harry resumed his deep thinking.

'_Merlin Sev, how can I ever make it up to you' _Harry thought to himself. He had previously tried to break into their link to get to his bonded, however, try as he may, he just couldn't break Severus' superb mental shields –either that or the man just wouldn't talk to him. Even so, he tried once more.

'_Sev?'_

No answer.

'_Will you please talk to me?'_

Still no answer.

'_I'm sorry love. Please tell me how I can make it up to you.'_

Dead silence.

'_Please?'_

Nothing.

Harry sighed.

'_I love you Sev. I know you can hear me. I –I … well, goodnight. I hope you sleep well,'_

Harry stood up and went upstairs to retire in his bedroom for the night. And just as he passed by Severus' room though, he thought he heard his bonded through their link.

'_I love you, Harry. We'll talk tomorrow. Sleep well,'_

Harry let out a deep breath and smiled before heading inside his room. He will make it up to Severus. He did not know how, but he knew he would.

**010101010**

It was past dinner time and Hermione still hadn't left the table. Once more, her husband has not made it in time for dinner. She sighed frustratedly as she eyed their family clock for the nth time. Ron's hand constantly pointed to 'Somewhere Safe' these days whenever he was out of the house, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if the clock had been broken. Her thoughts were interrupted though as the floo suddenly flared up. Out stepped the lanky form of Ron Weasley.

Ron brushed off the soot on his orange Quidditch robes, seemingly unaware of the glaring pair of eyes watching him.

"Hem, hem,"

Ron flinched at the sound and found himself staring at the clearly upset face of his wife.

"Mi- Mione! How –how come you're still up?" Ron asked nervously. Hermione continued to pierce him with a glare that would've given Molly Weasley a run for her money.

"Don't you dare ask me that, Ronald! Where have you been?"

"Practicing, love –"

"Practicing!" Hermione bellowed, grabbing her swollen tummy. "Until ten in the evening?"

"Well, the season's starting, and we've got Malfoy and the Arrows up first; I hate to admit it but that git's a decent enough seeker. Now, if only I could convince Harry to –"

"Five times a week, Ron?" Hermione retorted heatedly. "And Harry, by the way, still won't talk to you after what you did to Severus, really –"

"What? They're that good –" Ron reasoned out, averting his cobalt eyes and choosing to ignore Hermione's last comment. "Anyway, you need to rest love, you're getting the babies worked up with all of these silly questions,"

Hermione just huffed in response. The discussion was far from over, but Ron was right. It could wait in the morning. She then stormed out of the kitchen, headed for their bedroom, no doubt.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

'_That was close,'_

**010101010**

It was way past midnight and Severus still hasn't slept a wink. Right after he stormed out of the library, he had secluded himself inside his room, put up his mental shields and tried his best not think about Harry.

'_Harry,'_ Severus sighed as he sat by the large window in his room. The sky was dim for it was the new moon coming up in three days, and the clouds covered most of the stars.

'_Harry should already be sleeping soundly,'_ the half-vampire mused. He didn't really want to go all-out M.I.A. on Harry –he wasn't even really **that** upset about what his bonded had said –it was just hard to explain how he felt. He needed the time alone to think.

It had been three years since his life had been changed –literally. Yes, he was still part-human –alive –but, he was also now partly a dark creature –undead. Voldemort may have already gone but the prejudice that the Wizarding World –that the Dark Lord lauded – was still very much prevalent. Severus wasn't really ashamed of who he was; he had learned to accept it over time –but the others? Harry? They young savior was a different matter altogether. Harry has not yet fully grasped his condition. Severus thought back to Harry's reaction, on him potentially developing a cure for vampirism.

'_He thinks this –vampirism –is some sort of ailment.'_ Severus thought moodily. _'Something that can be removed –undesirable. Would he still want to be with me even if I cannot be possibly cured? If I'm a full-pledged vampire?'_ The dark wizard stood up from his spot by the window and began pacing the room.

He loved Harry, and harry, he knew Harry loved him. Yes, the younger man loved Severus… But will he also learn to accept Custos? As much as Severus wanted to deny it, he had already embraced his vampire persona. It was already so much a part of him as his wizard identity was. Severus was not offended by what Harry had implied earlier that day –it was Custos whom he had hurt.

The half-vampire then stopped pacing. He would need to sit Harry down and talk to him tomorrow. He needed to make sure Harry knew exactly what he will be getting before they took things any further. He would need his bonded to understand his plight –and accept him. All of him. If **he **cannot…

Severus shook his head. He did not want to think further. It was almost dawn. He needed to sleep.

**010101010**

A tall man cloaked in black stood under a faulty street lamp in the middle of muggle London. He was covered from head to foot, except for his eyes; his eyes were a bright blue. Those eyes seemed to be wary and yet, searching for something at the same time. It flickered from left to right intermittently –until a rustle was heard from behind him. The cloaked man flinched.

"You know, for someone who has been doing this for a while, you seem to be still quite fidgety." A curt but amused voice came in from the dark. The cloaked man spun around to face the voice –his bright eyes registered surprise.

"You?" he asked in a modulated voice. "What happened to the dark-haired vampire who met with me regularly?" _'That guy was less creepy'_ he thought. The newcomer smiled, reading the cloaked man's thoughts.

"Yes, Kohl has that comfortable vibe around him, doesn't he? But he's currently indisposed. Do we have a problem with that?" He strode forward until the dim light coming from the few stars that were out, shone on his pale face and his auburn hair. The cloaked man swallowed. He had only met with this guy only once and that was with the one they called Kohl. If he remembered right, **this** guy was their second-in-command…

The auburn-haired man continued to give him that ghastly smile. The blue-eyed man swallowed once more. The sooner he finished his task, the sooner he could breathe again.

"He will be alone tomorrow by nightfall."

The auburn-haired man gave him a look.

"Once he is captured, you will receive your end of the bargain." And with that, the redhead turned to leave. The cloaked man breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Finally, it will be over soon.'_ He then turned to apparate home.

**010101010**

**A/N: Did you miss me? Yeah I know, I wasn't gone that LONG but somehow it felt that way for me. My hand is still messed up so I'm taking it easy. I was just wondering…. Can I ask for like, 5 more reviews before I update the next time? It's not a demand but it will be nice to hear from you. And yeah, if you will add this to your favorites, please review so I would know what I did right :) Until next time –Eastwoodgirl**


	27. Chapter 26: The Warning

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all registered trademarks … yada, yada, yada … not mine. **

**WARNING: Howler alert. Run for cover.**

**Chapter 26: The Warning**

**010101010**

Severus thought that he had barely rested his eyes when he was suddenly woken up by an earthquake, or at least, that's what he thought. He glanced first at the left hand side of his four-poster out of habit. A digital muggle clock Harry had had placed there read: 6:15 A.M. Severus groaned. He was never a morning person, much more so if he did not have enough sleep the night before. He forced his eyes open and turned them to his right where a small creature with huge eyes stood with a worried look on its face.

"What is it Mimsy?" Severus addressed his personal elf stiffly. The house on Spinner's End better be on fire." The little elf shuddered.

"No, sir, but –but this just came in your house, sir –" the elf then gingerly shoved a bright red envelope into Severus' hands. Severus eyed the envelope warily. He looked over to his house elf then back to the envelope.

"Who in Merlin's name would send me a howler in this ungodly –"

The rest of his words were cut off as the magnified voice of Draco Malfoy came on:

"THREE YEARS, UNCLE SEV –"

Severus groaned as he muttered a quick 'Muffliato' on his bedroom door. Mimsy had already pooped out by this point.

"YOU NEVER ANSWER MY LETTERS –"

"God, Draco, you sound like a girl," Severus muttered to himself.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST TOO BUSY –NOW THIS WEIRDO COMES IN AND TELLS ME YOU HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE –"

Severus' eyes shot up.

"AND THAT YOU'RE BONDED TO HARRY POTTER OF ALL PEOPLE –"

Severus was definitely awake now.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A VAMPIRE, OR A WEREWOLF OR A HAG! BUT YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT AN IMPORTANT MATTER –"

Severus was on his feet.

"IF YOU DON'T COME OVER TO THE MANOR NOW –AND I MEAN NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME OF THE DAY IT IS –TO TALK TO ME, I'LL SHOW POTTER THAT ADORABLE PICTURE OF YOU WITH THAT ELEPHANT I THAT MUGGLE ZOO YOU SMUGGLED ME INTO ONCE!"

Severus visibly reddened at the memory.

"Damn you, Malfoy!" He muttered darkly as the howler exploded into wisps of burnt paper then crumbled into ashes.

'_How the heck did he know?'_ Severus thought as he hurriedly slipped into his robes and pants. _'Who told Draco about me? And Harry?'_ Severus had half a mind to drag Harry off to meet with Draco, but he decided against it. True enough, harry and Draco were no longer volatile around each other, but he did owe his godson an explanation. Aside from Harry now, the only person whom he can honestly say cared about him was the young Malfoy. Severus knew that it was wrong for him not to confide to Draco about his predicament (and avoid him all those years), but then again, there was that prejudice issue again. He may be Draco's godfather, but the blonde was still a Malfoy –and Malfoys carried prejudiced blood in their veins and supremacist ideals in their minds. But, hearing Draco now, do away with his vampirism and wanting to still see him, gave Severus hope. He'll meet with his godson first. Once he had explained himself, he'll talk to Harry and bring him over to Malfoy Manor.

Severus sighed heavily as he stuck his wand in the pocket of his trousers after removing the spell on his bedroom door. He crept quietly past Harry's own door, carefully maintaining his mental shields, not wanting to wake his bonded up too early in the morning. Severus then quickly went down three flights of stairs. As he passed by the library, he decided to grab a parchment and quill. He scribbled a short note to tell Harry where he'd gone. He folded the parchment and placed it on the breakfast table. Then, he stepped outside the front door, then out the gates, and then headed towards the apparition point.

**010101010**

About half an hour later, Severus was coming up the driveway of Malfoy Manor with calculated reluctance in his stride. As soon as he reached the front doors, he let out a deep breath and rang. Severus then waited for the customary elf to show him in –but to his surprise, it wasn't an elf that opened the impressive bronze doors.

"Uncle Sev!" Then a blur of blond hair was suddenly up against his chest. Severus smiled. No matter how grown, Draco still acted like a kid at times. He gently tapped the young man's back as he pulled away from the hug. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Lord Malfoy," Severus smirked at Draco's deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. The young lord quickly composed himself.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Lord Prince," Draco retorted back heatedly. Severus couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. Officially, he wasn't really 'Lord Prince' as he was not named by his grandfather when the old man had died (Severus's mother had been disowned previously for marrying a muggle). But as he was the last of the Prince line, the title should technically transfer to him –but Severus did not care much for that. 'Lord Prince' then just became an inside joke for them. He gestured at Draco.

"Lead the way, my Lord," Severus said with a mock bow as they both went inside the Manor.

**010101010**

Harry woke up later on with the sunlight on his face. He groaned as he tried to shift his position on the bed to avoid the glare, but after a few turns, he gave up. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He then jumped off his bed and slipped on his robes hurriedly, remembering what he had to do today. Harry crept across the hall to his bonded's bedroom door and knocked.

"Sev, are you awake?"

No answer. Harry tried their link.

'_Sev, are you awake?'_

Still no answer. Severus still must have his shields up.

"I'm coming in your room, love…" Harry gave the door a mock-push –but to his surprise, the door gave way without a fight. Severus' room was empty. Harry then took two stairs at a time as he bounded all the way down to the ground floor.

He walked into the kitchen.

"Sev, are you here?"

NO one was in the kitchen. Harry was about to turn back and try another room when something on the table caught his eye: a folded piece of parchment. He quickly grabbed it and read:

**Harry,**

**I have received an urgent missive from Draco. It came in an ungodly hour so I decided not to wake you up. I do not know what time I'll get back, but knowing Draco, I may be stuck here answering his infernal questions until sundown.**

**We'll talk once I get back. Don't get into trouble.**

**Love,**

**Severus**

**P.S. I mean it. The "not getting in to trouble" part. Don't do anything Gryffindor-ish. And I also mean the part about "love".**

**Xxxx**

Harry couldn't help but smile. He was happy that Severus seemed to be no longer upset. He also smiled at the thought of godfather and godson catching up. Talking to Severus can wait. And besides, he'd rather not disturb them. Harry shut his end of the link as well, knowing that Severus would already have enough on his plate explaining to Draco. He decided not to put any more thought on the matter. But as Harry sat down for breakfast, a nagging thought came to his head.

'_Wait, if Sev and I got together, would that make Draco my honorary godson? And is he going to have to call me 'Uncle Harry'? Eew… no, he's __**older**__ than me, but…'_

Harry shrugged as he cut into a piece of bacon and stuffed it into his mouth.

**010101010**

Severus sat on an overstuffed armchair in the Malfoy drawing room. Honestly, he would have preferred the floor, but that just wasn't a civilized thing to do. His godson sat quietly from across the low table in the middle of the room. Severus had just finished telling Draco what transpired in the last three years; from the Shrieking Shack (leaving out the gory details, of course), to Argen and the Sangres, to his bond with Harry. It was a long, painful tale, but not at any point in his narrative did the young Malfoy interrupt. Draco just sat there gaping most of the time, gasping at the right parts and biting his lips at a few. And upon learning that Severus was only half a vampire and did not drink blood, the young Lord of the Manor hastily ordered a house elf to bring them brunch. Severus did actually laugh at that for a few minutes before he could resume his story. Draco just looked plain embarrassed.

Now, the young man just sat quietly, drinking his tea, apparently in deep thought. It was almost noon when Severus had finished. As he reached for his own cup of tea, Draco spoke.

"So let me get this straight," the blonde sat his cup down on the table. "They turned you into a vampire to get to Potter –Harry?"

"Yes," Severus smiled. It would do Draco good to start calling his bonded 'Harry'.

"And you made a partially effective vampire vaccine?"

"Yes,"

"So that's why you're only part-vampire?"

Severus nodded

"And now, you're asked to make a serum to turn people into vampires?"

Severus sighed.

"The Sangres have asked me to come up with a mist –an airborne version of the cursed bite. Once successful, this can turn the whole population into vampires within a few hours. And just like that, everyone will be Argen's control,"

Draco shuddered at the thought.

"You mean, like those muggle bio-whatsits?"

"Biological weapon," Severus affirmed.

"So, have you –have you finished it yet?" Draco asked apprehensively. The whole population would certainly be doomed if his honorary uncle was successful. Severus gave him a look.

"I have accepted my vampire persona, Draco. But I do not wish for others to be turned too and be under that git's control. I have tried my best in the last three years to delay the completion of the serum –"

"And they bought that?" Draco asked, mildly surprised. "Good thing they did not threaten to kill you if you don't finish it."

Severus sighed.

"Lucky for me, I am useful for something else –"

"Which brings us back to Potter, right?" Draco interrupted. He still couldn't get over the fact that his godfather shared a bond –a true bond, not in the very least –with his supposed nemesis. Draco was vaguely familiar with the concept but he knew enough to know its ramifications.

"Does he love you?" He asked his godfather in a quiet voice. Severus' eyes widened momentarily at the question, but he answered still.

"He does…" the half-vampire's voice trailed off. Draco's sensitive ears picked up on that subtle hesitation.

"If Potter hurts you, Uncle Sev –"

"No, it's –it's not like that, Draco." Severus waved him off. "It's a complicated thing. I know Harry loves me, I can tell, but –let's not talk about that." Severus laid his tea cup down the table. "What I want to know is who told you about all this?"

Draco's eyes suddenly widened as if he had just remembered something important. He stood up.

"Uncle Severus, I can't believe I forgot –"

"Forgot what?" Severs eyed the blonde with surprise. His godson looked positively mortified. Draco was already on his feet headed out of the sitting room. Severus hastily followed.

"What is it, Draco?"

Draco stopped abruptly to face his godfather.

"Potter –Harry –he's in trouble from those –those –I –I have been warned!"

"Who?" Severus demanded. "Who warned you? And what is he in danger of? What on earth are you talking about?"

Draco's face paled even more.

"Those –those Sangres. They are out to kill him."

Severus' expression darkened.

"Who told you that? Are you certain about your source?"

Draco sighed.

"You told me that vampires couldn't practically lie –"

"What?" Severus grabbed Draco roughly by the latter's shoulders. "A **vampire** told you? Who –"

"I can't tell, okay?" Draco told him defensively. "I gave my word as the Lord of this House." He pushed his godfather's hands away. "But he is a friend and we can trust him. Now, do you want to go see Harry or not?"

That had woken Severus up from his stupor. He pushed Draco aside and rushed past him on his way out of the manor. Draco breathed deeply and followed in his wake.

"Can't we floo over to Harry's place?"

Severus did not answer him. The half-vampire's face was set in stone. Draco shrugged.

"Guess not,"

Severus did not hear him. He was busy trying to contact Harry through their link.

'_Harry? Are you there? Can you hear me?'_

No answer.

'_Harry? Damn it, why won't you answer me?'_

Still no answer. Severus quickened his pace. Draco had had to break into a jog to keep up. AS soon as they were out of the wards, Severus suddenly pulled Draco closer and turned to apparate, hoping to get to his bonded in time.

**010101010**

**A/N: Weeeee… more action to come up! Tell me what you think of this chapter in the mean time. Oh yeah, 5 more reviews before I update again, pretty please? Thanks -Eastwoodgirl**


	28. Chapter 27: On The Other Side

**The Dark Conspiracy **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and Severus Snape –just their OOCness.**

**WARNING: Short chapter. Slight mention of non-con. Nothing too explicit but, just to be safe…**

**Chapter 27: On The Other Side**

**010101010**

On the other side of their mental link, Harry had spent an ordinary, boring morning –or at least, that was how it started. After finishing his breakfast of bacon and eggs, Harry had planned on spending his morning flying –until lunch time and or Severus came home. AS he was about to step out of the sitting room, his floo flared up.

"Harry, you've got to help me!"

It was Hermione. The bushy-haired witch's hair was bushier than normal; her face was flushed and she was clutching her engorged belly.

"Whoa, okay Hermione, calm down. Are you in labor?" Harry's face turned pale like death. "Where's Ron?" He led his friend towards the sofa and sat her down. Hermione was in tears.

"No," she cried.

"No, what?" Harry bit his lip. "Let me call Poppy –"

"No, Harry," Hermione held him. "I'm not in labor," she sobbed. "But I'm –I'm not okay either,"

"Merlin, Hermione, you scared me there!" Harry sighed as he sat down next to the witch. "Was is Ron? Did he do or say something stupid again?"

Hermione looked at him.

"He's –he's been like this lately! He leaves way too early in the morning, and then, he comes home way to late at night –"

"Err –"

"And what's worse is he tells me that he's just practicing for Quidditch! Quidditch, Harry! Do I look like I'm stupid?"

"Err, no –"

"Why would Ron do this to me?"

"Hermione, what –"

"Why would Ron cheat on me, Harry? Why?"

Dead silence.

Hermione sobbed into her hands.

"I may be fat and ugly, but this is all his fault!"

Harry did not know what to say to that. He did not know what was going on with his erstwhile best friend, but he did know that his pregnant friend was just being emotional. He sighed as he enveloped Hermione in a hug.

"Don't think like that, Mione. I'm sure Ron has his reasons –and you're not fat, you're pregnant, okay? You guys just need to talk it over. I'll hit him with a Petrificus Totalus to make him stay put if I have to –"

"Oh, Harry –" Hermione gushed as she returned Harry's hug. Harry started to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Just calm down, and breathe. I do not want to see my godchildren three months earlier than they are supposed to come out, okay?" That seemed to have calmed Hermione down.

"Do you think he's cheating on me?" She asked in a small voice. Harry smiled.

"Merlin, no! Who would cheat on the most brilliant and beautiful witch of our age?"

Hermione returned his smile.

"Why you, Harry Potter!" Hermione hit his arm playfully. "If you were straight and you weren't with Severus, I'd think you're flirting with me –"

"hey, I try –" Harry smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, where in the world is Severus anyway?"

"He went out –probably a couple of hours ago. He said he wants to talk to Draco –"

"Malfoy?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry noticed her look.

"He's Severus' godson, Mione."

"I suppose…" Hermione sighed. "He's really not that bad, when you take away the fact that he's an arrogant prick at times…"

"Yeah," Harry nodded thoughtfully. Hermione saw the confliction that passed by her friend's face. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry woke up from his trance-like state. "Uh, nothing, just thinking… Say, would you like to have a late breakfast/ early lunch?" He then checked his watch. Hermione beamed.

"Why don't we go out to that muggle coffee house you love so much? I won't take caffeine but, I do love their pastries," Hermione rubbed her stomach. "And apparently, they do too,"

Harry smiled.

"Well, I can't say no to that," He then called for Winky.

"Winky!" A soft pop was heard.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir? Mistress Grangy?"

"Hello, Winky," Hermione smiled at the elf. Harry then addressed the elf himself.

"We'll be out for brunch Winky. But I'll be back for dinner, if not earlier. If Severus arrives before then, please tell him that I'm with Hermione, okay?"

"Yes sir!" The elf nodded and disappeared with a bow. Harry turned back to his best friend.

"Let's go get those pastries,"

**010101010**

Kohl lay on his back on a feather mattress, shirtless –his arms were tied to the posts. The room was dark even though it was sunny outside, due to the dark, heavy curtains dressing the stained glass windows.

No matter, Kohl could still see –his heightened sense could still make out the face of the other man in the room with him.

"Have you been naughty last night, Kohl?" The voice sounded like raw silk against Kohl's sensitive ears. The dark-haired vampire swallowed nervously.

"N-no,"

'Slap!'

Answer me properly!"

"N-no, sire," Kohl stammered. He looked up at his maker who was now directly on top of him. Argen had a devilish smile on his pale face.

"Regardless," Argen then lowered his face until his lips brushed against Kohl's. The black-haired vampire closed his eyes.

"Please, my sire –"

"Hush, Kohl," Argen whispered through their connecting lips. "I do not want to hear any protest," he then bit on the younger vampire's bottom lip, hard, eliciting a soft moan of pain from the latter.

"Please, sire, I-"

The rest of Kohl's pleas disappeared in his throat as his sire clamped his ravaging lips on the former's trembling ones. Argen violently gained entrance to his mouth; biting, sucking, nipping, forcing his way in. But instead of protesting further, Kohl kept his eyes closed. He lay on the bed, unmoving. Argen smirked.

"That's a good childe," He then forcefully ripped the rest of the younger vampire's clothing with his bare hands. The cool air seeped into Kohl's bare skin but, he did not flinch, nor did he flinch at Argen's now, wandering hands. The older vampire then stood back to admire the youthful, lithe body served up on his bed. He licked his lips hungrily. He then began pacing around the four-poster.

"Tell me, childe," Argen whispered in the darkness. "Who do you belong to?"

Kohl heard his sire's question perfectly, but he did not answer. He opened his eyes –they were no longer black, but a violent shade of red. Argen looked on, seemingly amused. He then stopped pacing and resumed his position on top of his childe.

"Who do you belong to?" The blonde vampire repeated his question impatiently. Kohl simply stared up at him, his red eyes unmoving.

'Slap! Slap!'

"Answer me, you bastard!" Argen's flaming eyes bore holes into Kohl's. The dark-haired childe's lips then began moving.

"Yours," he whispered as quietly as possible. Argen's face broke into a smile.

"That's a good childe," The older vampire then began to let his mouth and hands roam once more, all over Kohl's naked body. His touches were rough, his kisses hungry, his every thrust, aimed to violate the bound young man. All throughout, Kohl's eyes remained unblinking –he had learned long before that it was better to not fight the sensations but instead, tune it out. The only thing that brought him back to the horrible reality of his predicament was a deep loud grunt. He had endured this long enough to know what was to happen next. He shifted his eyes. His sire's were locked on to his as soon as he did.

"Tell me Kohl, my child, who do you belong to?"

Kohl swallowed the bile building up in his throat before speaking once more.

"Yours… Father…"

Argen smirked, seemingly satisfied with his son's answer as he sank his fangs into the latter's neck as he reached his peak.

**010101010**

**WARNING: Incredibly long A/N. Skip it if you must.**

**A/N: Yes, please feel free to kill me for the shortness of this chapter and the cliffhanger/s!**

**I know we all want to know if Sev gets to Harry on time… BUT I do want to write what happens on the other side of their link while he and Draco were speaking, so… the need for this chapter.**

**AND, we do want to know WHY Kohl did what he did in the previous chapters, right? So, here's part one of his "Back Story" (or side story, if you will).**

**And yes, SORRY if there was no previous warning for INCEST. (Although I tried my hardest not to make it explicit –the sexual act was not my point –it was the relationship between Argen and Kohl). Aside from giving away the plot beforehand if I did, well, they're vampires… they're twisted that way in this verse. And yes, this little plot twist will come into play in future chapters. We'll know more of how it came to be and of course, in the succeeding chapter, the much awaited reveal: Will Sev get to Harry in time?**

**In the mean time, please review. Tell me what I did wrong… and oh, if by any chance you would put this on your alerts or favorites, please feel free to drop me a review. I'd very much like to know what I did right, if any. Love, Eastwoodgirl :)**


	29. Chapter 28: Wild Goose Hunt Part I

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter… Just that, no witty remarks this time, sorry…**

**A/N: Longer chapter than the previous one, yay! :)**

**Chapter 28: Wild Goose Hunt Part I**

**010101010**

The tandem of godfather and godson landed in front of the war memorial in Godric's Hollow, a few minutes after they had disapparated from outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. Draco looked at the sun –_'It must already be past noon,'_ he thought. He then looked over to his godfather. Severus was already trudging along a dirt road off to one side. Draco followed begrudgingly –he really hated walking. About a couple of minutes later, they were standing outside impressive wrought iron gates. Draco let out a low whistle.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he whispered to himself as he stared at the impressive property before him. Of course, it wasn't as impressive as Malfoy Manor, but he could tell that Harry had put his fortune into good use. He then turned his attention back to his companion. Severus' face was still indescribable. He held his palm out in front of him. He then turned to Draco and gave the blonde an impatient look.

"I'm keying you in, Draco, just do what I do," He said rather gruffly. Draco furrowed his brows but did not say a word as he too, held his palm out in front of him. Once he did, Severus dropped his glare and began to speak.

"I, Severus, Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, bonded to Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter Manor, hereby vouch for and grant express permission of access to Draco Lucius, Lord Malfoy, to enter your premises, under the protection of and allegiance to my being, so mote it be,"

A warm green glow escaped Severus' hand as he spoke, as it did, Draco's. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Wow, Harry actually gave you authority to key in people?" He asked his godfather, sounding surprised. "Really fancy wording too, by the way –just to say that I am allowed in as a guest," Draco smirked. But Severus was already sprinting ahead of him towards the Manor. Draco sighed and followed him.

**010101010**

"Thanks for the treat, Harry," Hermione smiled as he and Harry exited the coffee place/ "I feel so much better now."

"No problem," Harry returned her smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you home?" Hermione waved him off.

"Nah, I can manage. And besides, you still want to get that 'make-up' present for Severus, right?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Harry laughed at his pregnant friend's antics. He gave Hermione a brief and somewhat vague rundown of what happened between him and Severus last night over a course of coffee, cheesecake, and more cheesecake for Hermione. Hermione shrugged and told him to just let the older wizard cool down first before apologizing. And of course, being the brilliant witch that she was, she then suggested that it might help if Harry bought a 'I'm-sorry-if-I-was-a-jerk-to-you-please-forgive-me' present for his bonded. Harry immediately liked the idea, but he was at a complete loss on what to get for Severus.

"You're right," He then frowned. "But I still have no idea on what to get him, Mione."

Hermione clapped him on the back.

"Just get him flowers then, it never fails –"

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed and hugged Hermione. "Mione, you're a genius!"

The pregnant witch laughed. "You are so clueless, Harry Potter,"

Harry gave her an embarrassed grin.

"Well, you can't blame me. The last time I bought something for someone was when I was with Ginny, and that didn't really work out, did it?" He sighed. "I mean, I was trying to woo her and everything –Severus… well, Severus is different. He's –"

"The love of your life," Hermione finished for him. "All the more that he won't care what you get him, Harry. He loves you deeply, I can tell that."

"Thanks, Mione," Harry beamed. "And oh, about Ron-"

"I know, I know. I'll let him explain before I kill him." Hermione smiled as she turned to leave for the nearest flooing station as she could not apparate anymore due to her advanced pregnancy.

**010101010**

Severus entered the Manor apprehensively. Something is just not settling right in his guts.

"Harry! Where are you? Get your ass down here this instant!"

No answer. Severus' heart raced. He tried once more.

"Harry, darn it! Why aren't you answering me –"

"Uh, probably because he's not here?" Draco suggested quietly. Severus glared at him. The half-vampire then began storming every place in the Manor that Harry could possibly be in –but a few minutes later, there was still no sign of his bonded.

"Damn it!" Severus cursed under his breath. "He's not here! How come he's not here? I explicitly told him to stay out of trouble until I get back! Foolish Gryffindor –"

"Have you tried your mental link again?" Draco asked as he took a seat in the library while his godfather raided the Manor in search of Harry.

Severus snarled.

"He's not answering. Either he has turned off the link on his end, or…" his voice trailed off. A look of worry and dread crossed the dark wizard's face. Draco caught it and cleared his throat.

"Hey, don't worry too much Uncle Sev. For all we know he could be like, planning a surprise for you that he did not want you to know of, you know Potter. Now is there any way that we could get a cup of tea? I could really use one right now."

"Perhaps, " Severus responded absent mindedly. "But now is not the time for tea, Draco! We need to –wait a minute, that's it! Winky!"

A small house elf appeared by his side.

"Master Severus? Winky –"

"Tea please, " Draco, interrupted. Severus shot him down with a murderous look.

"Where is Harry, Winky?" Severus turned to the elf. "Where has your foolish master gone to this time?" He asked in a rather gruff voice. Winky's eyes widened but she answered nonetheless.

"Oh, M-master Harry told Winky to tell Master Severus when he comes back that he went with Mistress Grangy –"

"Grangy?" Draco raised one eyebrow but Severus completely ignored him.

"Did he say where?"

"No sir, Master Harry is not be telling Winky where he is. But he is be telling Winky that he'd be back by dinner time –"

"See, Uncle Sev? He's just probably out shopping with 'Grangy'. Let's just sit here and wait for him –"

"No, Draco! Are you out of your mind? Or are you forgetting what you have warned me about? We're going to look for Harry. If your source is certain that the Sangres are after him, they wouldn't mind taking him down while he's shopping for knickers!" Severus's voice shook with frustration. Draco held his hands up.

"Okay, but geez, Uncle Sev, no need to bite me,"

Severus gave him a look. Draco paled realizing what he had just said.

"Erm, sorry… really crude vampire joke, I didn't mean it though…"

Severus did nt reply to that but instead turned his back against the blonde. Draco sighed.

"So what's next, Uncle Sev?"

Severus looked at him once more before heading towards the nearest fire place.

"We pay a visit to the Weasleys."

**010101010**

Harry exited Fernisa's Flowers for All Occasions in Diagon Alley, unsure of how to feel. He had just spent half an hour choosing among their "over a thousand blooms" before deciding on roses. He then had to decide which type of rose. He sighed dejectedly as he settled for a dozen Ecuadorian roses after contemplating for another half hour. By the time he had managed to decide on the color (a deep, dark red) he had already spent more than an hour and a half of his afternoon. When Fernisa asked if he wanted it wrapped with either organic baby's breath or cultured aster, that's where he drew the line. He sighed and just told the kind shopkeeper to do whatever else that she thought would be nice for his bouquet and that he'd just come back after a couple of hours to pick them up.

Harry crossed the street over to Flourish and Blotts to see if there was something there that Severus might like and not have yet. He gave a quick nod to Mr. Blotts before heading off to the back. Harry perused for almost an hour before deciding on two newly published Potions texts: Recent Breakthroughs in Advanced Potions-Making by Arsenius Jigger and The Self-Updating Guide to Gathering Ingredients by Elmina Scythe. Harry was about to head off to the counter to pay for them when he bumped into somebody from behind him.

"Oh –sorry" He mumbled apologetically as he turned to face the person behind him. When Harry saw who it was, his face registered recognition.

**010101010**

The floo flared up in the kitchen of #2 Ivy Lane. Hermione rushed to meet up whoever stepped out of the fire.

"Ronald Weasley!" She bellowed. "You've got some nerve –"

The rest of Hermione's rants died in her throat.

It wasn't Ron who came out of the floo.

"Se –Severus?" Hermione gasped, sounding very much surprised. But what surprised her even more was the man who came with her former professor.

"Malfoy?"

Draco smirked.

"Hello, Grangy," he said loftily. Hermione arched her brows.

"Grangy?"

Draco continued to smirk. Hermione ignored him as she turned to Severus.

"Is there something wrong, Severus? Did harry –"

"Actually Mrs. –erm, Hermione, I came here for Harry. Winky told me that he went out with you. I was wondering if –"

"You mean… he's not back yet?" Hermione mused. "But –but we parted ways… about… a couple of hours ago," Severus' expression darkened. He glanced at Draco for a moment before turning back to Hermione. The witch caught the look they shared but did not comment on it. Severus cleared his throat.

"Can you tell me where you've last seen him?" He asked the pregnant witch in a calculated voice. Hermione frowned.

"Is there anything wrong with Harry?" She asked. The two wizards exchanged another look, with Draco nodding and Severus sighing resignedly.

"Harry's in trouble, Hermione. I need to find him as soon as possible."

**010101010**

"Harry Potter, just the man I needed to see!"

"Xeno," Harry sighed. Of all people he could bump into, it had to be his boss. Harry looked at the man apprehensively. Xeno's eyes shone like the early morning sky…

'_This can't be any good...'_ Harry thought to himself. When his boss' eyes danced like that, it was either he was about to get another crazy assignment of the man had wanted to discuss his progress with the Nargles. Harry took a deep breath.

"I was heading to your place **later**, Xeno. You sent me a letter asking me to meet with you –"

"Ah, yes," The man's robin's egg eyes brightened even more. "But now that you're here, no time like the present, don't you think?" He winked at Harry. The young man groaned.

"Really, Xeno, I have –"

"Ah –ah, Harry Potter," Xeno waved a finger in front of him. "Let us not waste time, the Crumplehead Snorknacks are a-calling!" The blonde man said in a singsong voice as he dragged a very put out and very reluctant Harry out of the bookshop.

**010101010**

After leaving the Weasleys' home (and briefly explaining to a somewhat disgruntled and appalled Hermione ("A spy? Who would betray Harry like that! Why are those vampires after him? Hasn't he done enough for the Wizarding World? I'd better go find Ron and ask him to help locating Harry –")) Severus and Draco parted ways to cover more ground; Draco had volunteered to go check out Hogsmeade –if by any chance harry had decided to do his "shopping" there (Hermione had reluctantly told the men about Harry's earlier "plan" –as Draco smirked and Severus found himself blushing a little). Severus headed off to Diagon Alley where his instincts carried him.

'_Harry, where in the world are you?'_

Then, remembering what Hermione had mentioned about flowers a while ago, Severus decided to make his first stop at the only flower shop in Diagon Alley that he knew of: Fernisa's.

He pushed the heavy glass door open and he was immediately greeted by the smiling proprietress.

"Hello, Professor Snape! Anything I could get for you? Roses? Tulips? Lilies?" Fernisa asked him cheerfully. Severus sighed and did not even bother to correct her for calling him 'Professor'.

"Actually madam, I'm here for Harry Potter, and I –"

"Oh, you're picking up his order then?" Fernisa gave him a wide grin and disappeared behind the counter. Severus fought the urge to scream. But he totally lost his desire to do so when the shop owner came back.

"These were handpicked by Mr. Potter," she said gushing, gesturing towards the elegant arrangement she had levitated next to her. Severus' mouth went agape.

"He –he picked these out?"

"Why yes," Fernisa giggled. "The poor man seemed really distraught at first –spent almost two hours going over my catalogue. He seemed really keen on impressing –all I can say is that whoever gets this is one lucky girl!"

Severus didn't really bother to correct Fernisa on that one. He did feel like a giggly girl just thinking about Harry going through all that trouble just to make it up to him.

'_Harry had wanted to give me these,'_ Severus thought as he let his fingertips brush against the delicate petals of the gorgeous Ecuadorian roses. They were exquisite –a deep blood red color and sweet smelling. Severus blinked, trying hard not to lose it in front of the already staring shop keeper. He then cleared his throat loudly to cover up the awkward moment. He was already doing fine, that is, until he chanced upon the card nestled among the flowers. It bore Harry's untidy cursive handwriting:

_**I'm sorry, Sev. I've been a jerk. Please take me back. Seriously, I mean, what would you do if I died today, eh? Just kidding. But I do hope that you forgive me soon. I' lost without your presence in my head. It's almost as if I can't hear my heartbeat anymore…**_

_**Yeah, I know, I sound like crap. But I really don't know what to say.**_

_**I love you… with all my heart, mind, soul and gorgeous body.**_

_**Always Yours,**_

_**Harry**_

_**P.S. I mean it. All of it. Not just the "gorgeous body" part.**_

_**Xxxxxx**_

'_Harry,'_

Severus dropped the card he was holding and made a mad dash out of the shop.

'_Harry, please be alright,'_

**010101010**

**A/N: Cliffie anyone? I hope that this was more satisfactory than the previous short chapter. So… reviews? Please? 5 more for this chapter would be nice… Love, Eastwoodgirl**


	30. Chapter 29: Out of The Shadows

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: Before you kill me, just a heads up: this is another interlude… sort of. My reason is as before: It had to be written. But don't worry. It's not as pointless as it sounds. It will even clear up some things (and maybe confuse you with some other stuff –so it's just the right balance, actually.) Anyway, I got my 5 reviews for this so, I'm updating. ****Never Say I Love You**** is still waiting for ****three more reviews****, wink, wink.) Without further ado… read, enjoy , and don't forget to review :)**

**CHAPTER 29: Out of The Shadows, Into The Light**

**010101010**

Kohl stepped out of his father's chambers as Argen finally fell asleep. It was already past midday. He hadn't even made a couple of steps away from the door when a rather jaunty voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"How is he?" the voice asked. Kohl sighed.

"As well as he can be, Ferum,"

Kohl then began to walk away. Ferum's pleasant face dropped.

"Do not walk away when I am talking to you!" The auburn-haired man yelled. "I do not know what our sire sees in you for him to continue to allow you to disrespect me like this, but I will not tolerate this insubordination any longer! I am your senior, I demand a summons!"

Kohl stopped. He still had his back against Ferum.

"You do not know," he began quietly. "And yet, you **claim** to be his **beloved** –his most loyal, his confidant –"

Ferum looked murderous. He grabbed the younger vampire and threw him against the nearest wall. The second-in-command's eyes were burning with rage as he pinned the black-haired vampire down.

"And who –is to say –otherwise?" Ferum challenged Kohl menacingly. Kohl's face remained blank. Ferum was a very formidable vampire –but he was no Argen. Kohl had endured far more badly from his sire.

"You are not." He said calmly, staring up to the older vampire's eyes.

Ferum's grip on him tightened.

"What did you say? You cannot continue to –"

"You are not his beloved, you never were –never will be,"

Ferum's face scrunched up into a look of pure fury. He then lifted one hand as if to smack Kohl right in the face. But before he could even fully lift his hand, the dark-haired vampire let out a low, dark chuckle. Ferum halted, a look of utter confusion, etched on his otherwise handsome face.

"SPEAK!" He demanded of the younger vampire. "Speak or I will follow through!" Kohl ceased chuckling and began to stare deeply into the senior vampire's eyes.

"Do you want to know why?" Kohl's irises then began to shift colors. Ferum released him as he saw the younger vampire's face morph into a look of heated rage. The redhead took a step back.

"Argen will hear about this!" The second-in-command exclaimed as he started to walk away. He felt conflicted. He was a powerful vampire; certainly more powerful than Kohl –but that last look in his junior's face –it completely caught him off-guard. It was almost as if…

As if he was looking into his sire's face.

Argen's face.

Ferum glanced back. Kohl was still in the same spot where he left him. The younger man was still staring at him with that piercing glare. Ferum looked away and started walking once more.

'_No, it can't be,'_ he thought. _'Argen would most definitely tell me if –'_

"Blood is thicker than water, Ferum," Kohl's curt voice cut through the older vampire's reveries like a hot knife through butter. "Or in this case, it is most certainly thicker than cum,"

Ferum looked back once more. But he no longer saw Kohl's face as the black-haired vampire was already walking away from his previous spot. Ferum stared at his retreating back as he approached the end of the hallway. But before Kohl could even turn a corner, the younger man spoke once more.

"I'm done pretending to like you, let alone, respect you in front of our sire. I accept your summons –we shall duel once the matter of Salvatore has been resolved."

**010101010**

The tall cloaked man with blue eyes heaved a sigh of relief. He had just ended another impromptu meeting with that auburn-haired vampire –the one that they called Ferum, their second-in-command.

He stood in the middle of a rented room in the heart of one of the busiest shopping places I the Wizarding world as he shed his thick outer robe. If everything went according to plan today, it would be the last time that he needed that disguise. As soon as he was out of the cloak, he moved towards the full-length mirror that adorned one corner of the curtained room and surveyed his appearance. A brief smile crossed his face.

'_Perfect,'_ he thought. He wasn't really one to admire his looks –he wasn't really considered to be a conventionally attractive man. But he loved to ponder on how well he could just stand out when he wanted to and yet, blend in easily when needed be.

It was all in his eyes, his beloved once said. They were like glass –reflective, ever-changing and chameleon-like. With his eyes, he can make them stop, stare, and believe…

With the right lighting, they were like pools of clear water; without, they turn a deeper shade of blue…

Yes, his beloved was right. It was all in his eyes.

A pang of hurt momentarily crossed his heart as he remembered.

He did not want to do what he was doing, not at all –Salvatore was his friend. But certainly there were far more important things to him than friendship –a better life, a better future –and the Sangres can afford him that.

The tall man straightened his robes. He still had an errand to do and appearances to keep up with. With a last nod to his now jovial expression in the mirror, he strode out of his room and locked the door behind him.

Out of the shadows, into the light.

**010101010**

Draco walked the streets of Hogsmeade with a stoic look on his face. But deep within him, he could not help but worry. Not for himself though, but for his godfather. Surely, he had been shocked at what he had recently found out about the man he had probably admired more than his own father –but that didn't change the way he had loved and respected Severus Snape.

'_Now, if I were Potter, where on earth would I hide?'_ Draco thought to himself. It was early in the afternoon. Not many people were out shopping because it was still mid-week. The blonde young lord had just left Honeydukes, thinking that Harry may have been in there, buying chocolates for his bonded –Draco found himself smiling a little at the thought; After all, who would have expected the esteemed Prince of Gryffindor trying to get in the good graces of the formidable Slytherin head? But, as pleasant as the thought was, no, Harry wasn't in Honeydukes, nor has he ever been there any time recently. Draco went back to his musings.

'_Scrivenshaft, no, Honeydukes, no… Three Broomsticks perhaps?'_

Draco started to walk absent-mindedly towards the other end of the high-street that would take him to the pub Hogwarts students frequented, especially during Hogsmeade weekends, when, he did not notice another person walking towards his direction.

"Hey, watch it –" the young Malfoy began to curse as he bumped into the said person. Hard. He fell onto his behind from the impact.

"Blimey, sorry, mate, I-" A low voice began apologetically. Draco stood up to brush dirt off of his expensive silk robes and prepared his patented Malfoy glare to give to this stranger. But when he looked up to meet the man's eyes, Draco stopped. His glare became a full-on scowl.

"You!"

**010101010**

Hermione was very upset.

Make that very, very, very upset.

She had just gotten off the floo speaking to Oliver Wood, Ron's team captain (Wood transferred from Puddlemere the same year Ron had started with the Cannons).

Now, the pregnant witch knew that she gave Harry her word to let Ron explain, but this was getting ridiculous.

Ron wasn't at Quidditch practice.

In fact, he hasn't come to practice for a week now.

Hermione tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. Ron's comeuppance will happen. But that would have to wait.

The former Gryffindor witch clutched her stomach as she sat down by their kitchen table. She felt her anger for her wayward husband gradually subside –but only to be replaced by dread for her best friend.

'_Harry, oh, why does everything have to happen to you?'_

The tandem of Severus and Draco had just left about an hour ago; but not after giving the pregnant woman a brief summary of Harry's current dilemma.

'_Before, it was the Dark Lord… now an evil vampire?'_ Hermione asked herself incredulously. _'It sounds almost like a bad fiction story,'_

But to top that, there was also supposedly a mole –a spy that was feeding these –these Sangres, information about Harry and Severus.

'_Now, I get those knowing looks Severus and Malfoy exchanged…'_ Hermione shook her head. Apparently, Malfoy's source deemed the mole to be one of Harry's friends. _'That was probably why they seemed reluctant to talk to me… I understand that, but Malfoy? Their source trusted to warn Malfoy over me? Over Ron?'_ She sighed once more. _'Just don't think about it, Hermione. You need to find a way to help Harry and Severus!'_ The pregnant witch scolded herself. She really couldn't do much, to her dismay, although she desperately wished that she could. As she rubbed her swollen belly once more, she was hit by a sudden idea.

"That's it!"

Hermione Granger had one more floo call to make.

**010101010**

"You!" Draco exclaimed.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco spat the name out in distaste. Surely, he could tolerate –even like – Potter, or Granger, for that matter. But the Weasel was an entirely different thing. "Looking for quaffles to save?" The blonde put on his best smirk. "Oh, wait a minute, that's right, you don't know how it looks like –given that you haven't even touched one –"

"Shove off, Malfoy!" The redhead muttered heatedly as he began to walk away. Draco frowned.

"Wait, in a hurry to go somewhere?" Draco called after Ron. "To your wife perhaps? You know, I heard that she has been looking all over the place for you. Poor 'Grangy'… lost her puppy –"

Suddenly, Ron's wand was up against Draco's throat.

"Not making fun of my wife, are you Malfoy?"

Draco just laughed at Ron's menacing tone. He pushed the ash wand aside firmly.

"Relax, Weasel. I don't think that low of your wife. Actually, I think she's too good for you, if truth be told –"

Ron's cobalt eyes suddenly flared up.

"Why you –"

The redhead moved to land a punch at the blonde but Draco's fast seeker reflexes saved him.

"Easy, Weasel," Draco cooed sarcastically. "If I were you, I'd run home as fast as I could before your wife comes to find you and hex your balls off." The young lord then started to walk away.

"What do you know about my wife Malfoy?"

Draco turned to look back at the owner of the gruff voice and smirked.

"Oh, you know, we've had tea a couple of hours ago. Nice curtains by the way, I've always hated orange,"

The youngest Weasley brother of his generation looked murderous.

"How did –you are not allowed in my house!"

"Oh, really?" Draco asked, feigning surprise. "The same way you are not allowed in Harry's Manor?" The blonde let out a soft chuckle. "Really, Weasley, what a really stupid thing to do –threatening his bonded's life –"

"What do you care about Harry? And why are you even talking about him? Where is he –"

"He's –" Draco was about to answer Ron, but something stopped him. He stared at the redhead. There was that look of pure hatred on his face, fury in his voice, and that mixture of disgust and… was that apprehension –in his eyes? Draco shook his head mentally. _'No, it can't be,'_ The blonde frowned. _'Surely, no…'_ He then quickly switched his smirk back on.

"He's none of my business, Weasley," Draco replied haughtily. "I was merely visiting you wife for a future business venture as she was recommended by my godfather. Sad to say, she is the only one available in such as short notice that I can get as close to an expert in the field. She may have mentioned **our** esteemed common friend in passing."

Without another word, Draco turned to leave. When he was about a yard away from the redhead, he sped up into a slow jog.

He needed to find Harry and warn him, fast.

**010101010**

**A/N: So, what do you think? Did it leave you all dizzy? Let me know! Next chapter: Wild Goose Hunt Part II, wherein Severus gets sidetracked, Harry gets important information from a very unlikely source, Draco gets lost (although not quite literally) and one of our favorite characters from earlier chapters makes a comeback. So, 5 more reviews please before I update? Pretty please with sprinkles on top? -Eastwoodgirl**

**Oh yeah, about ****Never Say I Love You****… I'm not really holding that next chapter hostage…. I was just busy revising it to include ONE MAJOR PLOT CHANGE… but if you do review more, it will just bug me to write faster and post it sooner… just to clarify things… :)**

**The Secret Admirer****, I know should have finished yesterday, Valentine's Day…. But, I'm just lacking the inspiration for more Klaine fluff. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. Again, if you could review more, it will haunt my conscience and make me want to update it sooner. :)**

**And yeah****, I NEED A BETA! ASAP****! Or I will die! I am currently writing 4 stories on top of the ones that I have currently ongoing on this site…. A total of seven! If I don't get a BETA by the end of the month, I will surely die XD. Please PM me if you are interested with a charity case like me ;P**


	31. Chapter 30: Wild Goose Hunt Part II

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I have already convinced myself of that.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 30: Wild Goose Hunt Part II (For lack of a better title…)**

**010101010**

Severus walked out of Flourish and Blotts with a grim face.

Yes, Harry had been there according to Mr. Blotts, but the old shop owner did not notice when or where Harry had gone to after coming in –and that had been at least an hour ago –another dead end.

Severus sighed.

'_Come on, Harry, where in the world are you?'_

The ex-potions professor then began making his way towards his next stop: the only other place in Diagon Alley that he knew of, where his bonded could have actually been hanging around. HE walked hurriedly towards a massive orange and pink stripped building that stood out like a very, very sore thumb in the middle of the square. As he neared the establishment, Severus eyed the sign outside warily before stepping in.

A shower of confetti immediately greeted the half-vampire as well as a blast of fanfare music. Severus bit his lip to keep himself from shouting expletives.

"Congratulations! You are our 1, 876, 433rd customer!" bellowed a jovial voice. Severus just stared blankly.

"Weasley," he acknowledged the voice formally.

"Oh – Professor Snape!" The redhead owner of the voice and the shop stepped forward. "Welcome, welcome to our humble shop! Wait 'til Fred sees you –"

Severus backed away from the exuberant proprietor reluctantly.

"Honestly, Mr. Weasley –"

"George –"

"Well, George,"

"Come in through here sir!" George practically gushed as he dragged his former professor towards the back of the shop. "This –is like –a dream come true. I mean, we've tried to contact you right after you left Hogwarts, but, we couldn't find you –wow, one of our icons, here!"

"I-con?" Severus raised his eyebrows. "I'm not so sure about –"

"Why, yes sir!" George beamed at him. "We learned everything we knew about pranking during your class –"

'_Oh yeah, how could I forget that?' _Severus thought to himself sarcastically. _'I cannot forget spending half my life cleaning after you twin tornadoes would make a mess of my classroom –and my students,'_

"-So Fred and I were wondering if you'd accept a consultancy position here at the Wheezes?" George was saying with an infernal twinkle in his eyes. Severus raised his eyebrows further.

"Not to be rude, Mr. Weasley –"

"George –"

"Err –George," Severus amended. "But isn't your brother –"

"Oi! Am I really seeing this?" an excited voice came from behind Severus.

"What the –"

"Hello, brother," George said, smiling to an outrageously done portrait behind his former professor. "Would you like me to set your portrait on fire, Fred, so we can check if you're not dreaming?"

"Professor Snape!" Fred's portrait likeness exclaimed, ignoring his twin. "What an honor sir –"

Severus sighed.

The dynamic duo was back.

Three years of peace and quiet, now officially over.

It started with just a simple howler.

But it was turning out to be quite a long day.

**010101010**

Draco was panting when he reached the Three Broomsticks. He quickly sat on a stool by the bar as he tried to catch his breath.

"Lord Malfoy," A voice interrupted his thoughts. The blonde looked up.

"Madame Rosmerta," he gave the barmaid a polite nod.

"Anything I could get for you today?"

"No, not today," Draco breathed. "I was actually looking for Harry Potter –"

The barmaid's sea-colored eyes looked thoughtful for a moment, then, she smiled.

"No, can't say I've seen him lately,"

"Oh," Draco's face fell. _'That's the last strike. Now where on earth could Potter be?'_ He then politely thanked the curious-looking lady as he slid off his seat. Draco sighed.

Hogsmeade was a "dead-end" as the muggles would say.

**010101010**

Oblivious to the drama all around, Harry Potter sat unwillingly in Xeno's office near Ottery St. Catchpole, completely ignoring the dainty cup of tea set up in front of him. He sat there waiting as upon reaching the place, his crazy editor had had to make a "very important" floo call to somewhere.

It had been now, at least, half an hour since he took his seat. He had half a mind to just stand up and leave, but he knew it would be best to just sit it through and get it over with.

His meetings with his boss were pretty much like a dreaded trip to the muggle dentist.

Harry sighed for the nth time. He was becoming really, really, really, bored as the minutes passed. He slumped back in his seat, which he had transfigured into a recliner, and put his feet up on Xeno's desk. In the process of doing so, he had knocked off a few rolls of parchment.

"Uh, oops…" Harry murmured as he began to reach for his wand to cast a return spell.

"_Reddo_!"

He had meant to 'return' the parchment rolls back in its place but he seemed to have over-powered the spell a bit –or too much; the rolls of parchment shot right past the table and right into the book case behind it. It knocked a few books out.

Harry groaned.

"Merlin, what's wrong **now**?" He then pocketed his holly and phoenix feather wand as he moved towards the mess he had created.

"Crazy-ass magical bond," He muttered under his breath. That was the only explanation that he could think of. He now shared his magic with Severus through their link and vice-versa –but they have yet to fully master its implications.

'_I guess, no "unnecessary" magic until Sev and I can work around the power surge, just to be safe…'_

Harry sighed dejectedly.

'_Sev, I'd much rather be with you now,'_ Harry thought as he began picking up the fallen books. _'I can't wait until this day is finally over,'_ As Harry then stood up and began stuffing the books back in the shelves, he couldn't help but wonder about how his bonded was doing. _'I hope Draco doesn't give him a hard time explaining…'_

He had already finished putting the books back in place and was about to take his seat once more, when he tripped on a volume that he seemingly had missed.

"Ow, what the –" Harry exclaimed as he fought to maintain his balance. "Don't tell me this is part of the bond too? Am I supposed to move and feel like –" he kicked the offending book frustratedly.

"Damn –" The cover flew open. Harry was about to kick it once more…

Until something caught his eye.

Right on the title page, in an old script that was nearly fading, was the word…

'_Sangre'_

**010101010**

After confirming that Harry hadn't stopped by recently in their shop (and promising to look over their blueprints for their joke products "sometime soon"), a disconcerted Severus bade the redhead twin(s) a hasty goodbye.

A muggle clock chimed in the middle of the shopping square three times. Still no Harry. Severus had began to really worry for his bonded.

'_Damn, if only I can get through to Harry through our link!'_ Severus cursed as he strode all the way back into the main alley.

'_I certainly hope that Draco had much of a better luck than me,'_

Severus then took a left at the first side street that would take him away from the bustling crowd. He needed the peace and quiet that the back alley could afford him. The half-vampire sighed as he began to walk aimlessly along the dark, narrow alley, filled with stacks of crates and what-nots.

'_Where are you Harry? I won't be able to breathe again properly until I know that you're safe…'_

Then suddenly, the small hairs on the back of Severus' neck stood up. He quickly drew his ebony wand out. And without so much as of a glance back, he pointed it behind him.

"Show yourself!" The dark wizard demanded. "How long have you been following me?"

A rustle of a heavy cloak was heard next.

"Worried much about Salvatore to notice me, Custos?" A quiet voice from behind Severus began. "I have been trailing you since you have left that joke shop. My, my, you seem to be losing your touch to have noticed me just now."

Severus tensed even more and spun around, his wand still poised and trained at the dark figure.

"I know about your plan! You will not get to Harry, I promise you that!"

The dark figure let out a low chuckle.

"But of course, Custos. You already know of the plan long before today –I believe it was the same day when our sire had first **claimed** you; that is not new information." The man said with a smile. "And put your wand away –haven't you learned that it is rude to point? Really, you wizards ought to learn the manners of the olden days," And with that, the man began to walk away from Severus, who had lowered his wand. A few seconds later though, the half-vampire's eyes shot up.

"Wait," Severus began thoughtfully. "It is you, isn't it?"

The man looked back at him.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Cus –"

"You warned my godson! You warned Draco!"

The man made no move to answer but instead turned his back on the half-vampire.

"Wait," Severus called after him. "If it isn't you who's helping us, then why aren't you attacking me now? Aren't you supposed to deliver my head on a silver platter before the next banquet?"

The man halted once more, but he did not turn to face Severus.

"I think you know the answer to your own question, Custos," the man said in a firm and calculated voice. "And besides, I will not win against you…nor will I want to…"

Severus' eyes squinted with confusion.

"But –but –"

The man let out a small chuckle before speaking once more.

"I am flattered, Custos; as far as I remember, only Argen –our sire, can make you stutter like a blubbering fool." A pregnant pause came before he continued on.

"The world needs Salvatore –Salvatore needs you. You figure it out." The dark figure then disappeared among the shadows without another word before Severus could even contemplate on what he had said. The half-vampire's mouth was gaping.

"Wh –wait, Kohl!"

**010101010**

Harry stood frozen for about a couple of seconds.

'_Sangre. What's a book about those blasted vampires doing here in Xeno's office?'_ Harry asked himself. He picked up the book and was about to flip through the pages when he heard a noise by the doorway. He quickly stuffed the said book under his robes and went back to his seat. He resumed his earlier "bored" pose. A few seconds later, the blonde Quibbler editor-in-chief walked into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, Harry Potter, what a pleasant surprise!"

Harry fought hard not to roll his eyes.

"You dragged me in here, Xeno, no need to be surprised," The young savior replied curtly. "Now tell me why you've decided to kidnap me from my shopping escapade and –"

Xeno's face registered confusion.

"Ki –kidnapped?" He swallowed nervously. "H- Harry, Surely I – did not break the law –"

"Relax, Xeno, I was just kidding." Harry sighed once more. "It was just a figure of speech," _'Honestly,'_ Harry thought to himself. The quirky blonde relaxed visibly after that. Harry crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.

"So, what brings me here?"

Xeno's eyes sparkled once more after seemingly having recovered from his earlier confusion.

"Why, Waddlebees, of course!"

Silence came on.

'_Waddlebees?'_ Harry screamed in his head. _'Waddlebees! He dragged me here to talk about freaking Waddlebees? What the heck –'_ The young man looked over to his boss then at his hands. He fought hard not to just wrap them around either Xeno's or his own neck and squeeze really, really, really tight. He looked back at his boss. When he saw that "infernal sparkling" thing in the man's eyes again, he knew it was a lost cause to argue. He cleared his throat.

"Pray tell, what 'Waddlebees' are?"

Xeno's already wide grin widened even more.

"Drink your tea, Harry and I'll tell you,"

Harry was about to tell him that he did not care for tea, but one look at Xeno Lovegood's overeager face told him that he might be stuck there in his transfigured seat until dinner time. The young savior sighed as he then cradled the now lukewarm cup in his hands, lifted it, and took a small sip.

He spat it out immediately.

**010101010**

**A/N: [cue suspense music]**

**My head hurts after writing this chapter, I don't know… Anyway, please tell me what you think. And yeah, I already have convinced a good soul to do BETA work for me, actually two of them (sort of like a tag team), but they'll be working on different sets of stories… I'll introduce them to you once they have already gotten through (and survived) the crap that I try to pass of as decent fan fiction XD. **

**And oh, 5 more reviews for this chapter, okay? You can give me more if you want though, I wouldn't say no to that :D Thank you again for all of those who continue to support this story. I'd be lost without you –Eastwoodgirl**

**P.S. If you have any prompts or ideas or requests for one-shots or drabbles, PLEASE PM ME! I need to work on some other stuff to break off the "rut streak" I'm having right now… But please limit it to Harry Potter or Glee fandoms, any pairing, any genre…. and I'll try to work on them when that bug comes along. Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 31: Right On Time

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**Publisher's Notes: Yep. You've read that right. Due to unfortunate circumstances (IV drip and disgusting hospital food), Eastwoodgirl has taken a backseat and has allowed me (with much persuasion coming from me and a certain medical practitioner), Darwin (the best friend, remember me?) to do this for her. She is sitting right behind me, watching with hawk eyes as I put this update out for you, her "dear, lovely readers" (words in quotes are hers). She also "apologizes that it has taken a week before this was out". So, no knives thrown in her direction please. So anyway, here's your "much-awaited next installment of The Dark Conspiracy". And oh, she also would like to let you know that she was "over the moon regarding the SIX reviews for the previous chapter." And she "Would be happy to get more for this." Okay, this is already ridiculously long (sorry, got carried away). Here's the chapter (unedited as per eastwoodgirl's dictations). Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: If somebody knocks at your door and offers you rights to Harry Potter for an X amount of money, Don't fall for it. Jo doesn't sell. I've already asked.**

**Chapter 31: Right On Time**

**010101010**

It was around four in the afternoon when Draco found himself right outside the Potter Manor wards. He had scoured Hogsmeade high and low in search of the still missing Harry Potter for about four hours, but to no avail. He was about to enter the wards and wait for his godfather, and hopefully with him, Harry, when a loud pop of apparition was heard.

"Draco!"

"Uncle Sev?" The young lord asked, surprised. He then glanced around. "Where's Harry?"

Severus' face registered utter dismay.

"I was hoping he was with you," the half-vampire muttered darkly. "I've tried everywhere I know – and I still didn't find him." The older wizard sighed. "I'd better check with Hermione –"

"No!" Draco suddenly blurted out. Severus looked at his godson incredulously.

"Whatever do you mean 'no' Draco? She could have news about Harry's whereabouts from her husband –"

"No!" Draco's voice went even louder. "You can't do that, Uncle Sev!"

"Why not?" The Potions Master folded his arms across his chest. "Do you have a better idea?" Draco swallowed with much difficulty before shaking his head. Severus huffed and began walking away. Draco bit his lip. He had no solid proof, but…

"Wait, Uncle Sev!"

"What is it now, Draco?" Severus spun around to meet the young man's shifty grey eyes.

"I –I think I know who the mole is,"

010101010

George excitedly laid out the "blueprints" for their newest joke products in their work room table at the back of the shop. Fred's portrait likeness had just left to visit Lee Jordan for a chat.

"I seem to be missing something," George murmured as he then began to rummage through piles of papers and boxes. He was in the process of pulling out a piece of yellowed parchment from underneath a big box when a hysterical voice interrupted him.

"Hello, George? Fred? Anybody?"

"In here!" The redhead shop owner yelled. "In the work room –"

"Oh, thank God, I got you! I came –"

George smirked at the newcomer.

"I'm not sure your husband would appreciate hearing that, Hermione,"

"Oooh! Don't you dare mention that two-timing jerk!" The bushy-haired exclaimed haughtily. George frowned.

"Two-timing? Ron? Hermione I don't _"

"Don't you dare defend your git of a brother!" Hermione spat out. "I have evidence against him!" George's face morphed into a look of utter confusion.

"What? Mione, surely –"

"Let's not talk about him, okay? I'll just lose my lunch," Hermione huffed darkly. George raised both of his hands.

"Okay, okay, I'm sure you're making a big mistake but –"

Hermione threw the redhead another piercing glare.

"Okay, no Ron." George sighed, thinking of the mess his younger brother had gotten into this time. "But pray tell me, dear sister, as to why you are here in our humble establishment if not to hunt for and dismember a certain Weasley?" He then folded his arms across his chest and looked at his sister-in-law expectantly. The pregnant witch sighed as she rubbed her swollen tummy.

"I'm looking for Harry, George, have you seen him?"

George grinned slightly.

"Wow, Harry's becoming really in-demand these days –"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, just a while ago, Professor Snape was looking for him –"

"Oh –oh no!" Hermione exclaimed all of a sudden. "They haven't found him yet? But –" She then made a mad dash out of the work room without another word. George followed her, looking extremely clueless and worried.

"Wait, Hermione! What's going on?"

**010101010**

"What?" Severus spat out. "I know you hate the git –guy, Draco –but accusing him, still, won't sit well with Harry –"

"Uncle Sev, I know," Draco pleaded for the nth time. "I don't really believe it either; I mean, he's an idiot, certainly not the spy type –"

"Draco –"

"I know they're like best mates, but Uncle Sev, look at it this way –it all fits!"

"How so?" Severus sat in one of the many armchairs in the sitting room of Potter Manor where he and Draco decided to sit down to regroup. His godson had just finished telling him about his "educated" conclusion as to who the spy of the group is.

Draco exhaled as he took the seat opposite his godfather's.

"He hates you –"

"So does almost three-quarters of all whom I either went with or taught back at Hogwarts –could be more –"

"He's Harry's friend –but you do know that he was once jealous of Harry –"

"Stating the obvious –"

"He needs the money, Uncle Sev, or whatever those vampires are giving him in return for the information. I mean seriously –"

"You just described the economic stability of about 40% of Wizarding Britain, post-war, Draco –"

"He has inside information about Harry, and in turn, about you –"

"So does Granger, and I believe, Longbottom, that Weasley girl, Poppy, Minerva –"

"But none of them have **blue eyes**!" Draco yelled exasperatedly. "Don't you get it, Uncle Sev? He has all the ways, means and reasons to do it –and he has freaking blue eyes!"

"Draco –"

"Ronald Weasley is our blue-eyed mole!"

Severus sighed.

"Okay, I will indulge you for a moment. Draco –"

"I'm right, Uncle Sev, and you know it," Draco said quietly. "I propose we find weasel –where he is, that's where we'll find Harry,"

Severus closed his eyes and rested his head on his palm briefly. His instincts were telling him otherwise –although even so, once you take a look at it, given Draco's astounding induction skills –he would have come into the same conclusion.

But not after his earlier encounter with Kohl.

The black-haired vampire, he knew held the missing piece in the puzzle that is Harry's sudden disappearance. Severus knew it. Ron Weasley did not figure into the matter at all; He would have to find Kohl once more, and force him to talk –or whatever he could do to get the information out of the vampire. For some reason though, Kohl's words told him that he was indeed an ally, if not a friend.

"_**I will not win against you… nor will I want to…"**_

Severus opened his eyes.

But until then, he would have to make do with the only lead that was feasible at the moment.

"I'll find Weasley, you find Granger –Hermione, and see if she knows anything –I'd like to think that she doesn't know anything about her husband's indiscretions –if any,"

Draco looked like he was about to protest about the assignment, but one glare from his godfather shot him down. The blonde frowned.

"Fine, I'll see Granger," he then stood up to leave. "But will you be okay dealing with Weasley by yourself?"

Severus gave him another dark look. Draco threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go," he then walked out and left Severus alone to his thoughts.

'_It's not Weasley that I'll have to deal with and I know it,'_

**010101010**

Harry spat out the tea.

"Merlin, what's in this?" The young man exclaimed, quickly setting the cup down. "It tastes like – I don't know, battery acid –or something?" he crinkled up his nose in disgust.

"Oh well, sorry about that, Xeno waved his hands uncomfortably as he gave Harry another "eye twinkle" as the Wizarding savior had now began to call it. "My house has been in such a mess since after my girls had gone, so I tend to mix things up that are lying around –I might have given you dried Indian mango leaves instead of tea leaves –sorry. Here, let me get you another –"

"No, thank you," harry pushed Xeno's proffered cup away. "I don't want to spoil my appetite for dinner anyway. So, care to tell me about the Waddlebees?" Xeno took a deep breath.

"Well, Waddlebees are akin to Short-Snout Angledragons –they…"

Harry then began to tune out his boss' explanation of yet again another imaginary creature. He would just add it up to the growing list of "impossible feats" that he was expected to do while he rode out the remainder of his five-year contract with the Quibbler. Instead of listening to the crazy man drone on and on about breeding places of Waddlebees and whether they love organic honey more than cultured ones, Harry filled his mind with thoughts of the night ahead.

'_I do hope that Fernisa placed an everlasting enchantment on the roses,'_ he thought. _'I hope Sev would love the flowers… but what if he doesn't? Merlin, I sound like a bumbling teenage fool trying to woo a girl I have a huge crush on…'_ All of a sudden, a mental image of Severus in a frilly pink dress crossed Harry's thoughts. _'Not bad,'_ he smiled to himself. _'I'd pay all the galleons in the world to see him in that –Merlin, when will this all end? I can't wait to just come home to him and –'_

"Harry?" Xeno's voice interrupted Harry's train of pleasant thoughts. "Do you think you could start on it soon?"

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his trance-like state. "Yeah, sure Xeno, listen, uh…" he glanced outside. It was already sundown. "I have to head back to the Manor before dinner time and I still have stuff to pick up –"

"But –" Xeno looked like he was about to protest. But Harry was already putting his cloak on.

"Yeah, I'll work on the Weedlebasses –"

"Waddlebees," Xeno amended "Are you sure, you got the information right, Harry, maybe you could stay for dinner and we'll discuss it some more?" he added hopefully. Harry ignored him and instead headed for the exit.

"Yeah, them. I'll see you then, okay?" He yelled as he practically ran out of Xeno's home-cum-office and hurried towards the apparition point. _'Flowers, I still have to get the fucking flowers,' _Harry chanted in his head as he trudged along the darkening path. The last rays of the sun were already disappearing as he approached the lamp post that marked the apparition point. But before Harry could even draw his wand out to begin apparating, a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him.

"Whoa!"

And before he could even complete the expletive that was about to come out of his mouth, let alone grip the post to steady his suddenly wobbly knees, darkness quickly took over the young savior's consciousness and he knew no more.

A few yards away, a pair of twinkling blue eyes watched as the young man crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. He smiled to himself.

Who would have thought that **he** was the one to bring down the most powerful wizard to have ever existed? Not Voldemort… Not Dumbledore…

Him.

He then crouched down low among the bushes as he saw a couple of dark figures appear right next to the fallen man.

Right on time.

**010101010**

Miles away, in a deserted alleyway, Severus Snape toppled all of a sudden –as a deep, seething pain coursed through his entire body. The pain –he felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside out –was nothing like he'd ever felt before. He bit his lip, so as not to let himself scream, and grabbed the nearest thing he could for support –a faulty lamp post. He could feel himself already giving way to the incredible strain being put upon his being. And as he felt the final moments of his consciousness slip away to the inevitable, his last thought was only one thing, and one thing alone.

'_Harry!'_

Then, all was black.

**010101010**

**A/N: [sings] Cliff… hanger… hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger!**

**Okay, Eastwoodgirl made me do that (really embarrassing, but when you're sick, people pretty much try to do everything to make you feel better) so don't kill me, please? Oh. And please review -5 or more – if you don't review she might blame me … and thus ends our decade-long friendship (petty much?) Thank you -Darwin**


	33. Chapter 32: It's Showtime

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**P/N: Yo, Darwin here still. I am partly to blame for this late chapter. My friend Eastwoodgirl has had this done last week but I haven't got time to indulge her, so… Anyway, here you go. She wants you to know that she's doing better. So, probably she'll be the one updating next time. And thank you by the way for the reviews for the last chapter. It got her smiling.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Us mortals would have to settle with playing god with those said characters from time to time.**

**WARNING: There is such a thing as chocolate overload.**

**Chapter 32: It's Showtime**

**010101010**

The first thing that Harry had felt when he opened his eyes was pain; deep, seething pain that seemed to have come from all over his body. The next thing that he had noticed was that it was dark. He reached for his wand from his pocket, only to find out that it wasn't there.

"Great, just great," he muttered angrily to himself as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. It was completely dark and silent and Harry couldn't see a thing. Instinct –that he had developed from having survived the last war –told him that he was in a very compromising position; his primary sense was disabled, the others, muted; Now, he had to rely on his gut feel. After a few minutes, the young savior's eyes were already adjusted –he could already make out a few faint lines. He stood up quickly and inched his way towards what he thought was a wall –survival mechanism: eliminate one vulnerable side. But before he could even reach it, he bumped and tripped onto something.

"Damn –" Harry began to curse loudly. And before he could even catch himself, he landed on the ground face down. Hard.

"Fuck –argh!"

"Language, my dear Salvatore," a deep, quiet, but evidently amused voice cut in from the darkness. And before Harry could even begin to stand up from his prone position, he felt a pair of arms pull him up.

"Get your hands off me! Where am I and where is the light in this –this place?" He spat out angrily. A chuckle came up as the reply.

"Forgive me. I have forgotten how to treat guests –it has been quite a while since I've had one." A sound of a loud clap came next and then lights came on from a chandelier that apparently hung directly above. The soft glow of the amber light began to flood the space. With that, Harry realized that he was actually in the middle of a huge bedroom. He tripped on what seemed to be a trunk. As soon as his eyes and his mind had already adjusted to his current location, he then turned to face the other man in the room with him. Upon seeing who it was, Harry's face registered no surprise, but instead, disgust.

"Ugh, I was hoping not to see your ugly face this soon,"

**010101010**

"So you're saying that vampires are after Harry now?"

"Yes,"

"Vampires? As in plural form –with an 's' –vampires?"

"Yes, George. And we need to find Harry before they get to him!" A very harried-looking pregnant Hermione dashed inside the kitchen of #2 Ivy Lane with a flustered-looking George trailing her. George stumbled into a dining chair right after brushing the soot off of his magenta robes –Hermione did not even bother to tidy up herself.

"Wait, why don't we ask the others to help? Surely Neville of Professor McGonagall or –"

"We can't! Hermione snapped. George gave her an incredulous look.

"Why not Hermione? We need all the help we can get to find Harry –"

"There –is a –a spy –among us," The pregnant witch breathed haltingly. George raised his eyebrows. Hermione spoke on.

"Malfoy –Draco –he was the one who warned us –"

"Wait, Malfoy, as in **the** Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded. And before George could even open his mouth to protest, she shot him down.

"He's friends with Harry, George." Hermione said, answering his unvoiced question. "Apparently one of those vampires went to Malfoy and warned him of a plan to kill Harry and abduct Severus –"

"Severus?" George wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, George," Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "He and Harry are bonded –he's part-vampire –and Harry knows. Harry's okay with it, I'm okay with it, Ron –well, he's a git –"

"Blimey!" George's mouth went agape. He turned to look at the bushy-haired witch to see if she was joking, but her face showed no signs of malice, not even a half-hearted smirk. Hermione was dead serious. George continues staring. Hermione on the other hand, continued her ranting.

" –And this vampire guy comes in and tells Malfoy that one of us is a spy –"

"Wait," George interrupted as soon as he found his voice once more. "How come they trust telling Malfoy? What if this source is a hoax?"

Hermione exhaled.

"Apparently, vampires technically could not lie, George,"

George's otherwise bright eyes shifted into a thoughtful gaze.

"So why did Malfoy tell you about it then?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Apparently he and Severus decided that I wasn't the spy,"

"How come you're telling **me** then?" George asked her, a hint of a challenging tone in his voice. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then down at her engorged belly. She then smiled slightly.

"My twins are telling me that I could trust you."

George's tensed face then relaxed into a smile.

"Well, they got that right," he reached out to give her stomach a loving pat. "Now let's just figure out how we can get to Harry. That bloke sure knows how to get into the craziest adventures –I'll check up with Ron –"

"No!" Hermione practically yelled. George frowned.

"Mione? Certainly you don't think –"

"I –I don't really know George," the pregnant witch sighed meaningfully. "But –it's just that things don't quite add up with Ron lately, and –" A look of realization briefly flashed across her features. She then shook her head. "Let's just keep things between us for now. If we come up empty-handed –I'll bring in Ron, I promise."

George looked like he was about to protest some more, but, he eventually decided against it. After all, it was the muggleborn witch who knew more than he did in this particular situation. He let out a deep breath.

"Okay, what do we do then?"

**010101010**

Draco Malfoy was officially frustrated. Earlier that afternoon, he went to Granger –Weasley's house, only to find out that no one was there. The young lord's usually impeccable blonde coif was now in total disarray; his robes were askew and covered with soot from the multiple floo journeys he had taken here and there.

Yes, he loved his godfather, but this wild goose chase for the man's bonded was getting really ridiculous.

Draco cursed inwardly as he stumbled into the fireplace in the study of Malfoy Manor. He needed to collect himself before moving any further. He sank into one of the overstuffed armchairs as he motioned for a house elf to get him some tea. But before Draco could even take a sip, his floo flared up once more.

The flames were green.

Someone was calling.

**010101010**

The tall man who was usually cloaked, sat in his chair with nothing but his regular robes on.

'_Finally it's over,'_

Salvatore had been delivered.

His night job was over.

Now, he just needed to wait for the new moon to come and collect the end of his bargain.

The man's, now blue, eyes sparkled with joy, relief, and respite.

'_It's over,'_

A small smile crept into his face as he took a sip of mulled mead. He glanced at the clock: 7:15 p.m. –It was still too early for alcohol in his opinion, but he was in a mood to celebrate. He leaned back in his stuffed armchair and glanced up at the ceiling. He saw a large spider in one of the crevices of his modest-looking chandelier, weaving non-stop, laying an elaborate trap for an unsuspecting prey. The tall man smiled. He loved spiders.

**010101010**

Severus woke up with a pounding headache –as if he was run over by a rampaging herd of hippogriffs –twice. Then, when the rest of his body caught up, the pain spread to his extremities; he could hardly breathe.

"M-merlin," he croaked as he tried to survey his surroundings. His vampire vision took him less time to adjust to the darkness that otherwise blinded him. As the lines became clearer, the half-vampire reached for the wand in his pocket –instinct.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Still here,'_ he drew it out and cast a quick 'Lumos'. The space was immediately bathed with a harsh white light.

"Holy –" Severus shielded his sensitive eyes as he was momentarily blinded by the sudden flooding of brightness. He then groaned as he remembered.

'_Magical bond –really now –argh!'_ He rubbed his eyes. _'Note to self: tone down the power behind spells until you sort this out with Harry –'_

"Harry!" Severus's mind cleared right away at the thought of his bonded. Right before he blacked out, Severus felt unbelievable pain –like he was being torn into a million pieces. He remembered Harry mentioning the experience of the same kind of pain when he was the one in mortal peril…

'_No,'_ Severus tried to reason out with the ghastly thoughts in his head. _'I'm quite okay now –just a headache, body pain, but I'm fine. Harry should be okay… he should be,'_ The dark wizard took a deep breath. He had wanted to believe his own words, but his instincts –his instincts were hard to ignore.

Severus shook his head mentally as he trained his senses back to his surroundings once more. It appeared to be that he was still in the same alley where he blacked-out a while ago. But before he could even take a step further, his senses, picked up something different –and yet, it felt familiar to him. The half-vampire ducked as a lithe form suddenly lunged at him –or rather, the empty space where he once stood. Severus turned to face the figure; he snarled his eyes red as blood, his fangs bared.

"Who are you?"

But instead of answering, the other form –another vampire with ash blond hair and a forgettable face –attacked him again. _'One of Argen's minions'_ Severus thought as he expertly dodged –he wasn't one of the most powerful wizards for nothing. He had the physical skill to match his magical prowess. It would take more than just a plain rogue vampire to subdue him.

"Who sent you?"

A growl. Another charge. Severus leaped aside gracefully.

"Argen sent you, did he not?"

Another attack. The dark wizard stepped back, looking bored amidst the dull pain he was feeling all over his body.

"This gets rather tiring after a while, don't you think?" Severus managed a smirk. "I can't believe that my sire had underestimated me greatly by sending me a kitten to play with. He should know I'm not a cat person –"

The other vampire growled and charged. Severus used one hand to halt the rampaging lunatic. He grabbed the man's neck.

"Maybe if you do tell me of your purpose, I may come with you in peace. I am quite exhausted playing detective all day and I certainly have no time for you," He sighed in a half-joking manner as he tightened his grip on the blonde vampire's neck. The man struggled in his grasp.

"What, are you mute? Tell me, is your master –our sire- inviting me for tea before he attempts to hurt my bonded? Well, you can tell him that it would not happen in this lifetime or any other to come! Over my dead –"

The rest of Severus's words turned into a moan of pain as an invisible force from behind him connected with his back. The half-vampire's grip on the ash blonde loosened as he fell on the ground on his knees.

"Less talk, more action, Custos. Dear, dear, does anything ever get into that thick skull of yours?" A taunting voice cut into the dark night like a lightning bolt. Severus did not need to look at its owner to know who it was.

"Ferum," the dark-haired vampire spat out angrily, still reeling in from the pain brought about by the swift and powerful kick that Ferum landed on his lower back. He smiled at Severus' obvious display of discomfort.

"I see you have met my newest pet, Custos," the auburn-haired owner of the voice then strode towards the ash-blonde vampire who was writhing in pain on the ground, clutching his neck. He smirked and turned to Severus.

"Next time, try to play nice, Custos. I'll share with you, but try not to destroy my toys," he then delivered another swift kick against Severus' shoulders. The half-vampire fell on all fours with a grunt.

"Our sire is not underestimating you, quite the opposite," Ferum whispered. "I am merely taking Khalil here for a walk –to play. He is not after you."

"You are here for me then," Severus challenged, still on the ground. "I am honored then," he snarled.

Ferum let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, quite lucky you are, indeed" The auburn-haired man began quietly, pacing around the fallen wizard. "Lucky, quite lucky, indeed…" his voice trailed off. Severus lifted his head up and glared. Ferum's face fell into a frown.

"Aren't you even going to ask why?"

Severus snorted. Ferum's face crumpled further as he slapped the half-vampire.

"You will show me respect! I am your senior! I am second in command –"

"I do not care!" Severus yelled. "You crazy vampires will get your comeuppance soon! You may have gotten to me, but it will take more than you, or Argen for that matter, to get to Harry Potter! Harry will bring you down!" To his surprise, the second-in-command merely laughed.

"You're quite right, Custos," Ferum smiled. "It will take more than Argen or me to subdue him completely." Severus frowned as the vampire continued. "But who says we haven't gotten to him yet?"

Severus' face twisted in a mixture of rage and disbelief.

"No! You lie! That –that is not possible!"

Ferum stopped chuckling. He moved towards Khalil and caressed the blonde's face lovingly. The blonde purred. Ferum then turned to Severus, amusement still showing in his features.

"Have you ever known our kind to lie, Custos?" Ferum then moved behind the still kneeling Severus. "You can come with me and see for yourself. Don't take my word for it." Ferum raised his hand. And before Severus could even react, another swift blow landed on his nape this time. And with that, he crumpled to the ground, passed out once more. Ferum kicked his unconscious form before turning to Khalil.

"Take him away. It's show time."

**010101010**

**P/N: Eastwoodgirl apologizes for the cliffhanger. But in her defense, it wasn't much… *avoids another pillow thrown in his direction by a lunatic of a hospital patient* So, please let us know what you think… review, please! –Darwin.**


	34. Chapter 33: In The Bed Chamber

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! Missed me? I'm actually still strapped I a hospital bed, but who cares? I got my laptop back (Thanks Darwin). Thank you all for the well –wishes and the reviews. I'm deeply touched. Here you go, the next installment. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but an ugly hospital bracelet tag.**

**Chapter 33: In The Bed Chamber**

**010101010**

"Ugh, I was hoping not to see your ugly face this soon," Harry spat out heatedly as he folded his arms across his chest. His emerald eyes glared at the man in front of him as if wanting to kill the guy with a mere look. The man absentmindedly touched his face and his blonde hair. He frowned.

"Insolent brat!"

Harry smirked.

"You know, when you say it, it doesn't sound quite as an insult. Try to snarl a bit more, then huff after you say brat –really, Severus does it way better than you do,"

The blonde's face then morphed into a painful smile.

"You would think that, don't you?" He began to circle around Harry, who at that point still refused to move. After a few seconds, he stopped right behind the young savior.

"Tell me, what has my dear childe Custos told you about me?"

Harry scowled.

"Listen here, dickhead, he's not yours, he's mine! Mine! M-I-N-E! Get it? And he only told me of your name –Argen –" here, Harry spat out the name with much venom. "And that you're one ugly old and mean vampire who thinks that he can make a good lap dog out of me. Well, Argen, let me tell you another important thing," Harry spun around to face him, his green orbs obviously burning with rage. "News flash! It ain't happening!"

Argen continued to hold Harry's gaze for a few more seconds, and then to Harry's astonishment, the vampire laughed.

"I would have made a wonderful choice of you. If only you would submit to me, perhaps we can avoid this ugly debacle about to take place," Argen moved closer towards Harry, forcing the young wizard to back away to avoid contact –until Harry fell backwards onto the large bed right behind him. Argen continued to inch closet, never taking his now, red, feral eyes, off of Harry's startled emerald ones. Soon enough, Harry was half-lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows, with Argen leaning on top of him. Harry then shook his head as if trying to get rid of water stuck in his ears.

"I know what you are doing," he told the blonde vampire who smiled.

"Really? Tell me then, Salvatore," Argen whispered back.

"Stop trying to hypnotize me! You disgusting bastard!" Harry spat out. "It won't work on me, okay? I'm in love with Severus Snape!"

Argen continued staring into the wizard savior's eyes.

"Oh, is that so?"

"I'm going to punch you," Harry retorted threateningly. Argen smirked.

"Really Salvatore? I don't think –"

'SMACK!'

Harry's fist connected with the blonde vampire's nose, forcing the latter to get off the bed. Harry took the time to upright himself. Argen's hands were covering his nose, where Harry's fist landed the punch.

"Why you –" Argen made a move to grab Harry, his ace distorted in an obvious display of rage; his eyes flaring, his fangs bared. Good thing for Harry, his lightning quick reflexes saved him from the furious dark creature.

"What? I warned you, didn't I?" Harry said as he dodged the vampire.

"Obnoxious twit! I will –"

But the rest of Argen's words and what was supposed to be another attempt to lunge at Harry were interrupted when a door opened. Both of them eyed the newcomer who entered the room.

"Ferum," Argen acknowledged the auburn-haired man who strode forward. Harry ran his fingers through his already messed up hair.

"Not another ugly old vampire!" he muttered dejectedly. Both dark creatures stared at him. Ferum looked like he was about to burst a vein in his head. The redhead made a move towards Harry, but Argen stepped in front of his second-in-command.

"He is mine to deal with," Argen snarled, eyeing Ferum gravely.

"Yeah, one ugly vampire at a time!" Harry yelled from his position by the bed, making a show of cracking his knuckles. Ferum turned his eyes on him.

"Insolent brat!"

Harry stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"Really, you guys should take lessons from Severus. You have to make your nostrils flare a bit more and put emphasis on 'in' instead of 'brat' -it sounds more condescending if you do it that way,"

Ferum made a face and was about to push past Argen, when the blonde grabbed a hold of him.

"Now, you see why he won't do?" Argen said darkly. Ferum snarled but did not say anything regarding the matter. He then addressed his sire once more.

"I have captured your wayward childe."

With those few words, Argen's whole face lit up. The blonde sire eyed Harry, who looked oblivious to the matter, then Ferum once more. Argen licked his lips. Ferum saw this and cleared his throat. Argen looked at him quizzically. Ferum sighed.

"My sire, don't you suppose that we wait until it's closer to the new moon –"

"Hey, you two twats about done? Out of courtesy for your untimely invitation, I would have stayed for tea, but really, I must be off son. I've got a worried wife waiting at home for me –"

Argen frowned for a bit then smirked.

"No, you don't Salvatore,"

Harry shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I suppose, " he conceded. "I mean, Sev really won't appreciate me referring to him as my wife… but he worries like one, so –"

Argen and Ferum exchanged looks. Ferum nodded and clapped his hands. IN an instant, about a dozen of their minions entered the bed chamber. Harry stopped in mid-rant.

"Is it tea time now?"

Argen merely smiled and took a seat on an armchair by the other side of the room. Ferum on the other hand, stepped forward and moved towards Harry.

"You will see your –er –wife –soon, Salvatore, don't fret,"

Harry's face morphed into a look of confusion. And then, it hit him. Harry then made his way towards the exit where a dozen vampires blocked his way.

"Out of my way, you morons!" He tried to push past them, but a couple of pairs oh hands pushed him back. The young wizard snarled.

"Get out of my way or I'll –"

"Curse them, will you?" Ferum said tauntingly. The auburn-haired man then proceeded to draw out something from his pocket.

"My wand!" Harry made a move to grab it, but Ferum was quicker than he was. It also did not help that about half of the vampire minions were holding him back. The young man struggled against the grasp of the undead.

"Give it back, you coward!"

Ferum merely smiled at him, then looked at Argen, who still sat, looking very much amused. He gave his sire a questioning look, to which, Argen responded with a nod. Ferum turned his attention back at Harry.

"You see, Salvatore, it wouldn't be fair if I gave this back to you. You wizards are known to play dirty. What insurance do I get that you will not –harm me?" Ferum told him mockingly. Harry continued to struggle free.

"I don't need my wand to hurt you!" He yelled. "Because if you lay one finger on Severus, you would wish you never have met me!" Harry spat out angrily. Ferum smirked.

"Hurt our own?" Ferum shook his head carefully. "Tut, tut, Salvatore. We are not beneath your preconceived notions of our kind." Ferum moved closer to Harry. "Why would we hurt our number one –asset?"

Harry looked murderous. He started to struggle more violently against the six vampires who held him back. He had managed to kick to away –they were replaced by four more as soon as they were on the floor. Argen could be seen watching Harry's display of strength in his seat with a glint in his red eyes.

"He is not yours! Severus is mine!" Harry snarled as eight full-grown, fully transformed vampires held him.

"Really?" Ferum then reached into his pocket once more, pulling out another rather familiar-looking object. Harry gasped.

"That's –that's Severus' wand! What did you do to him? I swear I will kill you –"

Ferum chuckled.

"Vampire. Dead, remember?" He pointed to himself mockingly. "And who says I had to do something to get this blasted stick? Custos surrendered this to me –"

"He would never!" Harry screamed, his throat almost scratched by the force of his voice. "Severus would never –"

"Never what?" Ferum challenged him. "Never give up on being a weak wizard? Never willingly come back to our fold? Never… betray you?"

"You're lying!" Harry tried to pull one arm free just to smack the redhead bastard right in the face. "Severus loves me! We are bonded! He will never turn his back against me! You hear me? Never!" With all the force left I his body, Harry managed to knock out four cretins this time –but there were still four more who held on to his legs so, he wasn't able to march up to the ugly vampire. Instead, he tried to wave his hand to try and summon his wand, but it didn't work. Ferum sighed deeply.

"You are forgetting who Custos is, Salvatore. He is one of **us.** Wizarding bonds break. Creature bonds however, do not. Not even until death and beyond."

"No!" Harry yelled. He knew the man was probably right. He and Severus did discuss the possibility of Argen's hold on Custos overriding the true bond that the two of them shared. Harry closed his eyes and tried to open his link to Severus.

'_Sev? Can you hear me?'_

No answer.

'_Come on, Severus! I need to know if you're okay!'_

Still no answer.

BY the time Harry opened his eyes, Argen had already left his spectator's seat and was once more mere inches away from Harry's face.

"Well, Salvatore, did it work?"

Harry looked at him with a piercing glare. He spat on Argen's face. Argen backed away and turned to Ferum. The auburn-haired man reached up to clean his sire's face. When they were done, Argen turned his attention back to Harry.

"You have tested my patience enough, Salvatore," The ice blonde muttered darkly. "You will pay for your insolence. And I will enjoy every second of it." The head vampire then turned to his minions, all twelve of them now grasping a part of Harry as if their very existence depended on it.

"Take him away to the heart of the dungeons. Tie him up nice and tight and do not provide for him."

"Bastard!" Harry screamed as twelve fully grown vampires dragged him out of the chamber. "You will not get away with this! Once I find Severus, I will –"

"No need for your efforts, Salvatore," Argen said cryptically. "He will be the one to come and find you. And mark my words when I say, you will not like your reunion at all." Argen then laughed manically as a confused Harry Potter was dragged out of the room.

'_Pity,'_ he thought. Harry Potter was indeed tremendously powerful even without the use of magic. _'He would have been the perfect mate,'_ Argen sighed as he felt a strange twitch in his groin. It was the new moon in two days; he could hardly wait until he could claim Custos, who would be his mate.

**010101010**

**A/n: That was probably the longest chunk I've ever written without scene or POV switches or breaks. Now, tell me if it is any good. How about 10 reviews to welcome me back? Pretty please? Thank you! Love, Eastwoodgirl.**


	35. Chapter 34: Possibilities

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: It's been a while. Sorry. I have no valid excuse other than I have lost steam in the middle of my hospital arrest. I'm out of that crazy antiseptic institution and am now transferred in the care of my paranoid friends. Never fear. I will never abandon any of my stories, especially this one – this is my first born and therefore, close to my heart. Anyway, this chapter and the next two are written under the influence of pain killers. But don't worry. I will quite redeem myself in Chapter 37 (where IT ALL HAPPENS) which is currently in the process of being rewritten. Bear with me for three chapters. Thank you. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Even if I manage to get into the afterlife, I will never own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 34: Possibilities**

**010101010**

Draco stood up from the comforts of his armchair to welcome the caller from the other side of his floo. As he knelt down in front of the blazing emerald hearth, a floating, disembodied head with red hair and freckles all over his face greeted him.

"Lo, Malfoy!"

"Weasley?"

"Hey, no need to spit out my name with that much venom. Call me George,"

Draco's eyebrows went dangerously near his hairline.

"When did I ever get social calls from you lot?"

George shrugged.

"Hermione would've called instead but that watermelon on her tummy is making it quite cumbersome for her –

"Don't call your nephews a watermelon, George, seriously!" Came a muffled voice from behind George. The redhead smirked.

"So, Malfoy, care to step over here? We have loads to discuss."

Draco's eyebrows went further up. George noticed the hesitation in the blonde's face.

"I know about Harry. Hermione told me. I will testify under Veritaserum that I mean him no harm," George sighed. I am not your mole."

Draco's face registered a faint surprise.

'_You may not be it, but your brother certainly is. What was Granger thinking, telling this Weasley?'_ Draco thought. He then tried to study the disembodied face and right then wished that he was as accomplished as a Legilimens as his godfather was. After seconds of intense moral battle in his head, he relented.

"Step aside, I'm coming thru."

George's face split into a grin. Draco took a handful of floo powder from the urn by the mantel piece and threw it at the roaring fire. Seconds later, he was in the kitchen, yet again, of #2 Ivy Lane

"Draco," Hermione greeted him as he brushed the soot off of his stylish navy blue robes. "Where's Severus?"

Draco eyed her, then George before sighing.

"He went out on his own to look for Harry." The young Malfoy said curtly. "I thought you understood how important secrecy is, Granger –"

"I trust George," Hermione cut him off with a glare. "He's not the spy –"

"But he can very well be close to the spy!" Draco exclaimed, his pale gray eyes ablaze. "You know how dangerous this is, not only for Harry but also for my godfather! You can't just go around telling people you **trust**! I thought you were wiser –"

"Hey, calm down, people," George held both of his hands up. He looked at Draco.

"I understand your sentiments, Malfoy. Hermione already told me. I swear on my magic that this does not get out between us five. "

"Five?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Harry, Professor Snape, Hermione, you and me –"

"And your brothers?"

"Not even Fred's portrait will know,"

"And Ron?" Draco challenged. George exchanged looks with Hermione. To Draco's surprise, it was Hermione who answered him.

"He –he won't be involved." She said meaningfully. Draco decided to file that awkward look in her face at the back of his head. He turned to George. The redhead smiled.

"I further swear that I mean no harm to neither Harry nor Professor Snape and that I have never and never will be consorting with any fanged creatures such as vampires. So mote it be."

A swirl of white light erupted from George's wand and went around all three of them, signifying the wizard oath that he had just enacted. Draco sighed and held his wand out –a similar swish of light came out of it, sealing the oath. George smiled.

"Now that we got that covered, can we start our grand plan of finding Harry Potter?"

Hermione stepped forward.

"I have unearthed a possible locator spell. But it is not working as it is – I am getting a reading for magical interference of some sort – as if he is made Unplottable. And if my research is correct, should Harry have fallen into the hands of those Sangres –"

"I sure hope not," Draco interrupted. Hermione gave him a look.

"It's just a possibility. I wouldn't want Harry and or Professor Snape for that matter to fall into the hands of those vampires." She sighed. "What I'm trying to say is the probable reason why I'm not getting a reading is because Harry has been taken into a vampire lair. And as you guys know –"

"A vampire's lair is Unplottable," Draco finished. "How the heck is that going to help us?"

"We need your godfather, Malfoy." George said. " The locator spell was used to look for Harry using an object that belonged to him, in this case, a piece of parchment with his handwriting and magical signature. But we figured that since he and the Professor are bonded –"

"We need Severus' blood. It would give us a more potent base to figure out Harry's location. And if my theory is correct –"

"Professor Snape's vampirism will bypass the creature wards of the vampire lair." George finished. Draco looked at the two Weasley and sighed. He had to admit, if Granger's theory was correct, that Harry had already been abducted, it was a viable plan. He just hoped that it wasn't the truth, for he did not know how his godfather would react to it.

"Well, if he hasn't found Harry yet, my godfather should be back at the Potter Manor…" The blonde eyed the muggle watch he was wearing. " …right about now."

George nodded.

"I say we go there now."

**010101010**

Severus woke up with a blinding headache. He groaned as he tried to reach for his temple and rub it – only to find out that he couldn't.

Both of his hands were shackled by heavy chains.

'_Great, just great,'_

Instead, the half-vampire attempted to shake his head and focus his vision. His eyes were greeted by a cold, dark space, lit only by a couple of torches. And, judging from his sense of direction, he was tied up against the wall. Severus shuddered as his head cleared up. He knew where he was. He knew this place well. Too well.

'_Argen's lair… dungeons…'_

The dark-haired wizard then took a breath and resigned to await the inevitable.

'_Merlin, I just hope that Harry is okay._

Out of the blue, he then tried to open his link to his bonded.

'_Harry?'_

Silence. Severus sighed. He did not know if his mental message would carry over through the natural wards of the vampire lair, but it was worth a try. He was already about to close off the link when…

'_Oh my god, Sev?'_

'_HARRY?'_

'_SEV! It's me!'_

Severus could not describe the joy he felt at hearing the younger wizard's voice once more, even if it was just through their mental link.

'_Merlin, Severus, are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt? Did they –'_

'_Slow down, Harry,'_ Severus smiled to himself. Harry tended to be a worrywart more than he would like to admit it. _'I should be the one asking you that,'_

Silence.

'_Harry?'_

No answer.

'_Harry James Potter!'_

Severus could almost feel his bonded cringe at the "Professor" tone he had used.

'_Sev?'_

'_Yes, Harry?'_

'_Promise me you won't try and do anything stupid…'_

Severus snorted despite everything.

'_I believe, Mr. Potter, that the matter of stupidity rests well within your repertoire of expertise,'_

Harry sighed but did not say a word. Severus could not help but feel irritated.

'_Where are you, Harry?' _he snarled.

'_Sev, I-'_

'_WHERE. ARE. YOU. POTTER?'_ Severus felt his chest muscles constricting as his mental voice took on a dangerous tone. His instincts were flaring up, but he fought hard to push them away. He focused on his bonded, hoping that Harry would dispel the dread that he was feeling. A soft, unmistakable sob came from the other end of the link.

'_Sev, they have me.'_

Severus felt his heart stop.

'_Excuse me?'_

'_They –they have me. I'm sorry, Sev. I should have listened to you –'_

Severus's mind blanked out. Harry, his Harry was…

'_That is why the link was working!' _Severus told himself. He did not know if Harry heard that for the younger wizard was busy rambling.

'_Don't worry about me Sev –I'll find a way out of here. You know me, I'll –'_

Severus remained silent. Harry noticed.

'_Sev, you okay?'_

It was now the half-vampire's turn to be speechless.

'_Sev, where are you?'_ Harry asked tersely. Severus Snape was never a quiet man –especially not when it comes to Harry and his 'Gryffindor idiocies'.

'_Sev?'_

No answer.

'_Severus Tobias Snape!'_

Crickets.

'_SEVERUS! I just called you Tobias, you daft man!'_Harry practically yelled into their link.

'_Harry,'_ Severus' deep baritone came on quietly.

'_Where are you, Severus?'_ Harry's voice screamed of worry and apprehension, as if not wanting to hear the older man's answer. Severus took a deep breath.

'_I'm right next door, Harry.'_

**010101010**

**A/N: Apologies for the short chapter. I literally had to force this out of my brain. My muse went on strike so…**

**Next chapter: A continuation of our boys' dungeon experience. Somebody visits one of our dynamic duo and it all becomes clearer to Severus.**

**In the meantime, kindly review. I would like to know how this is doing. And also, if you do, my muse might come back… I really do like her, temperamental but brilliant… I want her back, please help me…**

***puppy dog eyes***

**-Eastwoodgirl **


	36. Chapter 35: Together

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far. I have received a lot of questions regarding my state of health. I would like to thank everyone who has sent me their well-wishes. It really warms my heart. I update whenever I can. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep the questions and reviews coming. It always brightens up my day.**

**Oh, to those who are wondering still:**

'_Mental conversation or thoughts'_

"Regular conversation" (as it is in US versions of HP series)

**Chapter 35: Together**

**010101010**

'_What?'_ Harry exclaimed. _'Sev, are you kidding me?'_

Severus sighed.

'_I wish I have enough sense of twisted humor to joke about things like this, Harry.'_

'_But –but –'_

'_It's fine Harry. At least, I know where you are.'_ Severus said dejectedly. _'Did they hurt you at all? A while ago I felt terrible pain –'_

'_No, but I remember blacking out after I left Xeno's place –we had a meeting about Waddlebees –don't ask –then when I woke up, I was already here… well, not here, here but in this place –'_

'_Wait, where exactly did you wake up?'_ Severus asked curiously. Harry snorted.

'_On a bed –'_

Severus paled.

'_What do you mean, "on a bed"? Argen! Did he –Was he –'_

Harry actually chuckled at his bonded's enraged tone.

'_No. I didn't give him enough time for that. And after that punch I gave him, I don't think he would attempt to hypnotize me anytime soon –'_

'_Wait… WHAT? Argen tried to hypnotize you? He actually attempted to seduce you –and you got out of it unscathed?' _Severus' tone sounded incredulous. _'And you punched him?'_

Harry snorted once more.

'_Ye of little faith, love.'_ He teased. _'I do appreciate older men. But not __**that**__ old. He's practically ancient –and ugly –'_

'_But he __**is**__ a full vampire, Harry! If he turned on his seduction powers and used it against you –'_

'_It wouldn't work on someone who's truly madly and deeply in love.' _ Harry finished. Severus actually blushed with that pronouncement coming from his bonded. Harry smiled.

'_Are you actually blushing, Sev?'_

'_I do not blush, Potter.'_

'_Bonded, remember?' _Harry smirked. _'I can feel the heat creeping up your cheeks.'_

'_Nonsense.' _Severus coughed. _'So… did you really hit him?'_

'_Yep. A straight right to his nose. I think I might've broken it… not that I care, of course …'_

'_Ow,' _Severus winced mentally. _'So, he did not touch you?'_

'_No love, my virtue remains pure –all yours for the taking –once we get out of here… if we get out of here –'_

Severus sighed.

'_We will get out of here, Harry.'_

'_Oh. So tell me, do they have you chained to the walls like a virgin sacrifice?'_

Severus snorted.

'_I'm hardly a virgin, Harry.'_

'_WHAT? Wh-why? How? Who?'_ Harry ranted, pretending to be quite surprised and upset at the older man's admission. _'Sev – oh god, who –'_

'_Brat!'_ Severus was actually laughing. _'Only you, would joke at a time like this. And be thankful I'm not innocent or we would both be fumbling in the dark once we… consummate the bond…'_

Harry smiled.

'_Something to look forward to then… So, are you chained up?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Huh, figured that,' _The younger wizard breathed. _'So, you're chained up… I'm chained up… err –where does our Great Escape Plan fit into?'_

Severus frowned and closed his eyes.

'_Sev?'_

'_Harry! Don't speak, not even through our link.' _Severus said curtly.

'_Huh, why?'_

'_Someone's coming. I think I know who it is, but please keep quiet until I tell you otherwise.'_

'_But –'_

'_Shh!'_

Severus pulled out of his mental link to Harry but without closing it. His eyes strayed towards the entrance to his cell. He then tried to shift in his position against the wall, hoping to attract the attention of their visitor away from his junior bonded. A few seconds later, the door to his cell creaked open, and Severus was staring into the black eyes of Kohl.

**010101010**

"Kohl," Severus said quietly as the vampire approached.

"Custos," Kohl acknowledged. "I am truly appalled by your current predicament." He said, gesturing at the shackles. "Our kind should not be treated like vermin."

Severus grunted.

"Are you here to gloat, or help?"

Kohl smiled.

"You know very well that I would never do either of those given the current situation, Custos."

"You would not, or you cannot? Those are two different things," the half-vampire mused out loud. Kohl sighed.

"Astute observation. But enough of your wordplay. I came here to be useful."

Severus frowned as Kohl began pacing calmly around the room.

"I was sent to prepare –the guests." Kohl began, a small smile gracing his lips. "For the banquet in two days,"

"Argen," Severus spat out bitterly. "What is he planning?"

"All I can say, Custos, is that Salvatore is no longer his primary concern."

"The Ministry?"

"A side venture."

Severus looked confused.

"Then what is he on to now?"

Kohl stopped pacing.

"Do you know the extent of his former plans to bond with Salvatore?"

Severus nodded. Kohl continued.

"He no longer wishes to do that."

The half-vampire heaved a controlled sigh. But one look at the black-haired vampire's face told him that that would be the least of his worries.

"Argen still wishes to take a mate then?" Severus queried. Kohl stared at him.

"Salvatore is powerful, but unyielding –even if he turns, I doubt it. He is much too stubborn. Our sire has decided to deflect to the one next in line –"

All of the color in Severus' face disappeared.

"Me! But –he can't –I won't! I **am** bonded to Harry Potter –"

"A wizard bond," Kohl sighed. "Does not carry on beyond the so-called grave as I am aware of –"

"But my life force is tied to Harry's. What we have is a **true bond** –a soul bond! If he dies –"

"Severus Snape will die as well." Kohl supplied. "But not Custos, who may I remind you is already essentially dead."

Severus felt his world stop completely.

"He plans to kill Harry to mate with me?"

Kohl chose not to answer the question directly. Instead, he looked Severus in the eye.

"You must do what you need to prepare Juven Salvatore. The new moon is in two days. Argen will not soil his own hands with wizard blood. He plans to take no part in disposing of your bonded."

Severus held his breath. He looked at the vampire in front of him intently. Kohl's face was grim. Severus' eyes widened in realization.

"Merlin! He will force me to kill Harry!"

**010101010**

Harry felt Severus' distress through their bond, but as he promised, he did not interfere. He heard a door nearby creak open a few minutes ago, but nothing more. Whoever came to see Severus was speaking quietly and thankfully, not hurting the man.

Harry sighed. Between the two of them, he knew that they could come up with a plan to escape –and bring those rogue vampires to their doom.

'_If only I had my wand,'_ Harry thought. _'I should have paid more attention to my wandless magic training with Professor Dumbledore –'_

All of a sudden, a wave of pain came rushing through the link Harry shared with Severus. It was different though –it was more of an emotional anguish than it was physical pain. Harry couldn't take it any longer.

'_Sev! What's going on?'_ Harry asked his bonded. _'I know I promised to shut up, but you're hurting –'_

'_Harry –'_ A quiet, subdued, Severus interrupted Harry's ranting.

'_Sev?'_

'_Harry.'_

'_Yes, I think we've already established that.' _Harry murmured exasperatedly_. 'What's wrong?'_

A deep, mental sigh came on. Harry huffed.

'_Well? What? My knickers are twisting around my privates already! What's going on? Why are feeling… despair? Did they hurt you? What did they say? What –'_

'_I will have to kill you, Harry.'_

'_Oh.'_

Silence came on. Severus snarled.

'_OH? Is that all you are going to say, Harry Potter? I will be forced to murder you before the new moon by –by that lunatic of a vampire and all you can say is "Oh,"?'_

Harry sighed.

'_Well, it could be worse. I could be forced to mate with that ugly undead –'_

'_THEY WILL FORCE ME TO KILL YOU, HARRY! Kill you so that ugly undead you are pertaining to can mate with me instead!'_

'_Oh,'_

'_WHAT THE –Really eloquent, Ms. Potter!' _Severus snapped. _'Do you even understand? This –this is what we were discussing last night! Argen will use his maker bond over me to get rid of you! And I may not be able to fight him off! DO YOU –'_

'_Calm down, Sev,'_

'_Calm down? CALM DOWN, POTTER? Are you listening to me?'_

'_Sev –'_

'_Really crafty! I hate that vampire! I hate my life! I –'_

'_Sev-'_

'_No one understands how difficult this is! Merlin, am I the only sane person left in the world –'_

'_Sev –'_

'_I tell him that I will be forced to murder him and all he says is, oh. Heaven help the wizarding world. Their savior has gone bananas –'_

'_SEVERUS SNAPE! Will you quit it?' _Harry yelled in his head. _'First of all, I am not good with words, so don't expect –that's more up your alley.'_

'_Really –'_

'_Just let me finish, okay?' _Harry interrupted his bonded. _'Secondly, I know what you are feeling right now. We're bonded, remember? And lastly, the Wizarding World can screw themselves! We will defeat these stupid vampires. I will personally crush that git Argen, not to save those ungrateful loonies, but most especially to free you –'_

'_Harry –'_

'_I love you, Sev. You don't have to face that git alone.'_

'_Harry –'_

'_No, Sev. I do understand. He will try to control and break you –the creature in you, Custos –but remember that you are not Custos alone; you are Severus, my Severus as well. We are bonded. We're in this together, love. You will fight his control over you. We will fight him, Sev. Together we will defy him._

'_But Harry,'_

'_If worse comes to worst, mark my words: I will not let you stain your hands with my blood, Sev. That, I promise you._

Both mates were silent for a while after that declaration –until Severus spoke with a surprisingly broken voice.

'_I love you Harry. I love you so much that it scares me.'_

Harry smiled through their link.

'_That love will see us through Sev, I know it will.'_

**010101010**

**A/N: Awww…. Mushy mashed potatoes. I'm losing it. Please review and berate me for all it's worth –**

**Darwin: I just got my FFN account!**

**Chesca (eastwoodgirl): *rolls her eyes* about time! Now you can review all my chapters… Everyone and especially to those who don't know him yet, this is my best buddy Darwin, a.k.a. the undertaker (he does my dirty job for me).**

**Darwin: *waves at the readers* What do you mean ALL?**

**Chesca: Just that, all. Every single one I've published.**

**Darwin: you're a slave driver, you know. Who says I'd do it?**

**Chesca; *gives Darwin an evil glare* oh, but you will… **

**Darwin: *sighs* You're lucky, you're sick…**

**Chesca: excuses, excuses… just get on to it!**

**Darwin: *murmurs something about crazy friends and stomps off to find his laptop…* *yells from the other room* by the way, my username is that1BEAUTIFULboy! Tell them!**

**Chesca: They heard you, Dar! Now review and encourage my other wonderful readers to review as well! *turns to her readers* well, you know the drill. Until next time! -Eastwoodgirl**


	37. Chapter 36: Breaking Point

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**DISCLAIMER: The author does not claim ownership of the characters used in this fictional story, nor does she intend to make money out of it. Any concept, entity and the like that you recognize belong to their specific owners. This story was written and published for the purpose of entertainment only. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 36: Breaking Point**

**010101010**

"He's not here!" George yelled from upstairs.

"Not here either!" Hermione said, coming from the kitchens.

Draco sighed as the three of them congregated in the study room where he and Severus last regrouped.

"He's not here. I don't want to say this, but something must've come up." The blonde slumped down on an overstuffed armchair. George took the seat directly across him, where Severus sat just hours ago. Hermione on the other hand, sat on the sofa beside George, rubbing soothing circles on her belly. Draco eyed her.

"Granger, are you sure you're okay? It's quite late."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks for the thoughtfulness, Draco. But I am quite fine."

Draco's face reddened slightly.

"I was merely pertaining to the welfare of your unborn children," he shrugged. "So, what else does this leave us?"

"The locator spell?" George put it. Both blonde and brunette eyed the redhead. George sighed.

"I mean, there goe4s our plan of using the professor's blood to find Harry… but I was thinking, maybe if we jointly looked for Harry and Professor Snape, maybe it would give us a better detail since they are bonded –they are practically one and the same, right?"

Draco frowned.

"That's –"

"Possible." Hermione mused. She turned to Draco. "We defect to our original plan of using Harry's stuff. But we need something from your godfather."

A few minutes later, the unlikely trio were standing over a map of Europe. George held a parchment with Harry's penmanship, while Draco held a silver athame that belonged to his godfather. Hermione had a scrying crystal draped over the fingers of her left hand and over the map. She eyed her two companions.

"Ready?" They both nodded. Hermione began chanting in Latin while the crystal began to spin wildly. When the chant was finished, the crystal landed on the map –coordinates began to shoot out of it.

**010101010**

There were no windows in the dungeons, but Severus' body clock told him that it was already almost midnight. He let out a deep breath. Harry had fallen asleep not too long ago, after continuously reassuring the older man. Severus could not help but relax (and shut up) after hearing those words from his bonded –Harry, for all his Gryffindor brashness and unpredictability, can tame even the most ferocious Dragon –or snake for this matter…

Yep. He, Severus Snape, was officially whipped.

Severus snorted at the thought, but he could not deny that it was a fact. Bond or no bond, he was in love with the Gryffindor hero.

Now, if only they could get out of this vampire lair…

The half-vampire was about to nod off to happy thoughts of Harry and him when his senses picked up an approaching party. His heart raced, realizing who they were. A familiar creaking of the wooden door followed through.

"Good to see you again, my childe."

"Argen."

**010101010**

Ron Weasley stepped out of the kitchen floo of #2 Ivy lane, brushing soot off of his orange Chuddley Canon robes. He immediately frowned upon seeing the state of the kitchen: it was utter chaos. Not that Ron was obsessed with cleanliness –that was more up Hermione's alley –but what caused him distress were the three cups of tea that were left on the dining table. The redhead keeper's mind went back to his conversation with Malfoy.

'_That git!'_ Ron exclaimed in his head. He then stormed his way upstairs to their bedrooms to confront his wife. Malfoy was banned from setting foot in his house, and Hermione would have no say in it. He was the man of the house, damn it!

A few minutes of fuming as he searched through their modest cottage, Ron finally collapsed on one of the kitchen chairs.

Hermione wasn't home. There was no note.

The redhead glanced at the muggle clock: 11:00 p.m.

A blonde bastard was going to get it. Ron then angrily stomped off back to the master's bedroom to change.

**010101010**

Severus closed his link to Harry and shifted in his chains as his sire walked up to him; Ferum was not far behind, but the auburn haired man opted to stay y the doorway, a smirk plastered on his face. Severus stared at him as if trying to rip the vampire into shreds with his glare. Argen followed the half-vampire's line of sight and smiled.

"Ferum, leave us be." The blonde ordered. "Close the door and wait for me outside, I won't take long."

Ferum gave the man a curt nod and carried his orders on. Argen turned back to his chained childe.

"Dear, dear Custos," He drew even closer, until his face was mere inches away from the dark wizard. "DO you really think that you could get away with defying me?" Argen's voice was but a whisper, but his every word was enunciated well. Severus gave him a blank stare.

'_Slap!'_

The impact drew blood on the half-vampire's lips. Argen smirked as he watched the crimson droplets fall from his childe's split lower lip, down to the cold stone floor of the dungeon cell.

"You will never get rid of me that easily, Custos,"

Severus held his head up. His lower lip was throbbing, but he managed a smirk of his own.

"Of course not Argen, Harry Potter has that honor."

'_Slap!'_

More blood spilt from Severus' tender lips.

"Harry Potter –Juven Salvatore –is no match for me!" Argen spat out angrily. He then grabbed his childe's face with one hand and forced the latter to stare in his now red irises. Severus' obsidian ones remained unchanged as Argen tried to reach out to the creature in him. A few seconds more, Argen smiled.

"You wizards are weak –and yet you pride your legendary bonds? They are nothing. Before midnight tomorrow, you shall belong to me and I alone shall be your mate. The blonde sire then captured Severus' still bleeding mouth in a bruising kiss. The half-vampire closed his eyes, refusing to give a reaction to the intrusion.

'_Harry,'_ Severus whispered in his head. _'Only Harry,'_

Argen must've noticed his childe's reaction to the kiss, or the lack thereof –he pulled away with a controlled expression on his pale face.

"You used to melt in my arms Custos, you used to burn with my touch –"

"That's never going to happen again, Argen,"

Argen smirked.

"Salvatore's much better than I, then?"

"There is no comparison," Severus said darkly. Argen's face contorted in fury, but after a beat, he smiled once more.

"Then I have to see it for myself before I dispose of him." The blonde vampire said meaningfully as he watched Severus squirm against the chains.

"Bastard! You won't touch him! I will –"

"What, kill me, Custos?" Argen teased. "Do not worry; I will leave something for you childe. You get the honor of breaking Salvatore before your hands get soaked in his blood –"

"Never! You can never make me hurt Harry!"

Argen raised one perfect eyebrow.

"You've grown feistier since the last time we've spoken. A little feat brought about by our dear Salvatore? You underestimate our kind then, Custos." Argen leaned in for another kiss. Severus stiffened at the touch as at the same time, he felt Argen's hands wander dangerously down south. The sire smiled at his childe's petrified state.

"You know, Custos, I still think that you are fighting for a lost cause by refusing to give in to the creature in you." Argen whispered. "Tell me that you don't want my hands all over you writhe in pleasure… surely, an inexperienced brat like Salvatore is no match for a master like me…"

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but he was unable to make any sound come out of it. Argen's expression was victorious. He stepped away and eyed the obvious erection that was visible through Severus' black trousers.

"You want me, Custos. And if I have any say in it, I would be happy to oblige you… but not now. Duty calls,"

"Bastard!" Severus snarled. He hated this feeling. It was no question that this twisted vampire appealed to the dark creature in him. He hated that Argen still had that hold on his other persona. And the fact that it was the new moon in two- no –one day, did nothing to help bolster his resolve. He eyed his sire darkly.

"Right I am, Custos," Argen said as he began to walk away. "Enjoy your stay here, tomorrow will be a lot of fun." The door shut close as Severus let out a frustrated growl.

"Merlin, help Harry,"

**010101010**

Harry slept peacefully while his bonded dealt with conflicting thoughts, unaware of the emotional turmoil Severus was going through after closing off his end of their mental link. The young savior was currently dreaming about a particularly steamy snogging session with his bonded when an earthquake shook him awake –or at least, that's what it felt like to him.

"Hmn –wha –huh?" Harry grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," a cold, but evidently amused voice said. Harry shook his head vigorously, much like how a dog would and focused his vision; good thing his glasses were held up by a permanent sticking charm that only he can undo. His sight was instantaneously greeted by a redhead vampire with a lopsided smirk.

"Oh. It's you again. Harry breathed. "Now, I really loathe you. That was a really good dream you interrupted!"

"Good to hear that then," the vampire smirked. Harry huffed.

"So, what do you want, Fergie?"

"Ferum."

"Huh?"

"My name is Ferum," the vampire said irritably. "And you will not speak to me in that insolent tone!"

Harry snorted.

"Says who? I'm not one of your stupid lackeys, so I'll use any tone as I want, Farcey!"

"It's Ferum!"

"What's a Ferum?" Harry asked innocently as he yawned.

"My name!" The redhead snapped. "I am called Ferum! And you'd better be nice to me Salvatore… I can make your short stay here either heaven or hell."

Harry looked up at him with a bored expression.

"I don't believe that you wield such power, Furry. You're just a mere lapdog for that blonde lunatic of a vampire. If I'm going to be nice to somebody, I'll be nice to him, he's creepy. You, Fordie, on the other hand…" Harry let the rest of his words trail off for maximum effect. Ferum's face contorted into an expression of rage. His irises turned deep scarlet.

"It's FERUM!"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin and Circe!" Harry whined. "What in the nine circles of hell is a Ferum?"

"IT"S MY FUCKING NAME!" Ferum snarled, his fangs now bared.

"Oh." Harry murmured. "Sorry, Fe –"

"FERUM!"

"Right, right, Ferum," Harry sighed. "Really weird name if you ask me," the young savior then shrugged. "But then again, you're a weird kind, you lot, even for vampires –"

Ferum lunged at the young man's chained form, his hand went dangerously around Harry's pale neck.

"You have to know Salvatore, that I have long lost my patience on you… and the only reason that I am not strangling you to death right now is the fact that my sire wishes to make a spectacle out of your demise. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Yeah," Harry coughed. "Geez, you sure do confirm the stereotype of hot-headed redheads." He then smiled slightly. "You kind of remind me of Ginny."

"Ginny?" Ferum asked as he released his hold on the wizard.

"MY ex-girlfriend."

Ferum fought hard not to voice out his obvious displeasure at being compared to a girl by biting his lip. Even so, a low growl escaped his lips. Harry chuckled. Ferum looked stupid.

"You look like you're constipated."

Ferum growled.

"You will pay for this, Salvatore. You will break and I will enjoy watching every single minute of your misery!"

With that, Ferum strode out of the dungeon cell, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

"Really nice bloke, that Fergie…" Harry murmured before drifting back to sleep once more, unaware of the horrors in store for him once he wakes again.

**010101010**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	38. Chapter 37: The Claiming PART ONE

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**P/N: Hey, Darwin here. Nope, your computer is not defective. This is a legit update for eastwoodgirl's story in less than 72 hours since the last one. No, she is not aware that we, her friends, are doing this for her in light of her current situation (she's bedridden, without access to a computer for three weeks now. The poor girl.) Anyway, the last update was done by our other friend Madison (who hates typing; I noticed that she did not introduce herself in the previous chapter. Anyhow she does not do fanfiction… so… I guess that doesn't matter, but we thank her.) Anyway, please continue reviewing. My friend Chesca (eastwoodgirl to you guys) may still not be up to replying to your reviews but she does read them one by one whenever she has time and appreciates them very much. If you have a pressing question though, I'll try my best to answer them for you (I'm quite privy to some behind-the-scenes secrets to some of her works –the perks of being friends with the author.) Enough rambling. Without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything.**

**010101010**

"speech"

'_thoughts, mental speech'_

**010101010**

**Chapter 37: The Claiming (PART ONE)**

**010101010**

Hermione quickly grabbed a parchment and quill from a nearby desk and jotted down the coordinates

"This appears to be somewhere within the forest of Glen, if my calculations are correct…" she murmured. George looked determined.

"Fine, let's go! It's almost midnight. If we hurry –"

"Hold up!" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do any of us know what we are getting into? Is it just me, or are we forgetting that we are dealing with a whole coven of vampires and that that place –" Draco gestured at the parchment in Hermione's hand. " –is a fully-functional vampire's lair, with Merlin knows how many of those vile dark creatures?" Both Gryffindors shared a look and flushed. Draco snorted. _'Typical Gryffindor –always charging head first without thinking.'_ The blonde lord cleared his throat.

"What we need is a plan." He said matter-of-factly. George stared at him.

"What do you propose then, oh wise one?"

Draco decided to ignore the subtle mockery in that statement. Instead, he turned to Hermione.

"First, you madam, are not going anywhere near that lair –"

"But –" Hermione stood up in protest. Draco shot her down with a patented Malfoy glare.

"You will be more of a liability than an asset, Granger, given your condition." Draco gestured to the witch's protruding belly. He then turned to the redhead. "Do you have anything in your repertoire of joke items that can possibly save us in this situation against the undead?" George smirked.

"Why, you underestimate me, young Malfoy. Ever since Harry almost got maimed by a vampire in the final battle, he had commissioned me to do a whole range of anti-vampire gear: sunlight-in-a-jar, heavy duty neck braces –"

"Neck braces?" Both Draco and Hermione asked curiously. George smiled.

"You can't be turned if you have a layer of plaster around your neck, can you?"

Draco sighed exasperatedly.

"I suppose… On any other circumstance, I'd say we wait until sun up to rescue them. But we know that we don't have that luxury. George, we need as many sunlight-in-a-jars as you can supply as our wands may not function properly in a vampire lair due to magic dampening fields –possibly, we would require muggle weaponry as well."

George nodded and headed towards the floo.

"I'll be back in five." And with a swoosh of emerald flames, he was gone.

"Are you telling me that you and George are going to do this by yourselves?" Hermione asked. "What about me? What can I do to help? I can't just stand here doing nothing! Harry's my friend –"

"Hermione, you will stay here and wait for us with medical supplies and such. I'm hoping we can all get out of this unscathed, but who knows what state Uncle Severus or Harry may be in once we get them back?" Draco told her. "And we **will** get our friends back, I promise." The blonde's slate gray eyes stared into the brunette's chocolate brown ones.

"Oh Draco," Hermione rushed to hug the man. Draco, clearly unused to such displays of affection, stiffened.

"Err –"

Hermione pulled away and chuckled.

"Harry's more that my friend, Draco, he's my brother –and I know he thinks of you as a friend so, do consider me as yours too."

**010101010**

Argen nursed a glass of thick red liquid in his left hand as he stared out of the window. It had been centuries since he felt this kind of emotion.

Anticipation.

He took a sip of his drink and set the glass down on a nearby table, when he felt one of his children approach from behind.

"Are the chambers ready yet, my son?"

Kohl halted in his steps. His father and sire never addressed him as such –not unless after they had had sex. He decided to follow the man's lead.

"Yes, Father."

Argen turned around and smiled.

"Then it is time."

Kohl frowned in confusion.

"I thought you were postponing the ritual until midnight, sire?" Argen glared at him.

"Are you questioning me, Kohl?"

"No, of course not. Forgive me, my Lord." Kohl bowed his head in submission. Argen dropped the glare.

"I have sent Ferum to move Custos to my quarters; you are to secure Salvatore in the prepared chambers next to it. The bonding ritual shall commence at midnight –we will not need Salvatore for that, of course. And besides… I am already aching to see him break at the hands of Custos –I already have enough power over my wayward childe. We shall be rid of Salvatore before sunrise.

Kohl swallowed nervously.

"Now, my Lord?"

Argen gave him a brief nod.

"You of course will have the honor of escorting him to his death chambers."

**010101010**

Severus woke up with a start; the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer shackled up against the cold, damp dungeon wall. Ironically, he had loved the dungeons from when he was still teaching in Hogwarts –but three years of torture and humiliation in the dark space made him averse to it; he was glad to be finally out of it once more.

The next thing he noticed was that he was lying on a mattress –one that was covered in black silk. Matching hangings above him confirmed that he was in a four-poster bed.

The third thing that he had noticed was that he was bare from the waist up, cold early morning air assaulting his highly sensitized skin.

The fourth –and last –thing he had noticed was that he wasn't alone. A pair of gleaming scarlet eyes silently materialized from nowhere.

"Rise and awaken, Custos. Your master beckons you." A deep voice said, before Severus Snape was enveloped by a cold, murky heaviness.

**010101010**

Harry was awaken, yet again, by an earthquake, or so he thought. He sighed and yawned as he tried to adjust his eyes. He prepared to glare with his best imitation of Severus' patented "Death Glare #23" –the one he used to terrify unsuspecting Hufflepuff firsties –at whoever disturbed his sleep yet again. But one look at the face of the intruder disarmed him.

A man with black hair and black eyes –as black as Severus', he surmised –and deathly pale skin was staring at the young savior with –there's no other word for it –concern. Harry frowned.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who the heck are you?"

The man in front of him sighed.

"My name is Kohl. I am to take you to another set f chambers." Without another word, he proceeded to rid Harry of the chains around his feet. Harry looked surprised.

"Aren't you worried that I might try and escape if you do that?" Kohl raised an eyebrow.

"I am no match for you, Salvatore. But I do have leverage over you." Harry snarled.

"Where is Severus? What have you done to him?"

Kohl smiled bitterly.

"Me? Nothing. Although **Argen - he** is a different matter altogether –"

"Argen?" Harry's face contorted into a look of puzzlement. "You speak of him –you sound like you don't actually worship the ground he walks in –not like that redhead Farcey. I don't understand –"

Kohl laughed.

"I bet he did not like it when you called him that." The black-eyed vampire then turned serious. "Harry Potter. You will find out that some things aren't what they seem to be. I only have this to say to you: A vampire's heart does not beat, but it is there; there is no such thing as half a life, nor there is half a heart. Do well and remember that." Harry furrowed his brows

"Huh? Whatever do you mean –"

The rest of Harry's words turned into a grunt as a swift blow landed against the back of his neck, and his vision returned to darkness.

**010101010**

The next thing Harry saw when he woke up was darkness once more. To be honest with himself, he did not know if he was conscious or not. He tried to move his hands and found no restraint. He took a deep breath. A dull ache pounded against his nape. The last thing he remembered was talking to a man named Kohl.

'_Bloody bastard,'_ he thought as he gingerly rubbed the back of his neck. When he thought that he can already move, he tried to stand up, using the wall behind him as support. Once he was already in full height, the space he was in was suddenly bathed in a warm glow. Harry blinked to let his eyes adjust to his surroundings.

He was yet again in another bedchamber. Only this time, the room was barren except for a large four-poster bed that sat in the very middle. There weren't even paintings or tapestries hanging on the padded walls. Harry moved towards the bed –it was dressed in black silk beddings that matched the hangings. The young man did not know why, but he felt drawn t touch the smooth surface of the mattress. It felt almost like liquid against his fingers. Harry inhaled deeply –the scent of musk, sandalwood, bergamot, mint and oranges quickly assaulting his senses. It was a pleasant, if not, arousing smell, Harry thought. A familiar one, nonetheless. He was about to explore further, when sudden movement from behind startled him. Harry spun around.

"Severus?"

**010101010**

Harry could not believe his eyes.

There was Severus Snape, looking none for the worse, unbound, half-naked –and unmoving. The man stood by a closed door. Harry ran like a kid towards his bonded and threw his arms around him.

'Sev! Thank Merlin! I was so worried! I missed you, gods! I –"

"Salvatore." Severus spoke mechanically. Harry pulled out from the one-sided hug. He looked at his bonded quizzically.

"Sev? Come on, you **never** call me that. You –"

Harry looked up at the eyes of the man he loved.

"You –you are not my Severus!" He then exclaimed. Gone were the beetle black eyes of the man he loved –replaced by an angry, pulsating red. The angry, pulsating red eyes of Custos, the vampire…

"Correct." The vampire growled in a deep unearthly voice. Harry started to back away in inexplicable fear –this was still Severus, he knew-but somehow knowing that the vampire was the one in charge, unnerved him. He took a step backward until he felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs. All the while, Custos never removed his eyes from him. Harry found out that he could not move, nor could he speak. He was experiencing firsthand the raw power of a vampire's stare. He tried to think of Severus and his love for the man to break out of the spell he was in at that moment –surely it worked against Argen… should it not work against Custos?

It was then that Harry remembered. Severus and Custos were one and the same: different but one person all in all. Harry shifted his attention back to the man in front of him. Custos has yet to move after he had made his presence known to Harry. The young savior thought about his predicament. Somehow within this vampire was Severus. He then remembered Kohl's words: maybe there was way to reach into Severus…

Custos started to move across the room towards Harry. He moved fluidly with a panther-like grace –as if stalking prey. It was then that Harry was hit by a sudden thought.

'_Vampires are only dangerous to those they consider as enemies. Severus would never hurt me, but his vampire persona…. Custos is controlled by Argen… unless…'_

Harry's musing was interrupted by a growl and a slap across his face. The young wizard fell on to the bed. He brought a finger to his lips; with it came away blood. Harry hadn't even had the chance to acknowledge the pain when a pair of hands picked him up from the black silk sheets and threw him on the floor. The carpeting was thick but it did not do anything to brace his fall. Harry could feel bruises starting to form on his back where he landed on. Before he could again even contemplate on the discomfort, he was being lifted from the floor by the collar of his shirt. This time though, he wasn't thrown against something. Harry found himself staring at those feral scarlet eyes once more. Custos' lips never moved, but Harry heard him in his head all the same.

'_Salvatore must die.'_

Harry blinked. His mental link was something that only he and Severus shared… Could it be that…

A sharp paint cut through his reveries as he found himself acquainted with the nearby wall. His body failed to register the pain this time, for his mind was working on overdrive.

'_It may work, it may just work,'_ Harry thought. _'Severus will hate me for this but, I may never even get him back if I don't…'_

So, in a split-second, Harry's resolve was formed. As Custos neared him, he used his Quidditch reflexes to dodge the attack. He ran towards the opposite end of the room with a smile on his face.

He may just get out of this alive. And then some.

**010101010**

Custos eyed the young wizard human warily. His master had wanted him to kill Salvatore for he was an enemy of their kind –and yet, he was not feeling any animosity coming from the human. If anything else, Custos was sensing apprehension, fear, and just right now, a glimmer of hope in Salvatore. The vampire in him treated the wizard with violence, but never once did Salvatore retaliate. Custos was very confused. He needed to kill this human, quick.

And now, Salvatore ran away from him, across the room, a small smile gracing his bloodied lips. That confused Custos even more. If he did not know any better, he'd say that Salvatore was… playing with him.

A strange feeling crossed the vampire's groin as he watched Salvatore eye him from across the room. Custos thought that the man's eyes were shinning a little too brightly.

Lust.

Salvatore desired him.

Custos felt torn. On one hand, he had his maker's orders; on the other hand, his primal instinct to mate. He was at a loss –that was until he turned to look at Salvatore once more.

**010101010**

**P/N: Evil cliff hanger! Originally, this penultimate chapter was just one huge chunk of about 5000+ words…. But my hands hurt so you just have to wait for part 2 as chapter 38 :P In the mean time, please let us know what you think. And oh, by the way, if you can't say anything nice or constructive, please, keep it to yourself…. Right, Tainted Blood Lust? You've read the prologue and pronounced this whole entire work as a TROLL –without any explanation. Seriously? My friend eastwoodgirl is a peace-loving citizen. But I am not. Please do yourself a favor and don't read any of her works… you'll just get the poor girl upset. Stick to your own wonderful works of fiction. I bet you get A LOT OF POSITIVE COMMENTS on them. Gah!**

**Enough of the rant. To those of you who want to rave or rant (constructively), please feel free to drop us a review. I'll update when I can –Darwin.**


	39. Chapter 38: The Claiming PART TWO

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**P/N: Part two. Sorry. I was supposed to update sooner, but something happened with the Internet Connection… I dunno… anyhow, it got fixed and here I am again! Thank you for the feedback regarding the last chapter. Chesca appreciates it very much –Darren.**

**WARNING: Mature content. Read at your own discretion.**

**SOUNDTRACK: ****Candles**** by Hey Monday (Just a coincidence… really…)**

**Chapter 38: The Claiming (PART TWO)**

**010101010**

Harry smiled to himself. The way to treat a feral vampire is like how you would a hippogriff: be pleasant and never break eye contact. Custos was now staring at him with rapt attention and Harry knew that this was it.

Now or never. If he fails, he's dead. If it works…

Without looking elsewhere but those burning scarlet eyes, Harry began to undress himself. Without blinking, he gently eased his bottle green robes off of his shoulders and let it fall on the floor. He saw Custos' eyes widen a bit at that and Harry knew that he was on the right track. The young savior then began to lift the hem of his black inner shirt and pulled it over his head. He momentarily lost sight of Custos because of that, but once he tossed the piece of clothing away, his sight revealed the vampire merely inches away from him. Harry stared at the face he loved the most, wishing it was Severus who was here to share this with him –not this vampire he hardly knew. Yes, it was Severus' face. Yes, it was Severus' body –but it wasn't him. Harry reached for the dark creature's face and crushed his lips against the pale thin ones of the vampire. As soon as their mouths connected, Harry lost control over his actions. Vampires were naturally dominant over humans and Custos would well make Harry know and remember that. Harry parted his lips and let Custos claim him. The vampire's tongue was ruthless in its pursuit. If Harry even so much as try to battle with it, Custos discouraged him with a low, dangerous growl. As the dark creature ravished Harry's lips, his clawed hands made a similar expedition. In a moment, the young wizard was divested of all his clothing. As soon as Harry's green silk boxers hit the floor, Custos pulled out of plundering Harry's mouth and stood back to admire his future mate appreciatively.

**010101010**

Mate.

Custos felt the sudden urge to take this beautiful man and make him his. He stared at Salvatore's lithe, naked form intently, committing every detail to memory –the act caused Salvatore to blush. Custos felt the animal in him bursting to escape.

Without second thought, he gracefully leapt and pinned Salvatore against the nearest wall and resumed devouring his lips. He carefully retracted his claws, and let one hand venture down south as the other, he used to pin Salvatore's arms above his head. He knew the man wouldn't have protested, but it was a gesture of Custos' dominance. He darted his tongue purposefully in and out of the wizard's lips as he matched the pacing on the straining erection in his hand. His efforts were rewarded by a low moan escaping Salvatore's lips as the wizard bucked his hips towards the vampire, wanting more. Custos responded with a gentle squeeze on Salvatore's now throbbing member.

**010101010**

Harry whimpered at the touch, but he knew what it meant. As the dominant, Custos was to set the pace, not him. AS the vampire pulled away from him, Harry stared into those red eyes pleadingly. Custos growled in return. He picked Harry up in a fireman's hold* and threw him on the bed forcefully. He then ripped his own pants and boxers before following his partner on the bed. Harry couldn't help but blush and swallow nervously, seeing the huge erection. He then eyed Custos' face. The vampire had a smug look –in a heartbeat, he was on top of the young wizard, his lips now assaulting the man's jaw line almost lovingly as his hands traveled down Harry's bare chest, stopping by momentarily and toying with the wizard's dusky nipples. A light pinch at the rosy bud earned an appreciative moan from Harry –Custos could do nothing but follow through with his lips –oh, what would he give to keep hearing that wonderful sound!

As Custos' mouth closed on the pinkish nub, his hand traveled further down and resumed its position on his mate's erection. Long powerful strokes enveloped Harry's member and not long after, the warm, wet heat of the vampire's mouth replaced it. Harry had never felt anything as surreal. He could almost feel himself convulsing at Custos' ministrations.

**010101010**

Custos could feel Salvatore's readiness. He himself could not wait to claim him. He pulled off the wizard's cock and resumed his position by Salvatore's lips. He placed a bruising kiss on those soft, pink, bleeding lips before positioning his hips over the man's face, straddling him. Salvatore's eyes grew wide at what was implied, but those lovely emeralds burned with desire and resolve nonetheless. Salvatore took Custos in his mouth and began to cover the vampire's erection with his own spit, taking care not to apply too much pressure. Custos thought that Salvatore looked heavenly with his pretty lips wrapped around his cock –but he would appreciate that talented mouth later. Now, he had to do what he needed to do; claim his mate. He pulled out of Salvatore's mouth and lowered himself until their faces were leveled once more.

**010101010**

Harry found himself staring up those red irises. Only now, they weren't burning with rage, but with lust; Not with anger, but desire. There was almost a docile, faraway look in Custos' eyes –He might have just tamed the feral vampire. Harry let a smile ghost across his lips as he stared at Custos.

"Claim me,"

And with that, Harry found himself writhing in momentary pain as Custos breached his tight entrance with one, swift move. The intrusion burned, but it was a delicious ache. Harry started to rock his hips against the vampire, when Custos used his hands to stop him and pin him down –again, another assertion of Custos' dominance. Harry could not do anything but moan pleadingly for the vampire to start moving. But, a few seconds passed, Custos was remained still. Harry met the vampire's gaze and for a moment thought that he saw specks of black, on the predominantly crimson irises.

"Severus?" Harry tried. Maybe, just maybe, Argen's hold Severus wasn't that strong. But as soon as that flicker of hope was ignited, the sooner it was extinguished as those black spots disappeared with a low growl. Custos was once more in control. The vampire took advantage of Harry's momentary confusion, to move. He started ramming his hips towards the young wizard's entrance ferociously. Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. Custos was an animal: wild, ruthless, feral. Each thrust felt like wanted punishment to Harry. Each stroke was like a delicious poison. And soon, Custos was spilling into his mate's core, marking him as he should. Harry felt his knees shake at the impact of the aftermath. He did not know what to make out of it –it was a hodge-podge of pain, relief and uncertainty – so, he closed his eyes. As soon as he did, tears started to flow soundlessly.

**010101010**

Custos was reeling in from the cosmic sensation of orgasm. He had his eyes closed as he spilled his seed into Salvatore, his mate. Finally, his mate- the one he protects above all.

His mate, who was now rigid… and crying? Custos opened his eyes to confirm what his sensitive ears had picked up. But as soon as he did open them, he lost his control.

He no longer saw Salvatore. He saw Harry.

And the one who saw Harry, was no longer Custos.

It was Severus.

"Ha –Harry?"

**010101010**

**P/N: Mid-chapter cliffie, anyone? *evil grin*. Carry on! **

**010101010**

Draco was tugging at the tight black pants George insisted that they wear on their "rescue mission." It was supposed to give them flexibility and ease of movement, but Draco can only worry about his privates being exposed in the thin fabric.

"What's the matter Dragon?" An amused voice asked from behind him.

"Must we really use that codename, George?"

George emerged from the shadows, wearing black from head to foot in the same thin material as Draco's clothes. A smile graced the redhead's freckled face.

"Of course, Dragon. And it's Redfox to you."

Draco sighed. _'Weasleys,'_ he and George were flittering on the edge of the Forest of Glen, where the supposed vampire lair lay. On George's insistence, they had to approach in stealth mode", whatever that was, hence, the attire and the codenames.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Dragon?" George crouched down low among the thick bushes that lined the path into the forest. Draco sighed once more and followed suit.

"Nothing of utmost importance, **Redfox.** I just find these outfits deploringly… lacking. I feel a bit, err- overexposed." George smirked.

"The view's all right from here if you ask me, Dragon." The redhead winked. Draco felt his cheeks heating up.

'_No, this Weasley did __**not**__ just hit on me… no. I must be imagining things, dreaming –or going crazy.'_ Draco shook his head to dispel the disturbing thought away.

"So, how do we proceed according to this stealth mode of yours, Redfox?"

"We hide behind shadows, find the enemy's weakness, and then go for the kill!" George muttered determinedly.

"Err, right. So, how exactly do we do that?" Draco asked hesitantly. Maybe bringing a Weasley along wasn't such a good idea. George however, wasn't listening.

"If I were a vampire, where would I place the super-secret entrance to my super-secret lair?"

Draco frowned. This was going to go nowhere pretty fast. He opened his mouth to tell George that, when the redhead leapt out of the bushes all of a sudden and pulled out a sword. Draco gaped at him.

"What –in –Merlin's name –are –you –doing?"

George looked back at the blonde with an evil grin.

"Things are harder to find when they are hidden in plain sight."

Draco raised his brows quizzically. It was one thing to have a Weasley hit on a Malfoy. But it was entirely another thing for a Weasley to speak in riddles. Draco felt as if his head was about to explode.

"Just talk English, Weasley."

"Redfox."

"Fine. **Redfox.** Just tell me what harebrained idea is going through that red head of yours."

"Harebrained? Dragon, you wound me." George pretended to pout.

"Just tell me where the you think the damned entrance is!"

"And they say redheads have a temper –"

"Where –in Merlin's pants –is the bloody –entrance?" Draco yelled. George sighed. So much for going in "stealth mode".

But instead of answering Draco's question, George turned his back on him and walked towards an unsuspecting boulder on one side of the dirt trail they were following. George eyed the sword in his hand and then the boulder. He then turned to Draco, before plunging the sword into the boulder, where it met little restraint –actually, there was none at all.

Draco's eyes went wide as he saw the sword pass through the boulder effortlessly and disappear on the other side.

It was all an illusion.

"But –but –"

George grinned.

"Easy as Platform 9 ¾." Draco's mouth hung low.

"But –but –how? How did –"

George laughed at Draco's dumbfounded expression.

"Never underestimate a fox's keen senses, Dragon." George replaced the sword back in the bottomless bag he carried around his waist. He then turned to Draco and held out a hand.

"Shall we, fair Dragon?"

Draco eyed the proffered hand and sighed.

'_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,'_

**010101010**

**P/N: *fireman's hold: a person is made to bend at the waist and thrown over one's shoulder; commonly used in rescue missions to free the use of both hands by the rescuer. Chesca says it was much more primal and urgent that the clichéd "bridal style" used in most fictions. I agree. It definitely suited creature mating which was much more raw and feral than the traditional lovemaking.**

**Please give us feedback on how you found this chapter to be. I have seen the next one… All I'm saying is that you better egg Chesca on to allow me to post it! Chapter 39 is one EXPLOSIVE chapter! IN the author's own words: PURE, UNADULTERATED SNARRY GOODNESS! Now, who wouldn't want that?**

**IN the mean time, please review! –Darwin :)**


	40. Chapter 39: The Aftermath

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: You read that right! I'm back and I missed all of you! I would like to take this opportunity to thank my buddy Darwin (****that1BEAUTIFULboy****) for his efforts to update. I owe you a lot, hun :) I would also like to thank those who reviewed most especially the last two or three chapters. You guys rock! As well as those who sent me their words for encouragement and well-wishes. I just HAD to get better if only for you guys. As promised, PURE UNADULTERATED SNARRY GOODNESS! Nothing but our favorite duo in this chapter. Enjoy the lemon. It's good for you… Vitamin C, that is…**

**WARNING: Skip the whole thing though if you're acidic or below 18. Consider yourself warned. And oh, will you look at that? The characters are OOC! But you did expect that, didn't you?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money out of this story. I only get reviews from good souls who enjoy my plot, nothing else. Those, and I get to meet new people too ;)**

SOUNDTRACK:** I Have Nothing **_**(GLEE)**_(I just felt like it, not that I can imagine Harry singing in place of Kurt or Sev sitting in place of Blaine, listening to him… :P)

SPECIAL THANKS to Darwin- I wouldn't know how to go about this specific chapter if not for your –erm -_practical expertise_…:P

**Chapter 39: The Aftermath**

**010101010**

"Ha –Harry?"

Severus' voice returned to his normal deep baritone, as his eyes completely lost its last red tinges around the edges.

He could not believe what he saw.

Harry, his Harry, lay beneath his naked form –bare –like a broken marionette; his emerald eyes glistening with crystal tears; his lips bloody, and quivering slightly.

The sight broke Severus' heart.

"Harry?" he tried again. This time, he tried to reach for his young bonded's handsome face. He found his left hand following his command, gently caressing the wizarding savior's tear-stricken cheek.

Harry stiffened at the slight touch. He blinked twice before staring at the man who lay above him. The red eyes were gone.

"S- Sev?" Harry's voice cracked, but he sounded relieved. The man touching his face nodded solemnly and pulled off of the young wizard. With gentleness, Harry found himself being pulled into a sitting position and into a tight hug.

"Merlin… Harry," the deep baritone whispered against his ear. "What –what have I done?"

Harry pulled out of the hug, a small smile gracing his flushed face.

"Sev," he began softly. "I love you, you git." He said simply. Severus looked like he was going to protest when Harry grabbed his face with both of his hands and made the older man look deeply into his emerald orbs.

"I promised you, didn't I? I said I wouldn't let my blood stain your hands –"

"Brat," Severus shook his head. "Do –do you even know what had just happened?" The half-vampire worked hard to keep the anger and the frustration from betraying his voice. "I –I lost –to Custos. He **claimed** you. I was there Harry, he was **controlling** me. I felt you –"

"I know," Harry sighed, pulling his elder bonded closer. "You were fighting him, love. I saw your eyes. You were trying to regain control –"

"But I did not get to!" Severus exclaimed, clearly agitated. "He was too strong! Gods, Harry… this is not how it should have been." He bit his pale lips before reaching for the black silk sheets and draping it around the young savior. "Your first… I have hurt you, Harry. I –I'm –"

"Please don't." Harry said firmly. He unwrapped the black sheet from around him, and drew it around Severus as well, until both of them were encased in the silk cocoon. "Don't ever apologize for giving into your nature, Sev. I understand it now –you're Custos as much as you are my Severus –you're one and the same, love." Harry moved even closer to his bonded until their lips touched once more. Severus allowed a brief kiss before pulling back.

"But I **had** hurt you, Harry. You were in tears, I –"

"I was happy." Harry smirked. "Believe it or not, those were tears of joy."

Severus' mouth was agape.

"You- WHAT?"

Harry let out a low chuckle.

"Sure, my arse feels like a train wreck, but I finally tamed your vampire, Sev. I got him to accept me as a worthy mate. Sure I would be walking around funny for a while… gods, who knew you were huge? I mean I imagined but, **that** –"

Severus blushed.

"Shut it, Potter. You're getting nowhere without taking a pain potion from my personal stores –well, once we get out of here, that is." Severus sighed. "Are you, err – bleeding?"

Harry brought a finger to his backside.

"Not much, I guess." Severus let out a relieved sigh.

"So… are you certain you're not feeling sick? Or mad? Are you absolutely well?"

Harry ceased the amused looked on his face and turned to his mate, his gaze, serious.

"I should be asking you that, Sev."

Severus shook his head.

"I was in shock, love. Right there, a while ago, when I saw you lying beneath me, I thought I had broken you, you –you were crying for Merlin's sake! I could feel your pain, and I thought… I was mad at myself for not being able to control my vampire… but never at you, never at you, my Harry. I can never get truly angry at you… you did what you promised. Gods, I don't want to think what would've happened had you not done what you did –"

"You'd probably be mopping the floors with my arse –"

"Harry!" Severus gave him a stern look, to which Harry responded with an innocent smile. Severus let out another deep breath as he drew his younger bonded towards him in another embrace. "Harry, my sweet Harry, never –ever –joke about that –ever. Okay?" He whispered into the young man's messy black hair.

"Sev," Harry whispered back.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat.

"I love you too, Harry… heart, mind, body and soul –"

"And your vampire persona?"

Severus smirked.

"Oh, he simple adores you too –especially after what you did."

Harry snorted.

"He'd better. He was my first, you know,"

Severus pulled out of the hug to look deep into Harry's sparkling green irises.

"No, Harry. I am."

Severus then let his pale lips ghost over Harry's rosy ones. The kiss was soft and chaste. Harry felt himself melting at the barely-there connection between them. When Severus broke the kiss, he was instantly drawn into another, more urgent one, by his now, mate.

Without the vampire in control, Harry took his chance to express his building desire. He crushed his lips against Severus' own in an urgent dance for supremacy. He trailed his tongue under the older man's lower lip before pushing it inside the slight parting Severus had allowed. A low moan escaped the half-vampire's lips as Harry asserted his dominance over the human he was bonded to.

"Mmmm… Harry," Severus murmured against their connecting lips.

"Shut up, Sev and just kiss me." Harry said commandingly as he plunged deeper into Severus' sweet mouth. As his tongue explored the heated and moist cavern with fervor and wild abandon, his hands began trailing down his mate's naked form.

Harry had just had his first sexual intercourse, but that did not make him totally naïve to giving pleasure, Severus thought, as his younger mate drove him almost to the edge with his ministrations. Harry's lips left his and now was giving undivided attention to the soft spot at the junction between Severus' long neck his broad shoulders –the spot where Argen had previously marked him.

"You're mine, Sev, only mine." He heard Harry whisper as the young man made his own mark on him on the very same spot. Severus felt all the blood in his veins rushing through his head as Harry continued exploring him. The younger man's lips were now focused on nipping and sucking a dusky nipple while his other hand pulled and tugged on another. Severus let out a frustrated sigh.

"Gods, stop teasing, Harry…"

Harry smirked against his mate's bare chest.

"Tell me what you want, Sev…" Harry then let his hands brush against the growing erection that Severus now sported. He began a snail-pace stroking, up the length of the large shaft, while his other hand cupped Severus' sac. The half-vampire was positively squirming in sheer ecstasy.

"Merlin, Harry, please!"

Harry increased his pace.

"Please, what, Sev?"

Severus bit his lip to keep himself from crying out loud in pleasure. What Harry was doing was so good, it should be criminal.

"Fuck, Harry."

Harry smiled teasingly.

"My, my professor… you and your dirty mouth. I think you should be punished for that." And without further ado, Harry removed his hand from his mate's cock and replaced it with the moist heat of his own mouth. Severus almost screamed in both surprise and delight as Harry started to move his mouth up and down his stiff member.

"Oh, BLOODY HELL, yes!" Severus groaned. "Harder… faster… anything, please,"

Harry obliged his mate's request. He clamped his lips firmly on the hardened cock as he increased his tempo. Severus was practically convulsing underneath him, shouting a few more expletives, until…

"Harry, stop."

Harry looked at him quizzically, his lips still poised on the older man's cock. Severus sighed."

"If you don't –stop –I'll –I'll –come… and I want –to –to come with you." Said the man as he blushed. Harry thought that Severus blushing was the most beautiful and arousing thing he'd ever seen.

"Sure, Sev," Harry then got off of his mate and lay on his back on the huge bed. Severus climbed on top of Harry and planted a soft kiss on his lips before going down on him. Harry twisted in pure, unadulterated pleasure as Severus returned the favor on his throbbing cock with his talented mouth and hands. Harry found himself fisting the silky sheets in his hands as he cursed in every language known to man –including parseltongue. Severus snorted.

"Now who has a dirty mouth?" he teased. Harry growled.

"Shut up and fuck me now, Snape!"

Severus laughed and kissed his impatient bonded once more on the lips, before panting one on the tip of his younger mate's erection.

"I think not, Harry…"

The young savior bolted up from the bed like a jack knife."

"WHAT?" Harry asked, looking scandalized. Severus let out a chuckle and kissed his mate on the lips once more.

"Calm down love," Severus whispered seductively. "I don't want to take you… because –I –want you… to… take… me…" Harry looked stumped.

"YOU –you –WANT –ME –to –"

Severus smiled as he pulled his bonded on top of him and they both collapsed on the bed. The half-vampire looked up into the wizarding savior's eyes pleadingly, before speaking in a quit, submissive tone.

"Make me your, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened even more, if possible.

"Sev, are you –"

"Sure? Yes, love. Please make me yours." Severus murmured, still not taking his eyes off of his mate's. Harry took a deep breath and smiled.

"Love you, Sev."

"Love you, Harry." With that, Harry offered two fingers to his bonded, which the latter coated fervently with his own spit. When he deemed it sufficient, Harry pulled them out of Severus' mouth and poised it at the half-vampire's entrance. Harry planted a virtuous kiss on his mate's lips before breaching the tender ring of taut flesh with a finger. He let Severus get used to the intrusion before inserting another finger… then another. Harry began pumping his fingers in a languid pace, patiently stretching his lover's tight entrance. Severus was moaning incoherently in seconds.

"NOW –in –Gods –Harry –please –me –FUCK!"

With a smile, Harry breached the tensed ring of muscle in a swift motion. He pushed about halfway in, before pulling out completely and re-entering Severus' warmth forcefully until he was buried to the hilt.

"Merlin, Harry –uhh… start –moving…" Severus breathed heavily. Soon, both men were riding in pure bliss, matching each other's pace perfectly like a well-choreographed dance routine.

"Harry, please," Severus moaned. Harry gave him a small nod before taking Severus' leaking cock in his hand, stroking it eagerly, in time with each powerful thrust he made. It had been a long while since Severus felt pleasure like this and soon enough, ropes of sticky white cum erupted from his cock, coating his young lover's skillful hands. Severus closed his eyes as he too, felt the same explosions coming from his bonded, coating the insides of his heat. Harry had claimed and marked him.

Then, suddenly, a glow of multi-colored light erupted from their joined bodies: red, emerald, purple, royal blue, white and gold –enveloping both men –as they rode the last strains of their orgasms. The light swirled in a psychedelic pattern before swelling and engulfing the two wizards in its path. The light then merged into a blinding white glare before driving up and exploding in an animated fashion and disappearing completely. Both men shared a look of satiety before breaking out in big smiles after a heartbeat.

The true bond between them was now sealed and completed.

Harry climbed off of his elder bonded and rolled over onto his back beside him; It was still a few hours before sun up. Severus wrapped his toned arms around his smaller partner's body protectively. Harry snuggled closer to his lover's warmth. Severus let out a small laugh.

"You claim me like a ferocious lion, then you snuggle right next to me like a little kitten… only you, Harry Potter," He ruffled his mate's already messed up hair affectionately.

"I can still go all-out "lion" on you, Sev. I just prefer not to."

"Excuses, excuses," Severus teased, which earned him a playful swat on the arm. "ow, harry, that's domestic violence!" Harry chortled before turning serious.

"So… we're –we're –"

"Bonded?" Severus finished for him. "If that light show was any indication, I'd say yes. Completely."

Harry frowned thoughtfully.

"But – wouldn't Argen feel that you are no longer his?"

Severus furrowed his brows.

"He –" The half-vampire then exclaimed as he was hit by a sudden realization. "Merlin! We have not yet sealed our creature bond!" The older man quickly rolled out of the bed. "Quick, Harry, give me your arm!"

"Why –WHAT? What do you mean "seal it"? Custos already claimed me. We're already mated. What are you going on about?" Severus shook his head.

"Remember what I said about the mating ritual involving blood?"

"Yeah, but –"

Severus shut him up as he switched his eyes back into a fiery red and bared his fangs. Harry flinched a little, remembering his earlier ordeal, but he did not back away. This was Custos, his mate. He would not hurt him.

"Give me your arm," Severus –no, Custos –said in a low voice, which was more of a mix between his unearthly growl and Severus' smooth baritone. When the half-vampire saw Harry hesitate, his eyes softened.

"Trust me, Harry."

Harry relaxed. Custos was asking him to trust the vampire who was his mate. He stared into those deep, red irises as he held out his left arm. Custos gave him a small smile before sinking his fangs into Harry's bared wrist.

**010101010**

**A/N (Chesca): I can't believe I pulled that off… and Darwin just slept beside me all throughout… So much for moral support. My arms are killing me… Oh, what the heck? Tell me if it was any good… Please? I would really like to know what I should improve on, if any (please do it nicely though,). ****Next chapter****: more Harry and Severus and the "SEALING" of their creature bond. Will Argen finally feel that he no longer has Severus under his thumb? How will our duo get out of the vampire lair? Will they even get out? Will –**

**Darwin: Shut up, you're too loud! **

**Chesca: I'm done, Dar! Aren't you proud of me? I pulled it off! I –**

**Darwin: Then let the good people of FFN review, geez! I love you but you are too loud and I need my fucking sleep!**

**Chesca: Sorry. Got carried away, hun. Well, you heard the man –err –boy –err –**

**Darwin: You are so not finishing that sentence.**

**Chesca: Well, just review my lovelies. Remember I love hearing from you and will now be able to answer your queries. Review! Review! Review! Until next time!**

**Darwin: Finally. I can go back to sleep! Until next time!**

**Chesca: Review!**

**Darwin: *throws pillow at lunatic writer bestfriend***


	41. Chapter 40: Sealing the Bond

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. They mean so much to me. Enjoy this chapter. Just a random thought: If Severus would sing, he'd sound like Erik in The Phantom of the Opera *drools* He could totally nail Music Of The Night or Phantom of The Opera… or Point of No Return…. Argh! *fangirl squeal!* He'd definitely do better than Gerard Butler… Who agrees with me?**

**WARNING: Blood. Incest. Fluff.**

**DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.**

**SOUNDTRACK: One Hand, One Heart –**_Westside Story_**, My Heart Belongs to You **_Hayley Westenra (LOOOOVED THIS SOOOO MUCH! Wouls somebody please, PLEASE, PLEEEEEAAASSSSE __**make a SNARRY Video **__with this song? I BEG YOU!) _**Think Of Me and Music of The Night… (the whole soundtrack!) –**_Phantom Of The Opera_

**Chapter 40: Sealing the Bond**

**010101010**

As Custos' fang sank into the unmarred tender flesh, Harry had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from letting out a curse. Oddly enough, he felt noting but a tingling sensation –but that did not mean that he wasn't caught off-guard. He stared at the half-vampire, wide-eyed.

"You could have given me a warning, you know."

Custos, to his surprise, gave him only the rarest of his smiles as he let go of Harry's wrist. Blood started to seep through the young savior's translucent skin and flowed freely on the surface through the two spaced out puncture holes left by his mate's fangs. Harry stared at his bleeding wrist, then at this bonded/mate.

"Err –so, am I supposed to be bleeding to death for it to work, then?"

Custos snorted.

"Impatient… we have to work on that, Salvatore –Harry," he then said in his unearthly smooth baritone before sinking his fangs into his own wrist. Deep red blood seeped through. Harry watched the thick red liquid blossom and covered the surface of Custos' pale skin. Custos watched him, amused.

"A beauty, isn't it? Did you know that only a vampire's fangs can draw out blood from another vampire? And only a vampire's saliva can heal a wound caused by another?" He murmured before taking Harry's bleeding wrist and placing it on top of his. For a few seconds, their hearts beat in synch as their bloods mingled; there was no fanfare, unlike with their wizarding bond –but Harry felt unseen tendrils from his very being, intertwine with that of his vampire mate's. His green eyes searched for the vampire's red ones… and to his surprise, saw the familiar flecks of black around the edges.

"Severus," he whispered, not sure of how the vampire would react to him calling out another's name in the middle of this intimate act. But yet again, Custos surprised him; the half-vampire leaned in and whispered.

"I love you, Harry," Custos' eyes never left Harry's as he said this, prompting the young wizard to get drawn into those fiery irises. For the first time after they had mated, Harry truly felt his connection to the dark creature who was a part of the man he loved.

"I love you, Sev –Custos,"

The pulsating tendrils of creature magic emanating from the melding of their bloods began to swell and dance to an ethereal music only their hearts could hear –as Custos captured his mate's lips once more in a heated kiss, a rush of inexplicable warmth traveled through the length of their bodies, electrifying every nerve in its wake and then culminating in a burst of passionate energy.

"Wow," Harry breathed, pulling out from the kiss.

"Indeed," a smooth baritone agreed.

"Sev?"

"Harry."

"You're in control of you once more, then?"

Severus laughed as he drew Harry's wrist away from his and licked the wound close. He stared his younger mate in the eyes.

"I have always been in control, Harry. Except when Argen used his hold over me –I can transform an call forth my vampire abilities and remain in control of my body," The half-vampire said, his obsidian eyes, glittering in the candlelight. "And besides, you already tamed my vampire…"

"Oh," Harry had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm still confused, though. Am I going to turn since you've bitten me, Sev? Not that I have a problem with that, but it confuses me like hell!" Harry said, pouting.

Severus thought his mate looked adorable, pouting like that and planted a kiss on those luscious lips.

"Don't be love; I only transformed to seal our bond. I was still me –but I appreciated you professing your love to Custos. Thank you for accepting him, Harry. Thank you for accepting me wholly. And no, I have to drain your blood first half-way, and then feed you my own to turn you. Even so, I can only make you half a vampire, because I myself am only half and half."

Harry smiled at his mate and enveloped the older man in a warm embrace.

"When I told you I loved you, Sev, I meant it; every bit, every part of you…"

"Do you really not mind turning… like me, Harry?"

Harry replied by tightening his grip on the older man. Severus understood; no words were needed. Harry had fully accepted him. Severus returned the embrace. But after a heartbeat, he pulled out of the hug with a horrified look on his face.

"Argen! We forgot about Argen!"

**010101010**

The vampire in question lay languidly on his back on the middle of a huge bed dressed in green satin sheets. A smaller, more youthful body was pressed against his side, naked, except for a golden pendant hanging around his neck. The elder vampire smirked to himself as he carded his fingers through his blond tresses. Everything was falling into place: The Ministry of Magic would fall tomorrow, Salvatore would be gone by sun up and Custos, he licked his lips hungrily –Custos would be his.

It was true that he had his choice of young and willing men –but they did not have what Custos –and Salvatore for that matter –have.

Power.

Great power.

Although, another could come close.

Just like the specimen that lay beside him –an exquisite one at that –his own flesh and blood –his only son, Kohl.

Argen smiled ruefully as he thought about how it came to be. He was experimenting with power when he met an extraordinary powerful witch with a forgettable face and hair as black as night. He only planned to use her; but one thing led to another and Kohl was conceived.

Kohl, his son –he stole him from his mother the day he was born; he did not want the child to learn of magic –no, it would be against his own goals. The boy grew up not knowing his true heritage, with muggle parents –until Argen came for him on his tenth birthday. Argen knew he had to claim his son before he came into his magical inheritance.

He again stole the boy from his adoptive parents, murdered the muggles and turned the boy into a creature of the dark. Kohl became his most favored childe; the boy looked so much like him, but he had that midnight hair Argen craved so much –and he was smart to boot –he had the perfect heir.

Argen felt his heir stirring beside him and smiled. If it was any other bed partner, he would have kicked them off… Kohl was too good for that. Too bad, things went haywire with Salvatore, for he was sure that the spitfire that was the young wizard would complement well his own childe's calm demeanor in bed.

But then again, Custos was exquisite too.

Argen felt a strong pull in his groins at the thought of the half-vampire. He never wanted someone an more that he had wanted Custos back in his bed… as his mate.

Power and pleasure –a truly lethal combination.

He was about to drift off to pleasurable dreams of his plans coming to fruitition, when the blonde sire felt a rip running its course –a tear right through his senses. It began as a dull ache… until it magnified and seemingly enveloped his being. The pain then started to subside. But instead of fully ebbing away, it localized itself in Argen's chest.

Then, a guttural scream escaped the vampire's lips. He rolled off the bed and collapsed on the floor. Pain was clawing at the tendrils of his creature magic, pulsating, bursting -trying to break free. Argen gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming once more –but this was too much. There was a reason he forbade his children to mate –breaking a sire-chide bond to allow for a mate was torture for the sire.

Who dared to go against his wishes? Surely no one could, for it meant "death" to the childe… not unless…

"CUSTOS!" Argen bellowed as he picked himself off the floor and stormed out of Kohl's chambers in search of his wayward childe. "YOU –I will make sure –ARGH!" Argen continued to scream on his way out, completely forgetting about clothes or the other vampire in the room. He ran like crazy, no doubt rushing, to where Custos was.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU BREAK FREE FROM ME? How –DARE- you? How dare you and Salvatore mess up my plans!"

**010101010**

The seemingly sleeping Kohl wasn't sleeping at all. He watched his father suffer the breaking of his and Custos' bond with half-open eyelids and a small smile in his face.

'_Perfect'_ he thought as he reached for his torn shirt and put it back on. _'Kudos to you, Salvatore. Your timing is impeccable.'_

Right after he delivered the young wizard to his "death chambers" with Custos, Kohl set his "plan of distraction" in motion, to buy Salvatore time to disable Custos' threat to his life –of course the black-haired vampire would not admit to having that purpose of luring his father into this bed, but it worked. His sire fell for Kohl's bait and Salvatore had made good use of his charms.

Kohl's mile widened as he slipped back on his tight leather pants.

'_This is the beginning of your downfall, Father. And I can't wait to see it through.'_

**010101010**

Harry gaped at the panicked look on Severus' face.

"Oh, crap… Argen. I thought he had already dropped dead –I mean, not dead, dead, because he's already….but you know what I mean, right?"

Severus gave him a look.

"Now's not the time to make crude vampire jokes, Harry! Put your shirt and pants on and let me borrow your robe!" The older man then began to button up Harry's discarded green robes. "Argen won't feel anything from when we've made love –but sealing it with the blood compact –let's just say that he'd want to kill us, pulverize us then resurrect us only to do it for about a hundred more times. After that, he'd just feed our ashes to the sharks."

Harry was eying the puncture marks in his wrist that were already miraculously healed when he let out a low whistle. He then zipped up his pants.

"That bad?"

Severus looked as his mate disbelievingly.

"How could you be so calm at a time like this, Harry? Any moment, Argen could burst in right through that door with at least a dozen of his minions, ready to tear us into shreds!"

"Sev –"

"He **will** KILL us, Harry!"

"Sev, I –"

"Do you not get it? We do NOT have our wands! This is a vampire's lair! They have magic dampening fields, there's too many of them –"

"SEVERUS SNAPE! Will you shut the fuck up?" Harry screamed. Severus stopped his ranting and seemed to have regained his composure right after that outburst. HE sighed. Harry laid a gentle hand on his bonded's shoulders.

"We've discussed this, Sev. We will fight them together. And besides, are we not the most powerful wizards alive? I mean, you've offed Dumbledore- although that was planned and forced –and I killed Moldy Voldy… what are the chances of a battalion of deadly, blood-hungry, fully-turned vampires against us?" Harry dead-panned. His face looked so serious that Severus could not help but laugh.

"Merlin, Harry, how –just how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry asked nonchalantly. He had an innocent look on his face that caused his mate to laugh even harder. Harry frowned.

'DO what, Sev? You'd better tell me what's funny or it's the lumpy couch for you for a week –and you're not allowed to transfigure it!"

Severus, still chuckling, wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Call me mushy, but – I was just wondering how you manage to disarm me every time with that Gryffindorish charm of your,"

"I thought it was my Slytherin cunning, Sev,"

"Nah… well, that too." Severus ruffled his hair playfully. Harry smiled up at him.

"Ready to start slaying, love?"

Severus stared at him before closing his eyes briefly.

"I am sensing them. They are coming."

And just a second after Severus made that pronouncement, the door to the chambers they were in burst open, and in came one blonde and one redhead that had familiar but tensed faces.

**010101010**

**A/N: Who's at the door? Can you take a guess? Next chapter, more fun, so stick around. In the meantime, please review! -Chesca**


	42. Chapter 41: Buffy

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**Chapter 41: Buffy**

**Soundtrack: Helena –My Chemical Romance; How Soon is Now –Tatu; Buffy the Vampire Slayer Theme; My Favorite Things -Glee**

**010101010**

The door to the chambers burst open. Harry did not believe his eyes at what he saw.

"George? Draco?"

Both men were clad in what Harry thought were muggle spy outfits he'd seen on the telly while he was at the Dursleys . The redhead was grinning like mad; The blonde on the other hand looked ruffled, his usually perfect coif was even messier than Harry's mop top and his cheeks were flushed. George nudged the young Malfoy.

"I win again, Dragon. You owe me another kiss."

Harry and Severus shared a look. A Malfoy and a Weasley?

**(A/N: Want to know what happened between Draco and George on their way to the lair? I might write a companion piece if you say so…)**

"Not to be rude, Mr. Weasley, Draco, but how in the world did you manage to get here?"

George was about to open his mouth when Draco stopped him. The young lord turned to his godfather.

"Now is not the time for that, Uncle Severus. We intend this to be a rescue mission – not a suicide one. Weasley and I had an incredible amount of luck that brought us here and led us to you guys, but we must hurry. Here –" He then began to rummage through a bottomless pouch, like the one George had and tossed a couple of things to the bonded couple.

"My wand!" Harry exclaimed. "How –"

"It was lying around," George grinned. "You better take care of your things more, brother."

Beside Harry, Severus was also inspecting his own ebony wand rather intently. George noticed this.

"Don't worry sir. I'd never trick you with a fake wand again. I've earned enough detentions for that during my Hogwarts days."

Severus snorted.

"Indeed," He pocketed his wand. Draco was still rummaging through the pouch and unearthed a couple of muggle blades. He tossed a long, silver sword to his godfather who smiled.

"I told you your childhood sword fighting training would come in handy, Draco." He then proceeded to inspect the sword. Harry eyed his bonded.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor. All you need now is a noble steed –"

Severus flushed deeply. George snickered, while Draco was trying his hardest to bite his tongue. The blonde turned Harry.

"Here you go, oh, fair damsel –" he tossed his a beautiful golden dagger, carved with gems of all sorts, which the young savior caught deftly in his hand.

"Hey, how come you three get swords and I get a dagger? No fair!" he pouted. Severus rounded on his bonded.

"Have you ever wielded a sword, love?"

"Yeah! The sword of Gryffindor –against a 60 foot basilisk!"

Draco snorted. Severus sighed.

"Harry, Draco and I have trained for years to duel with swords. It is quite different when it is used in combat. And these vampires –they are also trained –"

"George hasn't trained either, but he's got a sword." Harry pointed out.

"I provide the merchandise, little brother," George smiled. "One of the perks is that I get first dibs on weaponry." Draco elbowed the redhead.

"You're not helping, George,"

"Sorry, love."

Everybody froze after that. George looked smug again. Draco just looked positively mortified. But after a beat, Severus broke the silence. He turned to Harry.

"Love, your strength lies in your insane ability to move quicker than a snitch; a sword would just put a hamper on your agile reflexes." He kissed his bonded's forehead.

"Yeah, Harry," George put in. "Think of it as an upgraded stake, like what Buffy has."

"Buffy?" Severus and Draco asked.

"Muggle fictional character who's a vampire slayer," Harry offered. George tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"You know, come to think of it, we need new appropriate codenames…"

Draco groaned.

"Not again,"

George shot him a look.

"Hush Dragon, I'm thinking…" George furrowed his brows, apparently in deep thought. Severus frowned.

"Is this necessary at all? I hate to remind you people, but a horde of evil, hungry and fully transformed vampires are after us!"

"Oh, hush professor!" George said. "Harry, you're Buffy –"

"What? I'm not going as a blonde!"

"Hey, watch it, Potter," Draco huffed. George was not listening.

"Professor –"

"Severus, please," the half-vampire intoned.

"Severus," George amended. "You're Spike. I'd say Angel, but Spike is more –you."

Severus turned to Harry for confirmation. The young man smiled.

"You're more Spike, love. Bad-ass and hot."

"Acceptable then," Severus said to George. But the redhead still wasn't done.

"That makes me Xander."

"Funny sidekick dude," Harry explained to Severus who nodded.

"And me?" Draco asked. "Not that it matters, but –"

"Willow," Harry and George said at the same time, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded. But the funny thing about it all, the blonde never found out as Severus was already leading them out of the room. Harry perked up at the thought of vampire slaying.

"Let's get kicking!" He made a display of waving his golden dagger around and charging out the chamber doors. His three companions looked at each other before shrugging and following the excitable wizarding savior.

**010101010**

"Ferum!" Argen bellowed as he approached his second-in-command. "Where –is –Custos?"

The redhead looked alarmed at his sire's raging countenance.

"He's –he's in the chambers you requested for him, sire –"

"Do I look stupid, Ferum?" Argen seethed with fury. "Would I ask you if he's there? HE –IS –NOT –THERE! Where are the guards I asked you to station outside the bedchamber? WHERE?"

Ferum gulped.

"Cus-Custos broke out of the chambers, my –my Lord? But –but that is impossible! I have a dozen guards by the entrance –"

"Damn you, Ferum! What guards? The whole hallway is deserted! I need you to find me Custos –QUICK! He has broken his bond with me and mated with that vermin Salvatore –"

"Ma-mated, sire?"

Argen le out a frustrated growl and bared his fangs. He grabbed Ferum by his throat.

"Find –them, Ferum! I will NOT be made to look like a fool by a half-vampire and a mere wizard! Find –them –alive –I will see to their demise, PERSONALLY!"

"Y-yes, sire," Ferum choked. Argen released him and Ferum immediately ran to gather men, leaving Argen alone to stew in his wrath.

"Custos –Salvatore –I will CRUSH you both like the vermin that you are –nobody goes against the Sangres and lives to tell the tale!"

**010101010**

"This is becoming almost too easy." Harry sighed resignedly, dragging his third unconscious vampire into a nearby expansive broom closet. "But then again, I thought vampires would turn into dust if you drive a stake through their heart,"

A common misconception –although, they burn after prolonged exposure under concentrated amounts of sunlight." Severus murmured. He was dragging his own decapitated vampire into the same broom closet and unceremoniously dumped the body on top of Harry's victim.

"Err – why are we hiding the bodies again?" Draco asked. He had just pulled his sword out of a blonde vampire that disturbingly looked like his father.

"The element of surprise, Dragon," George said, kicking his own vampire corpse around.

Harry wiped the sweat forming on his forehead.

"How many do you reckon we still need to get past?"

Severus sighed.

"Hopefully no more," he then tried to close the door to the broom closet, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn. Harry, give me a hand here, will you?"

"A **hand**? Here?" Harry looked alarmed and surprised at the same time. "I –I don't think it's the right time for **that**, Sev. Err –this place isn't exactly **private** or comfortable."

Severus looked confused, then, turned red as he was hit by a sudden realization.

"Harry! I did **not** mean **that** kind of **hand!**"

George clutched his stomach, laughing, while Draco snorted undignified. Harry had a smug look on his face.

"I know love, I was just kidding…"

"Brat!"

"Oh, but you love me, Sev."

"I'm seriously reconsidering it."

"As if you have a choice," harry said, teasing. "In case you're forgetting, Mr. Snape, we're bonded for life and mated through death and beyond." George whistled. Severus mockingly sighed in exasperation and looked up to the ceiling with his arms outstretched.

"Merlin, help me,"

"Oi!" Harry protested. Draco shook his head.

"You sure do make a lovely old couple –but are we forgetting that we still need to get out of this vampire lair?" Harry looked at the blonde.

"You're no fun, Draco, you should get shagged more often," Draco turned beet red.

"Shut it, Potter."

"Make me – and that's **Uncle** Harry to you, young man," Harry waved a finger at him, much like in Molly Weasley fashion, then turned to Severus, shaking his head.

"Kids these days…"

Severus looked positively mirthful.

"Indeed,"

Draco gaped at them.

"The world has gone mad!"

George moved closer to the blonde and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"No it has not, Dragon,"

Draco stared at George, then at the redhead's arm around him like it was Ron looking at a hairy tarantula, before running off, screaming.

"It's the bloody end of the world!" He was about to turn a corner when Severus leapt after him.

"Draco! Stop! Watch out –"

And just in time, Severus managed to knock Draco out of the way of an oncoming body. It all happened at once: Draco flew backwards against Harry and George who were running behind them, and Severus found himself at the other end of his own sword.

"Watch out indeed, Custos," a cold voice said, holding the silver sword in his pale hand.

**010101010**

**A/N: I will not offer an explanation for my long absence other than the fact that I've recently lost somebody very dear to me. It did not put a hamper on my writing –quite contrary actually, I've been productive –but it did put a damper on my desire to update. Now, who do you think is at the other end of the sword? Friend or foe? And would you like the Draco/George one-shot companion piece?**

**Also, I need people to bounce-off an idea. I have a new Snarry story, tentatively titled "The Last Prince" with 17 chapters out of the planned 30 written. It's another ATW (after the war) story, M rated (just because of one scene, mind you), MPREG mentioned, Romance/Mystery/Adventure… I sort of need a Beta, but I have no time to actually send out the typed up story, so I need a "remote" Beta, you know, just to ask questions and stuff. Let me know if you're interested. -Chesca**


	43. Chapter 42: On The Way Out

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**Chapter 42: On The Way Out**

**01010101010**

"Watch out indeed, Custos."

"Kohl," Severus acknowledged the black-haired vampire.

"It's him," Draco blurted out. "He –" the blonde then covered his mouth with his hands. Kohl eyed him, looking amused.

"Lord Malfoy, we meet again." Kohl bowed slightly at Draco. George eyed the vampire warily.

"You –I knew it," Severus said simply. "Have you changed your mind about helping?" the half-vampire asked, gesturing at the silver sword that was in Kohl's hand. Kohl looked at the weapon, then at Severus' party. He then tossed the blade back to the half-vampire.

"I am doing no such thing." Kohl intoned coldly. "We are merely coming towards the same goal at this point."

"What's the difference?" Harry spat out. "And let me tell you, I haven't forgotten that whack on the back of my head you gave me –still hurts, you know?"

Kohl looked at him.

"Subtleties Salvatore, subtleties. And I do hope you forgive me for that barbaric, underhanded tactic I employed to get you to cooperate."

"Fine," Harry huffed. "But only because of the clue you gave me about winning over Custos."

Kohl nodded. "Although, I did nothing of that sort, I thank you for your open-mindedness."

Severus spoke once more.

"So, are you letting us pass through unharmed?"

Kohl shifted his attention back to the half-vampire.

"All exits are guarded by at least a dozen of Argen's minions –each; another armed twenty or so are in active pursuit of you four, under Ferum's command.

"And you?" Harry inquired. Kohl looked at him, then at his companions.

"I am unarmed Salvatore, while you four are."

"What? I don't get it –"

But before Harry could finish what he was going to say, Severus grabbed his mate's golden dagger and looked inquiringly at Kohl. Kohl smiled.

"Try not to make it too messy, Custos." Severus smirked, much reminiscent of his days as the Potions Master from Hell.

"I would not even dream of it, Kohl." And with that, the half-vampire used the dagger to make a big, but shallow slash against the vampire's chest.

"Uncle Severus!" Draco gasped. "What –"

Kohl waved the blonde off with a smile, all the while clutching his upper torso.

"Fear not, young Malfoy. Your godfather is a thinking man." He then turned to Severus. "I will lay here in this darkened corner, unable to move because of the pain. I will tell my sire upon request that I was outnumbered by four and that you passed by the patio where the best and the strongest of his men are waiting –after you, Custos, have brought m down with your blade."

Severus nodded.

"Thank you for the tip, Kohl," I do not wish to say this, but I know we shall meet again sooner, rather than later," the half-vampire then looked at his companions and motioned for them to follow him. With a final glance at grimacing Kohl, the other three hurried after the eldest of their group. Harry walked closest to his bonded.

"What tip are you talking about, love?" And how come he is able to help us –didn't you mention before that a childe vampire cannot go against his sire's wishes?"

"And why did you have to hurt him?" Draco asked, looking disturbed. "He was just trying to help,"

"He is** not** helping us –he is just working towards the same goal such as ours," Severus said meaningfully. "And he did not go against Argen's orders. He did **try** to stop us, did he not?" Harry and Draco both had puzzled looks on their faces. But to everybody's surprise, George's face lit up.

Oh –I get it! He **did** try to stop us! I mean, he had Severus at sword point! He also tried to discourage us from leaving by – by telling us about that Argen's minions lurking around! And if his sire asked him, he wouldn't be lying that we have outnumbered him, because we did! And –and he did **fall** by Severus' hand because he used Harry's dagger to slash his chest! That's just –wickedly brilliant!"

Severus looked surprisingly delighted.

"Impressive Weasley… I can't believe I am saying this, but –twenty retroactive points to Gryffindor."

"So, he's not really helping us, but –following Argen's orders?" Harry asked incredulously.

"In a roundabout way," Severus said, smiling slightly. "Kohl is a smart one. He is able to work around Argen's orders and manipulate them to favor himself –well in this case, us too."

"But what about the 'tip' you are talking about?" Draco piped in. "I don't get it –"

"He told us which route to take, Dragon," George said, raising both hand and air-quoting. "In a roundabout way, or course,"

"Oh, he said that the patio had the best and the strongest men of Argen's –"

"When in fact, it is the least guarded!" Harry exclaimed. "I bet, that path has his weakest men! Brilliant! I love vampires!"

Severus looked at him darkly. Harry laughed uneasily.

"But of course, half-vampires are **way** cooler," his elder bonded snorted.

"Anyway, you three only had it half-right," The half-vampire said. "Remember how vampires cannot practically lie?" Harry's and Draco's expression fell.

"So, how exactly does taking the path to the patio held us then?" the young savior asked. Severus looked at him.

"What is an outstanding feature of a patio?"

"Glass doors!" Draco said.

"Plants!" George put in.

Open space!" Harry said. "Oh –open space! It's practically sun up in about half an hour! They won't be able to move freely in the sunlight!"

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

"Ah, thank you Professor. That brings up my grand total of point earned from you to 30."

"What? No fair," Draco frowned. "You're turning into a lion-lover, Uncle Severus!" Harry stuck out his tongue at Draco. George on the other hand, smiled at the blonde.

"Worry not, Dray. I happen to be a snake-lover,"

**010101010**

Hermione woke up and yawned as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a sofa in the middle of Harry's sitting room in the Potter Manor. She sat up and rubbed her bulging stomach thoughtfully.

'_I wonder how the guys are… I hope they got to Harry and Severus in time,'_

The bushy-haired witch then stood up. She was about to make her way to the kitchen to get tea (She did not like asking help from house elves if she can do it –especially not at such an ungodly hour), when the floo in the sitting room turned emerald.

Someone was trying to get through.

Hermione held her breath when she saw who it was.

"Y-you!"

**010101010**

Argen was clothed once more, sitting on his throne-like chair, when the doors to his chambers swung open. An aide with strawberry blonde hair came in, half-dragging, half-lifting a clearly discomforted Kohl. Argen's eyes shot up.

"Childe!" He rushed towards his son. "What has occurred?" Kohl nodded to the aide, who had rushed outside immediately after being dismissed, before turning to face his sire.

"Custos –my lord –I tried to stop him, but –" the dark-haired vampire paused and gestured towards the large gash across his chest. "I was outnumbered. They had help from the outside, sire –there was four of them in total –"

"WHAT?" Argen bellowed, his eyes taking on again their murderous glare. "Where –is –he –NOW?"

Kohl swallowed before answering.

"He is on his way out towards the patio out back, my Lord –I heard him discuss it with his companions –"

Argen smiled menacingly.

"Well done, childe. Send for Ferum. Tell them to corner Custos' escape party out in the back gardens," Kohl looked uncomfortable.

"But sire, it's almost –"

"But, **nothing, **Kohl," Argen intoned sternly. "In fact, send all search parties there. Order them to kill the two spares –but leave the traitor Custos and the bastard Salvatore to me!" Argen then turned his back on Kohl to retake his seat. Kohl smiled smugly at his father's retreating back.

"As you wish, my Lord,"

**0101010101**

The quartet of "Slayers" reached the patio doors in record time, considering the fact that they had encountered another few more dozens of the blood-sucking fiends on their way there; of course, the blades they wielded came in handy, as well as the numerous broom closets and hidden alcoves scattered here and there. The first wave of the undead had Harry and Draco keep a running tally of how many of the dark creatures they had decimated as they hacked, stabbed and slashed their way through them. The second wave had George counting how many of those they had "returned" to the grave were either blondes, brunettes or redheads (surprisingly, or in Draco's perspective, alarmingly, quite a number of them were blondes). The third wave reminded George and Draco that they had indeed brought with them the "sunlight-in-a-jars" and that they ought to use them. Severus face-palmed upon seeing these and admonished the rescuer duo fro not bringing them out sooner, saying that they could have saved a lot of time and energy with those. Harry on the other hand, fist-bumped with George as he detonated one of the redhead's brilliant inventions, thereby incinerating their third wave of pursuers. The poor vampires all turned to ashes, with George commenting that now, they had use for all the brooms they took out of the broom closets from when they needed the space to hide all the bodies of their unfortunate victims; true enough, he and Harry used them the muggle way while Draco looked on, wrinkling his nose at the menial task. Severus on the other hand, to the surprise of the other three, declared that it was more dignified to stab and decapitate corpses than sweep the floor of ashes. The sunlight in a jar method quickly lost its appeal after that.

The fourth and final wave, they have encountered came from behind the last corner they needed to take before reaching the patio doors –and was by far the largest contingent. Harry turned to Severus.

"I'm officially sick and tired of looking at pale faces, love. You and Draco should get tanned –even fake ones." Severus merely glared at his mate before wielding his sword and slashing his way through the approaching horde.

By the end of all the swash-bucking, head-chopping and other snide side-commenting about vampire apparel choices (the last, mostly coming from Draco), the four slayers stood side by side by side, leaning on their swords (or in Harry's case, leaning on his bond-mate). Harry turned to Draco.

"What's our official body count, **Willow**?"

Draco frowned.

"Well, **Buffy**, if you must know –" He searched through his bottomless pouch (which apparently had lined muggle paper and pen upon the insistence of Hermione that they bring them –who would have thought that it would come in handy?) and dug out the list he had made.

"Uncle Severus has a grand total of 36, George has 30, I –have 28, and **you –**" Draco snorted. "Have 24 bodies to your name."

"What? That can't be right!" Harry protested. "How come I've got the lowest total? I demand a recount!"

George snickered, while Severus face-palmed for the second time since that day and his conception. He rounded on Harry.

"It is quite fine, Love. You incinerated a whole lot of them with your sunlight-in-a-jar; Draco did not count that, so you probably offed more than what the three of us had, combined."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks, love." He said sweetly before reaching up to kiss Severus, carefully maneuvering his way to avoid the blood and the muck they were both covered with. The act earned a guffaw from George and an undignified "eeew…" from the Malfoy heir. Harry shot them a look.

"Aww, come on. I know you two do the same thing anyway!" That stopped their two rescuers from mocking the bonded couple. Harry tuned to Severus as they have finally reached the patio doors. The half-vampire peeked through the beveled glass doors and blanched.

"Ferum –he's outside –together with the Sangre's elite squad of assassins."

Harry smirked, not far from his bonded's own Smirk of Doom version 3.0 –one that was used to imply that one was dealing with the common stupidity of the masses and that one knew well better than them –or something like that.

"Then, what are we waiting for? If dear old Fergie is out there, it should be **fun!"**

And before the rest of them could contemplate on what the younger Gryffindor really meant by the word **fun** (maiming, disembodiment or death), Harry charged out into the open, twirling his dagger like a golden baton, yelling in a sing-song voice:

"Oh, FER-GU-SONNNN…"

**010101010**

**A/N: Will you look at that? Another update. And I was serious when I asked if anybody was interested in doing cover art for me. I really could not draw to save my life, even under threat of disembowelment. Just PM me. And just so you guys know, this story will be over in about 5-6 chapters. Tell me what you think of this one in the meantime –C.**


	44. Chapter 43: Ferum, Serum, Conundrum

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but my muse got kidnapped by two other stories… so about a month or so and 34 chapters for other stories later, here's my attempt to continue this one. Please be gentle. –Chesca**

**01010101010101010101**

**Chapter 43: Ferum, Serum, Conundrum**

**01010101010101010101**

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

Ron's face contorted into a look of fury, then relief. Then fury again.

"I come home and my wife is missing! How do you suppose –"

"I thought Harry banned you here because you were rude to his mate?" The bushy-haired witch asked, staring at her husband's disembodied face in the emerald fire.

Ron scowled.

"Obviously, I still can't come through!" He frowned at his wife. "Come, Hermione. You need to get home –"

"NO!"

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"No? Hermione, what are you going on about? If you have something to say –a point to make, make it when the sun is up like normal magical people!"

Hermione refused to budge, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"No, Ron, not until I am sure Harry and Severus are safe –"

"WHOA. Wait. What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked, confused. "Did that git of a vampire do something to my best mate? I'll show –"

"NO!" Hermione cried, looking unsure on how to proceed. Ron was under suspicion; he was her husband, but…

"Mione, what aren't you telling me?"

Brown eyes met blue.

Hermione sighed and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Harry's been taken. Severus too."

01010101010101010101

Harry charged out into the open, where about three dozen vampires were waiting. The young man brandished his dagger like a long sword.

"Oh Fergie… where are you?"

From the sea of blondes and brunettes, Ferum's auburn hair shone like a beacon.

"Salvatore? And the traitor? What a pleasant surprise –"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry waved him off. I know you lot like the verbal duels, but could we just get on to the actual fighting? I'm kinda tired of your pasty face."

And without further ado, the battle began, with Harry taking on Ferum personally.

"You are delusional, Salvatore. If you think you can win against the Sangres –if you think that you can go against Argen –or me –"

Harry smirked.

"The only ones who are delusional are you guys." He took a stab at the redhead vampire but missed. "And where is that ugly old pervert? I don't see him anywhere –"

"Insolent! How dare you speak of my sire like that? He will never be wary of you! He knows and trusts his minions and I to be enough to stop you!"

Harry laughed.

"Oh, so he sent you lot out here to fry while he lounges in his cold, dark dungeon, sipping Bloody Mary's made out of virgin blood?"

Ferum frowned.

"What –"

The rest of his words were garbled as the emerging rays of the sun connected with his eyes.

"ARGH –NO!"

Harry stepped back from the writhing vampire and glanced around. The undead were in various stages of agony. He turned to Severus with a quizzical look.

"The more powerful the vampire is, the more resistant he is to the sunlight." The half-vampire gestures to the one Draco was fighting until then. "This one's an amateur –see? He's turned into dust."

"Oh," Harry exclaimed looking at Ferum who was on the ground, twisting in pain but otherwise unharmed. "Hey, Fergie, you're not so bad after all –it's only your eyes that got damaged –"

"Damn you, Salvatore! Once my sire manages to get you and dispose of you, I will laugh at you grave!"

Harry chuckled. He maneuvered Ferum into submission.

"Call him then. Tell him his poor boy toy Fergie failed to –"

"No need, Salvatore. I am what you want? Here I am."

**01010101010101010101**

Argen emerged from the shadows, a smile gracing his face. Harry frowned.

"Hey, you're not affected at all!"

Severus answered the unasked question.

"He's powerful enough to seem immune to sunlight, Harry."

"Oh –"

Argen watched their exchange.

"Drop your weapon Salvatore, and let Ferum go."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You care for this piece of arrogant shit? Wow, I didn't know you have a heart, Argen."

Argen smiled.

"I don't."

"Well," Harry sighed. "What insurance do I get that you will leave us alone if I give you your pathetic boy-toy back?"

The blonde vampire chuckled.

"I will make you a deal, Harry Potter, Juven Salvatore… in my honor as a vampire sire."

"Name your terms and I'll consider," Harry said skeptically.

"Of course," Argen smirked as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny vial filled with a sickly green liquid. He held it up against the emerging sunlight. He caught Severus' eye. The half-vampire stared at the vial and blanched. Argen smiled, seeing his former childe's reaction. He turned to Harry."

"Custos –in exchange for the destruction of this vial –"

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind?" Harry yelled. "You're a crazy-ass lunatic if you think that I would trade Severus for a vial of –of whatever that is!"

"NO?" Argen raised one delicate eyebrow. The vampire then turned to Severus.

"Custos, my childe –"

"HE is NOT YOUR Childe!" Harry interjected. Argen disregarded him and continued to speak with Severus.

"Do you agree with this wizard, Custos?"

Severus bit his lip as he glanced at Harry briefly before turning to his former sire.

"What if we don't comply?"

Harry looked murderous.

"Sev! Why are you even asking him? I'm not leaving you with that pervert! End of discussion!"

Severus silenced his mate's rant by placing a long finger against his younger bonded's lips. The half-vampire faced Argen once more.

"What if we do not comply?"

Argen smirked.

"The vial goes public."

Severus paled even more.

"Who completed it?"

"Horace Slughorn," Argen said simply. "But that is another topic, my childe. I need to know your decision."

"I thought that the Serum was your goal?" Severus asked darkly. "Why give it up so eagerly?"

Argen gave him a pointed look.

"Why choose if I could mix business with pleasure, Custos?"

Severus sighed.

"The destruction of the vial –all of the potion and all notes made on it –and the vow to never harm Harry Potter or Juven Salvatore –in exchange for me –"

Harry's eyes widened.

"What – SEV –NO! What are you going on about? Why are you making a deal with that old stinking pervert –for a vial of potion!"

Severus turned to Harry sharply.

"The Airborne Serum is what he holds –"

Harry paled.

"You mean –you mean –"

"It's completed?" Draco said, looking horrified. He and George exchanged looks. They had a background of what Severus was talking about, but they did not know of its possibility for completion. This was bad.

"Hate to break up your party, but what will it be?" Argen asked tauntingly.

Severus' obsidian eyes met his mates emerald ones. He immediately opened the mental link between them.

'_Harry?'_

'_Sev? Please, don't…'_

'_You know what needs to be done.'_

'_No, Sev –there must be another way.'_

'_There is. And you will be the one to carry it out.'_

'_I –I don't know if I can-'_

'_Of course you can, you silly Gryffindor. You've been battling Dark Lords since you were practically a babe.'_

'_But, you –Sev, I don't want anything to happen to you.'_

'_Nothing will, brat. I promise.'_

'_Sev –'_

'_I love you, Harry.'_

With that, Severus broke their connection. He turned to face Argen who was toying with the vial in his hands.

"Well, how did the discussion go, Custos? Salvatore? What would it be?"

Severus gave one final nod to his bond mate.

**01010101010101010101**

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! Dun! So, I know it's short, but I'm trying to get a feel for this story again so I'm easing it up a bit. How do you feel about the new development? How will our dynamic duo get past this hurdle? Tell me your thoughts –C.**


	45. Chapter 44: Codes

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: Believe it or not, I spent a month writing and re-writing this particular chunk of this story –it just wasn't coming together the way that I intended for it to. Oh well, here it is. Enjoy! –And oh, note the pen name change –Chesca.**

**0101010101010101010**

**Chapter 44: Codes**

**0101010101010101010**

Severus faced Argen.

"I'm giving up my liberties to you –my sire."

The blonde vampire beamed at him.

"You chose well, my childe." Argen then turned to harry who was grim-faced. "Better luck next time, Salvatore,"

The young savior's frown deepened, but he did not say anything. Instead, he turned to his two other companions.

"George, Draco –get the potions and the notes."

"WHAT –Potter, are you out of your mind?" Draco exclaimed, positively alarmed. Harry gave him a pointed look.

"By Salazar, Malfoy."

Draco immediately closed his mouth at Harry's tone and words. Then slowly, the young Lord glanced at his godfather whose face betrayed no emotion whatsoever. The blonde wizard then sighed as he turned his attention back to the youngest present.

"By Slytherin, Potter." He said in reply. George looked on at the exchange, confused.

"What is going –"

Draco elbowed him and shook his head as if to tell him to shut up. He then pulled George towards where Argen and Severus were standing. The half-vampire moved closer to his sire as the two approached. Harry on the other hand, remained behind, beside the now, unconscious Ferum. Severus addressed his sire once more, his back against the three wizards.

"Produce the rest of the potion and the notes that were made on it and give it to these two behind me."

Argen raised an eyebrow but snapped his fingers nonetheless. Two aides appeared with a crate of filled potions vials and three rolls of parchment. He turned to Severus.

"Come closer to me, Custos –and I will release the potion vials."

Severus took three strides until he was a foot away from Argen.

"Release the vials now." The half-vampire said. Argen smirked but said nothing. He motioned for the aide to hand the crate over to George who took it with both hands. Severus eyed the exchange warily, while Harry looked on, seemingly indifferent.

"Are those all of it?" Severus asked.

"On my honor, childe." Argen smiled. "Now, your pledge –"

"The notes, give them the notes –"

Argen let out a dry chuckle.

"Ah-ah, Custos. I need your pledge. You mated with Salvatore and because of that, I lost my control over you. I need that back –"  
>"But I thought that vampires mate for life!" Draco interjected. "You can't break a creature bond unless you 'kill' one of them! And you promised not to hurt Potter!"<p>

Argen turned his scarlet gaze over to Draco, then Severus, then finally, Harry.

"personally no. You speak truthfully, wizard. But worry not, I am a man of my word."

"Then how –"

Argen chuckled again.

"Custos –your godson is insatiable. He gets that from you, does he not?" The vampire sire then glanced over at Harry, who was still standing, unmoving."

"Any last words to your soon-to-be-ex-bonded, Salvatore?"

Everyone turned to the emerald-eyed wizard. Harry looked to be fighting an internal struggle; his lips were quivering slightly and his shoulders were shaking, but he said nothing. Argen smirked.

"Well? You should say something at least," he taunted the young wizard. "After today, you'll never get to do so." He then turned to Severus. "See Custos? He's already given up on you. Is this the kind of mate you prefer?"

The half-vampire sighed and finally addressed the seemingly petrified young man.

"Harry."

The sound of his name coming from his bonded's lips appeared to have woken up the wizarding savior. He fixed a steely gaze upon Severus.

"Powdered root of asphodel, to an infusion of wormwood,"

Severus frowned momentarily, as did everybody else who heard that pronouncement. Harry took a deep breath.

"Powdered root of asphodel, to an infusion of wormwood,"

He told the half-vampire yet again, whose eyes widened for a split-second before schooling his face back into a mask of passiveness. The rest of those present however, remained puzzled, while Argen, laughed.

"Blubbering nonsense now, aren't we, Salvatore?" Harry however paid him no mind as his gaze was still locked onto to his mate's. Severus on the other hand, upon hearing Argen, avoided Harry's stare and instead, looked at the spot behind him.

"I pledge my allegiance to the vampire Argen."

The said vampire looked victorious.

"Very well, Custos –"

"The notes," Severus said simply, turning away from the rest, and meeting Argen's gaze.

"But of course," The other aide placed the scrolls into Draco's waiting arms. "Now, scram wizards, before I change my mind –"

"Wait!" Draco protested. "You still haven't told us what you would do to my godfather."

Argen smiled at him.

"You do not want to know that –now, leave!"

"But –to dissolve the bond, one of them must die!" Draco exclaimed. "If you're not killing Potter, then –" The blonde wizard's eyes widened. "NO –HELL NO! You're not –" He turned to Harry. "POTTER! What on earth –you're allowing THIS to happen? You crazy bastard –I –wait –but the True Bond –"

"Draco!" Severus admonished him with a dangerous tone. "Leave now and destroy those that you have with you –"

"But Uncle –"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Draco looked dejected, but he wasn't about to back off without a fight.

"But –"

"Draco." It was harry this time, his voice surprisingly void of any emotion. He almost sounded robotic. The blonde wizard turned to him.

"Potter, I –"

Harry held the silvery gaze and shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"Time to leave, Dragon."

For some reason, Harry's tone seemingly abated Draco's protests. Without another word, the young Malfoy turned away from his Uncle and walked towards the young savior who was already past the wards of the vampire lair, George right behind him. Harry then grabbed a hold of both his companions and with one final nod at Severus, they disapparated.

**0101010101010101010**

The trio landed right next to the familiar war memorial in Godric's Hollow. Draco immediately disengaged himself from Harry and without further ado, shoved the scrolls he held towards George and grabbed a fistful of the emerald-eyed man's robes.

"You'd better have a good explanation for just agreeing to abandon my godfather to die yet again Potter!" He bellowed. "You gave me the Serpent's Code! I demand an explanation!"

"The Serpent's Code?" George inquired. Draco addressed him without taking his hands off of Harry –who was still unmoving.

"We could not very well converse freely with that stupid vampire around," Draco explained. "Potter here just used the coded phrase for a cunning countermeasure –" George frowned.

"You mean when he said 'by Salazar' -?"

"He was trying to tell me that he has a plan." Draco supplied. "By Salazar means that he has an alternative solution –one that requires discretion and stealth –"

"And when you said 'By Slytherin'?" the redhead asked.

"It meant that I understood." Draco said bitterly. "Now, Potter, you will give me an explanation. I went with your charade. I want to know your plan to save my godfather!"

Harry fixed him an intense gaze.

"We need to brew a potion."

**0101010101010101010**

Severus sighed as he watched the three wizards disappear right before his very eyes. His thoughts immediately went to Harry's last words to him. With utmost care, he pulled up his Occlumency shields and wondered if he could pull off his end of their plan. So many things could go wrong.

"Custos," Argen's voice broke through his reveries.

"Sire?" Severus asked with forced pleasantry. The vampire smiled slightly as he produced a silver athame in one hand.

"Time for your remaining wizard half to die."

A swift motion landed the bladed weapon in the middle of Severus' chest.

**0101010101010101010**

"A POTION?" Draco spat out. "That's your grand scheme? They're going to kill Uncle Severus' surviving wizard side and all you are going to do is brew a stupid potion?"

Harry sighed.

"Listen Draco, we don't have much time. We have to do it **this **way, no other options, okay? Trust me. They –"

The rest of Harry's words turned into a scream of agony as he clutched his chest. A wave of intense pain coursed through his body.

"FUCK! –Too –soon –"

Silvery grey and brown eyes grew wide in alarm.

"Potter –what the –" Draco exclaimed.

"Harry! What's happening, mate?" George moved closer to the man he considered a brother. Harry grimaced, trying to fight the pain long enough to be able to speak.

"That –bastard-Argen-" his words came in between pants. "He –started –to –kill –Sev. The true bond –is acting –up. I need –need –the Draught of –Living –Dead!"

Draco's expression went from frustration to realization in a heartbeat.

"Oh –I get it! I get it!"

George looked incredulous.

"You do?"

"Yes!" The blonde exclaimed. "It all fits!"

Despite himself, Harry snorted.

"Now, you believe me?"

"Yes!" The blonde said, smiling. "George, quick let's get him to his manor!"

"I still don't get it," George said, half-carrying Harry in his arms as they made their way towards the Potter Manor. "If that vampire kills Severus, then Harry may die too because of their True Bond, right?"

"Or he may revive Uncle Sev!" Draco quipped hurriedly. "But since Uncle Sev needs to 'die' –"

"What? Then Harry dies too!" George exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's why we need the Draught of Living Dead, you moron!" Draco explained. He turned to Harry. "Potter, do you have ingredients for the Wide Awake Potion in your Manor?"

"Lab –basement. Malfoy. If you manage -to botch it up -and kill me –I swear I would -appear to you as -a naked ghost- and haunt you -until the day you die –"

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"As if I want that, Potter."

The trio then arrived at the edge of the wards of Potter manor which Harry promptly took down to allow them to apparate in directly. The house was empty when they arrived and Draco immediately rushed towards the potions lab Harry indicated. A minute later, he was carrying a small vial of powder blue liquid in his hand.

"You actually have a ready-made Draught of Living Dead?" George eyed the potion container warily. Harry managed a grin.

"I predicted that I would need to 'die' sometime somehow." Draco sneered.

"Quit the melodramatics and drink up, Potter! I need to start on the antidote if we want to finish by midnight!"

Harry took the vial and glared at the two wizards.

"No snogging on the sofa while I'm gone." He then tipped the vial into his now pale lips and swallowed. "Before midnight, Draco –remember or –"

"Yeah, yeah. Naked ghost. Gotcha. Now –I can't believe I'm finally getting to say this –but die, Potter."

The emerald-eyed man smiled meekly.

A few seconds later, Harry Potter was no longer breathing.

**0101010101010101010**

**A/N: The diabolical plan of doom (er, salvation, actually) gets explained further in chapter 45… which will be uploaded once… I reach 250 reviews. No, you've read that right. Sometime between the last update and now, I somehow turned into a green-eyed monster. (READ: I'm such a deprived review whore.) Come on, indulge the terminally-ill cancer patient, will you?-Chesca**

**P.S. Worry not, should I die before I manage to finish all my updates, my friend that1BEAUTIFULboy shall take over. It is in my last will and testament.**


	46. Chapter 45: Before Midnight

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**A/N: As promised, here's the update. Thank you to those who reviewed: ****MsSwirnieta****, ****Nightshade's sydneylover150****, ****dem bones****, ****lucyjoan**** , ****SlashyMcGee****, ****peniqudeplata****, ****Linda, ****Thatsallwegot****, ****Sheankelor****, ****GoddessonmyKnees****, ****BloodyRose90****, ****Chase Bloodmire, ****Lynn92****, ****that1BEAUTIFULboy****, and the numerous unknown people who performed voodoo rituals to make me want to update. Love is all that matters… what the heck am I saying? On with the story! –C.**

**01010101010101010101**

**Chapter 45: Before Midnight**

**01010101010101010101**

Severus felt his heart coming to a complete stop.

'_Harry, Merlin –I hope he took the potion in time…'_

Then, the dark wizard's sight started to falter.

'_Who would have thought that I'd get to 'die' again?'_

The abyss was beckoning him. Severus did not put up a fight anymore. He let the darkness overcome his will.

**01010101010101010101**

Argen watched Custos perish with morbid fascination. It was so simple, now that he thought of it. Fascinating, really.

The partial vaccine seemed to only work once, according to the tests Slughorn ran for him. Should the half-vampire die yet again, his/her remaining humanity dies altogether and thus turns the person into a full vampire – a reemergence, so to speak, another chance for a sire to make his childe…

Argen was hitting two birds with one stone. First, he turns Custos into a full-pledged vampire. Second, he breaks the bonds between Custos and Salvatore. Getting rid of the wizarding savior was just a fortunate by product –and he wasn't even going against his earlier word. He wasn't causing harm to Salvatore –it was their stupid True Bond.

The blonde vampire moved closer to his childe and held two pale fingers against Custos' delicate neck.

The half-vampire's pulse was completely gone.

**01010101010101010101**

George sighed as he eyed Harry's prone form on the sofa.

"So, let me get this straight… Severus doesn't really die because Harry took the Draught of Living Dead? How so?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"The Draught of Living Dead got its name because its immediate effects mimic death. Right now, both Potter and my godfather are in suspended animation –hovering between the realms of life and death –and technically, for all convenient aspects and purposes, 'dead' to this world –"

"Wait," George scratched his chin thoughtfully. "But would that break the creature bond between them? That is what's needed to happen, right?"

Draco nodded.

"As long as Potter stays 'dead', his creature bond with Uncle Severus is null." The blonde then smiled. "The True Bond however, is another matter. If I'm not mistaken, it transcends realms, so –"

"They're still connected." A soft, feminine voice cut in. Both men turned to look.

"Hermione!" George exclaimed. "Where have you been? We –"

"She's been with me," a deeper voice emerged from behind the pregnant witch. George's eyes widened, as Draco frowned.

"Weasley! What are YOU doing here?"

Ron stepped forward.

"Well, apparently my best mate's 'dead' so my ban is lifted," The tall redhead gestured towards Harry. He made a move to come closer but Draco stepped in his way with a death glare.

"You are not going anywhere near Potter, traitor!" The young lord spat out. He threw Hermione a dirty look. "I knew you were on it, Granger!"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Of course NOT! Draco –"

"Then what are doing, telling that –that oaf about Harry?"

The witch bit her lip and sighed. She made a move to answer the accusations, but her husband stopped her. Ron held out an arm blocking her from Malfoy before his blue eyes locked with slate-grey ones.

"I am not your mole."

Draco grimaced.

"Prove it!"

Ron shrugged but then said,

"Legilimize me –veritaserum –I don't care. But the sooner we get over it, the better." He turned to Hermione. "I understand the suspicions about my absence –but my wife had doused me with Ministry-grade veritaserum before confiding in me –I was away doing a project –a surprise –but that doesn't concern you Malfoy. Hermione trusts me. But if you'd rather repeat the process yourself…"

Draco raised his eyebrows at the pregnant woman who held his gaze steadily. He eventually sighed and turned to face Ron once more.

"This doesn't mean anything, Weasley. I still don't trust you."

Ron smirked.

"I can say the same thing for you, Malfoy."

**01010101010101010101**

The moon rose later than usual that night, but it still radiated in its full glory.

A well-curtained chamber with the depth of the Sangres' Lair was especially set aside for that night. A huge four-poster bed done in black satin dominated the center of the room. The whole area would have been in pitch darkness if not for the sea of lit votive candles strewn across the plush carpeting. An old grandfather clock that seemed to have come from the Victorian Era stood in one corner. It was a quarter to eleven.

A pale, bare-chested man with long ebony locks was lying spread-eagled on the thick goose-down mattress, his eyes closed. For all intents and purposes, the man was dead.

Next to him, a shadow lingered, watching the dead man with interest.

"You are the key –you shall not be harmed. I have invested a lot into this –I will not miscalculate."

The shadowy figure's musings were halted by the chimes sounding from the clock. His dark eyes strayed onto the worn clock face before returning his gaze onto the man on the bed.

An hour more.

Then the beginning of the end commences.

The figure produced a vial filled with thick, sluggish-looking liquid, his third for the night, form the pocket of his tight leather pants and carefully uncorked it.

"My real mother was a powerful potions mistress, I was told – a brilliant one,' The figure said to no one in particular as he sat next to the prone form. "Had I grown up a wizard…" he sighed as he plucked a stray hair from the dead man on the bed and carefully dropped it into the vial. The concoction immediately turned midnight blue. The figure raised an eyebrow.

"Figures,"

He then replaced the stopper on the mouth of the glass container and placed it in his pocket. A genuine smile finally graced his lips.

"I hope Father is ready for me."

**01010101010101010101**

"Everything is set sir," Ferum announced, ten minutes after eleven, as he entered his maker's chambers. The auburn-haired vampire bowed deeply.

"How is your sight, Ferum?" Argen asked, eyeing his second-in-command critically.

"Partially restored sire, thank you."

Argen made a non-committal grunt before turning away from the redhead.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

Ferum flinched slightly at the cold tone of his Sire but made no comment on it. He bowed yet again as he left the room, effectively hiding the smirk playing on his pale lips.

**01010101010101010101**

Deep within the dungeons, a beaten figure sat, chained to one damp, stone-cold wall. His eyes were as fiery as his mane, his fangs bared as he eyed an image of himself hovering right in front of him.

"YOU –Bastard!" The chained redhead's rants were then muffled as a scrap of leather was stuffed down his throat by his mirror image. Seconds later, a similar voice to the bound and gagged man could be heard laughing.

"I already got away with it, Ferum. " The laughing man said. "I promised you, did I not? I would take you on and now is the time… my time has come." The man then approached Ferum, whose eyes were defiant but unsure. The man stopped about a foot away.

"Argen will fall… and so shall you."

A swift, powerful kick to the chin severed the redhead vampire's neck.

Twenty minutes before midnight, Ferum was no more.

**01010101010101010101**

Hermione's hands shook as she decanted the Wide Awake Potion into a small crystal vial. She and Draco have spent the whole day preparing and brewing the antidote to the Draught of Living Dead that Harry ingested earlier that day. Ron and George were planning strategies.

Draco looked on and shook his head. Only hours ago he was so sure that Ronald Weasley was the traitor, and now… he was working with the redhead rather… amicably. Draco's slate-grey eyes then traveled to the lone slumbering form in the room – and smiled slightly.

'_Only you, Potter, could lure a Snake into a Lion's den –and make them stay willingly.'_

A clearing of a throat disturbed the blonde lord's reveries. His gaze met that of the other redhead in the room. George caught his eye and winked at him. Draco could not help but roll his eyes.

'_St. George and the Dragon –how fitting.'_

The 'Slayer' had definitely conquered him –in a span of less than 24 hours too.

A deep sigh from the other end of the room tore Draco's eyes from his beau.

"Done!" Hermione announced, smiling at those present. In her hands she held a small vial of pink, shimmering liquid. Draco stood up from his seat and eyed the ornate clock on the nearby mantelpiece.

'_Fifteen minutes,'_

He then stole one final glance at the two other men in the room. Ron held his gaze and nodded. Draco let out a deep breath.

"It's time."

**01010101010101010101**

**A/N: More mysteries are called into play as we reach the home stretch… (3 more chapters to go and then an epilogue) Next chapter: Harry is revived. Argen completes the ritual to gain Custos' powers for himself. The Minister makes her speech at Diagon Alley. Stick around for that –C.**

**P.S. I will not ask you to review. You don't need to do that. I'll post whenever I feel like it. Questions and comments on my inherent childishness are welcomed, however. I'll try to answer them asap.**

**P.P.S. Two new stories of mine are making a debut today: Ashes and The Day You Said Goodnight. If you have time please check them out. Both are Snarry stories. Thanks a bunch! -C.**


	47. Chapter 46: Midnight

**THE DARK CONSPIRACY (M; ROMANCE/MYSTERY; SS/HP; HARRY POTTER)**

_**Summary:**__**see Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer: see Prologue **_

_**Warnings: see Prologue.**_

_**Legend: **_ "Dialogue/ Speech" _'Thoughts' __**Flashback **_**Notes**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: This is part of my 'Great WIP Update of 2014. As you can see it has been a while since I've touched this particular story so, I can safely say that my writing style has changed. You be the judge if it was for the better or not. Enjoy and don't forget to review! –C.**

**P.S. Feel free to re-read the earlier chapters and make suggestions for a re-write for them as well.**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**The Dark Conspiracy**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2014**

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**CHAPTER 46: Midnight**

The ritual at midnight was not to be a simple mating, no –there was more at stake.

The head of a vampire clan usually mates with two or more of his kind to amass enough power and clout amongst his brethren and rarely does it happen that a sole mate is to be taken.

Argen was a very powerful vampire and given normal circumstances, he would have needed at least three mates to match his prowess and anchor his primal desires and instincts. But tonight, he would only need one very powerful mate –one he had been waiting for –for centuries. Theoretically, the head of the Sangres was supposed to be around 400 years old, but physically, he maintains a body of a man in his late thirties –a man at the prime of his life.

Argen stood in front of the door leading to the prepared chambers, ten minutes before midnight with a small smile on his face. _'Tonight, I shall become what no creature had been able to achieve in history.'_

He reached for the ornate-looking doorknob.

'_Who needs the Airborne Serum? They will all bow down to my sheer power.'_

The door creaked open. Argen's smile widened.

'_After tonight, everything will be mine.'_

He closed the door behind him and approached the middle of the candle-lit room where a prone figure lay among black satin sheets. Argen felt his carnal instincts flood with desire. His eyes burned scarlet as he neared the figure on the bed.

'_Custos, finally… you and the power you wield shall be mine…'_

With a swift move, Argen undressed himself and mounted Custos' still slumbering form.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

At the stroke of midnight, Harry Potter, a.k.a. Juven Salvatore, mate and bonded of one Severus Snape, a.k.a. Custos, had his head cradled in the arms of one of his best friends, Ronald. Ron's wife Hermione was standing over the pair, biting her lip as she tipped the small vial of potion she held in her steady hand into the unconscious man's slightly parted mouth. Behind her stood Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, his blonde hair looking more disheveled than ever. His clammy hands were being held by George Weasley, part owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Ron's older brother.

Such was the tableau that greeted Harry's emerald eyes as soon as they had opened, 15 seconds after midnight. His face went from mild surprise (upon seeing Ron), relief (upon seeing Hermione) and amusement (upon seeing Draco and George's clasped appendages),

"What did I miss?"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Elsewhere, Severus was also stirring, his mind immediately whirring into action. But what his obsidian eyes saw first after flickering open was the least he had expected.

"What –on earth did just happen?"

**010101010101010101010101010101**

"Custos," Argen whispered, caressing the man's pale cheek. He had just finished claiming the dark-haired vampire and felt his wizard magic seeping into hi own vampire body. The ritual had been completed, 15 seconds after the stroke of midnight.

"Sire?" The childe had a look of subtle bewilderment in his onyx eyes that Argen did not fail to notice. Custos was now a full-vampire, therefore his thoughts were now an open book to Argen. "Arise, my childe and mate. Today we begin to take over the world." The blonde Sire laughed, robed himself and turned his back on his till-recovering mate. The power transfer had been an immaculate experience for Argen and now, he could not wait to try it out, first hand.

"Hurry, Custos, you shall be by my side once the Ministry falls at my feet."

Custos was still rousing from his sleep but he had managed to stand up immediately and dress himself after his Sire had turned his back. A small smile graced his thin lips.

"Of course, Sire. I shall be beside you when it all starts to fall."

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Harry was rubbing the back of his neck. He had spent the first fifteen minutes of his 'resurrection' listening to his friends bicker back and forth as they updated him on the things he had missed. Hermione handed him a strong cup of tea as he watched Ron and Draco argue.

"It has to be just right before Minister Bones takes her spot, Weasel –or they will be alerted that something is off –"

"Precisely my point, Ferret! If only you'd take time to take that stick out of your –"

"What you are suggesting is the dumbest idea I've ever –"

"Well, I don't trust you –"

"Ditto. For all we know, you could be the spy!"

"Me? What about you?"

"What made you think that –"

"Blue-eyed mole! I think that about says it all!"

"Why you –"

"STOP!" Harry sighed. "Malfoy –Draco, Ron isn't the spy. Ron, it isn't Draco either, okay?"

"How can you be sure?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time. Hermione and George were looking at him too, expectant. The emerald-eyed man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have an idea of who it could be. But we must plan accordingly."

"Who?" Draco demanded. "Who is the damned blue-eyed mole?" Harry stared at him before smiling softly.

"On the contrary, Draco, our mole does not even have real blue eyes."

**010101010101010101010101010101**

A raven flew into the window of a dimmed room where a man waited in the shadows. His eyes were shifty and uncharacteristically bright. He approached the carrier bird warily and unloaded it of its burden.

The message was short.

**Your payment awaits behind the bank –after the Minister's speech. It was nice doing business with you.**

It was not signed.

The man dropped the note onto the floor and casted a low-powered 'Incendio'. He then used his boot-clad foot to pulverize the ashes. Tonight, he shall finally get what he'd always wanted.

Revenge.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

"_**Please –there has been an accident!"**_

"_**Sir, our rules are strict –we do not treat half-breeds in our facility –especially not half-vampires!"**_

"_**But –but my wife –she's a Potions Mistress –she's a witch too! Please, my daughter is only eight and alone at home! Please, Madame Healer! Just take a look at her! Money is of no object –"**_

"_**Sir, you must understand that laws are laws! Your wife is a danger to the other patients! We cannot allow her to be treated here at St. Mungo's. Go find a private Healer –"**_

"_**But no one will see to her! Please, there must be some other way –"**_

"_**I'm sorry, sir, but I'd rather not lose my license –NEXT!"**_

"_**No!"**_

**010101010101010101010101010101**

"_**Daddy? Where did mummy go?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, dear. But mummy went away –somewhere we can't go."**_

"_**Did she not love me anymore?"**_

"_**Of course she loved you, child."**_

"_**Was my mommy evil like those healers said?"**_

"_**No. Never think about that of your mother. She was the kindest, most loving being I've ever met."**_

"_**Even nicer than the Bumble-Fuzwuzzes?"**_

"_**Yes, Luna. Even nicer than them."**_

**010101010101010101010101010101**

"_**I will be of use to you."**_

"_**How? You are merely a wizard. We do not deal with your kind."**_

"_**My beloved –she –she was part your kind. She had suffered among the hands of mine. I want revenge."**_

"_**It won't be easy."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**You will be going up against your Savior, the man they call Salvatore."**_

"_**It –it doesn't matter."**_

"_**I heard he was a friend of your daughter."**_

"_**It doesn't matter. My daughter died fighting for him. He owes her."**_

"_**Very well. But if you fail-"**_

"_**I will not."**_

**010101010101010101010101010101**

-END OF CHAPTER 46-

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**End A/N**_**: **_There you go, a short reintroduction to this story. What do you think? Up Next: **Chapter 47 –** **At Diagon Alley –Minister Bones makes her speech. Our blue-eyed mole comes to collect. And more surprises -** Don't miss it! By the way, you can also check me and my stuff out at:

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

_Until next time! Love, C._

P.S. Updates for this story will depend on reader demand. I am writing the succeeding chapters as I go along.


End file.
